


Le tango des Perrière

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Boléro, Béjart Ballet Lausanne, Jorge Donn, Le danseur, M/M, Maurice Béjart, Romance, danse - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-05 19:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 89,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: Pour la troisième fois, l'école Donn-Bayot ouvre ses portes à de nouveaux étudiants venus des quatre coins du monde. Rémi, Lucas et Sacha se tiennent à la barre et comptent bien les mener à bon port. Entre le Béjart Ballet Paris, l'école et leur vie privée, ils auront fort à faire.  Les élèves quant à eux seront confrontés à un déracinement volontaire il est vrai, à une vie pleine d'imprévus et de contraintes. Comment trouveront-ils le temps d'aimer ?





	1. Premiers pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce récit est la suite de   
> [Le danseur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497258/chapters/871409)

 

 

 

 

 

En soupirant de soulagement, Amaury s'arrête devant l’impressionnante porte massive. Il est content d'arriver. Pourquoi a-t-il refusé que son paternel fasse le trajet Liège-Paris ? Bien sûr, par souci d'indépendance. Impatient de croquer sa nouvelle liberté. Il a néanmoins eu un léger pincement au cœur sur le quai de la gare des Guillemins lorsqu'il a embrassé sa mère. Elle va lui manquer. Le voyage a duré un peu moins de trois heures. Son baladeur MP3 sur les oreilles, elles ont filé au rythme de la musique. À la sortie de la gare, reportant à plus tard son contact, qu'il appréhende, avec les métros parisiens, il a préféré continuer à pied. Trois kilomètres et demi ne pouvaient le tuer. Oui, mais marcher dans la ville alors que le thermomètre affiche trente degrés à l'ombre, chargé comme un baudet, c'est inhumain. Si les premières rues il les a parcourues en ouvrant des yeux de Bécassine émerveillée, les suivantes il a compté les pavés. Machinalement, il frotte son épaule qui le fait souffrir. La bandoulière de ce sac qui pèse une tonne la meurtrissait un peu plus à chaque pas. Heureusement, sa belle-mère a insisté pour acheter une immense valise sur roulettes qui a affronté avec plus de courage que lui les trottoirs de la capitale française. Il est vrai que la moitié des vêtements qu'il avait rassemblés ne rentraient pas dans son bagage habituel. Il n'y a pas de post "achat vêtements" dans son budget restreint. Il voulait tout emporter. De la poche extérieure du sac, il tire un paquet de lingettes humides et essuie son visage plein de transpiration. Il passe une main nerveuse parmi ses cheveux courts afin de les remettre d'aplomb. Son jean slim et son tee shirt lui collent à la peau. Vivement une douche.

Il jette un coup d’œil à l'Interphone. Compagnie Béjart Ballet Paris. École Donn-Bayot. WLB Immo. Écrasé, le bouton de la sonnette ne rend aucun son. Il a pourtant pris rendez-vous par téléphone dans le but de s'assurer qu'à l'heure du déjeuner quelqu'un serait là pour le recevoir.  
—  Oui ? interroge une voix masculine.  
—  Amaury Cillet. Je dois prendre possession de la clef de mon studio.  
Un déclic. Il pousse le lourd battant qui dévoile une grande cour dont les allées d'irréguliers pavés anciens encadrent un arbre énorme : un vieil Huorn immigré de la Terre du Milieu. Un chêne séculaire, renseigne le site, beaucoup plus terre à terre que son imagination. Des bancs sous sa frondaison profitent de son ombrage ; une fontaine-abreuvoir dont les masques crachent de fins jets d'eau cristalline qui retombe dans un bassin rond trône au centre d'une pelouse carrée parfaitement entretenue. L'eau doit être fraîche, il aimerait y plonger la tête. Des plantes grimpantes sont palissées le long des vieux murs dont on aperçoit encore ça et là les briques brutes sous le revêtement de feuilles vernissées. En d'antiques auges en pierre de taille, des fleurs apportent des notes colorées. Enfin en arrière plan, l'hôtel des Perrière étale avec orgueil ses bâtiments rénovés. Il se dirige vers le passage latéral à gauche du corps de logis. Il le mène à des jardins et aux bureaux administratifs de la compagnie. L'immobilière est là.

Il s'y est inscrit sur la liste d'attente lors de son admission à l'école Donn Bayot au printemps. Voulait-il partager un logement en collocation ? Il avait hésité. Tergiversé sous le regard patient de son vis-à-vis. Il est sociable et cela soulagerait son budget, mais s'il tombait mal ? Un homophobe ? Un beauf ? Ou un plaquant ? Deux ans à le supporter ! Il en frémissait d'effroi. Il a choisi d'être seul. Un mois plus tard, on le prévenait par mail qu'un petit studio au dernier étage allait se libérer. L'intéressait-il ? Il a accepté.

Des silhouettes viennent à sa rencontre. Il reconnaît Lucas Bayot himself. Le personnage à ses côtés doit avoir la quarantaine bien faite et est inconnu. Il lui adresse un signe de tête en le croisant et s'éloigne, le laissant avec le maître des lieux.  
—  Amaury ?  
—  Oui.  
Que cet homme est intimidant. Il n'a que vingt-quatre ans et il l'examine le sourire aux lèvres. Nulle crainte à avoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Amaury le côtoie. Chaque année, il vient à Liège avec la troupe et accueille les étudiants des cours artistiques à ses répétitions. Il a travaillé avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Évidemment, il assistait aux sélections d'entrée. Amaury y est venu accompagné de Pierre, son petit-ami. Celui-ci a été recalé, lui reçu. Deux semaines plus tard, Pierre, vexé, ulcéré, le larguait comme une vieille chaussette. Vraiment, il méritait mieux. N'empêche, il y tenait à cet enfoiré et il en a bavé.  
—  Viens, je vais te montrer ton antre et, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, on visitera les lieux, dit-il en ramassant son sac qu'il avait posé le plus rapidement possible au milieu de l'allée. Tu as mis quoi là-dedans ? Il pèse cent kilos !  
Il ne sait que répondre. Il lui emboîte simplement le pas après avoir murmuré un merci embarrassé. Ils gravissent un perron en arc de cercle, un double vantail dévoile un hall de marbre blanc. À droite, un parlophone et de nombreuses sonnettes, des boîtes aux lettres, un ascenseur, une porte fermée. Même chose à gauche, si ce n'est que la porte est béante. Face à eux, un escalier monumental se divise pour desservir les deux ailes.  
—  À droite, le couloir qui mène à la salle de danse du rez de chaussée, la salle de relaxation, le cabinet des physiothérapeutes, aux étages, les studios des élèves. À gauche, les appartements des danseurs, des employés, des professeurs jusqu'au quatrième étage. L'escalier n'est utilisé qu'en cas de panne d'un ascenseur. Les salles sont verrouillées électroniquement. Quatre sont à votre disposition tous les jours de sept heures à vingt-trois heures pendant les vacances. Vingt deux heures en saison. Vous avez les codes de la porte extérieure et de celle de ce bâtiment. Vous êtes priés de ne pas les divulguer. Aussi bien pour votre sécurité que celle des autres. La plupart des studios sont composés d'un vaste living, d'une mezzanine, il y a des appartements de deux chambres destinés à trois à quatre étudiants en collocation. Les logements des solitaires sont appelés "les petits studios", se moque Lucas avec humour, et occupent le dernier étage. Ils sont de plein pied et en partie mansardés. Pas si petits que ça, tu vas voir. Tu as le 5G4. Cinquième étage, à gauche de l'entrée et numéro quatre. Situés en retrait de la façade, ils comportent une terrasse qui donne soit sur le parc et la vieille chapelle, soit sur l'impasse Voltaire.

L'ascenseur les dépose dans un hall clair. Un couloir en face, un à l'opposé. Ils empruntent le premier. Des portes des deux côtés et deux au fond. Lucas s'arrête donc devant celle qui arbore un chiffre 4 stylisé et le fait pénétrer dans un minuscule hall, puis dans une pièce en longueur, pourtant très lumineuse. Elle doit faire environ quatre mètres sur sept. Un canapé et deux petits fauteuils, une table basse, un meuble supportant une télé à écran plat garnissent la première partie. Du côté gauche, dans un renfoncement : une cuisine équipée, ouverte sur la pièce de vie. Un muret surmonté d'un plan en bois blond sert à la fois de séparation, de table et de bar. Deux hauts tabourets le complètent. Un peu plus loin, deux portes closes dont une s'ouvre à coup sûr sur une salle de bain. Une grande étagère de cases carrées sans fond, produit phare d'une enseigne suédoise bon marché – il y en a une identique chez sa copine Maud – sépare le living sans pour autant occulter la lumière. Dans la deuxième moitié, un lit spacieux, une table de nuit, un bureau et sa chaise, une garde-robe. Tout est confortable, moderne et nickel. Les larges fenêtres forment un angle se prolongeant dans la toiture. Le chien-assis a été modifié et permet d'accéder à la terrasse. Il doit se baisser légèrement. Ce n'est qu'un détail. Là sont disposées une table et deux chaises en PVC coloré et sous une bâche transparente ce qui semble être deux transat. En bas, on aperçoit les jardins le bassin et, à perte de vue, les toits de Paris. C'est tellement mieux que ce qu'il attendait. Vu le prix – à Paris, les loyers sont exorbitants, a dit sa mère – et le terme "petit studio", il s'était imaginé une chambre exiguë et miteuse avec une seule fenêtre étroite à meneaux, voire une lucarne, où il faudrait utiliser l'électricité de jour comme de nuit. Sans parler des escaliers interminables pour grimper dans les combles. C'était digne des misérables de Victor Hugo. Là, ce sont les contes des mille et une nuits.  
—  Tu as une salle de bain ici, pas immense, mais avec une douche à l'italienne très design. Et là, continue Lucas en poussant la porte suivante, un vaste débarras avec un lave-linge qui sèche, des étagères. Tu peux y ranger ta valise, ton sac, des provisions non périssables et aussi l'aspirateur, brosse et seau... Les toilettes sont à droite du petit hall d'entrée. Tous les appartements sont pourvus d'une connexion wi-fi. Le divan est transformable en lit. Pratique si tu invites quelqu'un de ta famille ou des amis. Cela te plaît ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Pas bavard, hein, se raille son directeur. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici.  
—  Le studio est superbe. Ce n'est pas le plus important, ose-t-il enfin déclarer. Avoir été admis à l'école est inespéré. Il n'y a pas de perspectives d'avenir pour un danseur en Belgique.  
—  Je sais, abonde-t-il. Tu désires visiter ?  
—  Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.  
—  Viens, dit Lucas en souriant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il a tout vu et déjà oublié la moitié. Il pénètre en compagnie de Lucas dans la cafétéria où il a pris un coca le jour de l'audition. Le même homme au type latin est derrière le comptoir. Il y a une file devant celui de gauche. Les frigos vitrés sont remplis de salades appétissantes et de desserts. Il réalise qu'il meurt de faim.  
—  Lucas !  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux acajou saute au cou de Lucas Bayot avec familiarité. En retrait un second, le regarde avec indulgence, avant d'embrasser le grand boss. Il reconnaît le premier : Sean Hodgkin, l'un des solistes phare de la troupe.  
—  Rentrés de vacances ! Vous vous êtes amusés ?  
—  Quinze jours de rêve ! s'exclame celui-ci en échangeant un coup d’œil moqueur avec son copain. Tu as besoin de nous ? Avec Sacha absent, tu dois avoir énormément à faire.  
—  Les nouveaux débarquent peu à peu. Quatre aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Gaby a piloté les trois du matin. Voilà Amaury qui pose à peine ses bagages. En face de toi, tu as Sean et Alexeï. Tu veux manger ?  
Il est plus de quatorze heures, ils servent encore ? Il faut croire que oui. Il choisit un potage crémeux orangé, un pavé de saumon avec une sauce jaune, du riz et une montagne de légumes verts. On verra ensuite. Il emboîte le pas à Lucas qui se dirige vers une table devant les fenêtres.  
—  Il te manque, constate Alexeï. Il revient quand ?  
—  Demain, soupire Lucas.  
—  Il va bien ?  
—  Oui, il a jugé ça très intéressant. Il n'a pas tout aimé, loin de là. Mais intéressant oui. La façon américaine de concevoir la danse est différente et apprendre la méthode Balanchine élargira sa manière de la ressentir. Ce stage au New York City Ballet était une chance à ne pas louper.  
—  Tu vas le chercher à l'aéroport ? reprend Alexeï qui a de la suite dans les idées bien que Bayot paraisse réticent.  
—  Oui, en début d'après-midi, répond le chorégraphe.  
Son estomac n'est pas satisfait, il s'accorde une mousse au chocolat. Au diable l'avarice. Et les régimes. Il essaye de deviner le rôle qu'occupe chaque personne attablée au sein de la compagnie. Cela est vite résolu. Il a étudié les sites, il suit, comme beaucoup de ses condisciples, quelques blogs consacrés au Béjart Ballet Paris. La plupart des figures lui sont donc connues. John Fellert notamment et son compagnon Karol Lipisky, Keisuke Nasuno et Lisbeth Niedermann qui bavardent et rient à une table voisine. Il les a vus au travail et sur scène à l'opéra de Liège. Plus loin, des jeunes inconnus. Des élèves peut-être. Ils semblent à l'aise. Des seconde année certainement. Naïma Kalemba discute avec Maxime Boulanger et une femme blonde. La trentaine. Ses gestes dénoncent son état de ballerine. Enfin deux quadragénaires minaudent dans un coin et se chuchotent des confidences ou des médisances.  
—  Amaury, as-tu des questions ?

Lucas fixe l'adolescent qui s'est fait discret. Il l'a remarqué l'année dernière lorsqu'ils se sont produits à Liège. Reçus comme d'habitude avec chaleur, ils ont invités une fois de plus les étudiants de l'athénée local aux répétitions. Parmi eux Amaury et son petit-ami Pierre. Le premier exceptionnel, le second bon. Il lui avait conseillé de participer aux tests d'admission. Ils s'étaient inscrits tous les deux. Lorsqu'il les avait vus ensemble, il avait senti poindre les ennuis. L'un serait refusé et n’admettrait pas que son petit-copain lui soit accepté. Sans parler de la distance pendant deux ans au moins. Lucas n'avait pas le choix, d'autres étaient meilleurs que Pierre. Il y a aux prunelles d'Amaury qui dévisagent, observent, une curiosité, une soif de vivre immense. Il apprécie ça. Sa seule interrogation aussi.  
—  Quand allons nous danser ?

  
Flâner sur les berges de la Seine tentait Amaury. La canicule, elle, l'en dissuadait. Il est remonté dans son perchoir sous les toits. Il n'avait pas pensé à fermer les stores et le soleil brûlait son lit de ses trop ardents rayons. Après avoir ouvert les fenêtres, il s'est rabattu sur le divan. Il a rassuré sa mère puis son père, sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères via internet. Il s'était levé à cinq heures du matin, il s'est endormi.  
Une légère brise accueille son réveil. La fin du jour est tiède. Une douche, un jean et un tee-shirt propres. « Paris, à nous deux ! ».

  
Gabriel est éreinté. Il a fait tellement chaud. Après la leçon de Patrick Dupond qui a recommencé en début de semaine, il a joué les guides. Des nouveaux sont arrivés aujourd'hui et il les a menés à leurs studios, les a pilotés dans les bâtiments, leur a fait découvrir la salle de spectacles Jorge Donn. Ils ne seront que de passage. Ils y resteront deux ans voire trois si leurs progrès sont insuffisants. L'hôtel des Perrière, c'est chez lui. Il en sait le moindre recoin. Assis sur un banc dans le parc, il profite de la fraîcheur toute relative de la fin de soirée. On entend une musique ténue. Des danseurs répètent ou créent. Il y en a toujours. Il aime ça. Il vit dans la danse. Par la danse.  
Le gravier crisse sous des pas nerveux. Une mince silhouette se découpe dans la lumière, se précise. Il reconnaît le jeune Belge venu en début d'après-midi alors qu'il déjeunait avec Clara. Il l'a croisé à la cafétéria en compagnie de Lucas, Sean et Alexeï, il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Un beau corps harmonieux, un visage délicat aux traits fins mis en exergue par des cheveux châtains coupés courts, de grands yeux noisette, une bouche modelée pour le rire mais qui souriait à peine. C'est ce qui l'a frappé en lui.  
—  Bonsoir ! lance-t-il.  
Le garçon ralentit, s'arrête, hésite puis se dirige vers lui.  
—  Bonsoir.  
—  Gabriel, se présente-t-il maladroitement.  
—  Amaury. La musique  ?

—  Nathan et Mehdi, je suppose. Deux stagiaires. Nathan crée et son compagnon danse. Très bien. Même plus que ça, rectifie-t-il. Ils sont exceptionnels. Sur les programmes et le site, Nathan est repris comme chorégraphe du pas de deux infiniment sensuel qu'il avait créé pour Mehdi et lui sur la musique de Scorpions... Le passage qui débute par "Send me an Angel", et se poursuit avec "I'm still loving you". Ils l'avaient montré à Lucas lors de leur arrivée à l'école. Il avait dit que ça l'intéressait, il l'a prouvé ensuite. Ils l'ont retravaillé pour arriver à ce qu'ils présentent aujourd'hui dans Pop Symphony. Lucas s'attache les meilleurs. Eux viennent encore de Rudra et sont stagiaires depuis un an. Il en a gardé neuf des 2013/2014 : Firouze, Emily, Asmaa, Camélia, Mehdi, Nathan, Léonard, Étienne et Kevin. Ils seront titularisés la saison prochaine. De la dernière, il y en a quatre : Ài Liên, Elzbieta, Amitiyoti, Yannick.  
—  Pourquoi cette différence ?  
—  Lorsque l'école Donn-Bayot a accepté ses trente premiers élèves plusieurs solistes sont devenus professeurs. La tournée avait été chargée et forcément éprouvante, certains ont préféré ne pas renouveler l'expérience. Il a fallu les remplacer. Il y a des changements continuellement.  
—  Tu es le danseur sur le site de l'école, non ?  
—  Oui.  
Gabriel est plus gêné de sa réflexion que flatté.  
—  Et tu répugnes à parler de toi, termine le Belge.  
—  C'est vrai. Il n'y a rien à dire de toute manière, commente Gabriel en haussant les épaules. J'ai dix-huit ans, j'ai obtenu mon bac en section danse.  
—  Comme moi ! l'interrompt brièvement l'autre.  
—  Je suis ici chez moi, dit Gabriel, non sans fierté, en dessinant d'un large geste les jardins, les corps de logis.  
—  Chez toi ?  
—  Mon frère aîné est le chef de cuisine du resto. Nous vivons ici depuis la naissance du Béjart Ballet Paris et...  
—  Gaby ! s'écrie une voix enfantine. Pattenrond n'est pas là. Je ne le trouve pas.  
Une fillette aux abondantes boucles cuivrées, vêtue d'un pyjama rose clair et fuchsia, se plante devant eux. Amaury a lu Harry Potter – il y a longtemps – et présume que Pattenrond est un matou.  
—  Ma petite sœur, explique Gabriel avant de répondre. Il n'a pas disparu. À son habitude, il doit guetter les paonneaux.  
—  Non. J'ai été voir. Ils dorment dans leur maisonnette. Je n'irai pas au lit tant qu'il n'est pas là ! trépigne la gamine. Chris a dit que tu devais m'aider. Il n'a pas le temps  ; il repasse le linge.  
—  Tu ne vas pas encore me faire ce coup là ! râle Gabriel. Il va revenir. Il rentre toujours.  
—  Clara ? Tu cherches ton chat ? intervient une brunette qui passe par là avec deux autres. Il est installé sur les genoux d'une élève dans la salle Boléro.  
—  Merci Emily, soupire Gabriel alors que la gosse est déjà partie en courant récupérer son bien sans songer à remercier son informatrice.  
—  Nous sommes à la salle Jorge Donn. Tu arrives ? demande-t-elle.  
—  Tu viens avec moi ? Elles répètent le prochain ballet.  
—  Je te suis.  
—  Au départ les salles portaient des numéros, raconte Gaby tout en marchant. Très vite, les étudiants les ont baptisées d'après le tableau qui en occupe un mur. Bientôt, tous s'y sont mis, même les profs. Il y a la salle Boléro, la salle Jorge Donn, la salle Ménier, la salle de la compagnie, la salle Mozart-Tango, dite Mozart tout court, la salle Versailles, tu comprendras lorsque tu la verras. La dernière en date est simplement "la nouvelle", pour le moment, il n'y a rien au mur. Par contre, aménagée dans l'ancien salon de réception au rez-de-chaussée de l'école, elle est somptueuse. Le plafond, peint de paysages champêtres entre les moulures et les rosaces, est de toute beauté.  
Un portrait en pied de Jorge Donn, plus grand que nature, surveille, en effet, la dizaine de danseuses qui se sont rassemblées. Il est près de minuit, la salle est ouverte. Amaury en fait la remarque.  
—  Abdel, le concierge, est en vacances. C'est Lucas qui ferme les portes quand il revient du Motus avec son mari. Il est parfois très tard. Ou très tôt le matin. On en profite. Du moment qu'on respecte le matériel, il ne dit rien.  
Assis sur le banc, il les regarde qui, inlassablement, travaillent la coordination. La musique qui s'emporte crescendo évoque des tempêtes, des naufrages.  
—  Le ballet "La longue errance" est inspiré de l'Odyssée d'Homère, précise son voisin comme s'il devinait ses pensées. En début de saison, ils interpréteront "Pop-Symphony" qui fait un malheur. Fleur de R'âge, La quête ont été beaucoup appréciés du public. Pop-Symphony a été encensé par les professionnels de la danse.  
—  Je sais, je l'ai vu à Liège. Qui fait Ulysse ?  
—  Sacha Ménier.  
—  Quelle question inutile, se moque le Belge.  
—  Sacha est brillant, répond Gabriel d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
—  Je te l'accorde, rétorque l'autre avec un sourire. Le ballet de la neuvième ? Je l'ai vu au stade Roi Baudouin à Bruxelles il y a plus d'un an. C'était extraordinaire. Il y avait un monde dingue qui hurlait. On se serait cru à un concert d'une idole pop.  
—  C'est l'un des premiers ballets de Béjart "Les quatre fils Aymon" qui sera monté pour les galas de prestige. C'est un gros challenge pour Lucas. Pour la neuvième, il avait Patrick et Manuel à ses côtés qui l'avaient dansé sous les ordres de Béjart. Les quatre fils Aymon n'a plus été mis en scène depuis près de cinquante ans. Il est basé sur une légende médiévale et traite du thème de la révolte des jeunes contre la société. Et l'empereur Charlemagne. Les musiques datent des XVe et XVIe siècles auxquelles s’ajoutent des percussions, des rôles déclamés. J'ai vu des extraits que préparaient Lucas et Sacha. C'est superbe. Mais également très spécial. Il sera joué pendant deux ans telle la neuvième. Les élèves de première année, donc nous, le danseront au festival de Baalbeck au Liban le 28 juillet. Nous serons ainsi prêts à prendre la relève des seconde qui s'en iront. Les ballets de Béjart présentés en même temps que "La longue errance" seront "Roméo et Juliette" et "Les illuminations". Et "Boléro".  
—  Nous y participerons ?  
—  À la salle Jorge Donn, en remplacement de certains fatigués ou en méforme. Ailleurs non. Nous aurons pas mal de boulot avec le ballet qu'a concocté Lucas. Nous revisiterons les jeux vidéos. De Tomb Raider à Nomad Soul en passant par World of Warcraft ou Final Fantasy. Douze tableaux différents.  
—  Hmm ! Incarner Sephiroth ! Cela me plairait. Nomad Soul ?  
—  Un ancien jeu développé par le studio français Quantic Dream. Il demeure un classique incontournable. La musique est chantée par David Bowie qui prête ses traits au leader du groupe The Dreamers qui joue dans le bar où se déroule plusieurs étapes du jeu. (1)  
—  Jamais entendu parler.  
—  Il date de 1999. On venait de naître, raille Gabriel. La saison sera chargée. Théâtre Beaulieu à Lausanne en fin décembre, puis ici en février, au printemps en Belgique, aux Pays-Bas, ici encore, en été à Châteauvallon, au festival d'Avignon dans la cour du Palais des Papes, à Nice au Théâtre de Verdure. Nous finirons par Baalbeck en plus des Quatre fils Aymon.  
—  Bayot s'investit dans l'école ?  
—  Il est le chorégraphe maison. Et le nom de l'école n'est pas là dans le but d'impressionner. Présent à Paris, il assiste souvent aux répétitions, il les dirige parfois, lorsqu'il le peut il accompagne les élèves en déplacement. Patrick Dupond se partage entre l'école et la compagnie. Dès avril, nous commencerons à travailler sur Roméo et Juliette que nous interpréterons en deuxième année.  
—  Sacha Ménier est Roméo, je suppose.  
—  Non, il interprète Mercutio. C'est John Fellert qui est Roméo et Lise est Juliette. Une Juliette un peu plus foncée que ne l'avait imaginée Shakespeare, plaisante-t-il avec une tendresse que remarque son interlocuteur. C’est une jolie métisse. Très gentille. Keisuke Nasuno est Pâris et Sean Hogdkin est Tybalt.  
—  Tu connais tout le monde, constate Amaury.  
—  Je danse avec eux depuis que j'ai seize ans. Je répète avec eux, je sors en boîtes avec eux, je vais en vacances avec eux, se moque-t-il avec un léger rire. Je suis allé faire les vendanges vertes avec Lucas, Rémi et Sacha chez eux. Nous y sommes restés douze jours. Douze jours de liberté à vivre au grand air, à rouler en moto à travers les vignes derrière Rémi ou Sacha.  
—  Chez eux ?  
—  Rémi et Lucas ont une maison à Vosne-Romanée et deux vignobles. J'espère y retourner trois ou quatre jours pour les vraies vendanges fin du mois de septembre. Je travaille au Motus, leur bar lounge, pendant les mois d'été, j'ai ainsi de l'argent de poche pour l'année. Hier était mon dernier jour. Lucas m'a donné congé pour que je ne sois pas fatigué à la rentrée. Rien ne m'empêchera d'aller là-bas demain. Je m'ennuie sans eux, avoue-t-il. La table 7 est toujours occupée par des danseurs d'ici ou de l'opéra. Parfois de compagnies de passage. On discute, on rit jusqu'à plus d'heure. Certains mangent tôt, d'autres, tels Sacha, Sean, Alexeï, Matte attendent Lucas et Rémi afin de dîner avec eux. Le samedi, nous allons en discothèque après la fermeture. Je t'y emmène, si tu veux. Deux autres élèves viendront aussi.  
—  Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai pas vu Ménier ? En vacances ? interroge-t-il pour compléter ce qu'il a deviné lors du déjeuner.  
—  Aux États-Unis. Il suit un stage au New York City Ballet. Il étudie le style George Balanchine. Il était réticent. C'est Benjamin Millepied qui l'a poussé à accepter. Il a repris l'avion aujourd'hui en soirée. Le nouveau prof de danse, Stéphane Grandjean, vient de là-bas. Il remplace Brigitte Lefèvre qui, à soixante-douze ans, a manifesté le désir de se reposer. Elle sera la bienvenue en tant que professeur invité autant qu'elle le voudra, a dit Lucas. Il l'aime beaucoup. Elle l'a soutenu contre vents et marées.  
Peu à peu, les gradins de pierre sont désertés. Le surprenant, la voix de Lucas résonne, les prévenant que les portes seront verrouillées dix minutes plus tard. Les filles ramassent leurs bricoles et se dirigent vers la sortie en papotant. Ils les suivent. La nuit est tiède. Les jardins du Béjart Ballet Paris sont paisibles. Quelques mots encore et ils se séparent dans le hall de marbre blanc. De rares appartements sont illuminés. Tout est tranquille.  
Il est deux heures, bonnes gens  ! Dormez, le guet veille  !  énonce Amaury à voix haute. Il se traite ensuite d'idiot. À voix basse.

  
L'un des logis éclairés est le seul situé dans le bâtiment de l'école. Trois niveaux créés sur deux étages. Le premier se compose d'une très vaste pièce de vie, d'une grande cuisine ultra moderne ouverte, d'un bureau, d'une buanderie. De hautes doubles portes fenêtres à meneaux s'ouvrent sur des balcons qui dominent le parc. Un escalier de verre et d'acier aéré, sans contre-marche, conduit au second niveau qui comporte une chambre spacieuse surplombant le living, fermée éventuellement par des panneaux à glissières en verre dépoli préservant l'intimité du couple, une salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire à remous. Une passerelle translucide s'appuie sur des piliers ronds et traverse le living, une nouvelle volée de marches semblables mène au deuxième étage qui n'est pas meublé. Il comprend deux belles chambres mansardées et une salle de jeu lumineuses grâce à des fenêtres de toit et des baies vitrées intérieures et enfin une salle de bain. Ce décor épuré, aéré a été calculé pour capturer au maximum la lumière extérieure. Amin sait les goûts et les besoins de son Lucas comme sa poche. Quant à la cuisine elle a été conçue de manière à satisfaire la passion d'un chef. Tout a été imaginé afin que tous les deux s'y sentent bien. Et c'est le cas.  
Pressé de se délasser, Lucas rejoint son homme sous l'eau chaude de la douche.  
—  Fatigué, mon amour  ? interroge ce dernier en l'attirant à lui.  
—  Une interminable journée, admet-il. Heureusement, Séba est rentré au Motus et Gaby a reçu une partie des arrivants.  
—  Être indispensable, il adore ça.  
—  Je suis au courant, se moque Lucas avec indulgence.  
—  Je t'ai peu vu aujourd'hui. Viens-là, mon tout-beau, viens, chuchote-t-il en l'enlaçant par derrière.  
Un bras autour de sa taille, il mordille sa nuque, le creux en dessous du lobe des oreilles.  
—  Hmm ! continue, chéri, murmure Lucas en se serrant sur lui.  
En massant ses épaules, Rémi a ce léger rire rauque qui trahit son désir et qui bouleverse Lucas autant qu'au premier jour. La bouche a pris le relais des mains, il gémit de plaisir. Comme souvent, ils vont veiller encore un long moment.

  
—  Ce n'est pas vrai. Quel empoté, grommelle son Lucas. Il va à droite ou à gauche ?  
—  Calme-toi. On sera à l'heure. Même en avance. Il t'a manqué, hein  ?  
—  Tu le sais, affirme-t-il. À toi aussi. Ne prétends pas le contraire.  
—  Pas autant qu'à toi. On ne peut nier qu'une personne qui est en votre vie omniprésente laisse un vide lorsqu'il en est absent du jour au lendemain. N'aie pas cet air victorieux.  
—  Je n'ai rien dit, mon ange.  
—  Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu plisser les yeux de jubilation. Quand il est là, il m'agace. Je ne peux pas ignorer ses sentiments envers toi, mon cœur. Il les étale au vu de tous.  
—  Je te l'accorde.  
—  J'aurais dû être soulagé de le voir s'éloigner. Ce n'est pas le cas. Une certaine confiance s'est installée au fil du temps. Peu à peu, je l'ai apprécié. Je le connais par cœur. La première chose qu'il va faire à son retour est observer les têtes méconnues de notre entourage : professeurs, élèves, danseurs et vérifier si l'un ou l'autre n'a pas une attitude louche envers toi, une trop grande intimité.  
—  C'est humain, non  ?  
—  A condition qu'il s'agisse du compagnon ou de l'époux.  
—  On craint de perdre ses amis. Je sais, admet Lucas en voyant le sourire goguenard de son Rémi. Depuis qu'il est seul, la tendresse, c'est auprès de nous qu'il la cherche.  
Rémi se contente de soupirer. Auprès de toi surtout, voudrait-il répondre. Secoué par l'annonce de leur mariage prévu l'été dernier, Sacha s'était enfin engagé envers Matte. Ce n'était pas la bonne motivation mais celui-ci en avait été tellement heureux. Lucas et lui fêtaient leur union au Motus, lorsque, après six mois de vie commune apparemment sans histoires avec le Milanais en un appartement de la résidence Sainte Catherine, Sacha l'avait surpris entre les bras de Joaquin, leur ancien colocataire. L'explication orageuse qui avait suivi lui avait appris que cette liaison durait depuis déjà deux mois. Nul n'avait compris. Si une partie des reproches de Matte étaient justifiés, ses manières étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute très discutables. La souffrance, le dépit sont mauvais conseillers.

Sa défection avait profondément blessé Sacha qui, aliénant sa liberté, avait offert la stabilité que son petit-ami réclamait à cor et à cri. Oubliant que Matte voulait plus que tout son amour et que, ça, il ne l'avait pas. Sacha n'avait pas pardonné. Ils s'étaient quittés. C'était il y a un an et huit jours. Faute d'attachement sérieux, l'aventure entre Matte et Joaquin n'avait pas duré. Sacha était resté avec son amertume et Matte avec ses regrets. Un beau gâchis. Une période difficile qui avait assombri leur propre bonheur.  
Désabusé, le blond a continué sa vie, plus proche de Lucas que jamais, l'épaulant sans faille, le portant si nécessaire. Immuable pilier. Ayant autant d'autorité sur les danseurs, sur les élèves que son époux. Étant pareillement estimé. Plus peut-être. En bon directeur artistique, il a fait abstraction de sa rancœur personnelle face à Matte et Joaquin, essayant de séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle et, s'il n'y est pas toujours parvenu, il doit reconnaître qu'il a fait son possible. Il s'est ensuite satisfait de flirts lors de sorties et plus si affinités. Juste de quoi calmer sa libido.

À la fin de la dernière saison, ils sont allés à Vosne-Romanée. Il aurait préféré partir en tête à tête avec Lucas et y a renoncé. Sacha est présent dans les vignes à leurs côtés depuis trois ans et il avait besoin d'eux. Gabriel et Clara n'avaient pas de perspectives de vacances, ils les ont emmenés. Est-ce vivre dans leur intimité pendant les vendanges vertes ou l'envie de fuir l'anniversaire de ce jour de noces doublement pénibles qui ont finalement poussé Sacha à New-York ? Ou simplement la tension accumulée depuis un an ? Lucas l'a laissé libre de son choix. À aucun moment, il n'est intervenu dans sa décision. Pourtant il n'a pas fallu une semaine à tous les deux pour être en manque de l'autre. Les contacts par le net ont été quotidiens. La rentrée du Béjart Ballet Paris sans Sacha ? Impensable. Ils l'ont préparée de concert à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.  
—  Tu vois, là, à droite, le parking 1, c'est celui du terminal 1.  
—  Je sais, ma puce, se moque-t-il. Nous sommes plus d'une demi heure en avance. Il a encore les douanes à passer, les bagages à récupérer. Si le vol a un peu de retard, nous allons poireauter longtemps.  
—  Nous irons prendre un café en attendant. Tu me feras la cour comme à nos débuts. Les yeux dans les yeux, le taquine son chéri.  
—  Alors dépêchons nous ! s'exclame Rémi avec un clin d’œil complice.  
Son Lucas éclate de rire, caresse son genou.  
—  Tu sais que je t'aime ? demande-t-il.  
—  Moi aussi, mon cœur.  
  
Au niveau des arrivées, ils patientent au bar le "Grand comptoir". La Norwegian Air Shuttle est une des meilleures compagnies low-cost. Prix attractifs, avions sûrs, services complets et rarement en retard. Même si les plateaux repas, les boissons sont payantes, ils la choisissent souvent pour les lointains déplacements des tournées. La connexion internet tout au long des vols permet de travailler, de planifier le séjour, de demeurer en liaison avec Paris, avec les réseaux sociaux. Ou avec les amis. Ainsi, ils savent par un message de Sacha reçu à l'instant que l'avion amorce son atterrissage.  
—  Le vol en provenance de New-York est annoncé piste 4, confirme quelques minutes plus tard la voix de la standardiste.  
—  Nous aurons le temps de manger avant le service, remarque Lucas.  
—  Je te disais que ce nouveau jean te va très bien, répète Rémi avec un brin d'exaspération.  
—  Tu peux faire mieux que ça, raille son époux avec un sourire complice.  
—  Que dire à l'homme de sa vie sans paraître niais  ? Tu sais tout. Jour après jour, heure après heure, tu sais tout. Tu es ma force et surtout mes faiblesses, murmure Rémi.  
Le regard de Lucas se charge d'un amour qui inonde son cœur.  
—  Tout comme moi, mon ange. Depuis presque quatre ans, tu es ma vie.  Tu la rends belle.  
Ils ont uni leurs mains malgré le monde autour d'eux.  
—  Tu avais raison, souffle leur voisine de droite. Ils sont gay et ensemble.  
—  C'était évident. Ils se tiennent la main. Ils ont des alliances. Ils sont sûrement mariés, commente une pimbêche en Prada.  
—  C'est répugnant, se récrie, beaucoup moins discrètement, le mec qui les accompagne.  
Lucas adresse une grimace à Rémi qui répond d'une mimique agacée. Ils en ont vu et entendu d'autres.  
—  Déjà, une chose de sûre, ils ne pourront pas apprendre cette déviance à des enfants, continue la pimbêche. Pour les faire, il faut pouvoir baiser une femme.  
Rémi presse doucement les doigts de sa moitié qu'il n'a pas lâchés.  
—  Et toi, merdeuse, tu vas leur enseigner ton intolérance ? s'indigne une voix bien connue. Je les plains, tes mômes. Quant à toi l'homophobe, arrête d'envier leur bonheur, ça te portera à plus de lucidité.  
—  Sashka ! lui reproche tendrement Lucas. Abandonne, va. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Manifestement, il n'est pas désireux de polémiquer et préfère embrasser son Lucas.  
—  Mon danseur. Tu m'as tellement manqué, déclare le blond en l'enlaçant.  
La tête sur l'épaule de son mari, l'étreignant avec force, Sacha reste immobile un moment.  
—  Et toi tout autant, assure Lucas.  
—  Rémi. Content de te revoir.  
Il passe des bras de Lucas dans les siens. Il le serre brièvement.  
—  Ton absence a créé un sacré vide, admet-il ce qui provoque le sourire du soliste.  
—  Merci.  
Tout est dit. L'observation des homophobes ne les incite pas à de plus amples épanchements.  
—  C'est une impression ou tes bagages se sont multipliés  ? questionne Lucas en contemplant le chariot qui supporte plusieurs valises et deux gros sacs pansus.  
—  Je vous ai rapporté des vêtements, des baskets, des babioles. J'ai pensé à Gaby et à la petite également.  
—  Je suis impatient de voir ça ! s'exclame Lucas. On rentre ? J'ai faim.  
—  Voilà qui est étonnant, le taquine Sacha. Je serai heureux de retrouver ta cuisine, avoue-t-il.  
Rémi surprend le coup d’œil que le danseur, derrière le dos de Lucas, décoche aux deux filles et au garçon qui ne les ont pas quittés des yeux. Il les scanne de haut en bas de son regard le plus noir et le plus méprisant. Il fait ça à la perfection. Intérieurement, il rit du mal aise évident des jeunes gens qui ont encore en mémoire l'apostrophe que leur a lancée leur ami et qui a fait se tourner bien des têtes.  
Dès leur retour au Motus, Rémi laisse les deux amis afin d'aller mettre la dernière main à leur déjeuner tardif. Il est seize heures. Ils auront juste le temps de manger avant que débutent les préparatifs du service du soir.  
  
Assis en face de Lucas, Sacha le dévore des yeux.  
—  Raconte, murmure le premier.  
—  J'ai appris maintes choses. Certaines que j'ai beaucoup aimées, d'autres que je rejette. Je trouve que la méthode Balanchine exige énormément des muscles des danseurs et bien moins des sentiments. Il disait «  Les fleurs ne se servent pas de mots, elles n'en ont pas besoin pour être belles. Nous existons (les danseurs) nous aussi et nous espérons être beaux sans aucun mot... Il n'y a aucune signification cachée dans mes ballets ... Je n'ai pas besoin de danseurs sentimentaux  ». Les mouvements fondamentaux chez Balanchine sont en totale contradiction avec la pureté des gestes qu'enseigne Patrick Dupond. Ceux-ci sont moins naturels, assurément, pourtant nous primons que le classique est la base de tout. Qu'il faut en maîtriser l'essence et ensuite la restituer en la danse moderne ainsi que nous le voyons. Tu ne le fais pas toujours. En trois ans, tu as pris de l'assurance. On peut dire qu'il y a des attitudes Bayot, comme il y a des attitudes typiquement Béjartiennes qui ne doivent rien à quelque école que ce soit. C'est l'apanage des grands chorégraphes. Chut  ! dit Sacha en voyant que Lucas va protester. La rapidité des pas est inimitable, la montée sur pointe, ainsi que la réception souple des sauts. Je continuerai à travailler ici.  
—  Tu as l'air soucieux  ?  
—  Je me demande comment vont cohabiter Stéphane Grandjean, professeur formé à l'école Balanchine et Patrick Dupond et sa méthode classique française.  
—  Ils aiment la danse tous les deux, non ? Cela devrait se dérouler sans heurts.  
—  J'espère qu'on n'a pas fait une boulette, danseur, soupire Sacha. La méthode Balanchine est dévorante et convient à des danseurs aguerris. Souhaitons que Stéphane Grandjean en soit conscient et que les étudiants n'en pâtissent pas. Et toi ?  
—  Tout le monde est rentré. Patrick a recommencé ses classes. Des élèves sont arrivés. Ils s'installent.  
—  Danseur  ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.  
—  Tu es là, je vais bien. Et toi, New-York ?  
Sacha sourit.  
—  Épuisant. Le soir, je m'écroulais sur mon lit en priant Dieu de penser à mes muscles douloureux, ricane Sacha. Je suis sorti deux ou trois fois en club gay avec des danseurs, je te l'ai narré déjà, c'est tout. Seul, je suis retourné au pub qui nous avait plu sur le pier 59 à Manhattan. Tu me manquais tant. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir  ?  
—  Parce que tu en avais besoin, Sashka. Si je t'avais retenu, tu me l'aurais reproché. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je t'ai vu grimper dans cet avion de malheur.  
—  Après je me suis repassé maintes fois les dernières heures que nous avons vécues ensemble à l'aéroport. C'est vrai que tu ne sautais pas de joie.  
—  Tu es là, c'est le principal.  
Ils échangent un regard complice. Un mois de séparation ne pouvait les changer.  
—  Le 15 août ? Tu as tenu le coup ? Deux années de suite tu as été malade, épuisé. J'aurais dû être là. Je m'en suis voulu. J'ai eu l'impression de déserter.  
—  Tu y étais. Tu m'as écrit au moins vingt textos sur la journée.  
—  Trop ?  
—  Jamais.  
—  Parle-moi des gamins, lance Sacha un peu brusquement dans le but de rompre le silence qui s'éternise.  
—  Je ne les ai pas vu danser. Le jeune Belge que nous avions remarqué à Liège, Amaury, a débarqué hier. Tout seul comme un grand. Question bagages, il rendrait des points à Rémi.  
—  Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait  ? interroge celui-ci en déposant devant chacun l'entrée. Emilio ? Mets une bouteille de Roche-Blanche, ici. Nous fêtons le retour du danseur prodigue.  
—  Rien, chéri. Amaury, le garçon que j'ai accueilli hier traînait une valise quasi aussi volumineuse que lui et portait un sac qui pesait son quintal. Comme lorsque tu fais nos malles pour un déplacement d'une petite semaine, se moque Lucas avec tendresse.  
—  Nos bagages prennent moins de place dans la voiture que tes réserves de nourriture, raille Rémi en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fait rire Sacha.  
—  C'est parce que tu cuisines à la perfection, ça. On ne s'en lasse pas, dit Lucas entre deux bouchées.  
—  Cela m'a réellement fait défaut là-bas, confirme Sacha. J'ai pris l'habitude de bien manger. J'aurais donné cher pour déguster une de tes religieuses à la mangue ou un soufflé glacé aux fruits de la passion.  
—  Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour les chefs américains dont les gâteaux sont renommés, plaisante Rémi.  
La grimace du soliste est éloquente et fait s'esclaffer Rémi.

  
—  Patron ?  
Devant Lucas se dresse François, le sommelier en chef, l'air ennuyé.  
—  Encore ? grogne Lucas.  
—  Tous les jours. Ceux où je suis là, en tout cas. Dès son arrivée, il s'éclipse dans les toilettes du personnel avec une serviette de bain, s'enferme à double tour pendant au moins un quart d'heure, avant de ressortir et prendre dans l'armoire sa chemise et son tablier propres. Fabrizio et moi, nous poireautons telles des andouilles. J'ai attendu un moment où nous avions peu d'affluence afin de venir vous en informer.  
—  Je vais m'en occuper. Outre ce problème, il est apprécié des clients.  
—  Il n'y a rien à redire à son travail, c'est exact. Il est compétent et aimable. Il a un bon feeling avec la pratique.  
—  Bien. Envoie-le moi. Il me faut discuter avec lui, termine Lucas en soupirant.  
—  Chéri...  
—  Je sais, il y a une raison, c'est certain.  
—  J'ai mon idée là-dessus, poursuit Rémi en posant une main sur son poignet pour le calmer. Il n'est chez nous que depuis trois semaines et n'a pas touché son premier salaire. Il n'a pu régler sa situation.  
—  Sa situation  ?  
—  Tu te rappelles, j'ai hésité à l'engager à cause de sa tenue qui ne me paraissait pas nette. Pourtant, malgré ses vêtements froissés, on voyait qu'il avait fait des efforts. Les références citées sur son CV, sa façon de se présenter verbalement, son maintien, son élocution soignée plaidaient en sa faveur et malgré un trou d'un an dans son parcours récent, j'ai décidé de le prendre à l'essai. Je l'ai observé depuis. Il traîne perpétuellement derrière lui le même gros sac déglingué qui paraît très rempli et il le cache comme il peut au vestiaire. On dirait qu'il en a honte. Je pense qu'il vit dans la rue et que c'est l'entièreté de son avoir qu'il trimballe partout.  
Les yeux de Lucas s'arrondissent, puis il toise sa moitié, avec toute l'indignation du monde peinte sur sa figure.  
—  C'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ?  
—  François ne s'est plaint que samedi et dimanche dernier. J'y ai prêté attention ensuite. Fabrizio n'a rien dit avant hier en fin de soirée. Je ne l'ai pas compris avant.  
—  Misère. Bon, on va remédier à ça.  
—  Je me doutais de ce que tu allais dire, raille Sacha qui les a écoutés sans intervenir.  
—  Tais-toi, Sashka  ! Tu en ferais autant. Il faut d'abord que je m'assure des possibilités, grommelle-t-il en saisissant son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à Corentin.  
Ludovic qui se tient devant eux pourrait avoir entre trente cinq et quarante ans. Il en a trente deux. Son visage est agréable et ouvert mais ses traits sont tirés. Il porte un pantalon classique noir qui a connu des temps meilleurs, une chemise blanche impeccable avec sur la poche le sigle du Motus, un tablier noir dessiné par Arnaud pour l'inauguration, quelques jours avant Noël, de leur salle de dégustation de vin.  
—  Assieds-toi, Ludovic. Nous allons profiter de ce moment calme pour faire le bilan, commence-t-il en lui tendant un verre de Roche-Blanche. Ton essai est très satisfaisant. Je crois que c'est superflu de le prolonger. Ton service, les clients en sont très contents. François aussi. Tu travailles trois jours par semaine. Lorsque la terrasse sera fermée, malgré Laurent, l'apprenti qui va débuter, nous aurons besoin d'un second sommelier le jeudi. Fabrizio et François vont prendre des vacances successivement. Bref, le boulot ne manque pas. Tu as un salaire fixe, des pourboires et des avantages en nature puisque, comme tous, tu dînes ici. Tu m'as dit être sans attaches. Je te propose un contrat à durée indéterminée. Les conditions : passer de trois à quatre jours, ce qui avec ton horaire équivaudra à un temps plein, conserver l'arrangement actuel auquel nous ajouterons un studio du domaine des Perrière comme complément à ton salaire. Il n'est pas immense mais très complet  : une vaste pièce de vie avec une mezzanine qui sert de chambre, cuisine ultra équipée, salle de bain, débarras avec lave-linge et séchoir. Situé au rez-de-chaussée, au dessus des bureaux, il s'ouvre sur le parc qui est attrayant et tranquille. Franchement, à Paris, c'est une aubaine. Il est conçu autant pour une personne seule que pour un couple. On ne sait jamais ! lance-t-il en voyant la grimace de l'homme à sa suggestion. Tu auras comme voisins Gabriel qui vous a donné un coup de main pendant les vacances. Lui, son frère aîné et sa sœur occupent le grand appartement mitoyen. Les heures prestées en plus les jours fériés ou aux fêtes de fin d'année par exemple, seront payées en supplémentaires. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
—  Cela me va parfaitement, dit Ludovic avec un sourire gêné et des doigts qui tremblent autour du verre de blanc. Il y a peu, j'ai discuté avec Jan et Benoît qui aime beaucoup le vin du domaine de Chamont. Jan m'a relaté l'aide apportée après son accident et ce que vous faites encore chaque saison afin qu'il continue de danser. Il m'a conseillé de venir vous trouver si j'avais un problème.  
—  N'hésite pas si cela se produit, nous ferons l'impossible pour te soutenir. Inutile de traîner, tu auras ton nouveau contrat lundi matin ainsi qu'un chèque pour les jours bossés sous l'ancien. Sacha doit aller se changer à l'hôtel des Perrière, il t'amènera les clefs de ton logis. Il est prêt, tu peux y emménager quand tu veux. Si tes meubles ne conviennent pas ou que tu habites un garni, il y a une réserve dans laquelle choisir de quoi t'équiper. Gabriel te montrera.  
Il regarde Ludovic s'éloigner avec un soupir. Il a tenté de préserver sa fierté autant qu'il l'a pu. A-t-il bien fait de passer sous silence sa situation  comme si c'était un fait honteux ? Combien y a en-t-il dans la rue ?  
—  Bravo, mon amour. Tu viens d'engager ton premier sommelier, lui souffle Rémi en posant une main sur sa cuisse et en serrant sa main doucement.

  
La terrasse est bondée, le bar ne désemplit pas. La table 7 non plus. Du côté restauration, le deuxième service est bien entamé.  
—  Ah  ! Voilà notre oisillon ! Et pas seul, annonce Sacha qui s'est assis au bar devant lui.  
—  Sashka, il a dix-huit ans, raille Lucas. Si tu l'appelles ainsi devant ses camarades, il ne te dira pas merci, sache-le. Déjà à seize, il n'en était pas heureux.  
Sacha lui adresse un clin d’œil. En effet, Gaby escorte trois élèves dont Amaury. Les deux autres  : Céline et Evguenia. L'une est française, l'autre grecque. Ils ont admis en première année dix-sept filles et seulement treize garçons. Sean et Alexeï, Emily et Léonard les suivent de près. La petite troupe s'arrête devant le bar créant un bouchon humain au milieu du passage.  
—  Tu es enfin revenu  ! s'enthousiasme Gaby en accolant Sacha. Tu me raconteras tout. Il y avait de beaux danseurs ? Tu as fait une rencontre  ?  
Sacha éclate de rire.  
—  C'est ça te narrer tout ? ironise-t-il. Je n'ai pas été en vacances. Il y en a des superbes, des quelconques, des moches, comme partout.  
—  Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne, hein. Autant en profiter.  
—  Je le sais, Gaby. Je n'y allais pas dans ce but. Et je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Ni d'ailleurs le courage. J'étais épuisé. En comparaison, le Béjart Ballet Paris, c'est le club Med. Même si point de vue danse, c'était très intéressant, je suis infiniment content d'être rentré et je ne renouvellerai pas l'expérience de sitôt. Vous m'avez trop manqué.  
—  Vrai ? s'assure Gaby qui retrouve parfois le tic de son adolescence.  
—  Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? Je vous offre votre premier verre de la soirée. Mais oui, toi également ! s'exclame Lucas en voyant que Gaby s'apprête à protester.  
—  Un coca light, s'il vous plaît.  
—  Moi aussi.  
—  Un Spa-menthe, si vous avez.  
—  Ici, c'est un Perrier-menthe, Amaury, se moque-t-il gentiment. Et on se tutoie dans la compagnie.  
Interdit, le garçon le fixe d'un air embarrassé.  
—  Vous êtes bien installés ? s'enquiert Sacha pendant que Lucas sert les boissons.  
—  Oui. Le studio est chouette. J'espère que ma coloc sera sympa, commente Céline.  
—  C'est le risque des cohabitations, admet Lucas. Tomber sur quelqu'un dont le caractère ne vous correspond pas. Corentin qui s'en occupe est très consciencieux, il tente de dénicher les élèves qui ont un peu la même conception de la vie, ou des passions communes. C'est le pourquoi de ses questions que certains jugent indiscrètes.  
—  Tu es avec Carole, elle est en seconde, donc elle sera souvent en tournée. Elle est niçoise. C'est une fille cool. Un peu bavarde. Evguenia tu es avec une première année qui n'est pas encore arrivée, détaille Gaby.  
—  Toujours au courant de tout, raille Sacha.  
—  Si tu as du retard à rattraper, viens me chercher, beau blond, répartit l'impertinent gouailleur.  
—  Tu crois ça ! Evguenia, tu es avec Ilham qui est iranienne, lui dit Sacha en anglais. Nous avons choisi de vous mettre ensemble parce que vous êtes seules à parler votre langue à l'école : elle le persan, toi le grec. Vous avez par contre une bonne connaissance de l'anglais ce qui vous permettra de dialoguer. Vous aimez toutes deux les chevaux et l'équitation, Ilham participe même à des compétitions hippiques, termine Sacha avec un léger rire devant la stupéfaction du garçon.  
—  Vous avez choisi ? interroge Gaby.  
—  Tu te doutes bien que la plupart des colocations étaient déjà arrangées avant mon départ. Et pour les couacs de dernière minute, internet existe, tu sais. Le service location y est relié.  
—  Emilio, la 12, appelle Lucas.  
—  Ah  ! Pour ça, tu n'étais pas fatigué ! s'indigne Gaby.  
Sacha se contente de sourire.  
—  Qu'est-ce que j'ignore d'autre ? le nargue le garçon.  
—  Ce que nous ferons début janvier après la trêve de Noël et Nouvel-an, par exemple, intervient Lucas.  
—  Ah ! Notre cadeau de fin d'année aux étudiants ! s'écrie Sacha.  
—  Quel cadeau  ? s'emballe Gabriel.  
—  Tu le sauras jeudi, en même temps que tout le monde, rétorque Lucas en riant.  
—  C'est sadique ! Les autres, on ne leur fait pas miroiter le nirvana pour les laisser ensuite dans l'expectative. Dis-le nous.  
—  Non. Et n'essaye pas ton charme sur moi, ça n'a jamais marché, lui assène Lucas.  
Gabriel prend un air angélique d'enfançon puni à tort, puis esquisse une moue aguicheuse qu'il adresse au directeur artistique.  
—  Sashka chéri ! susurre-t-il en caressant d'une main son avant-bras, Lucas est méchant  ! Défends-moi !  
Tous ricanent de le voir faire le pitre. Gabriel provoque Lucas d'un regard en coin. Il sait que ce surnom lui est réservé. Personne d'autre n'ose nommer Sacha ainsi. Celui-ci lui lance un discret coup d’œil de mise en garde. Ah ! Le mécontentement ne vient pas d'où il l'attendait.  
—  Débrouille-toi, Gaby. Je ne supporte pas quand Lucas me fait la tête, plaisante Sacha.  
—  Donne-moi un indice. Un tout petit.  
—  Phoebus sera au zénith, jette Sacha après avoir réfléchi un moment.  
—  Phoebus  ? Tu veux dire Apollon  ?  
—  Tu voulais des beaux mecs, non  ?  
Amusé, Lucas contemple les échanges. À leurs côtés, tandis que les filles papotent en anglais avec force gestes lorsque ça coince niveau compréhension, Amaury tapote sur son smartphone avec application. Lucas le voit grimacer et recommencer. Après plusieurs minutes, il remet son téléphone portable dans sa poche avec un léger sourire. Et il tait ce qu'il a trouvé ou cru trouver. Intéressant, pense Lucas.  
—  Un problème, ici  ? s'enquiert Rémi venu le rejoindre derrière le zinc.  
—  Gaby veut connaître la nature de leur cadeau de fin d'année.  
—  Mon dieu  ! Vous lui en avez parlé. Il va être insupportable, s'exclame son époux avec un accent douloureux. Pour éviter qu'il nous poursuive, nous pose, cent fois par jour, la même question, on va devoir se déguiser, raser les murs, se cloîtrer peut-être. La vie va devenir un enfer, conclut-il lugubre.  
—  Pfffffff  ! grommelle Gaby alors que tous éclatent de rire.

  
Amaury s'étire brièvement. Finies les grasses matinées. Et, pour une fois, il en est très heureux. Ce n'est pas la rentrée qui a lieu jeudi pourtant les choses sérieuses commencent. Les étudiants sont autorisés à participer aux leçons avec les danseurs, puis à suivre les répétitions. Une manière douce de se familiariser avec leur futur quotidien. Amaury a découvert des éléments qui lui ont plu. D'autres moins. Constat important : choisir un studio seul a été une sage décision. Il est sociable mais, parfois, il a besoin de solitude et, ici, cela semble rare.

  
Dès qu'il pointe son nez à la cafétéria ou qu'il le croise, il est entraîné par Gaby vers l'une ou l'autre activité. Dynamique, toujours de bonne humeur, un tantinet cabotin, Gabriel est gentil et serviable. Amaury éprouve des difficultés à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Les élèves de première débarquent peu à peu. Avec constance. Une moyenne journalière de quatre ou cinq. Il n'en manque plus que six. Avec fierté, Gaby leur fait visiter les lieux. Il l'a accompagné à deux reprises. Trop intimidé par Bayot – Lucas, puisque tous tutoient et appellent ainsi le grand boss – il n'avait retenu que l'essentiel : comment s'orienter vers son logis. Le secrétariat et les bureaux de la direction sont maintenant ouverts. L'école bruisse de murmures, de rires, d'exclamations. Les panneaux d'affichage se tapissent peu à peu des horaires, des recommandations d'usage, du règlement. Les salles de danse sont sans arrêt occupées et retentissent de musique et d'exclamations joyeuses. Les nouveaux y pénètrent avec hésitation, s'asseyent sur les gradins ou sur le sol et observent. Nul n'ose s'imposer aux réguliers de la troupe.

  
Il envie un peu l'aisance de Gaby qui les connaît tous, les apostrophe de façon familière, se mêle à eux. Plus d'ailleurs qu'aux élèves de seconde année. Chaque fois, il présente les arrivants qu'il traîne dans son sillage. A force, certains le reconnaissent déjà, demandent s'il est confortablement installé, s'il se plaît à Paris.  
Samedi, ils ont dîné à la table 7, suivie par de nombreux blogueurs. Ils sont sortis dans des boîtes du Marais. Le dernier club, le Dean's, est tenu par le compagnon de Lionel Archambeau, le père de Sacha. Il a dansé un zouk avec celui-ci, une bossa-nova avec John, une salsa avec Patrick Dupond. Ils sont d'horizons différents, d'âges tout aussi différents. La danse en fait une tribu très soudée. Trop  ?

  
Il a vu souvent Lucas, avec Sacha ou Rémi. Ou les deux. Rarement seul. Lui paraît apprécier d'être perpétuellement entouré. Dimanche en matinée, il a entendu de la musique venant de la salle du premier. La curiosité l'y a attiré. Sacha dansait. Assis en tailleur sur le parquet, Lucas le regardait. Puis, ils avaient interprété un pas de deux sur une musique médiévale qu'il avait supposé tirée du ballet "Les quatre fils Aymon". Leur harmonie est magique. Plus tard, il les a revus à la cafétéria buvant un café. Lucas l'a invité à leurs côtés. Sean, Alexeï, Keisuke, Manuel, Yvan – deux de ses futurs professeurs – et Gaby n'ont pas tardé à les rejoindre. Ils parlaient encore et encore de danse. Que savent-ils les uns des autres en dehors ?  
Dimanche en fin de journée, avec des airs mystérieux, Gaby lui a proposé de participer à un barbecue. Avec Clara, sa sœur et trois élèves : Céline, Maria et Joshua, ils ont été faire des emplettes dans le quartier. Ensuite, il a découvert un lieu étonnant. Plus loin que la salle de spectacles, encerclé d'une rangée de conifères le dissimulant aux visiteurs, il y a un petit espace détente pour les habitants de la résidence des Perrière. Il comprend une aire de barbecue octogonale avec plusieurs foyers, des tables et des bancs en pierre disposés tout autour et des jeux pour enfants. Un petit tourniquet, une structure multi-jeux en bois avec pont de corde, toboggans, balançoires, tunnels et, pour les plus jeunes, de drôles d'animaux montés sur ressorts qui se balancent, se dandinent au gré des élans de leurs cavaliers. D'autres, des danseurs, des employés, avaient eu envie de profiter de ce dernier dimanche de vacances et cinq grilles étaient déjà occupées. Christophe, le grand-frère de Gaby, très sympathique au demeurant, est venu les rejoindre dès la fermeture de la cafétéria avec le charbon de bois et s'est lancé dans la cuisson de leurs viandes. Eux confectionnaient les salades, coupaient le pain. L'ambiance était agréable et familiale. Les enfants jouaient. Les adultes aussi. Ils ont fait quelques passes de football sur la pelouse voisine. C'était chouette.  
De retour à son studio, il s'est précipité sur la terrasse, on voyait nettement l'endroit. Le regard attiré par les fleurs, les paons, les canards qui s'ébattent sur la pièce d'eau, sans parler des jets d'eau blanchie par l'écume qui y retombent avec grâce, il n'y avait pas fait attention. L'ensemble est attrayant, il pourrait y prendre goût. Et il y a la vue sur la multitude des toits de Paris. Il ne s'en lasse pas.

Le lundi, tout le monde est en congé. Ce calme lui plaisait, il a dansé en la salle Jorge Donn. Il voulait oublier dans les mouvements familiers toutes ces choses nouvelles qui le perturbent.  
—  Ouvre bien tes gestes, Amaury. Il faut être généreux. Tu dois tout donner, tes soucis, tes peurs comme tes joies.  
Lucas, appuyé sur son mari, le bras de Rémi autour de sa taille, le contemplait le sourire aux lèvres.  
—  Maîtriser la technique est important, d'accord. Tu es ici afin de l'apprendre. Cela viendra peu à peu. Bientôt, tu feras ça de façon aussi naturelle que respirer. L'expression, par contre, c'est en toi que tu la trouveras. Nulle part ailleurs. Tu as un très bon potentiel. Aie confiance en toi.  
Ils l'ont laissé et il a travaillé jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Plus serein, il est remonté à son studio et a dialogué via internet avec sa famille et ses copains. Incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait dans ce déracinement, il ne l'avait fait que très brièvement. Voire pas du tout avec certains. C'est seul qu'il a pris, le soir, le chemin du Motus.

  
Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la salle de danse avec dix minutes d'avance, elle bourdonne des conversations des danseurs et élèves mélangés qui se découvrent ou se retrouvent. Peu d'élèves de première encore. Soudain, un tumulte naît et enfle. Ça chuchote, ça caquette à qui mieux mieux. Qu'arrive-t-il ? Il s'approche de Sean et Alexeï qui discutent avec Nathan et Mehdi. Superbe garçon soit dit en passant.  
—  Joffrey a déjà mis l'organigramme en ligne, s'écrie Emily.  
—  Normal. La rentrée de l'école c'est jeudi, mais celle du Béjart Ballet Paris, c'est aujourd'hui, fait valoir Nathan en plongeant vers son sac de sport.  
Amaury perçoit des exclamations diverses de la part des jeunes danseurs qui se ruent sur leur smartphone ou autour de l'ordinateur de la salle. Il ne comprend pas leur excitation.  
—  Stephane Grandjean remplace Brigitte Lefèvre, clame une voix aiguë. Il vient du New-York City Ballet.  
—  Et Göran Svalberg, en invité ! renchérit Céline non loin de lui. Il est si beau. (2)  
—  Il a un certain âge maintenant. La cinquantaine au moins... Enseignement Béjart, précise Nathan à ses côtés. Logique.  
—  Je les aime mûrs, rétorque-t-elle. Avec de l'expérience. Le psy dit que c'est mon père que je cherche à travers eux... Qui sait.  
—  Joaquin est vraiment parti, soupire une jeune-fille qu'il ne connaît pas.  
—  Depuis sa rupture avec Matte, il n'attendait que ça. Il désirait s'en aller. Lucas s'en est occupé à sa demande. Pour un an, il est à Nice, chez Eric Vu-An, explique Mehdi. Après, il verra s'il veut revenir ou pas. La porte lui sera toujours ouverte, a dit Lucas. On reste en contact de toute manière.  
—  Fabrizio LIGGI comme second répétiteur. Il vient du ballet de Marseille.  
—  Jamais entendu parler. Naïma est devenue répétitrice de l'école.  
—  Dans son état, elle n'avait pas le choix. À mon avis, elle ne reprendra pas la scène après son accouchement.  
Ah ! Amaury n'avait rien remarqué à la cafétéria quand il l'a vue. On la disait gay. Rumeur fausse apparemment.  
—  Prof de théâtre invité : Sagamore Stevenin ? Ce n'est pas l'acteur qui joue dans la série policière sur TF1 ? Tu sais le flic qui demeure dans le coma pendant des années...  
—  Falco...  
—  C'est ça  ! Il est craquant... Il a des yeux d'un bleu !  
—  Je lui jouerais bien une comédie à ma façon, intervient une voix masculine.  
—  On dit qu'il va se marier, raille une autre, et avec une femme.  
—  Quel gâchis !  
Quelques rires retentissent.  
—  On va aller voir les kangourous ! s'exclame un garçon remarquable par son look décalé : cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés, maquillage qui fait ressortir des yeux clairs très lumineux, un ample tee-shirt à fleurs fuchsia dont l'encolure large dévoile, au moindre mouvement, le tatouage qu'il arbore sur l'épaule, un bermuda collant noir et des chaussons demi-pointes du même rose tonique que son haut complètent sa tenue extravagante. Allons-y ! Tout le monde avec moi !  
Il se met à sautiller, mimant un des marsupiaux cités. Deux filles lui emboîtent le pas. D'autres se décident, c’est bientôt tout une chenille bondissante qui parcourt la salle dans tous les sens. Effaré, Amaury les suit des yeux.  
—  Saverio est un fameux numéro, se moque Nathan. Excentrique mais très gentil. Excellent danseur. Il est en deuxième année.  
Pour étudier l'organigramme, Amaury se penche vers l'ordinateur portable de Nathan qui lui sourit.  
—  Bienvenue à l'asile des Perrière, chuchote-t-il en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

 

 

 

_**Béjart Ballet Paris** _

  
**ORGANIGRAMME**

**DIRECTION**

**Président de la Fondation Béjart**  
Jean Pierre PASTORI

**Directeur**  
Lucas BAYOT

**Directeur artistique**  
Sacha MENIER

**Directeur de la danse**  
Patrick DUPOND

**Directrice administrative**  
Amélie BAYOT

**Directeurs de l’École-Atelier Donn-Bayot**  
Vera MENIER  
Lionel ARCHAMBEAU

 

**ADMINISTRATION**

**Secrétariat de Lucas BAYOT**  
Françoise FONTAINE

**Comptabilité & Ressources Humaines**  
Nicole UZOT

**Responsables WLB IMMO**  
Alice Vernier (gestion)  
Corentin Demarche (location studios élèves)

**Responsable Salle Jorge Donn**  
Pascal NEUJEAN

**Presse & Communication**  
Cornelia RAMIREZ  
communication_at_bejart.fr

**Web Designer**  
Joffrey FERAC

**Billeterie – Organisation de voyages**  
Pascal JOURET  
Akiji MISUNI

**Catering**  
Rémi WIAME

**Contact :**  
BejartParis_at_gmail.com

 

**DANSE**

**Maître de ballet**  
Patrick DUPOND

**Enseignement de la danse**  
Patrick DUPOND  
Stéphane GRANDJEAN

**Répétiteurs**  
Jan VERMEER  
Fabrizio LIGGI

**Pianiste**  
Nina CAPENA

**Danseuses**  
Falila AMASSI  
Noémie BLOMBERG  
Maude CAPRASSE  
Tania FALISE  
Sofia KOLAJCZAK  
Arsiana LENZI  
Lise MAYOTTE  
Lisbeth NIEDERMANN  
Julie NYSSEN  
Katherine SOUVOFF  
Anissa VARGA  
Susan WEISS

**Danseuses stagiaires**  
Firouze AL-BAGHDADI  
Emily BLAIR  
Asmaa FACHETTI  
Camelia MASSANI  
Ái LIÊN QUANG  
Elzbieta SIKHOVA

**Danseurs**  
Lucas BAYOT  
Xavier BONTEMPS  
Maxime BOULANGER  
Benoît CAVIER  
Jimmy DANJOUTIN  
Gabriel ELSEFFE  
John FELLERT  
Sean HODGKIN  
Sven IGAR  
Bernard JAUNET  
Karol LIPISKY  
Alexeï KASSOF  
Sacha MÉNIER  
Keisuke NASUNO  
Anh Dũng QUANG  
Loïs de VALMONT  
Mathias ZULCA

**Danseurs stagiaires**  
Kevin ALLISTER  
Amitiyoti CHAUHAN  
Léonard COLLIN  
Mehdi EL AMAWI  
Victoire FÉROU  
Nathan GERARD  
Étienne NOBLET  
Yannick VERLANT

 

**TECHNIQUE**

**Secrétariat technique**  
Carole LECARE

**Physio-osthéopathe**  
Giovanni PASSANI  
Ahmed LARBI 

**Service social**  
Élise VERCOEUR

**Responsable lumière**  
François VANDERMEEREN

**Régisseur compagnie & plateau**  
Sylvain LATOUR

**Créateur et réalisateur effets spéciaux**  
Sylvain LATOUR

**Costumiers**  
Dorian DEVILLE  
Arnaud MALLET

**Coiffeur**  
Samuel LEFEVRE

**Maquilleuses**  
Caroline BLANCHET  
Linda CASSANE

**Chef cuisinier**  
Christophe VERNIER

**Cafétéria**  
Lorenzo DI MARIA

**Concierge**  
Abdel FARAJ

 

**École-Atelier DONN – BAYOT**

**DIRECTION**  
Vera MENIER  
Lionel ARCHAMBEAU

 

**Saison 2015-2016**

**Professeurs de danse**  
Evanna CARTOWN (Classique, pointes et technique filles)  
Patrick DUPOND (Classique, pas-de-deux, pointes et technique garçons)  
Stéphane GRANDJEAN (Classique)  
Manuel INEIRO (Répertoire de Maurice Béjart)  
Yvan YORGEFF (Contemporaine)

**Professeurs de danse suppléants**

Benoît CAVIER (Contemporaine)  
Bernard JAUNET (Classique)

**Professeurs cours complémentaires**  
Valérie BASTIN (Français)  
Jeremy MAC DOVELL (Anglais)  
Laura MAEVIA (Chant)  
Jonas MAYONGA (Rythmes  & percussions)  
Jonas MAYONGA, Ramon CALLAR, Jérémie FASSOTTE (Capoeira)  
Rémi WIAME (Nutrition, cuisine diététique)

**Professeurs invités**  
Nicolas LE RICHE (Répertoire Rudolf Noureev)  
Benjamin MILLEPIED (Danse classique)  
Sagamore STEVENIN (Comédie)  
Göran SVALBERG (Répertoire Béjart)  
Eric VU-AN (Répertoire Martha Graham)

**Répétiteurs**  
Tia BATES  
Naïma KALEMBA

**Secrétariat de direction**  
Sébastien CRIMOT

**Surveillant – coordinateur**  
Françoise CASSI  
Fabien GERARD

**Physio-osthéopathe**  
Ahmed LARBI  
Giovanni PASSANI

 

**Élèves**  
**Première année**

**Filles**  
Marwa ASSEMANI  
Maria BARESI  
Annaëlle BOTTELDOOM  
Laurine GALLOIS  
Gaïa GRIZA  
Sophia HOFMANN  
Li Mei HSIAO  
Eloïse HUMPHRIES  
Evguenia IOANNIS  
Ilham KHEDIMI  
Valeria LOMBARDI  
Alba RAMOS  
Iguazel SOTO VERA  
Mélissandre VERMIER  
Céline VILLARD  
Claudia WIRTH  
Julita ZIELINSKA

**Garçons**

Sörös BENDEGÚZ  
Amaury CILLET  
Baptiste CORMIER  
Julien DÉZIEL  
Thibault GALAND  
Oliver GUERNON  
Liam LEACH  
Driss NAHAS  
Aaron PARKINS  
Erik PEDROZA ORNELAS  
Joshua RINZEMA  
Gabriel VERNIER

 

**Deuxième année**

**Filles**  
Chelsea ANDERSON  
Carole ANUNZIO  
Fleur BARLAGNE  
Bellina BARREZI  
Melissa CUNHA BARBOSA  
Zoé DESNOYERS  
Micaela DIEUZÈDE  
Fortunée KALANGA  
Victoria LOMÉDA  
Lara NAZARIO VALLEJO  
Sara NIELSEN  
Ellie O'NEILL  
Gwenaelle VINÇOTTE  
Antsje ZWIGGELAAR

**Garçons**  
Breno ARAUJO SOUZA  
Jon ARVIDSSON  
Ács TAKSONY  
Kang CH'IU  
Royden DEBLOIS  
Saverio GALLO  
Lance GRIGNON  
Youness KHAOULANI  
Patrick KONIG  
Johan OLESEN  
Jouni PEKKANEN  
Soren PETIT  
Olivier RHÉAUME  
Hardouin SÉGUIN  
Rikkert STAPPER  
Trịnh VIÊT HOÀI

**Partenaires**  
Académie Fratellini  
Cours Florent  
Adventure Line Productions  
Florent VIGNEAU Photographie

**Contact :**  
DonnBayot_at_gmail.com

 

* * *

 

  
(1). [The Nomad Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9OfimJqLKo) (ou Omikron: The Nomad Soul) est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure développé par le studio français Quantic Dream et édité par Eidos Interactive en 1999. The Nomad Soul se déroule dans l'univers riche et glauque imaginé par David Cage. Mêlant à la fois des thèmes futuristes comme l'intelligence artificielle ou la biomécatronique, à des thèmes plus ésotériques comme la religion ou la magie, l'univers sombre et poétique de Omikron est l'atout majeur du jeu.  
Le scénario est très immersif de par le principe du « transfert de l'âme » du joueur qui place le joueur dans la même position que le personnage (en développant ainsi un niveau complexe de focalisation interne), à savoir ignorant tout de la ville, de l'histoire et du passé du personnage incarné. Le joueur a par la suite la possibilité de changer de corps en effectuant un « transfert d'âme », par nécessité ou par plaisir. Trente personnages sont "incarnables". Ils varient d'un agent-enquêteur à un héros mythique en passant par une infirmière, un mercenaire cyborg, une danseuse de peep-show... L'intérêt de changer de corps est largement enrichi par le fait que chaque « incarnat » possède ses propres caractéristiques (force, endurance, talents de combattant(e)...), et visiter son appartement permettra de collecter de nouveaux objets, voire tout simplement de jouir un peu plus de l'excellent design du jeu.  
Les musiques ont été composées par Xavier Despas, avec la participation de [David Bowie et Reeves Gabrels pour les chants](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EKZ7gjw5m0) et sont interprétées par David Bowie lui-même, parfois au cours de concerts virtuels donnés dans les bars d’Omikron. En plus de pouvoir assister aux concerts de l'avatar virtuel du chanteur et de son groupe, il est également possible de récupérer tout au long du jeu des enregistrements du groupe et de les jouer dans des bornes d'écoute que l'on peut trouver dans les nombreux appartements de la ville.  
David Bowie joue également le rôle secondaire de Boz en plus de celui de chanteur du groupe The Dreamers. Toutes les chansons qu'il interprète dans le jeu font partie de l'album Hours..., à l'exception du thème du générique de fin : We All Go Trough.  
Le jeu s'est vendu à environ 600 000 exemplaires. Après la mort de David Bowie, il a été disponible gratuitement en téléchargement sur Steam grâce à un code de promotion, afin de rendre hommage au chanteur.

 

(2). Au sujet de [Goran Svalberg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm472YXoqU4), dans un article au sujet de Mozart Tango : " _On en distinguera un qui éblouirait un aveugle. Tant sa luminosité pulvérise la nuit d’un palais, fût-il des congrès. Cette créature inouïe, d’à peine vingt printemps, se nomme Göran Svalberg et nous descend donc des hauteurs de Suède. C’est un extraterrestre à crinière blonde jusqu’à la blancheur et à torse de marbre de Carrare, un Hermès de Praxitèle vivant, un David de Michel-Ange soudain tourbillonnant sous sa verrière de l’Académie, à Florence. Jorge Donn, ex-star de Béjart, bouleversait par sa sensualité brutale. Svalberg nous met à genoux par la perfection irréelle de sa plastique marmoréenne, diaphane par sa ligne de jambe et sa courbe de fesse, galbée dans les costumes (par ailleurs discutables) du styliste italien Gianni Versace. En prime, l’elfe scandinave arbore dans l’œil une coquetterie à damner couvents de carmélites et abbayes de moines._  
_C'est qu'il est un ange, en vérité, ce Göran de Stockholm. Un ange beau comme la Mort. On a succombé."_  
Michel Boué (L'humanité) 16 février 1991

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Vous avez fait connaissance de quelques uns des nouveaux personnages principaux de cette aventure qui fait suite au premier volet : Le danseur. Au début vous trouverez peut-être un peu ardu de les découvrir. L'organigramme est là pour vous aider au cas où. Pas de panique. Il est bien entendu que la plupart des élèves ou danseurs cités n’apparaîtront pas dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Quarante-trois danseurs et danseuses, soixante élèves, les professeurs, les employés... je ne suis pas masochiste. :) Très vite les quelques protagonistes essentiels vous seront familiers.


	2. Rencontres

 

 

 

Lucas lève les yeux au ciel devant le charivari qui assourdit la salle. À ses côtés, Patrick, Sacha, Stéphane Grandjean et les répétiteurs attendent le bon vouloir des danseurs. Dans le but de recouvrer une paix relative, Lucas claque dans ses mains sans beaucoup de succès.  
—  Silence ! crie Sacha qui renouvelle l'opération deux fois avant d'obtenir satisfaction.  
—  Comme vous avez pu le constater sur l'organigramme, il y a quelques changements. Vous êtes au courant, Madame Brigitte Lefèvre nous a quittés pour une retraite très méritée. Je la remercie de tout cœur de l'aide inestimable qu'elle nous a apportée, dit Lucas. Je vous présente Stéphane Grandjean qui sera votre enseignant. Il provient du New York City Ballet mais je suis certain que vous le savez déjà. Au vu de nos projets, il était indispensable d'étoffer notre équipe. Fabrizio Liggi qui était au Ballet National de Marseille a rejoint Jan en tant que répétiteur. Les élèves de première et deuxième, devant moi. Les danseurs vous mettez les barres. Observez avec minutie, enjoint-il aux plus jeunes, vous devrez le faire vous aussi dès demain. Les chevilles sont précieuses, on fait très attention. Pas de coup dans les tibias, d'arrêt sur les talons du précédent. Tout se fait dans le calme et la discipline.  
— En place ! ordonne Patrick.  
Les interprètes ont pris place en créant un espace régulier entre eux. Amaury connaît. Une jambe tendue à l'horizontale plus cinquante centimètres environ.  
— Dès que je cite un danseur, il vient me retrouver et l'un de vous le remplace, explique Lucas. Rapidement. On n'a pas toute la matinée.  
Lorsqu'un abandonne la barre, l’élève que Lucas désigne lui succède. Une bonne vingtaine d'étudiants sont répartis parmi les anciens.  
— Vite fait, bien fait, approuve Lucas. Les autres avec moi. Nous allons dans la salle Mozart. Ah ! te voilà. En retard le premier jour !  
Le regard de Sacha s'est durci en apercevant l'arrivant.  
— Désolé, grogne Matte qui se pend au cou de Lucas qui l'accole et le garde un moment contre lui avec tendresse. Je suis revenu tard cette nuit. Je te raconterai, il n'y a qu'à moi que des trucs pareils surviennent.  
— Tu t'es fait dévaliser par ton amant d'un soir, tu n'avais plus pour ton billet et tu es venu en stop, résume Lucas avec un sourire.  
— C'est malin, rétorque avec une grimace désabusée Matte. Bonjour Sacha.  
Ce dernier l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et l'Italien soupire. Manifestement, son mois au loin n'a pas adouci sa rancœur.  
— On met les barres quotidiennement. Essayez de contribuer, commande le directeur artistique. N'attendez pas qu'on vous le demande.

  
Stéphane Grandjean prend les choses en main. Sacha et Lucas participent en tant que simples danseurs, Jan passe parmi eux afin de rectifier les positions, souffler l'un ou l'autre encouragement ou conseil aux nouveaux qu'il suit attentivement.

  
Lors des exercices en diagonales, cela se complique un peu pour les première peu familiarisés aux enchaînements exigés. Stéphane Grandjean fait preuve de patience. Lucas a pourtant la sensation qu'elle ne lui est pas naturelle. Peut-être Patrick serait-il plus indiqué pour s'occuper des très jeunes. Il y a un second hic dont il était au courant à l'engagement du professeur. Ayant atteint quarante-deux ans, l'âge de la retraite au New-York City Ballet, il voulait trouver une situation stable en France afin d'y voir grandir ses filles. Un job dans le monde du ballet bien sûr. Le New-York City Ballet se déplace peu. Pas de tournée à l'étranger. Il était prévenu que Stéphane ne veut pas assumer les destinations lointaines. Pas plus que Patrick que cela fatigue beaucoup. C'est indispensable. Il a songé à les alterner. On verra. Jan et Fabrizio les accompagneront de toute manière.

  
— Ton avis ? interroge son complice à la fin de la leçon.  
— Mitigé, reconnaît Lucas. Avec les danseurs, pas de problèmes. Il a l’œil et un bon jugement. Il a rapidement noté les points faibles de chacun. Avec les étudiants, c'est moins évident. Surtout avec les première. Des gosses tels Amaury, Mélissandre ou Liam ne doivent pas être bousculés, mais soutenus sinon ils ne s'épanouiront pas. C'est tout récent pour Stéphane qui d'étoile devient là professeur. Manu, Yvan, Benoît, tous, nous avons tâtonné au début. D'accord, il y a la pression et notre présence. Alors Amaury ? Tes impressions ? s'enquiert-il auprès du garçon qui justement les frôle.  
À son habitude, il reste silencieux un instant avant de répondre.  
— Jan est très à l'écoute, on se sent directement en confiance avec lui. Stéphane est impatient. On dirait qu'il croit que nous savons tout sans l'avoir appris.  
Les jeunes l'ont ressenti aussi. Cela confirme ce qu'il pensait.  
— Il était danseur étoile au New-York City Ballet. L'enseignement est un gros changement. Laissez-lui l'occasion de prendre ses marques. Demain, on inversera les groupes.  
— Tu les testes, constate Gaby qui faisait partie du premier et les a rejoints.  
— Patrick a besoin d'être testé ? raille Sacha. Il est en ce rôle comme un poisson dans l'eau.  
— Stéphane et Fabrizio, bien sûr, s'énerve Gaby que Sacha adore taquiner.  
— Nous choisissons les professeurs avec grand soin, Gaby. J'essaie simplement de leur attribuer les élèves qui leur conviennent le mieux, rectifie Lucas. Autant pour vous que pour eux. Ce ne sont pas vos uniques profs de danse. Loin de là. Manuel, Yvan, Evanna dont vous ferez la connaissance jeudi ont des caractères bien trempés. C'est préférable. Ils aiment la danse plus que tout. Gardez ça à l'esprit, dit-il aux adolescents qui peu à peu les ont entourés. Des questions après ce contact ?  
Quelques uns secouent la tête négativement.  
— Si vous avez un souci quel qu'il soit, nous sommes toujours prêts à vous aider, termine Sacha. Si nous ne sommes pas là, mon père y est. Ne vous effrayez pas du terme "directeur", il est proche des élèves.  
— Deux patientent depuis un moment dans le bureau de l'immobilière, s'exclame Lucas qui lit enfin le message reçu de Corentin. Gaby. Va les chercher et amène les nous. Ils commenceront par découvrir la cafétéria.  
— Toi, tu as faim, se moque Sacha. Allons-y. Vous venez ?  
Il a passé familièrement son bras autour du cou de Lucas en un geste naturel et l'entraîne.  
— Malgré ceux-là, il manque encore quatre élèves de première et huit de seconde, souffle Lucas.  
— Arrête de te faire du mouron, ils vont arriver. Ceux qui n'habitent pas aux Perrière n'ont aucune raison de se pointer avant jeudi.  
— L'année dernière, Erwan...  
— Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon Lucas, dit-il en l'attirant à lui et en déposant un bisou sur sa tempe. On ne saura jamais pourquoi il n'est pas venu.

  
Ils s'installent à l'une des deux longues tables que chaque matin Lorenzo constitue en guise de terrasse et qui se remplit en un clin d’œil des familiers du tandem. La chaise à la gauche de Lucas est restée libre pour Rémi qui ne va pas tarder à terminer le service de midi au Motus. La discussion est générale. Gaby a poussé Amaury et les deux nouveaux élèves en face d'eux. Matte s'assied face à la place vide. Lucas n'aborde pas le motif de son retard. S'il avait désiré en parler en public il l'aurait fait. Cela attendra qu'ils soient seuls. Souvent entre les anciens amants, il est mal à l'aise. Il flotte entre eux un reliquat d'intimité et de rancœur palpable.  
— Tiens !  
Un verre de cola atterrit devant lui, il remercie son flamboyant d'un sourire.  
— Sashka. Regarde.  
Devant eux sur la pelouse quatre paonneaux déambulent derrière leur mère.  
— Ils ont changé en un mois. Le petit blanc a fini par tenir le coup.  
— Il était si chétif. Il va bientôt faire froid la nuit. Autant pour eux que pour les canetons.  
— Tu n'as pas demandé à Amin de concevoir un chauffage dans la maisonnette ? raille Sacha.  
Lucas le fusille des yeux et Sacha éclate de rire. Le premier hiver a été difficile pour la faune de la pièce d'eau. Bien que la saison ait été clémente, ils ont perdu la plupart des carpes japonaises au grand dépit de Lucas. Il s'est renseigné via internet. C'était spécifié sur les nombreux sites traitant du problème : la température de l'eau doit être idéalement à douze degrés. Et jamais inférieure à cinq degrés. Ce que n'avait pas dit l'éleveur. Il a alors prié Amin stupéfait de lui dénicher un chauffagiste, un électricien, peu importe, capable de raccorder le bassin au système de chauffage solaire des bâtiments avec thermostat adéquat. L'architecte a eu beau faire valoir qu'il était moins cher de renouveler les poissons au printemps, Lucas n'en a pas démordu. Il n'était pas question que les enfants les voient morts joncher la surface de l'étang. Lors du mois d'août de l'an passé le domaine a retrouvé les bruits des marteaux durant quelques jours. Et les koïs rachetés ont eu chaud l'hiver suivant. Tout se sait aux Perrière et Lucas a subi les plaisanteries et les coups d’œil moqueurs de leurs amis pendant longtemps. Lui l'avait trouvé attendrissant. Pourtant, c'était une mauvaise période pendant laquelle Sacha, il le sait, était plutôt invivable. Lucas se liait, il en souffrait. C'était si évident. Si douloureux. Son tendre ami tentait sans férir de le rassurer. Sans succès. Il avait l'impression d'être abandonné. Après, il y avait eu Matte. Matte et sa trahison. Son monde s'écroulait irrémédiablement.  
— Bonjour !  
Une main sur son épaule, amicale. Rémi. Ils vont déjeuner. Depuis un an, ils ont chacun pris l'habitude de vivre en fonction des deux autres. Cela lui pesait à Paris, là-bas, il se sentait oublié. D'ailleurs, tout commençait à lui peser ici. Lucas a raison, il fallait s'éloigner. Ce dernier se tourne vers son mari, l'embrasse. Leurs doigts se nouent. Ils s'aiment, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Pourtant Sacha sait que Lucas est perpétuellement attentif à sa présence. Lors de sa séparation, il a pu compter sur son soutien à chaque seconde. Et, plus inattendu, sur Rémi aussi. C'est à partir de cet instant que Sacha l'a considéré en ami et ça ne facilite pas la situation. Loin de là.  
— Tu ne manges pas ?  
— J'arrive, danseur.  
Il tombe dans le regard de Matte qui l'observe et détourne la tête. Il ne supporte pas la supplique qu'il aperçoit en ses yeux depuis un moment. Non. Il n'est pas prêt à pardonner. Il l'aimait à sa façon, ce petit con. Pas comme Lucas, c'est vrai. Mais il l'aimait et il lui manque. Encore un an après. Oui, il lui manque. Il ne s'attachera plus. Exception faite de son Lucas qui l'aime à sa manière. Son Lucas que lui ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer. Son Lucas qui est toujours là à ses côtés. Envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous. Un mois sans lui à New-York. Un mois infernal. Oh ! Il avait eu des propositions. Agréables en plus. Baiser et soulager ses pulsions n'est pas un problème. Loin de lui, il n'en avait même pas envie.  
Il sélectionne son plat machinalement.  
— Où es-tu ? glisse son voisin.  
— Je pensais à New-York. Je croyais avoir besoin de ma liberté et je l'ai détestée. Tous les menus gestes de notre quotidien m'ont fait défaut.  
— Sashka, tu devrais...  
— Non !  
Il voit Rémi faire les gros yeux à Lucas qui soupire. Sacha n'a plus confiance. Et il n'a pas changé. En sa vie, il y a d'abord la danse et Lucas. Non. Lucas et la danse, cet ordre est si logique. On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime. Tiens ! C'est une phrase du petit con.

  
Quatre élèves se sont présentés au cours de l'après-midi. Lucas a reçu les deux premiers, Sacha les suivants. Il est tard quand son directeur artistique arrive au Motus. Lucas l'accueille avec plaisir.  
— Tout va bien ?  
— Si on veut, se marre son ami. Les deuxième année n'ont aucun motif de signaler leur retour. Ils ont la clef de leur studio et, s'ils y sont seuls, s'estiment le droit d'y faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ignorant que Jon était rentré et ayant l'esprit préoccupé, j'ai ouvert la porte avec la clef, sans frapper et ai introduit Chester en la pièce de vie. Il s'est transformé en statue à l'entrée. Jon dansait un tango au milieu du living dans le plus simple appareil. Tu imagines la scène. Ils étaient là tous les deux, immobiles, à se fixer avec des yeux ronds tels des soucoupes. Ensuite Jon a fui vers l'escalier, nous offrant une vue imprenable sur son popotin jusqu'en haut des marches.  
— Tu t'es rincé l’œil, satyre ! s'amuse Lucas.  
Sacha hausse les épaules.  
— Pour le premier soir, Gaby va nous amener les six.  
— Comme les autres, commente Lucas avec un clin d’œil. Tu veux boire un apéro ?  
— Un truc léger. Frais. Un cocktail maison, oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuve-t-il en voyant Lucas saisir la bouteille de mélange préparé. On va manger tard ?  
— Non. Patricia suffira à terminer. Tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé à midi, le gourmande Lucas. Pas étonnant que tu sois pressé.

  
Sacha apprécie que Lucas remarque ce genre de chose. S'inquiète de lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y soit habitué. Sa mère, puis son beau-père étaient souvent bien plus occupés de leur art – de sa carrière pour le second – que de lui. Lorsqu'il a décidé de demeurer avec ce dernier à Lausanne et d'entrer à Rudra, il n'a fait que se conformer à la voie qu'ils avaient tracée. La danse avant tout. Sa maman en a été ulcérée. Il n'a pas compris. Lorsque l'on est un adolescent pris dans le conflit d'un couple qui se déchire, on ne réalise pas toujours la gravité de ses choix. La souffrance qu'ils vont engendrer. Sa mère avait hypothéqué son avenir professionnel afin de lui donner naissance. Lui l'a plongée dans la solitude.  
— Sashka ? Explique. Je n'aime pas te voir triste.  
— Rien, dit-il avec une grimace. J'ai un peu le bourdon. Là, je songeais à ma mère.  
Lucas lève un sourcil soucieux.  
— Des pensées noires ?  
— Un peu. Tu quittes et on prend un verre ensemble ?  
Lucas jette un coup d’œil autour d'eux. Tant pis. Ils finiront sans lui.  
— Va t'installer, je vais te chercher des machins à grignoter et voir où Rémi en est.  
Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, celui-ci les trouve en train de discuter avec les six étudiants accompagnés de Gabriel et Amaury. Déjà il sait que le Liégeois, s'il comble les espoirs du directeur artistique et de son chorégraphe de mari, restera à Paris après les deux ans passés à Donn-Bayot. Il les intéresse trop. Quant à Gaby, sa place l'attend depuis le soir où ils l'ont vu danser.  
— J'espère que vous avez faim ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de son homme.  
— Hmmmm ! J'aime lorsque tu me parles ainsi, dit Lucas avec un petit rire et un regard tendre. Que nous as-tu concocté ?  
—  J'ai véritablement épousé un ventre sur pattes. Heureusement que vous ne grossissez aucun des deux, constate-t-il en lançant un coup d’œil à Sacha qui pioche allègrement dans les zakouskis dont Lucas est venu faire provision une deuxième fois soi-disant "pour les élèves affamés". Un menu poisson pour les amateurs. Les suggestions du chef pour les autres.  
— Menu poisson, répond son Lucas immédiatement.  
— Itou, s'exclame Gaby.  
— Il y a du thon ? s'enquiert Sacha qui ne goûte pas ça.  
— Non. Saumon gravlax en entrée et turbot en plat. Nous avons acheté de superbes pièces à Rungis.  
— Poisson.  
Lorsque Rémi se lève dans le but de donner ses ordres en cuisine, Lucas le retient machinalement.  
— Un instant, chéri, dit celui-ci en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Un simple aller et retour. Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, on se rattrapera après la rentrée, souffle-t-il à son oreille.  
— On irait bien au cinéma lundi ?  
L'idée vient de Gaby. Les questions fusent. Voir quoi ? Où ? L'après-midi ou le soir ?  
Lucas ne se mêle pas à la conversation. Pas plus que Sacha. Pas de rapports privilégiés avec certains. Très vite, ils ont compris que c'est indispensable. Ils font deux exceptions : les sorties du samedi soir et la table 7. Les fréquente qui veut. Une partie sont des habitués des deux, d'autres se tiennent loin. Cette année, il y aura le problème Gaby qui fait partie de leur entourage depuis un étrange soir où l'oisillon, recherchant son frère, a atterri en catastrophe au Motus.

  
A la fin de la leçon du jour, ils ont une assemblée en huis clos avec Patrick qui est le directeur de la danse et Lionel, le directeur technique de l'école, Stéphane, les trois professeurs de danse de Donn-Bayot et les répétiteurs. Histoire de définir les rôles de chacun. Patrick, un peu peiné de laisser à son collègue les ados qu'il a suivis un an, se range aux arguments de Lucas à savoir qu'il est plus expérimenté dans l'enseignement et qu'il faut aux jeunes une excellente base classique avant d'aborder une méthode "plus Balanchine". Ce que Lionel appuie. Patrick les retrouvera sur la tournée.

  
Ils se répartissent les destinations. Stéphane choisit les séjours les plus brefs, Patrick les trajets les moins longs. Ils ne couvriront pas les déplacements en Australie, au Canada et en Argentine. Lucas embarquera Manu et Yvan avec lesquels il a déjà tout planifié. Pour le festival de Baalbeck, il tient à ce que la troupe soit soutenue au maximum. Il emmènera le staff au complet. Les élèves de première présenteront leur propre chorégraphie et participeront au ballet "Les quatre fils Aymon", ainsi qu'à "Boléro". Les répétiteurs de l'école accompagnent les élèves de première là où ils vont.

  
La sonnerie de son téléphone portable distrait un moment Lucas de la discussion.  
— Calme-toi, Fortunée. À quel terminal es-tu ? Orly Sud niveau 1. Ne bouge pas. Je pars immédiatement.  
— Danseur ?  
— Ils ont égaré ses valises, soupira Lucas. Un peu affolée, elle a été au comptoir de la compagnie, a posé son sac à ses pieds pendant qu'elle discutait avec l'employée du guichet. Tu devines ce qui s'est passé ? Il lui reste juste son billet et son passeport qu'elle avait en main et son cellulaire qui était dans sa poche ce qui lui permet de nous appeler. Encore heureux.  
— On n'avait pas eu de couac, ça manquait, raille Sacha.  
— Continue la réunion, je vais voir ça.  
— Je t'attends pour déjeuner.  
Au volant du Touareg, qu'il utilise souvent depuis que Sacha vit dans un studio à l'hôtel des Perrière, il se faufile dans la circulation vers le périphérique.  
— Navigation, enjoint-il à l'ordinateur de bord.  
— Où voulez-vous aller ? répond une voix féminine qui se veut sensuelle.  
Qu'elle est agaçante celle-là, pense-t-il une fois de plus.  
— Aéroport de Paris-Orly, Paray-Vieille-Poste.  
— Arrivée prévue dans trente huit minutes.  
— Avec le trafic actuel, cela m'étonnerait, grommelle-t-il.  
C'est une bonne heure plus tard qu'il aperçoit assise dans la salle d'attente du niveau 1 l'Ivoirienne.  
— Lucas, renifle-t-elle sur son tee-shirt alors qu'il l'accole.  
— On va voir ce qu'il en est à la compagnie, remplir les formalités indispensables pour la déclaration du vol de ton bagage à main. Ton portefeuille était dedans ?  
Elle hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
— J'ai été chez Emirates.  
— Je sais. Tu as bien complété le formulaire ? Dressé une liste du contenu de ta valise et évalué le montant à te rembourser au cas où elle ne serait pas retrouvée ?  
Elle lui envoie un regard désespéré à l'évocation de cette possibilité.  
— Non.  
— Viens, dit-il en posant une main sur son dos.  
Il n'a pas de temps à gaspiller, c'est la rentrée demain. Il dépasse tout le monde et s'adresse directement à l'employée en s'excusant auprès du voyageur dont c'est le tour.  
— Bonjour. Lucas Bayot. Je voudrais rencontrer votre responsable. Merci.  
Son nom connu, énoncé d'un ton froid et mécontent, lui sert de sésame pour l'antre luxueux de celui-ci. Il a appris à s'en servir quand c'est nécessaire. La réponse du manager commercial est des plus rassurantes : chez eux les bagages ne s'égarent jamais. Ils prennent du retard éventuellement, mais perdus ? Impossible. Il va s'occuper personnellement de cette affaire. Nullement dupe de ses promesses, Lucas se dirige vers le bureau de police où il se fait recevoir rapidement. L'inspecteur sommé de prendre leur plainte par son supérieur n'est pas des plus aimables. Qu'importe. Il expédie le procès verbal illico presto, c'est le principal.  
— Tu as laissé des vêtements, des tenues de travail dans ton appartement ?  
— Assez pour me débrouiller, oui.  
— On va voir ce que tu vas ou pas recouvrer. Ils devront t'indemniser. Pour le vol, tu peux déjà passer tes biens en pertes et profits. Tu avais beaucoup d'argent dans ton portefeuille  ?  
— J'ai déniché un boulot pendant le mois d'août et j'ai versé sur mon compte en banque mon salaire des trois premières semaines. J'avais la dernière paye. Mon ordinateur portable était dans mon sac. Et aussi des tenues de danse que j'avais achetées là-bas parce que c'est moins cher.  
— Tu sais qu'il y a un fond social à l'école. Il sert à ce genre de dépannage. Élise fera de son mieux pour t'aider.  
— Non, je... Lucas, je...  
— Chut ! Téléphone ! commande-t-il à l'ordinateur afin de couper court aux remerciements de la jeune fille.  
— Qui désirez-vous contacter ? susurre l'intelligence artificielle.  
— Sashka.  
— Danseur ? Où es-tu ?  
— Sur le chemin du retour. Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?  
— Dépêche-toi. Nous sommes à la cafet. Il y a une belle surprise pour toi, mon Lucas.  
Le ton plein de tendresse de Sacha l'interpelle, d'autant qu'il ne doit pas être seul. Tout comme lui.  
— Une surprise...  
— Chut ! Viens.  
— Je serai là dans une demi-heure.

  
Le temps n'est pas au beau fixe mais il fait doux. Rémi l'attend bien installé avec Yvan, Manu et Sacha. En face de ce dernier, quelqu'un qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.  
— Erwan !  
Les mains posées sur les épaules de son mari, Lucas respire un bon coup. Pas question d'effrayer une nouvelle fois le gamin. Il a été le plus jeune élève admis à Donn-Bayot. Seize ans à peine. Et un potentiel fou. Contrairement à Gabriel, Erwan ne voulait pas obtenir le bac, il était pressé. Impatient. En lui, il y avait une soif de danser extraordinaire. Et le jour de la rentrée, il n'était pas là. Sans un mot, sans une excuse. Il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rémi serre doucement ses doigts. Ainsi que Sacha, il sait à quel point la défection du garçon l'a marqué.  
— Assieds-toi, je vais voir ce qu'il reste dans les frigos, propose Rémi. Il est seize heures, la cuisine est fermée.  
— Lucas.  
C'est tout. Le jeune homme est mal à l'aise et éprouve des difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il a à dire. Son regard a changé, songe-t-il.  
— Sashka. Si on buvait un verre ? Je meurs de soif. Que veux-tu ? Tu as faim ? interroge Lucas afin de sortir l'adolescent de son stress.  
— Une limonade, oui. Manger, non. Je ne pourrais rien avaler, avoue-t-il sans pourtant baisser les yeux.  
— Bon. On verra ça après. Raconte, dit-il une fois Rémi et Sacha revenus.  
— Lorsque je suis venu au printemps passer les tests et que j'ai été pris, j'étais fou de joie. La rentrée me paraissait tellement loin. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le lendemain. Et, entre avril et septembre, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'imprévu : je suis tombé amoureux. D'un garçon. Je l'ai dit à mes parents qui m'avaient toujours paru ouverts. Il faut croire que ce n’est pas pareil quand ça vous arrive à vous-même, mon père l'a très mal vécu. Et moi, je n'ai pas toléré qu'en punition, il m'interdise de venir ici. Une punition pour être gay et amoureux me privant de mon avenir. C'est débile. Nos rapports sont devenus très conflictuels. Plus d'internet, plus de sorties, pas de danse, téléphone confisqué, j'avais le droit d'aller au lycée, c'est tout. Au début, il m'y amenait le matin et ma mère venait me rechercher. Le timing de mes déplacements était soigneusement calculé. Le moindre retard sanctionné. Je n'étais pas rejeté, j'étais emmuré. J'avais seize ans. J'étais impuissant. Je ne voyais plus Mathieu. Ce n'était pas Roméo et Juliette, mais la réalité de 2014 en France. Il s’est vite consolé ailleurs, raille-t-il. Je me sentais piégé. Je croyais que j'avais loupé le coche, que ma vie était bousillée. Je sais, ça semble ridicule. Je t'épargne mon mal être, mes envies d'en finir..., dit-il d'une voix sourde. Un ami au lycée m'a conseillé d'appeler une association qui secourt les victimes d'homophobie familiale. C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
— Le refuge, chuchote Rémi à ses côtés.  
— J'étais trop jeune, continue Erwan après un signe d'assentiment de la tête. Spontanément, ils ne s'occupent que de majeurs. Les mineurs leur sont confiés par le juge des enfants. Ils m'ont expliqué la procédure. J'ai porté plainte et j'ai demandé à vivre seul. J'ai été entendu. J'ai été placé dans la structure d'accueil à Montpellier. Ce n'était pas un palace quatre étoiles pourtant, malgré les horaires contraignants, le suivi médical et psychologique, les participations aux corvées, ma vie avait un léger goût de liberté. J'ai repris mes cours de danse et terminé mon année au lycée.  
— Tu es très courageux, murmure Lucas. Où en es-tu ?  
— Vu ma conduite et mes bons résultats scolaires, j'ai l'autorisation de suivre les cours ici à condition que la direction de l'école Donn-Bayot l'accepte et que j'habite aux Perrière jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.  
— C'est ce que tu veux ?  
— Oui, répond-il sans hésitation.  
— Tu as, je suppose, des formalités à accomplir ?  
— Oui. Tu dois sonner à mon responsable du refuge et signaler que je suis bien ici. Puis il y a un dossier épais comme ça, déclare-t-il en montrant au moins cinq centimètres entre le pouce et l'index, à remplir et renvoyer rapidement auprès du tribunal des enfants. Tu seras ensuite convoqué.  
— Pas de problème. Côté financier ?  
— J'ai une aide et mon père est obligé de m'allouer une somme mensuelle jusqu'à ma majorité.  
— Il le fait ? réagit Sacha manifestement dubitatif.  
— Non. Mais l'avocat qui m'a été commis d'office y a veillé. Après deux mensualités de retard, la contribution a été prélevée directement sur son salaire. Au besoin, je me trouverai un job dans un bar ou dans un resto le week-end afin de mettre du beurre dans les épinards.  
— Oublie ça. Tu n'y arriveras pas sans que ce soit au détriment de la danse. Nous avons mis en place un service consacré aux boulots ponctuels à faire aux Perrière, soit pour les locataires des appartements : baby-sitting, lavage de voiture, travaux de peinture, repassage, montage de meubles, soit pour nous : entretien des jardins, lavage des camionnettes, du camion, du car, emballage des goodies et des photos à expédier, remise en état des costumes notamment, soit pour nos partenaires : modèles pour photographies de mode ou autres, pour peintures ou sculptures, figuration dans des émissions de télé, dans des publicités. Toujours des gens qui font partie des proches de l'école ou de la compagnie et en qui nous avons confiance. Les parties doivent respecter les tarifs bien précis fixés par l'école pour chaque sorte de tâche. Ce n'est pas à la tête du client ou de l'étudiant. Les élèves s'inscrivent, définissent leurs préférences. On a le droit de ne pas aimer être filmé en lingerie par exemple... Les "employeurs" téléphonent à Élise qui explique le principe et donne le tarif à l'heure pour l'emploi proposé, ils achètent des chèques-boulot d'une valeur précise par carnet de dix. Après le travail, ils remettent aux jeunes le nombre de bons selon les heures effectuées. Fin du mois, ceux-ci rentrent les chèques auprès de l'assistante sociale qui effectue un versement correspondant sur leur compte en banque. C'est un service non officiel et je ne suis pas certain que le fisc apprécierait. Il fonctionne, c'est le principal. Tout le monde s'engage à jouer le jeu. Pas d'argent qui transite entre parties, pas d'arnaques possibles. Sauf demande expresse de l'employeur, Élise établit une tournante et chaque jeune est assuré d'avoir régulièrement un petit supplément pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Enfin, le service social est là et aide les moins nantis des élèves en toute discrétion. On va manger puis s'occuper de ton studio. Où est Fortunée ? Je parie qu'avec tout ça, elle n'a pas déjeuné.  
— Zoé et Gwenaëlle qui semblaient l'attendre l'ont embarquée, intervient Manu.  
— Bon. J'ai faim. Et toi aussi, sûrement. Il reste quoi dans nos comptoirs-frigos ?

  
— Danseur ?  
— Hum ?  
— Tu réalises que l'école Donn-Bayot accentue de plus en plus sa mission d'aide et...  
— Je sais, le coupe Lucas. Tu as une autre solution ?  
— ...  
— Être indifférent à la précarité que vivent, sous notre nez, nos élèves, j'en suis incapable, Sashka. Rappelle-toi, tout a commencé avec Sean et Alexeï à Lausanne.  
— Le service social nous coûte cher. Outre l'assistante rémunérée, les aides financières sont courantes. Sans parler des écarts aux règles que tu te permets, grommelle-t-il avec un visage soucieux qui interpelle Lucas.  
— Sashka ?  
— Je t'ai vu refiler à Erwan et Fortunée toute une kyrielle de tickets repas et boissons. De quoi se nourrir tout un mois aux frais de la compagnie.  
— À mes frais. Je les ai payés, répond-il un peu sèchement. C'est moins blessant que de donner directement de l'argent. Ils pensent que l'école leur fait une fleur et c'est bien.  
Lucas se replonge en son discours du lendemain qu'il n'a toujours pas terminé. Il a procrastiné tant qu'il a pu. Il a horreur de ça.  
— Mon Lucas, chuchote son vis-à-vis.  
Lucas sourit intérieurement du ton contrit et plein d'amour avec lequel ont été prononcés ces seuls mots.  
— Laisse tomber, Sashka. J'ai les pieds sur terre, tu sais. Chaque demande d'aide passe par Élise. Si j'apporte un petit coup de pouce discret, je l'assume.  
Sacha le regarde en train d'écrire avec application en mordillant sa lèvre et s'émeut à le contempler. Lucas parvient encore à l'étonner.

  
Lucas s'étire entre les bras de Rémi. Il se frotte au corps familier, respire au passage l'odeur de sexe qui imprègne la couche, soupire de satisfaction au souvenir de cette nuit passionnée. L'étreinte se resserre. Il est nerveux. A chaque rentrée, c'est pareil. Va savoir pourquoi. En général, c'est après que les choses se compliquent.  
— Mon amour.  
— Je t'ai réveillé, déplore-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue à sa portée.  
— Nous devons nous lever de toute manière, ronchonne Rémi en plongeant la tête dans l'espace entre son cou et son épaule.  
Lucas caresse le creux de ses reins. Il ne se lasse pas de cette belle cambrure en courbes douces qui symbolise tellement son mari, solide et tendre à la fois.  
— Tu es tendu, souffle Rémi. Cela s'annonce plutôt bien pourtant.  
— Oui. Voir là Erwan m'a rempli d'allégresse. Depuis un an, je m'interrogeais sur ce qui avait pu arriver. J'avais envisagé tous les scénarios possibles. Y compris une version proche de ce qu'il nous a raconté, sans la découverte de l'amour à la clef. Juste un coming out qui aurait mal tourné.  
— Mais ?  
— Sacha trouve que je suis un peu trop prodigue de l'argent du service social.  
— C'est une de ces fonctions, non ?  
— Nos moyens sont limités. Hier, j'ai acheté au secrétariat une flopée de tickets pour les repas à la cafétéria que j'ai offerts à Erwan et Fortunée. Sacha ignorait que je les avais payés de mes propres deniers et m'a reproché mon inconséquence.  
— ...  
— Je sais à quel point un frigo vide mine le moral. Je ne supporte pas leur galère. C'est plus fort que moi, murmure-t-il.  
— Et c'est bien. Sans cela tu ne serais pas Lucas. Je suis certain que Sacha a seulement voulu te mettre en garde et non te critiquer. Tu veux cacher tes bonnes actions et tu ne t'en expliques pas.  
— Ce serait trahir les confidences reçues qu'étaler sur la place publique leurs difficultés. Il doit me faire confiance.  
— Tu es injuste, mon cœur. Personne ne te fait confiance comme lui. S'il a vu ton geste, d'autres aussi.  
— C'est le bouquet  ! Tu reprends pour lui. Je ne me lève pas, grommelle Lucas. Je passe la journée au lit.  
Amusé, Rémi rit et le serre sur lui, baise son visage avec passion.  
— Ne change pas, mon âme. Je t'aime ainsi. Je serai le plus chanceux des hommes si nos enfants te ressemblent. Tu feras un merveilleux papa.  
— Cela trotte en ta petite tête depuis un moment, raille sa moitié en lui rendant ses attouchements.  
— C'est que je deviens vieux. Vingt-neuf ans dans deux mois.  
— ...  
— Lucas, je te taquine. Je ne suis pas pressé. Nous en avons discuté lorsque nous nous sommes unis. Je sais que ça viendra. Nous économisons pour ça. Nous serons prêts pour l'instant propice.  
— Tu n'es pas heureux  ? s'enquiert son mari très sérieusement.  
— Oh que si. Être à tes côtés est ce que j'ai si longtemps espéré. Les disputes sont rares et les rabibochages sous la couette tout à fait agréables, se moque-t-il. Et le plus important : nous nous aimons tant. Je suis tout aussi fou de toi qu'il y a cinq ans. Côté métier, je suis comblé également. Nos voyages avec la troupe sont un plus inattendu et que j'apprécie. Je suis bien.  
Lucas soupire de satisfaction et Rémi sourit. Son époux ne fait aucune promesse à la légère et le lien du mariage en est une. Depuis ces signatures en dessous d'un contrat, leur relation a évolué. Lui est plus sûr de leur couple, moins jaloux. Et s'il a de temps en temps une rechute au vu d'une œillade conquérante adressée à Lucas, ce dernier en rit. Son adolescent est devenu un homme sûr de lui et épanoui. Il est fier d'y être pour quelque chose. Sacha est encore là, oui. Toujours amoureux de Lucas qui, il le sait, est l'homme de sa vie. Lucas lui a donné une place à ses côtés envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous. Leur tandem fusionnel est reconnu, admiré même s'il ne fait pas l'unanimité. Ils se complètent harmonieusement. Les années et les circonstances ont fait qu'il a appris à connaître Sacha, à l'estimer comme lui a appris à respecter leur lien. Tous les deux auprès de Lucas, ils ne jouent pas la même partition.  
— Rémi ?  
— Oui ?  
— Cela fait deux fois que je te dis que nous allons être en retard.  
— Je croyais qu'on restait au lit ? se marre-t-il en rattrapant par la taille son amant déjà assis dans la ruelle, il embrasse doucement le creux de ses reins avant de le relâcher.  
Ils échangent un regard complice. Le Béjart Ballet Paris n'attend pas.

  
Si Amaury est familiarisé avec les salles en sous-sol, il admire celle appelée familièrement Versailles. Il l'a entraperçue lorsque Lucas y dansait avec Sacha. C'est une salle de danse qui date de la construction de l'hôtel et manifestement remise en son état originel. Elle est magnifique. Deux énormes lustres de cristal mettent en évidence un plafond bleu outremer à rosaces et moulures, de superbes miroirs aux cadres dorés à l'or fin couvrent tout un mur et font face aux portes fenêtres à meneaux qui s'ouvrent sur des balcons surplombant le parc. Un parquet de type Versailles – cela sert parfois d'avoir une mère professeur d'histoire – en chêne certainement, brille tel un sou neuf. Il a sans doute donné son nom à la salle. À moins que ce ne soit le large tableau qui représente un belvédère devant lequel dansent des interprètes de la troupe. Il identifie Mehdi et Nathan.  
—  Elle est belle, non ? dit avec un sourire Gaby qui a surgi à ses côtés.  
—  Splendide ! Il faut absolument que je prenne des photos pour Maman. Elle était tellement enthousiaste quand elle a vu celles des bâtiments, du parc, du hall de l'école, des autres salles...  
—  Je crois que ça attendra, se moque son ami en montrant la direction au grand complet qui pénètre dans les lieux. Ne t'endors pas pendant qu'ils pontifient.  
Amaury fait la grimace. Il en a entendu des discours insipides voire indigestes à chaque rentrée à l'athénée. Le préfet, puis le proviseur ressassant la même rengaine lénifiante. Il préfère regarder autour de lui. Il y a pas mal de têtes qu'il ne situe pas encore. Quelques pas devant lui, un jeune homme se tient solitaire. Blond comme les blés. Vêtu d'un jean collant destroy noir, d'un débardeur délavé qui dévoile le tatouage qu'il a à la base de la nuque, chaussé de baskets montantes, il est campé fièrement en face du staff. Tenue plutôt quelconque, malgré laquelle il offre une sensation indéfinissable de classe. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, son attitude clame le défi qu'il relève en étant là. Il reconnaît le garçon qui sanglotait entre les bras de Lucas hier en fin d'après midi dans le hall du cinquième étage. Le boss, les yeux clos, le visage douloureux, caressait son dos en gestes rassurants. Une vision perturbante qu'il a fuie par discrétion.

  
— Tu le connais ? souffle-t-il à Gaby en désignant la silhouette.  
— Non. Jamais vu. Je m'en rappellerais. Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que les nouveaux étaient au complet mardi. Je les ai tous emmenés au Motus pour dîner le jour de leur arrivée. Toi y compris.  
Quelqu'un a-t-il vraiment prêté attention à Lionel, Vera et Patrick ? Amaury a l'impression que non. Seules, restent en sa tête des bribes qui l'ont frappé. Sa feuille à la main, Lucas s'approche du micro. Il a à peine lu deux phrases qu'il s'interrompt.  
— Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! s'exclame-t-il en chiffonnant la page avec rage. Pourtant, j'en ai mis du temps à l'écrire ! dit-il en lançant la boulette de papier.  
Devant eux, le mec blond a sauté afin de l'attraper et la brandit d'un geste crâneur dans son poing fermé. Ce qui suit, Amaury l'écoute. Comme tous. Lucas raconte l'école. Le projet, l'hôtel des Perrière, sa naissance, ce qui a été créé depuis et pourquoi. Il leur parle de l'immobilière et ses studios, de la nécessité d'une aide sociale, du choix d'introduire des cours de langue, de la mise sur pied du service "Les petits boulots " pour que les élèves ne soient pas obligés de rechercher un travail qu'ils perdent régulièrement à cause des tournées. Ils reçoivent en pleine figure son enthousiasme, la passion dans sa voix quand il évoque l'amour de la danse qui magnifie leur vie. Il termine en les exhortant à se battre et à concrétiser leurs rêves avant de les inviter à fêter ensemble la rentrée en partageant le buffet préparé.  
—  Wouaw  !  
—  C'est du Lucas, confirme Gaby à ses côtés, et Sacha aurait pu en dire autant, bien qu'il ait décidé d'être plus terre à terre en nous donnant des conseils. Ils se complètent à leur habitude. Ils sont autant mordus l'un que l'autre, autant volontaires. Rémi n'est pas mal dans son genre. Plus discret mais omniprésent. Tous les trois sont l'âme de cette réalisation.

  
Il n'y a pas de leçon aujourd'hui. Les professeurs se mêlent aux élèves, bavardent, rient, plaisantent. Amaury est surpris de voir le contact s'établir facilement. Rapprochement ? Ça lui convient.  
—  Bonjour.  
—  Salut, réplique l'autre en le fixant d'un regard bleu étonné.  
—  Tu es en première également ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Je m'appelle Amaury. Lui, c'est Gaby, dit-il en montrant son copain qui s'incruste sans vergogne avec le sourire.  
—  Erwan.  
Il n'est pas disert. La conversation tourne court.  
—  Gaby ? interpelle justement Lucas.  
—  Oui ?  
—  Va chercher trois caisses de vin dans la camionnette, veux-tu ?  
—  Viens avec moi. Je ne vais pas porter tout ça, grogne Gabriel.  
Le voilà en train de suivre le grand escogriffe qui ronchonne dans le sous-sol où sont garés côte à côte les utilitaires du Motus et de la cafétéria des Perrière, le Peugeot 5008 de Rémi et Lucas et enfin le Touareg de Sacha. Il saisit les cartons dans le Bipper.  
—  Pourquoi moi ? se plaint-il.  
—  Parce que tu veux participer à tout ? Que tu es toujours fourré avec eux ? riposte Amaury. Combien d'élèves sont au courant qu'il y a ce garage en sous-sol derrière une des salles et en ont le code d'accès ?  
—  Aucun, c'est sûr. Excepté toi ! achève-t-il avec un clin d’œil moqueur.  
—  Tu ne peux pas prendre uniquement ce qui t'arrange.  
Ils se sont absentés quelques minutes seulement. Assez pour que Saverio ait repéré Erwan et se soit lancé en une opération séduction acharnée. Amaury envisage la salle et désigne à Gaby une adolescente au physique de tanagra seule dans son coin avec un visage pas très heureux.  
—  Claudia, une autrichienne. Elle connaît un peu l'anglais. Aussi bien que moi, avoue Gaby ce qui provoque le rire d'Amaury.  
—  Je vois, raille-t-il. Bonjour et au revoir. Il y a une allemande, non  ?  
—  Tu exagères. Oui, Sophia, fait-il en montrant une jeune fille très jolie et très entourée de mâles en chasse. Et un garçon en seconde : Patrick. Un ours. Donc, je le fréquente peu.  
—  Me joindre aux admirateurs de la miss et la prier de s'occuper de Claudia pour mes beaux yeux est impensable, ricane Amaury. Je crois qu'il va falloir nous dévouer. Allez, viens. Hello, I'm Amaury.  
—  Je m'appelle Claudia, répond-elle avec un sourire. Tu es belge, c'est bien ça ? Ton prénom fait très "noble chevalier du moyen-âge".  
—  Ma mère est prof d'histoire.  
—  Ceci explique cela. Et toi, tu es Gabriel et tu es parisien.  
—  Tu parles français presque sans accent ! s'exclame Gaby dépité.  
—  Désolée, mais oui. Tu m'as sauté dessus dès que je suis arrivée. Je venais de quitter le cocon familial, de visiter ce lieu inconnu et impressionnant qui allait devenir mon monde pour deux ans, de dire au revoir à mes parents, j'étais bouleversée et je n'avais nulle envie de bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps. Tu m'as demandé si je parlais anglais, je t'ai dit la vérité : mal... Je savais que tu n'insisterais pas.  
Amaury rit. Gabriel est quelqu'un de très sociable, un peu trop parfois. Les notions de besoin de recul, de solitude, de jardin secret ne sont que très vagues dans son esprit. Là, il a l'air plutôt vexé. Lui, la franchise de Claudia lui plaît. Il est souvent tenté de dire à Gaby qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup mais que de temps en temps il voudrait un peu plus d'espace. Il se tait parce qu'il l'aime bien et qu'ici, il est ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami.  
—  Tu es en collocation ?  
—  Oui, avec Sophia, rétorque-t-elle en leur adressant une grimace éloquente.  
—  Elle n'est pas cool ?  
—  Si. Elle a deux passions : la danse et la mode. Alors la danse, d'accord. La mode, elle m'exaspère avec ses manies...  
—  À ce point ?  
—  Tu lui dis que la salle s'appelle Versailles à cause du tableau représentant le Temple de l'Amour du Petit Trianon et elle te parle des toilettes et des bijoux de Marie-Antoinette comme si elle avait été sa chambrière...  
Amaury éclate de rire.  
—  Je me suis fait harponner, déclare Erwan en les rejoignant.  
—  Saverio est un dragueur, assure Gaby.  
Amaury jette un regard moqueur à Gaby qui est le premier à se retourner sur tout qui porte un jean un peu serré.  
—  Quoi ? le provoque celui-ci.  
—  Tu mattes tout ce qui bouge avec une préférence pour les beaux bruns, répartit Amaury en lançant en coup d’œil vers Driss, un jeune marocain et Baptiste qui provient de la Guadeloupe.  
—  Que serait la vie sans un peu d'exotisme ? fait valoir Gaby avec un clin d’œil. Sable brûlant, mer chaude, vanille, cannelle et noix de coco...  
—  Ça va par ici ?  
—  Fantastique ton discours ! lance Erwan.  
—  Je vais en entendre causer pendant dix ans, grommelle Lucas.  
—  C'est le seul qu'on ait écouté, réplique Amaury.  
Lucas sourit et pose une main sur son épaule.  
—  Alors, ça en vaut la peine. N'oubliez pas de prendre à manger avant que tout soit dévoré. Ton frère nous a concocté un superbe buffet, Gaby.  
Déjà, il est passé au groupe suivant.  
—  Ton frère ? interroge Erwan.  
—  Chris est le chef-cuisinier de la cafétéria. Je vis ici depuis deux ans. Toi  ? Tu arrives d'où  ?  
—  Montpellier. Lycée Jean-Baptiste Dumas.  
Amaury remarque qu'Erwan a précisé son école. Dans le but d'éviter le sujet de sa vie personnelle ?  
—  Tu as eu ton bac cette année ?  
—  Non. Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans.  
—  Vous êtes gay tous les trois ?  
Claudia a balancé la bombe. Bien qu'ici, "pétard mouillé" soit un terme mieux choisi.  
—  Oui, riposte Gaby.  
—  Aussi, confirme Amaury.  
—  Oui, admet Erwan d'un ton sec.  
—  Les hétéros sont, pour la plupart, pendus aux jupons de ta colloc, ajoute Gaby.  
—  Grand bien lui fasse, constate-t-elle. Moi je préfère ainsi. Il n'y a pas d’ambiguïté. Pas de plan drague derrière une fausse amitié.  
—  Lucas a raison, on devrait déjeuner, dit Erwan. Mon ventre crie famine. Quelqu'un sait ce qui est prévu cet après-midi  ?  
—  Moi, je sais !  
—  Le contraire m'eut étonné, soupire Amaury.  
—  Lâche le morceau ! assène Erwan.  
—  Connaissance avec leur parrain pour les seconde. Shooting photos pour tous, annonce-t-il sobrement. Demain également. Nous aurons possibilité de télécharger tous les clichés retenus ou pas pour le site, c'est notre cadeau de bienvenue.  
—  ...  
—  Le cadeau ! L'enfoiré ! Il n'a rien dit pour le cadeau de fin d'année ! s'exclame Gaby brusquement. Il avait promis.  
—  Il a dit que tu le saurais jeudi en même temps que tout le monde. Jeudi n'est pas terminé, le raisonne Amaury.  
—  Tu n'es vraiment pas curieux, grogne Gaby.  
—  Sacha t'a offert un indice. Cherche.  
Circonspect, Erwan examine Gaby. Des deux, le plus âgé n'est pas celui qui en a l'air.  
—  Tu sais, l'accuse son ami.  
—  Il m'a fallu cinq minutes pour trouver, avoue Amaury.  
—  Tu ne m'as rien dit.  
—  Ils essayent de nous faire une surprise, Gaby. Alors non, je ne t'ai rien dit. Et maintenant aussi, je le garde pour moi.  
—  Crétin ! Je vais rechercher Clara à l'école.  
Il les plante là sans plus discuter.  
—  Drôle de mec, juge Claudia.  
—  Il a l'air un peu immature sur les bords mais ce n'est qu'une apparence. C'est un chic type. Il a eu une enfance compliquée. Attends de le voir danser. On en révèle tellement sur soi-même sans le vouloir. Le premier soir, il est venu au devant de moi parce que j'étais seul, comme je l'ai fait avec vous ensuite.  
—  Ils sont toujours ainsi  ? demande Claudia en désignant Lucas appuyé sur Rémi qui le serre contre lui par la taille.  
Amaury sourit.  
—  Du peu que j'en ai vu, oui. Au Motus, ils sont très tendres l'un envers l'autre.  
—  Je croyais, déclare la jeune fille, que Lucas finirait par se mettre en couple avec Sacha Ménier qu'on dit très amoureux de lui.  
—  Très complices, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. On sent qu'il y a un lien étroit entre eux deux. Sacha est infiniment protecteur envers Lucas qui paraît apprécier. On le rencontre rarement seul.  
—  Tiens, qui est-ce  ?  
Entrent à la queue-leu-leu, un homme en fauteuil roulant, une jeune femme et un quadragénaire chargés d'appareils photos, un trio de gravures de mode, puis enfin un vieillard aux cheveux blancs accompagné d'un adolescent. Erwan leur adresse un geste vague qui veut certainement dire "aucune idée".  
—  Vous avez mis en fuite Gaby ? interroge Sacha qui, à son tour, fait le tour des élèves.  
—  Il est allé prendre sa sœur à l'école, répond Claudia.  
—  Amaury  ? Arrête de te tortiller quand tu es mal à l'aise, observe gentiment le directeur artistique avec un léger rire. Raconte.  
—  C'est à cause du cadeau de fin d'année. Il râlait parce que nous n'étions pas encore au courant.  
—  Et tu as dit que tu avais découvert ce que c'était...  
—  Comment  ?  
—  Lucas voit tout. Et me dit tout, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Mais as-tu raison ?  
—  Je crois, oui.  
—  Dis moi ?  
Amaury lui chuchote sa supposition à l'oreille.  
—  Tu as deviné l'essentiel. Envoie-lui un message. Dis lui de rappliquer, autrement, il va tout manquer, se moque Sacha.  
—  Qui est-ce  ? questionne à nouveau Claudia.  
—  Joffrey, notre webmaster, Florent Vigneau le photographe maison et une de ses élèves. Les trois dandys sont le couturier Dorian Deville qui imagine les costumes avec Arnaud qui n'est pas encore là, Frédéric qui est coiffeur et Valéry qui est esthéticien. Les deux derniers ont un institut très renommé dans le Marais et travaillent avec nous sur Paris uniquement, précise Sacha.  
—  Nous allons avoir droit à des shooting professionnels ? s'exclame Claudia.  
—  Sans l'ombre d'un doute, confirme Sacha. Il faut des photos pour le site. Il en faudra également pour un article de presse. A la rentrée, l'encart de Ballet-O-Mania nous est traditionnellement réservé. Henri Menin sera là demain. Avec son photographe habituel. Désolé, on m'attend.  
En effet, Lucas cherche quelqu'un des yeux et sourit lorsqu'il aperçoit Sacha qui se dirige vers lui. Peu à peu, tous les danseurs de la troupe viennent les rejoindre.  
—  Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, crie-t-il dans le micro. Devant moi, les élèves de deuxième année. Les binômes sont créés. Vous allez vers votre mentor dès que je cite vos noms.  
Lucas égrène la liste. Il reste trois étudiants non répartis.  
—  Royden avec Mehdi, Lance avec Nathan, Elie avec Emily, conclut Lucas.  
—  Des stagiaires ? s'étonne Stéphane.  
—  Ils sont prêts. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, ils seraient passés danseurs cette saison.  
—  J'ai raté un événement ? jette Gaby essoufflé d'avoir couru.  
—  Rien dont tu ne sois déjà au courant, raille Erwan.  
—  Cet après-midi, Florent et Aïcha feront des photos de groupes ici dans la salle, dans la cafétéria et dans les jardins, annonce justement Lucas. Demain, tour à tour, vous poserez pour des photos d'attitude reprises sur nos sites qui sont l’œuvre de Joffrey. Un article sur notre rentrée sera publié dans Ballet-O-Mania. Il sera écrit bien sûr par Henri Menin qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas se libérer aujourd'hui. Son photographe prendra ses propres clichés. Oui, je sais, ça va cafouiller. Enfin mardi prochain, la journée sera consacrée à un shooting mode avec les créations de Dorian Deville et Arnaud Mallet là où ils le jugeront bon. Vous serez coiffés par Samuel mais aussi par Frédéric, maquillés par Caroline et son équipe mais aussi par Valéry et la sienne, explique-t-il en désignant au fur et à mesure les personnes concernées. Ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ceux qui vous chouchouteront tout au long de la saison. Dans une quinzaine de jours, l'équipe d'Adventure Line Productions viendra filmer des vidéos de nos répétitions. Voilà. Des questions ?  
—  Pour le shooting de demain, comment s'habiller  ? Doit-on amener plusieurs sortes de vêtements  ?  
Claudia pouffe à leurs côtés. La question a été posée, bien sûr, par Sophia. Lucas semble un instant désarçonné.  
—  Vous posez en tenue de danse, répond Sacha. De travail, oui, c'est ça. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements, je vous conseille de vous adresser aux photographes directement. Ils ont peut-être des préférences quant aux couleurs. D'autres questions  ?  
—  Où allons-nous cette année  ?  
—  Les itinéraires des tournées sont sur le site depuis deux jours. Ils sont définitifs et chargés. Pour la compagnie  : Russie, Australie, Canada, Argentine, midi de la France, Portugal, Autriche, Belgique, Pays-Bas.  
—  Le Sénégal. L'Afrique du Sud. L’Égypte. L'Allemagne, termine Sacha.  
—  Aussi. Avec Les quatre fils Aymon, Oslo où nous nous produirons au Holmenkollbakken, Grenade au Teatro del Generalife, à Nice au Théâtre de verdure, à Marseille au vélodrome, au festival d'Avignon dans la Cour d'honneur du Palais des Papes, nous y serons accompagnés par le violoniste David Garett (1) – oui, oui, c'est bien lui – et enfin à Baalbeck au Liban. Nous débuterons par la salle Jorge Donn et nous finirons ici pareillement. C'est devenu presque un rituel. Pour les élèves de première année : ici à la salle Jorge Donn, à Lausanne, dans le midi de la France, au festival d'Avignon notamment, à Nice, à Châteauvallon, en Italie, en Belgique et à Baalbeck. Les dates seront affichées dès demain dans le hall et dans la salle de détente, énonce Lucas.  
—  Et sur le site de l'école dans deux jours, ajoute Joffrey.  
—  Nous partons en tournée ! s'exclame une élève qu'Amaury ne connaît pas.  
—  Mais oui, confirme Lucas qui sourit devant l'enthousiasme de l'étudiante.  
—  Vous serez – tu seras, rectifie-t-elle – avec nous  ?  
—  Quand je le pourrai. Lors de certaines destinations, le Béjart Ballet Paris sera au même endroit  : le festival d'Avignon, Nice, Lausanne, la Belgique et Baalbeck au Liban. Vous interpréterez un ballet inédit : The Games of Life.  
—  Il raconte quoi ?  
—  Douze tableaux sur les jeux vidéos. Vous avez trois mois pour l'apprendre.  
—  Pour assister aux représentations, il y a des réductions pour les familles des danseurs  ? interroge Lara, une élève de seconde année, dont il a retenu le prénom à cause de Lara Croft à laquelle elle ne ressemble d'ailleurs pas.  
—  Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger, excepté à Grenade où il n'y a pas de place VIP, précise Lucas.  
La jeune fille fait la moue.  
—  Si en Espagne nous nous produirons à Barcelone, à Madrid et à Séville, explique Sacha, le Generalife est le seul endroit où nous présenterons "Les quatre fils Aymon" qui exige une structure plus ouverte.  
—  Les places sont hors de prix au théâtre de l'Alhambra. Séville  ? s'enquiert une fois encore l'Espagnole.  
—  Au Théâtre de la Maestranza, oui. Les danseurs vous indiqueront comment avoir des places pour vos parents. Attention. Elles sont réservées à la famille proche. Vous oubliez les cousins à la mode de Bretagne, les copains, les voisins... S'il y a des abus, nous serons obligés de supprimer cette possibilité. Ce serait dommage. Pour vous en premier.  
—  Et ici à la salle Jorge Donn ?  
—  C'est le même principe. Par contre, les répétitions générales et en costume sont accessibles. Il suffit d'en effectuer la demande au bureau de location qui envoie par mail un laisser-passer nominatif pour le jour choisi, détaille Sacha. Il est juste réclamé six euros de frais administratifs.

  
—  En parlant de frais, quels sont ceux assumés par les élèves en déplacement ? s'inquiète Erwan.  
—  La compagnie et l'école couvrent entièrement les trajets et l'hôtel. Pas de pension complète. Les horaires des hôtels sont incompatibles avec les nôtres. Le petit-déjeuner est compris. Parfois le déjeuner. Vous serez tenus au courant bien entendu largement avant le départ. Pour le repas principal pris à l'extérieur, vous aurez un forfait. Il est le même pour les danseurs ou les élèves. À vous de gérer vos dépenses en fonction. Des bouteilles d'eau, des collations, des fruits sont prévus aux répétitions. Pour les voyages en car, nous emmenons des sandwichs et des boissons.  
—  Cela ne sera pas plus cher que manger ici à Paris, intervient Rémi. Soyez prudents. Sélectionnez les aliments selon les pays. Toute la compagnie qui a la tourista, c'est un fameux problème. Je vous enseignerai tout cela lors de mon cours de nutrition.

  
—  Encore une minute d'attention avant la séance photos. Vous l'avez remarqué nous avons deux invités qui se sont fait, jusque maintenant, très discrets. Ils sont québécois. Lucien est le roi des acrobates. Dimitri, son petit-fils, suit ses traces avec brio. Ils font partie du Cirque du Soleil que je n'ai pas besoin de vous situer. Leurs fantastiques numéros font rêver depuis trente ans. Une autre façon de concevoir le cirque. L'ambiance créée, les exploits réalisés séduisent enfants et adultes et les transportent en un monde féerique et fantasmagorique. Ils sont en tournée en France et, fin de l'année, ils seront à Paris deux mois sous chapiteau à Bagatelle. Nous voulions vous offrir un beau cadeau. Inoubliable. Avec leur complicité, ce sera chose acquise. Ils vous accueilleront en répet durant une semaine. Non pas en spectateurs mais en acteurs. Ensuite, nous irons avec eux à Lille et vous aiderez au montage de la tente, à l'installation des décors et enfin vous participerez à la représentation d'Amaluna. Merci à vous de nous recevoir, dit-il en s'adressant aux artistes. Nous n'oublierons pas votre générosité.  
—  Générosité  ! grommelle Erwan alors que tous applaudissent. Combien cela va-t-il coûter à l'école ?  
—  Ce n'est pas dit. Arrête de faire la mauvaise tête, on va finir par y croire, assène Amaury. Ce sera une superbe expérience. L'hiver précédent, les élèves ont observé et pris part à la préparation d'Holliday on Ice pendant plusieurs jours, ils ont patiné avec de grands champions dont Marina Anissina et Gwendal Peizerat, médaillés d'or aux jeux olympiques. Après l'avant-première de la saison à laquelle ils assistaient en VIP, ils sont allés dîner avec les patineurs dans un restaurant chic. En contrepartie, Lucas a chorégraphié le nouveau spectacle où ils voulaient inclure un passage de la septième de Beethoven. Un échange de bons procédés pour lequel Lucas a dû se familiariser avec la danse sur glace. Avant tout, il paye de sa personne.  
—  C'est chouette, s'exclame Claudia.  
—  Bien qu'il soit sévère dans le travail, Lucas adore ses danseurs, ses étudiants, confirme Gaby. Il apporte tout ce qu'il peut.  
—  Comment sais-tu ça ? s'enquiert Claudia curieuse.  
—  Lui ou moi ? se moque Amaury.  
—  Les deux.  
—  Gwenaëlle, une fille de seconde me l'a raconté. Elle vient des mêmes ville et athénée que moi, narre le Liégeois. On a sympathisé immédiatement. Elle attendait avec impatience de voir ce qu'ils prévoient cette année.  
—  Je les vois vivre, précise à son tour Gaby. Sur les conseils de Lucas et afin de répondre aux exigences de mon frère, j'ai passé mon bac d'abord, pourtant quand je peux, je suis leur enseignement. Oui, nous avons été dans les coulisses d'Hollyday on Ice. C'était extraordinaire. Et froid, raille-t-il. Bon, le shooting à présent. Florent ? interpelle-t-il le photographe en habitué, tu as besoin de nous ?  
—  Oui. Pour la photo de classe avec Lionel, Vera et les profs. Après, tu peux aller boire un pot à la cafétéria. Je vous y retrouverai. Sur deux rangs. Les filles en premier. On ne sourit pas bêtement, cela n'a jamais avantagé... Prenez plutôt un air rêveur. Toi là, avec le pull bleu, rêveur pas benêt ! Les garçons, un genou en terre devant ces demoiselles. Voilà. Vous...  
Amaury pense qu'ils n'en ont pas terminé.

  
Lucas s'assied sur les cuisses de Rémi, face à lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, en sa position préférée. Serré sur son corps, les bras autour de sa taille, il couvre sa bouche de la sienne. L'étreinte de Rémi est solide et chaude, le baiser, amoureux, se prolonge. Inconsciemment, Lucas laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être qui émeut son mari.  
—  Tout s'est déroulé parfaitement, chéri, murmure celui-ci.  
—  Oui. Mieux que je ne le croyais. Les photographes se sont arrangés entre eux pour ne pas se gêner. C'était bien. Henri Menin était à son aise. Il est là tellement souvent qu'il fait partie des meubles. Les étudiants se sont prêtés aux interviews avec bonne volonté. Et ensuite aux longues séances de poses avec pas mal de patience. Certains aiment ça et pas nécessairement ceux auxquels je m'attends.  
—  Ni avec la même implication. Si Mehdi est superbe et naturel, Saverio est cabotin à un point inimaginable, Baptiste est sensuel sans aucun effort,...  
—  Ils sont très photogéniques, l'interrompt Lucas peu désireux d'entendre Rémi énumérer les qualités des jeunes gens.  
—  Oui, c'est vrai, s'amuse Rémi qui a compris sa tentative de diversion. Le groupe Claudia, Gaby, Amaury et Erwan est la vraie révélation. Étonnant qu'ils se soient trouvés ces quatre là. On dirait qu'ils se sont toujours connus. Ils se sont éclaté à poser ensemble, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Autant Florent que le photographe de Menin se sont pris au jeu, ravis de prendre de belles photos remplies de complicité et de rires.  
—  J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'entre Erwan et Gaby, ça ne colle pas vraiment, objecte Lucas.  
—  Ils sont trop différents. Gaby s'est bien épanoui en deux ans, il est comblé par sa vie présente. Il semble manquer un peu de maturité parce qu'il apprécie se faire gâter par tous, toi et Sacha en tout premiers. Il flirte à droite et à gauche, sans sentiments, mais avec son honnêteté habituelle. Bien loin de ces préoccupations futiles, Erwan est en galère depuis un an. À seize ans, il est passé du statut "enfant unique chéri" à paria. Il s'est senti trahi et il y a en lui une immense colère devant cette injustice. Sa fierté le tient debout. Chaque jour est devenu un défi.  
—  Plus que tu ne le crois. La chute a été rude. Il en a vu, tu sais, en un an. La vie dans les foyers d'accueil n'est pas une partie de plaisir surtout quand on a seize ans et qu'on est agréable à regarder. Le harcèlement continuel est pénible à supporter pour les êtres fragilisés. Il s'estime enfin en sécurité ici. Amaury a aussi une personnalité forte et riche. Il a une grande sensibilité. C'est quelqu'un de réfléchi et qui fait preuve d'une importante empathie. Claudia est discrète. On en sait peu sur elle. Elle parle à la perfection français, presque sans accent, alors qu'elle est autrichienne. Cela m'intrigue. Je suis impatient de les voir s'exprimer dans la danse.  
—  Pour ça, on devrait peut-être aller se reposer  ? Nous avons été à Rungis hier, nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi et là on se lève dans quatre heures.  
—  Tu as raison, soupire-t-il en se serrant contre lui. Demain, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

 

 (1). David Garett : [son site](http://www.david-garrett.com/)

[Les quatre saisons (l'hiver) de Vivaldi ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ltQGDOCP9I)


	3. De Charybde en Scylla

  
Gabriel est réveillé par les cris de Clara qui, à neuf ans, sait très bien ce qu'elle veut porter pour aller à l'école. Et surtout ne pas porter. Sa discussion avec Christophe atteint des décibels difficilement compatibles avec son sommeil. Il émet un grognement agacé et s'enfouit sous la couette. Il lui reste une demi heure avant de se lever. Ou quarante minutes. Pourquoi pas ? Il aura assez de temps pour prendre une douche ultra rapide, grignoter quelques noix et courir jusqu'au...  
—  Gaby ! Lève-toi !  
—  Fous-moi la paix, fulmine-t-il de sous son abri.  
—  Tu ne vas pas arriver en retard pour le premier jour de cours. Remue-toi ! Je dois conduire ta sœur en allant effectuer des achats chez le grossiste. J'avais l'intention faire des pains perdus au petit-déjeuner. Si tu persistes à traîner, tu feras une croix dessus.  
Gaby adore ça, les pains perdus. Cela ne l'empêche pas de grommeler dans son absence de barbe que lui voulait dormir.

Finalement, c'est avec une grosse demi-heure d'avance, qu'il rejoint la cafétéria. Lucas et Sacha sont déjà là, entourés de la plupart des professeurs et de danseurs. Pas un seul étudiant à leur table. C'est vrai, il n'y en a jamais. Juste à la table 7 du Motus. Ou lors des sorties. Il en a toujours admis la raison. Pas de favoritisme. Tout à coup, il réalise qu'il y a du changement dans l'air. Il est devenu un élève. Sa place de protégé des boss ne semble plus autant assurée. Incertain, il hésite à s'asseoir avec Claudia et Saverio qui lui adressent de grands gestes. Amaury et Erwan ne sont là ni l'un, ni l'autre. Soudain, un bras serre ses épaules en une étreinte amicale. Il reconnaît le parfum de Sacha avant même de se tourner vers lui.  
—  Prêt à entamer les cours sérieux ? Je compte sur toi pour montrer ce que tu as appris. Tu veux un cola ?  
Sans un mot, sans un sourire, il opine de la tête évitant de le fixer.  
—  Gaby   
—  Ma place n'est plus à vos côtés, murmure-t-il, avec une grimace près des larmes.  
Sacha l'attire contre lui avec tendresse.  
—  Non. Mais si. Bêta. Cela ne modifie pas nos sentiments. Ni ceux de Lucas, ni les miens. Tu demeures notre oisillon. Ma porte t'est ouverte en permanence et celle de Lucas et Rémi aussi. Tu le sais. Tu continueras à travailler avec eux au Motus. On sortira le samedi. On passera encore nos vacances ensemble. Je suis sûr que dès que tu auras un petit copain parmi tes condisciples, ce qui, je te connais, ne tardera pas, se moque-t-il, tu seras très satisfait d'être en leur compagnie. Nous en deviendrons transparents.  
—  Jamais, riposte-t-il réchauffé par les paroles rassurantes du directeur artistique.  
—  Et tu seras de toute manière à nos côtés dans deux ans.

Sacha commande le cola pour Gaby, le café de Lucas et le sien. Il redoutait le désarroi du jeune homme qui s'est beaucoup attaché à eux. Par la force des choses, Christophe, depuis l'incarcération du père, est l'image parentale. Et l'autorité qui va de paire. Si Gaby est maintenant majeur, l'habitude est prise et se perpétue à travers Clara. Eux sont un peu les grands frères-copains avec qui Gaby partagerait une passion commune. Et voilà que tout évolue et qu'il se sent rejeté.  
—  Gaby  ? s'enquiert Lucas lorsqu'il se rassied.  
—  Oui. Il a peur que nous nous éloignions de lui.  
—  Il n'est pas marqué girouette sur mon front, raille Lucas. Oui. Douter est humain.  
Sacha sourit. Le regard de Lucas se fait insistant, le sourire de Sacha plus grand, plus complice. Il sait que l'autre y découvrira ce qu'il désire y voir. Il y a belle lurette qu'il a compris que si son Lucas est indispensable à sa vie, la réciproque est tout aussi réelle. Il a été, c'est vrai, tenté de lui demander de choisir entre Rémi et lui. Quasi certain de la réponse positive, il y a pourtant renoncé. Il l'aime. Il ne veut pas, tôt ou tard, le perdre. Et faire leur malheur à tous les trois. Il a sa vie à ses côtés et y restera envers et contre tout. Rémi, lui, aurait disparu de son horizon et Lucas ne l'aurait pas enduré. Maintenant, tout est consommé.  
—  Il y a eu des périodes, oui, où l'incertitude m'a taraudé. Comme toi. Remettre en question notre lien, jamais. Douter de mon rôle auprès de toi, souvent. C'était il y a longtemps, Danseur, s'amuse-t-il en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur la figure aimée.  
—  ...  
—  Nous n'en avons pas discuté. C'est peut-être l'occasion, reprend-il très sérieusement. Ce stage en Amérique n'était qu'un moyen de relâcher la pression accumulée depuis ton mariage, depuis la rupture avec Matte. Je t'en ai un peu voulu de m'avoir laissé partir sans un mot.  
—  Matte te manque, remarque Lucas simplement.  
—  Oui. Vivre avec lui après tout ça était insupportable. Vivre sans lui tout autant. Après son départ, j'avais bien des difficultés à retourner dans un appartement vide, à me coucher en un lit froid. Son amour me permettait de supporter la vue du vôtre, à Rémi et toi. Je lui offrais tout ce que je pouvais. De l'attention, de la tendresse, de l'affection. La sécurité dont il avait besoin. Peu à peu, il a gagné de l'importance dans ma vie. De plus en plus. Je l'aimais à ma façon. Cela n'a pas suffi. Je peux l'admettre. Le comprendre même. Pas ses mensonges.  
—  Tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui...  
—  Chut. Ne dis pas de conneries. Je sais tes sentiments, mon Lucas. Tu crains autant que moi de prendre tes distances. À peine débarqué à New-York, j'étais prêt à rentrer. Je me croyais seul ici. Là-bas, j'ai crevé de ton absence. Ce mois a été bien plus éprouvant que les non-dits ici à Paris. Je sais que tu en as souffert aussi.  
—  Je te veux heureux, murmure Lucas.  
—  Je le suis au creux de l'étroite entente qui nous unit. Notre relation a évolué. Je sais tout de toi. Tu sais tout de moi. Je ne te cache rien. Toi non plus. Elle évoluera encore. C'est la meilleure des solutions, conclut-il après un instant de silence. Nous avons un long chemin à parcourir ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai à tes côtés.  
Leurs têtes se touchant presque, ils chuchotent tous les deux. Trop proches, trop unis. Inconscients des yeux qui les épient. Des interrogations que crée cet énième aparté.  
—  ...  
—  Tu ne dis rien. Tu m'estimes trop terre-à-terre, constate Sacha.  
—  Non. Je me trouve égoïste d'accepter. J'aimerais tout te donner.  
Sacha sourit. Du bout des doigts, amoureusement, il caresse le visage de son danseur.  
—  On est prêts ? les interrompt Patrick avec une mise en garde dans son regard que Sacha saisit immédiatement.  
—  Nous te suivons. Viens.  
En quittant la cafétéria, Lucas pose une main en passant sur l'épaule de Gaby et lui adresse un clin d’œil.

 

Amaury se hâte vers la salle Mozart. Il n'est pas en avance. Pourtant, il s'est levé tôt. Voire très tôt. Il avait envie de danser. Seul. Question d'évacuer son stress avant ce cours redouté avec l'ogre du Béjart Ballet Paris. Il n'a aucune raison d'en ressentir. Jusqu'alors, les leçons avec Patrick et l'unique avec Stéphane, se sont déroulées sans anicroches. Il a, semble-t-il, un bon niveau technique par rapport aux autres. Il ne s'est attiré ni remarque, ni blâme.

La phrase de Lucas sur l'expression à apporter à ses mouvements lui trotte dans la tête. Lucas. De loin, il le pensait impressionnant ; de près, il le voit mystérieux et attachant. Cet homme a tant de facettes. Tôt, il a de nouveau perçu de la musique venant de la salle Versailles. Lucas et Sacha évoluaient sur une musique traditionnelle arabe. Ils répétaient "Les illuminations". Une fois encore leur fusion l'a subjugué. Il s'est éclipsé un peu avant la fin du morceau. Les voir arriver main dans la main à la cafétéria ne l'a pas étonné. Comment rompre aussitôt une pareille symbiose ? Peu à peu, ils ont été rejoints par leurs comparses habituels  : Patrick, Manu, Yvan, Jan, Benoît, Matte, John, Karol, Keisuke, Lisbeth, Noémie, Sean, Alexeï, Ahmed. Un grand absent : Rémi. Le samedi, il est occupé au Motus dès le matin. D'autres vont et viennent. En couple, ils aiment leur intimité et sont moins présents tels Emily et Léonard, Mehdi et Nathan, Loïs et Samuel, Corentin et Lise, Sylvain et Falila.

Son croissant avalé, il a rejoint la salle Jorge Donn et s'est laissé aller dans la danse, nullement conscient à son tour d'un regard qui l'observait.  
Après le premier cours avec Patrick, il a revu Lucas qui discutait de manière véhémente avec Manu. En les croisant, il a surpris des bribes des paroles échangées.  
—  Fais attention. Ne leur fais pas peur dès le début !  
—  Arrête, mon bébé ! Je prends soin d'eux comme un père.  
—  Je sais. Mais...  
Amaury a ri sous cape, toute appréhension évanouie. Manuel Ineiro, artiste extraordinaire, a atteint le sommet de son art en dansant, sous la houlette de Lucas, l'Adagietto sur la 5ème Symphonie de Gustav Mahler. (1) Poignante, émouvante, son interprétation a été encensée par le public, les balletomanes, les critiques qui n'ont pas manqué de souligner que le jeune chorégraphe voyait en ses interprètes des choses que d'autres ne soupçonnaient même pas.

Depuis son arrivée, il a beaucoup ouï de lui. Professeur au verbe haut et au vocabulaire bien senti, il titille, provoque ses élèves afin obtenir d'eux les résultats attendus. En dehors des cours, il est volontiers sarcastique et voltairien. Trivial même. Certains l'adorent, d'autres le haïssent cordialement. Ceux-là le surnomment "l'ogre". Son compagnon, Yvan Yorgeff, est, paraît-il, très différent. Taciturne, il enseigne avec application et patience des gestes élégants, sensuels et délicats, des envols audacieux. Les élèves sont répartis en deux groupes de quinze et seize élèves, il a aujourd'hui cours avec le premier. Demain, avec le second.

Entendre le boss appelé "mon bébé" par un de ses professeurs les plus contestés, voilà qui ne l'étonne plus. Devinant peu à peu dans quelles circonstances elles ont été prises, il pourrait écrire une légende en dessous des photos parues sur les blogs qui suivent le Béjart Ballet Paris. Ils décrivent Lucas et Sacha comme étant chéris par les danseurs, ce qu'il a pu constater. Lucas et Sacha. Indissociables. Leur entente indéfectible fait couler énormément d'encre. L'acte héroïque de Sacha sauvant la vie de Lucas au mépris de la sienne est en toutes les mémoires. Le procès du proxénète est prévu très bientôt. La presse va en faire ses choux gras. Lucas ne fait pas l'unanimité, sa vie privée non plus.

 

—  Amaury  !  
La voix qui le hèle est inconnue. Il se retourne.  
—  Dépêche-toi, on n'est pas en avance pour le cours de percussions ! jette-t-il à Driss qui peine à le rattraper.  
—  Je sais. Nous sommes allés en boîte hier soir. Trop peu d'heures de sommeil. Je me traîne, grogne-t-il.  
—  Manuel a compris de suite et ne t'a pas épargné. Fais attention.  
—  L'enfoiré ! Il m'a ridiculisé devant toute la classe. Je n'en menais pas large, admet-il. Jamais plus je n'écouterai Gaby.  
—  Il est difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, se moque Amaury avec indulgence.  
—  Oui, en effet. Tu veux en faire ton petit-ami ?  
Tout ça pour en arriver là, songe Amaury amusé.  
—  Je ne suis pas son genre et lui pas le mien. Incompatibilité de phéromones, raille-t-il.  
—  Vous êtes souvent ensemble.  
—  On est copains. C'est tout. Pas encore des amis. On se connaît depuis peu. N'hésite pas, la voie est libre...  
—  Je...  
Il lui adresse un sourire goguenard.  
—  D'accord, reconnaît son condisciple.  
Amaury sait que Gaby en sera ravi. Driss lui plaît. Tout comme Baptiste d'ailleurs. Il est un peu versatile. Il n'a évoqué aucune relation un peu stable. Gaby ne trompe pas ses petits-amis, il les quitte.

 

La première répétition n'en sera pas une, ce sera une simple prise de contact avec le nouveau ballet. C'est tout au moins ainsi qu'Amaury pense que les choses seront. Dès le départ, il réalise qu'il a tort. À sa stupéfaction, Lucas et Sacha l'orchestrent. Au fond, c'est logique puisque c'est Lucas qui a créé ce ballet que nul n'a vu. À leurs côtés  : Manu, Yvan et Bernard Jaunet qui prendront le relais tout au long de l'année. Le professeur suppléant, Mehdi, Gwenaëlle, Anna, Rikkert, Soren et lui constituent le groupe belge du Béjart Ballet Paris. Tia Bates et Naïma Kalemba, tout récemment nommée répétitrice, sont aussi concentrées que les élèves.

Lucas commence par situer l'action. Des jeunes se retrouvent régulièrement à un cyber-bar, le Meltdown, pour vivre un bon moment, boire un cocktail mais surtout discuter de leur passion commune ou s'affronter en tournois. Ils ont généralement un incarnat de prédilection. Pour certains jeux, ils le créent, le customisent, achètent des armes, des artefacts au fil des parties. Parfois, tout leur argent de poche y passe. La plupart, accros, s'identifient à un héros, fréquemment le même. C'est ce qui se produit réellement dans l'histoire imaginée. Les joueurs vivent la quête de leur avatar.  
—  Des questions ? interroge Sacha.  
Elles fusent nombreuses. Ils répondent tour à tour. Le directeur artistique s'implique autant que le boss.  
—  Actuellement, il n'y a que quelques rôles attribués à ceux que j'ai vu danser plusieurs fois, déclare Lucas. Je vais profiter du calme relatif de ce début de saison où tous se remettent en forme, revoient les ballets avant la reprise pour vous suivre sérieusement. Dans chaque tableau, il faut au moins un héros, un méchant et des figures secondaires. Il y en aura donc pour tout le monde, prévient Lucas. Vous aurez chacun des emplois différents à assumer. Vous croyez vous tourner les pouces en attendant ? Oubliez cette idée. Vous n'en avez pas la possibilité. Le temps presse. Nous allons répéter les scènes d'ensembles.  
Ils écoutent les musiques choisies. Puis viennent explications, démonstrations et enregistrements en vidéo qu'ils recevront sur leur ordinateur portable. C'est, Amaury le sait, la façon habituelle de procéder de Lucas. Et vu les résultats, ça fonctionne très bien. Ensuite, l'enfer se déchaîne. Deux dirigeants, trois enseignants, deux répétiteurs : sept personnes pour trente et un étudiants. Forcément, toutes les erreurs sont perçues. Du coin de l’œil, il voit Sacha consulter sa montre.  
—  Break ! crie-t-il.  
Ouf ! Amaury ne s'assied pas sur le parquet, il s'y laisse tomber. Une main obligeante lui offre une des bouteilles d'eau mises à leur disposition.  
—  Merci ! lance-t-il à Erwan qui sourit.  
Le blond a l'air aussi frais que lorsqu'ils ont démarré. Il faut qu'il lui révèle son secret.  
—  Tu manques d'entraînement, juge celui-ci comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées.  
—  Quatre heures de sport, quatorze heures de danse par semaine à l'athénée. Quatre le week-end. Deux soirs : natation.  
—  Tu avais de la chance. Je voulais aller au lycée Jean Monnet qui a une formation danse, j'ai atterri à Jean-Baptiste Dumas. J'y avais cinq heures de théâtre par semaine. La danse à l'académie, le sport dans un club, c'était après les cours et le week-end. Des journées interminables.  
Erwan est plongé en ses souvenirs. S'il en croit la barre qui soudain plisse son front, ils n'ont rien de gai.  
—  Il est vrai que pendant les vacances, j'ai peu travaillé, dit Amaury sans paraître voir quoi que ce soit. Rempiler devenait urgent.  
—  On va danser trente-six heures par semaine. Il va falloir s'accrocher, énonce Erwan avec une grimace éloquente.  
—  Vous faites bande à part ?  
—  Je me suis écroulé là où j'étais, ironise Amaury.  
Gaby s'installe, pique la bouteille d'eau et se désaltère à grandes gorgées.  
—  Il me semble que j'ai un ticket avec Driss, déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
Cela le fait rire. Il est au courant.  
—  Tâche de le garder, celui-là, le taquine-t-il.  
Gaby se contente de hausser les épaules. Erwan qui n'a plus rien dit depuis sa venue, renifle son mépris. Lui et Gaby ont peu d'atomes crochus. Le premier reproche au second son je-m'en-foutisme permanent. Lui sait qu'il exagère volontairement ce trait de caractère. Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse.  
—  Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gab  ?  
Il secoue la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une mouche importune puis ses yeux cherchent et il fixe Lucas et Sacha. Il est transparent, ce gars.  
—  Explique, persiste le Belge qui a déjà compris.  
—  Je suis devenu un élève. Ma place n'est plus avec eux. J'étais toujours fourré dans leurs pattes tel un petit-frère qu'ils chahutaient, protégeaient.  
—  Tu as peur qu'ils s'éloignent, constate-t-il.  
—  Ouais, admet-il avec un soupçon d'hésitation.  
—  Ne t'en fais pas, va, intervient Erwan spontanément, ce n'est pas leur genre.

Amaury sourit. Erwan le rebelle, sous une apparence dure, a un cœur d'or. Gaby dévisage l'autre avec insistance. Il détourne le regard et se lève. Ils n'en sauront pas plus. Erwan conservera son mystère. Pendant ce temps, Patrick Dupond et Evanna Cartown se sont ajoutés aux précédents professeurs. Lucas ouvre son carnet et discutent avec eux. Il y a, consignées là dedans, toutes leurs faiblesses.  
Claudia, Evguenia, Driss, Olivier, le seul Canadien de l'école, s'asseyent avec eux. Ils forment un cercle et ressemblent à des indiens autour du feu de camp. Ils se passent des pommes en guise de victuailles. En certaines nations, l'homme bi-spirituel, représentant à la fois l'homme et la femme, occupait une place à part mais prépondérante, en général chaman ou augure. Voilà qui lui aurait plu. Une fois de plus son esprit bat la campagne. De retour, Erwan pose, entre ses doigts, une grosse poire qu'il a dénichée il ne sait où. Amaury n'aime pas beaucoup les pommes. Il croque le fruit mûr avec gourmandise. Un peu de jus coule sur son menton, il l'essuie d'un geste furtif. La tribu s'agrandit. Pas longtemps.  
—  On reprend, claironne Sacha.  
Après la répétition, Amaury décide de dormir deux ou trois heures. Il retrouvera Gaby, Erwan et Claudia au Motus plus tard dans la soirée pour dîner et ensuite sortir en boîtes. Demain matin, ils ont cours. S'il n'a pas ses heures de sommeil, il arrivera sur les rotules. Pour danser, ce n'est pas pratique.

 

La table 7 est bondée. Ainsi que la huit. Avec impatience, Gaby et Sacha attendent Lucas et Rémi qui sont allés se doucher et se changer chez eux. L'appartement du premier est occupé par Oli et Zineb devenue sa compagne. Gaby jette un coup d’œil à Driss qui papote avec Saverio qui n'en finit plus de s'incruster dans leur groupe à la conquête d'Erwan. Erwan qui n'est pas là, pas plus qu'Amaury ou Claudia. Quand on parle du loup. Le Liégeois, reposé et souriant, fait son entrée. Il n'est pas son idéal masculin pourtant il doit avouer qu'il est craquant. Il a aussi une personnalité diablement attachante. Il lance des bonsoirs à la ronde avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Erwan survient une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Sûr de lui, crâneur. Il ne sait que penser de ce mec. Souvent, il aboie d'une voix sèche. On dirait qu'il va bouffer le monde. Puis, alors qu'on l'a classé dans les zigotos déplaisants, il bouleverse tout avec des gestes, des paroles qui soignent l'âme. Il semble avoir tout vu, tout vécu et il a seulement dix-sept ans. Il ne l'a pas encore vu danser. Réellement danser. Mettre dans la danse ses tripes et son âme. Les exercices ne comptent pas. Ils servent à apprendre la technique. Gaby n'a pas saisi pourquoi un trente-et-unième élève est tombé du ciel alors qu'ils étaient tous là. Et il ne supporte pas ignorer le fin mot des choses.  
—  Sacha ?  
—  Hum ?  
—  Il n'y avait que trente élèves inscrits. D'où vient Erwan ?  
—  Il a réussi les sélections il y a plus d'un an et devait intégrer l'école en septembre 2014. Au dernier moment, son père l'a estimé trop jeune pour quitter le cocon familial. Il a donc postposé son admission. Qu'as-tu inventé ? Un espion grimé qui se cache sous l'identité d'un étudiant avec notre complicité ?  
Sacha n'est pas à l'aise avec cette version très édulcorée de ce qui a motivé l'absence d'Erwan lors de la rentrée précédente, ils n'en ont pas découvert de meilleure. Le garçon a approuvé celle-là. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle circule. Gab s'en chargera.  
—  D'accord, soupire son voisin. La prochaine fois, évite de me prendre pour un con.  
Sacha en reste bouche bée.  
—  Non, tu...  
—  Si Erwan est un fils surprotégé par papa, moi je suis l'héritier d'un milliardaire parti effectuer le tour du globe sur son yacht, le coupe leur ami.  
—  Gaby.  
—  Je t'ai dit : d'accord, grommelle-t-il.  
—  Essaye de comprendre, proteste Sacha.  
—  ...  
—  Si un jour, il veut le raconter, il le fera lui-même. Il n'y est pas prêt.  
Là, enfin, Gaby hoche la tête. Il y a bien quelque chose. Quelque chose de sérieux. Quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à Erwan.

 

—  Dépêche-toi, mon ange, le bouscule son Lucas.  
Rémi enlace son petit homme par derrière.  
—  C'est toi qui me dis ça ? se moque-t-il en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. Tu te fais beau depuis une heure. C'est vrai que le résultat en vaut la peine, admet-il avec une œillade au reflet de Lucas. Tu es superbe ainsi, ma puce.  
Rémi regarde dans la glace ses mains qui voyagent sur le corps mince. Ses doigts se faufilent sous la chemise bleu nuit afin de palper la peau douce et chaude. Lucas mordille ses lèvres afin de ne pas trahir le plaisir que lui procurent ces sensations et ce spectacle. Il en devient provocant. Ses pupilles agrandies trahissent son excitation naissante. Lucas aime leur image dans les miroirs.  
—  Vraiment superbe, répète Rémi en se serrant contre lui.  
—  Ils patientent au Motus, se récrie-t-il malgré tout.  
—  Je suis au courant, chéri.  
—  On fera tout ce que tu imagines en revenant, précise-t-il en frottant ses fesses sur son bas-ventre. Crois-moi, je ne me laisserai pas oublier. Montre ! lance Lucas en se retournant. Ce pantalon te va vraiment bien. Tu as une silhouette de rêve, mon amour. Sage, hein.  
—  Lucas ? s'étonne-t-il.  
Il ne répond rien et lui adresse une moue. Rémi rit.  
—  Constant ? interroge-t-il amusé.  
—  Il est moche, grogne Lucas.  
—  C'est faux et tu le sais. Mais serait-il sublime comme Apollon, il n'est pas mon possessif petit mari.  
—  ...  
—  Lucas. Le procès de Michel débute dans cinq semaines. Dès maintenant, il faut se méfier des paparazzi, de la presse, des blogs.  
Lucas écarquille les yeux. Pourquoi parle-t-il de ça ? Aurait-il fait le rapprochement ?  
—  Viens voir.  
Rémi le tire devant l'ordinateur. En peu de clics, il trouve un des blogs qui les suit assidûment. S'affiche une photo prise à la cafétéria du Béjart Ballet Paris. Ils sont, Sacha et lui, en train de discuter penchés l'un vers l'autre.  
—  C'est ce matin, murmure Lucas stupéfait.  
La légende  : " _**Lucas Bayot et Sacha Ménier toujours aussi complices.** Voilà un cliché qui fera taire les quelques rumeurs stupides suggérant que le directeur artistique du Béjart Ballet Paris compte déserter celui-ci et s'expatrier aux États-Unis. Plus proche que jamais du chorégraphe, il monte en étroite collaboration avec lui les ballets de la nouvelle saison. Un stage au New-York City Ballet pour étudier la méthode Balanchine était le but de son séjour éclair dans la grande pomme. Il a ramené dans ses bagages le professeur remplaçant Brigitte Lefèvre, le danseur étoile franco-américain Stéphane Grandjean désireux de s'établir en..._ "  
—  Lucas, je te connais. Vous ne causiez pas programmation et tournée. Pas avec cette expression de tendresse sur ton visage. Que se passe-t-il ?  
—  Je suis possessif ? raille-t-il avec une caresse sensuelle sur sa joue. C'est vrai. Exceptionnellement, il se confiait. Il me disait la place qu'avait prise peu à peu Matte dans sa vie, qu'il l'aimait à sa façon. Un an après, il lui manque tout autant. Il a évoqué les motifs de son départ à New-York. Nous. Matte. Il s'est senti très mal là-bas. Très seul.  
—  Un véritable gâchis, déplore Rémi. Fais attention, mon cœur. Nous allons être le point de mire de la presse pendant un moment. L'intention était chouette, commente-t-il en désignant l'article du blog. Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.  
—  Nous n'avons reçu personne de l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Je me demande quelle élève a rédigé cela. Nous n'avions pas encore été mis face à ce problème, un blog écrit de l'intérieur de nos murs. Son pseudo est révélateur : Galatée. La statue rendue vivante par Aphrodite pour l'amour de Pygmalion. Il y a tellement de ballets sur elle dont "Acis et Galatée", le premier de Folkine. Désolé, ajoute son époux avec une grimace.  
—  Chéri ? Désolé de quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas, conclut-il en le serrant entre ses bras.  
Lucas renforce son étreinte. Après deux ans d'accalmie, Rémi redoute cette seconde confrontation avec son passé et d'être traîné une fois de plus dans la boue. Ses détracteurs à lui, Lucas, n'hésiteront pas de s'en donner à cœur joie et tant pis pour ceux qui en subiront les conséquences. Son Rémi en premier.  
—  Nous affronterons ça ensemble, chuchote ce dernier. On a fait le plus dur. Tu ne crois pas ?  
—  Je l'espère.

 

De nombreuses têtes se tournent vers eux alors qu'ils parviennent au Motus. Les yeux aimants et admiratifs de Sacha envisagent son Lucas qui lui adresse en retour un regard chargé de cette tendresse unique qu'il a envers lui. Gaby, toujours affamé, soupire de soulagement. Leur arrivée signifie qu'ils vont dîner. Amaury et Erwan sourient chaleureusement. Ils sont ses préférés parmi les petits nouveaux. Une manifeste curiosité est peinte sur le visage de Claudia.

Enfin, au comptoir, Constant les examine avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il y a une quinzaine de jours, il a surgi au Motus venant du néant. Depuis, il est devenu un client assidu. On ne voit plus que lui. Lucas a raison, en son absence, l'homme joue les séducteurs. Rémi a gardé de sa période de prostitué la manie ou le don d'évaluer les gens. Il est loin d'être moche ainsi que l'a prétendu son amour avec une pointe de jalousie. Il doit avoir la trentaine, il porte des vêtements griffés, des chaussures coûteuses, des bijoux hors de prix. À l'évidence, il soigne son corps mince et finement musclé : salle de sport, solarium, coiffeur, manucure et certainement salon d'esthétique afin de mettre en valeur des traits agréables et fins, des prunelles claires dont le bleu est accentué par des lentilles colorées. Il y a en cet individu une chose qui déplaît à Rémi : il analyse les gens avec froideur, avec calcul, on a l'impression qu'il soupèse une marchandise. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Il éprouve une répulsion instinctive. Des mecs comme lui, il en a rencontré souvent dans le milieu où évoluait Michel. Sa présence chez eux, peu avant le procès du dealer, semble suspecte. Concrètement, il n'a rien à lui reprocher mais pas question qu'il les approche de trop près.

—  On désespérait de vous voir, s'exclame Sacha qui lance un coup d’œil interrogatif à Lucas.  
Coup d’œil qu'il surprend.  
—  Lucas t'expliquera. Tu es concerné, intervient-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Que voulez-vous manger ?  
Cela part en tous sens. Ils ne sont pourtant, avec Sean et Alexeï, que huit à les avoir attendus pour dîner. Le brouhaha s'apaise.  
—  Qu'as-tu à nous proposer ? demande Sacha enfin.  
Voilà qui sera plus aisé. Il sait ce qui plaira à chacun et en effet, ils choisissent rapidement. Il est prêt à se rendre en cuisine quand une voix le retient.  
—  Pour moi, ce sera ton filet mignon en plat. En ce qui concerne le reste, fais à ton idée, tu connais mes goûts.  
Il rit, embrasse l'arrivant qui bisouille Lucas et Sacha dont le visage s'est fermé avant de s'asseoir en face de Saverio qui est son filleul. Son mari les as bien assortis ces deux-là.  
—  Tu veux des ravioles de langoustines ?  
Matte acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Lui, les pâtes et les crustacés : une grande histoire d'amour. Lorsqu'il revient, ils parlent déjà métier. Il s'y est habitué. La main posée sur la cuisse de Lucas, il patiente. En deux ans, la brigade de cuisine a mûri. S'est agrandie aussi. Aux côtés d’Émilie, Renaud est commis sous l'autorité de Patricia passée sous-chef et se consacre plus particulièrement aux desserts, aux mignardises. Julien les a quittés et a été remplacé par Célia dont les dressages tout en finesse récoltent maints compliments. Puis, Édouard est venu. Doué pour la cuisson des viandes et des poissons, il complète efficacement l'équipe. Ils ont sous leurs ordres deux apprentis : Yannick et Suzanne dite Babille parce qu'elle se tait rarement. Ce sont ces deux derniers qu'il a chargé de préparer les entrées et les plats de leur table. Il est impatient de voir le résultat.

Le personnel de salle a beaucoup moins changé. Hormis, les deux sommeliers qui ont débuté lors de l'ouverture de la salle de dégustation de vin il y a neuf mois, rejoints ensuite par Ludovic et le jeune Laurent qui est à l'essai, seule Flo a délaissé son poste. Elle a terminé ses études et est employée dans le secteur bancaire. Dans la foulée, elle a quitté Ahmed et est en ménage depuis un an avec un de ses collègues. Ils la voient beaucoup moins qu'auparavant. Damien et Emilio travaillent maintenant à temps plein secondant Sébastien, son frère Olivier et Nicolas. Deux étudiants, Michael et Jamal les rejoignent le week-end. Dix-neuf travailleurs en tout. Peu après leur union, ils ont créé une société qui englobe le Motus et le domaine viticole Wiame-Bayot. Il y a également les parts de la société WLBImmo. Ils ont réussi au delà de tout espoir et en un temps record.  
—  Tu rêves, mon ange.  
—  Je pensais au personnel et j'attends nos assiettes concoctées par Yannick et Babille.  
—  Oh, oh, ironise Lucas. Nous allons jouer les cobayes.  
—  Mieux vaut nous que les clients, raille Rémi. Ils sont là afin d'apprendre, pas pour assumer les basses besognes dont personne ne veut comme dans la plupart des restos étoilés où c'est trop souvent le cas.  
—  Je sais, chéri, se moque son mari. Je te taquinais. Les voilà. Jouons les juges.  
Rémi observe les dressages avec attention. Il se lève même afin d'examiner l'assiette de Saverio qui le regarde faire interloqué.  
—  Ce n'est pas parfait mais il y a du bon. Ils progressent, commente-t-il en se rasseyant. Voyons si c'est aussi bon que beau.  
Lucas sourit. Rémi n'a nulle utilité d'un carnet, il n'oublie rien. Le moindre manquement sera pointé du doigt. Avec tact. Il hausse peu la voix.  
Il est tard lorsqu'ils désertent le Motus pour leur sortie hebdomadaire. En plus des danseurs et étudiants, six clients les escortent dont Constant. Malheureusement.

 

Patrick les a entraînés au Vertical où il devait retrouver Yann et des amis. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, puis avec Olympe, la patronne, Remi, le bras passé autour de la hanche de Lucas appuyé contre lui, suit des yeux Sacha qui se déhanche avec les élèves qui les ont accompagnés, Matte et Constant. Celui-ci, peut-être lassé de ses refus, fait des avances à leur ami qui paraît trouver ça agréable. Depuis plus d'un an, Sacha ne drague aucun mec, n'est jamais parti avec une rencontre lorsqu'il est avec eux. Il aime pourtant l'amour physique. Rémi est persuadé que son tempérament le pousse à satisfaire fréquemment sa libido dans des aventures éphémères. Pourquoi à présent s'en cache-t-il ? A cause des élèves ? Derrière lui, Constant, sûr de son succès, entoure la taille souple de leur ami et l'attire sur sa poitrine. Sacha s'alanguit contre lui avec un sourire narquois que l'autre ne peut voir. Rémi voudrait crier au casse-cou. On ne plaisante pas avec ces gens-là.  
—  Tu m'expliques le problème ? interroge son chéri qui a repéré son inattention.  
—  Sacha se met en danger.  
—  " _Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis._ ", cite Lucas avec un léger rire.  
Ahuri, Rémi fixe son mari.  
—  Tu sais qui il est ?  
—  Un des sous-fifres de Giorgio Vanotti, tu te rappelles, le proxénète qui avait caché Michel dans sa villa de Neuilly il y a plus de deux ans.  
Ainsi, il avait à peu de chose près deviné.  
—  Bien sûr, que je le situe. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant  ? Je le côtoie au quotidien au Motus, s'exclame Rémi.  
—  C'est pour ça que, à ma requête, Daniel a repris du service il y a quelques jours et fait sa petite enquête. Je veille à ta sécurité, mon ange, révèle-t-il. Nous n'avons eu les résultats que ce soir.  
Lucas lui tend son portable. Et c'est là que Rémi se sent un peu stupide. Le message du détective est succinct. Il précise l'identité de l'individu, son accointance avec Vanotti et les avertit qu'il viendra à l'école le lendemain en début d'après-midi.  
—  Cela n'a aucun sens. Michel est à Fresnes en attente de jugement. Jamais Vanotti ne ferait pression sur nous pour que nous nous taisions, au contraire. De sa faute, il a pris dix ans pour proxénétisme aggravé et est en centrale à Vendin-le-Vieil.  
—  On en saura plus demain. Oh !  
Le remorquant, Lucas fend la foule des amateurs de slow qui ont envahi la piste. Sacha semble surpris de les voir surgir et leur lance un coup d’œil inquiet. Rémi amène son amour à lui, le corps de Lucas serré contre le sien, il danse lentement. Sa bouche reconquiert la sienne, effleure sa tempe, parcourt son oreille qu'il mordille avant de le questionner.  
—  Qu'as-tu vu ?  
—  Sous prétexte de lui peloter les fesses, il a glissé fort habilement un objet brillant dans la poche de Sacha. J'ignore quoi.  
—  Peut-être un papier avec son numéro de téléphone ?  
—  Je suis certain que non.  
Il voit Lucas adresser un coup d’œil à Sacha qui cligne des paupières en signe d'assentiment. Ces deux-là n'ont pas besoin de parler afin de se comprendre. Dès la fin du morceau, Sacha s'accoude au bar pour siroter un cocktail. Ils l'y rejoignent.  
—  Sashka. Il a mis un objet dans ta poche arrière droite. Sois discret, bon sang, s'écrie Lucas en le voyant y porter la main de suite.  
—  Je tiens à mes fesses, proteste le soliste, ce qui fait éclater son époux d'un rire nerveux. Calme-toi, Danseur. Ça va aller, le rassure-t-il immédiatement.  
—  Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
—  On dirait un briquet. J'arrive, dit-il en s'éloignant vers les toilettes.  
Ils en profitent pour demander un verre qui rendra la station au comptoir plus plausible.  
—  C'est bien ça. Tu ne le connaîtrais pas, Rémi ? interroge-t-il en le lui refilant quelques minutes plus tard.  
Rien qu'à le tenir en main, il sait que l'objet lui est familier. Il en reconnaît la forme, la matière.  
—  Le briquet de Michel, murmure-t-il alors que Sacha acquiesce.  
—  Il y a son prénom gravé dessus.  
—  Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.  
—  Si Sacha a en sa possession le briquet, il a la preuve que Michel était là lors de son viol, suggère Lucas.  
—  Le fait qu'il en soit le commanditaire n'a pas été remis en cause, rétorque Sacha perplexe.  
—  Ce n'est pas le genre de cet homme de faire des cadeaux, grogne Rémi. Croyez-moi, il ne peut procurer que des ennuis, c'est couru d'avance. Il faut se débarrasser de ça, le plus vite sera le mieux.  
—  Que redoutes-tu ?  
—  Si je le savais.  
—  Il est où, ce con ?  
Mais Constant n'est nulle part. Il a disparu comme il était apparu. Sans bruit. Sa soudaine absence se fait plus pesante encore que sa présence.

 

Ils ont quitté Le vertical pour le Dean's. Lucas est soulagé. Couvés du regard par Helmut et Lionel, il a l'impression qu'ils y sont en sécurité. Et même si c'est un leurre, il est joliment agréable. Craindre pour la vie de son entourage est la pire des choses. L'épreuve a été difficile, douloureuse. Pour Rémi, pour Sacha plus que tout autre. Sacha qui l'entraîne dans une bossa-nova. Comme d'habitude, il a deviné son état d'esprit. Il éprouve du plaisir à cette entente avec lui différente, plus libre. Il retrouve les bras de Rémi qui dansait avec Matte, il accompagne ce dernier sur un zouk, ensuite tour à tour Gaby, Amaury, Claudia et Erwan. Rémi et Sacha en font autant. Ils veulent se distraire, oublier que dans cinq semaines, ils seront à nouveau face à cet encombrant passé.

Quand il évolue avec Manu sur un tango qu'il a demandé au DJ, il rit de ce rappel à leurs premiers rapports conflictuels. Il est beau l'ogre de l'école Donn Bayot. Tout se sait. Manu aussi est au courant, il s'en amuse et entretient sa légende avec soin. Certains l'admirent, d'autres le craignent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il obtient de très bons résultats avec les jeunes. Lucas s'évade en pensées vers la compagnie, vers l'école et, sans le savoir, tel Rémi plus tôt dans la soirée, il dresse un bilan. Il n'a que vingt quatre ans et a réussi à bâtir une structure qui lui ressemble. Il sert la danse. Il apporte aux élèves le meilleur enseignement possible, un suivi qui permet à la plupart d'affronter cette période essentielle de leur vie l'esprit un peu plus léger. La danse est exigeante. Bien sûr, la structure est imparfaite. Il est imparfait. Il a la chance d'être encadré par des gens exceptionnels. Sans eux, il ne serait nulle part. Ils l'aident à tracer sa route. Ils sont une immense richesse qu'il a conquise en plus. Il est fort de leur amitié, de leur soutien. De sa propre passion. En fait, il a déjà tout gagné.

Il s'épanouit pareillement en sa vie privée. Rémi, son mari. Son amant. Sacha, sa muse. Son pilier. Ils sont sa vie. Il y a des obstacles à franchir ? Des montagnes à gravir ? Ils le valent bien. Tous. Il se battra. Rasséréné par ce constat, il sourit à son cavalier.  
—  C'est ainsi que je te veux, mon bébé. Prêt au combat.  
Il le fixe, un peu étonné de sa perspicacité.  
—  Je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec tes choix. Prendre Sacha a tes côtés ne me semblait pas judicieux. Je suis persuadé que tu en sais le motif. Des dirigeants qui copulent tels des lapins dans tous les recoins au lieu de se consacrer à la troupe, ce n'était pas indiqué. On sentait une tension sexuelle incroyable dès qu'on franchissait un cercle de cinq mètres autour de vous. Rien ne s'est déroulé de cette façon. Vous m'avez stupéfié tous les trois. Tu exprimes ce que tu ressens envers Sacha à travers la danse, lui t'aime tellement qu'il fait passer ton bonheur avant le sien. Ta vie avant la sienne. Rémi fait taire sa jalousie pour la même raison. Je ne sais ce qui se prépare. Des emmerdes, c'est évident. Ce procès qui va vous jeter sous les projecteurs de l'actualité ne sera une bonne chose pour personne. Il attire les hyènes. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu risques ta carrière en montant "Les quatre fils Aymon". Asseoir ta réputation d'abord aurait été plus sage. Mais sage, tu ne l'es pas. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu l'être. Présomptueux, inconscient, tu as sans cesse défié la vie et ça te réussit plutôt bien. Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras.  
—  Je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
—  Va retrouver ton mari. Il est à bout de patience. Fais attention à toi, ajoute-t-il.  
Il renoue avec l'étreinte familière de Rémi. La tête sur son épaule, il rumine ce qu'a dit Manu.  
—  Mon cœur ?  
Il pose sa bouche sur celle de Rémi.  
—  Viens danser.  
C'est à l'aube qu'ils se séparent dans la cour du domaine des Perrières. Après ses confidences, laisser Sacha est difficile. L'accolade de Rémi est brève et franche. Lucas se serre un instant contre celui qui retourne vers la solitude, caresse son flanc avec tendresse, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Un dernier regard.

 

Ils s'apprêtent à déjeuner lorsque Daniel arrive au Béjart Ballet Paris. En l'apercevant, Lucas agrippe la main de Rémi nerveusement. Le repas qu'ils prennent ensemble dure des heures. Enfin, ils vont dans le bureau.  
—  Magnifique ! s'exclame le détective en se plantant devant la calathéa qui depuis son achat a facilement triplé de volume, ainsi que son pot d’ailleurs que Lucas a remplacé au fur et à mesure de sa croissance.  
—  Lucas la chouchoute, se moque Sacha.  
—  Vous êtes bien installés, commente Daniel en examinant brièvement la pièce qu'ils ont peu à peu meublée confortablement et à leurs goûts. Du nouveau ?  
—  Oui. Hier soir alors que nous étions au club Le vertical, Constant a glissé dans la poche arrière de Sacha un briquet appartenant à Michel Denard. Ensuite, il a disparu.  
—  Hum, grommelle l'enquêteur. Votre Constant, de son vrai nom Constantin Sifakis, d'origine grecque comme son nom l'indique, est né à Melun il y a trente-deux ans. Son père, ami et lieutenant de Vanotti, s'est fait dégommer alors que son fils avait huit ans. En service, dirons-nous. Parrain de l'enfant, Vanotti s'en est occupé. Il a veillé à son éducation, lui a offert des études, puis une place à ses côtés. Titulaire d'une licence d'économie, Sifakis a été initié à l'import-export par l'ancien bras droit de Vanotti qui coule à présent des jours heureux aux Seychelles. Sifakis dirige, depuis six ans, la partie légale de ses affaires. Il n'a jamais été ni poursuivi, ni condamné. Bien qu'il ait été soupçonné, interrogé à plusieurs reprises, la police n'a rien relevé de tangible pour l'inculper. Il ne touche ni à la drogue, ni à la prostitution. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il est au courant du trafic de son patron ce qui en fait un complice mais il n'y participe pas. Pour Vanotti, il est primordial qu'il continue à être propre et reste dehors. Sans lui, son business périclitera et il n'aura plus aucun revenu. Ni aucune couverture à sa sortie dans quatre ou cinq ans environ. Il aura soixante douze ans. Ce matin, à cinq heures trente, Sifakis a pris un avion pour Tokyo. Un juteux marché de gadgets électroniques à obtenir. Monsieur descend au Hilton. La réservation a été faite il y a un mois. Durée prévue du séjour : une semaine.  
Ils se regardent perplexes.  
—  Tout ce qu'il trouve à faire avant d'aller négocier un gros contrat est sortir en boîte la moitié de la nuit avec de quasi inconnus  ?  
—  Qu'en est-il de sa vie privée ? questionne Sacha.  
—  Il vit avec une coréenne depuis trois ans, Hea-Woo Kang. Union tranquille. La jeune personne ne sort qu'avec son compagnon ou escortée d’un garde du corps.  
—  Je suis perdu, avoue Lucas.  
—  Il avait un but en vous approchant. Certainement sur ordre de Vanotti. Devait-il seulement déposer cet objet dans votre poche ? Rien de spécial à signaler ?  
—  Il est assez assidu auprès de Rémi, jette Lucas.  
—  Il a essayé avec les deux, admet Sacha secrètement amusé de voir la figure de Lucas s'allonger encore.  
Lucas les envisage tour à tour avant de maugréer quelque chose d'incompréhensible et peu flatteur si on en juge par son visage rembruni.  
—  Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, il est parvenu à s'introduire dans notre entourage sans cela, expose Rémi avec un léger haussement d'épaules.  
—  Moi non plus, grogne le détective, et cela m'ennuie profondément. Je peux examiner ce briquet ? Dupont. Or 18 carats. Beau bijou. Rare d'en rencontrer un gravé.  
—  Je l'ai toujours aperçu entre les mains de Michel. Il ne fumait pas, ou alors il avait arrêté bien avant. Il ne le quittait pas, le triturant entre ses doigts très souvent. Il servait parfois à tout autre chose qu'allumer ses cigarettes, déclare Rémi avec une grimace.  
—  Un objet significatif. Un souvenir. Bon ou mauvais.  
—  Lucas a pensé que peut-être, il pourrait incriminer Michel pour le viol de Sacha, suggère Rémi.  
—  Cela ne changerait rien. Dennart a à son actif des tentatives de meurtre. Il est évident que Vanotti ne doit pas le porter dans son cœur. C'est sa présence chez lui qui a provoqué la descente dans sa villa de Neuilly et son arrestation. Celui-ci en a été averti à l'avance, il n'a rien dit à son ancien codétenu et a préféré se mettre à l'abri. En ce milieu, ça ne pardonne pas. Bon, j'emporte ça, si vous le voulez bien, fait Daniel en montrant le briquet, et je vous recontacte dès que j'en sais plus.

 

C'est un lundi paisible comme ils n'en ont plus connu depuis longtemps. Le début du mois de septembre est doux et ensoleillé. Ils ont déjeuné face aux grandes portes-fenêtres ouvertes sur le parc. Lucas ne dira jamais que la minuscule terrasse de son studio lui manque. C'est le seul petit défaut de leur duplex où Rémi se sent si à l'aise lui qui apprécie l'espace. Ils auraient pu en aménager une au dernier niveau, mais il est destiné aux enfants qu'ils veulent adopter plus tard. Tous les deux ont estimé ça dangereux à moins d'entourer leur terrasse de grilles hautes ou de parois en verre épais, ce qui la rendrait nettement moins attrayante. Ils y ont renoncé. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Il a cherché un autre dérivatif.

Dans le living orné de son bonsaï, de son areca, d'un haut et gracieux palmier Phoenix roebelenii cadeau de Sacha à leur pendaison de crémaillère, Lucas s'est lancé cet hiver dans la réalisation d'un mur végétal ou jardin vertical. La structure, la réserve d'eau, le système d'arrosage automatique, l'éclairage adéquat ont été installés par un professionnel. Conseillé par l'artisan, il s'est chargé du choix des végétaux et les a mis en place, de façon très méticuleuse, dans les nombreuses poches de feutre horticole. Il les enrichit régulièrement lorsqu'il trouve, lors de leurs déplacements, l'une ou l'autre bouture intéressante. Rémi, Sacha lui en ont offert pas mal. Ce dernier en a même ramené des États-Unis. Yvan qui aime également les verdures en pot, comme dit Rémi pour le taquiner, en a acheté en Espagne. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus de contenant vide. En neuf mois, elles ont prospéré, le mur est devenu beau et fourni. C'est un passe-temps qui le relaxe. Utile aussi. Les plantes produisent de l'oxygène, l'air est moins sec et ça sent divinement bon. Il aimerait le prolonger en dessous des escaliers, faire de cet endroit inutilisé une sorte de mini jardin intérieur. Un ensemble très zen : quelques belles plantes, une fontaine moderne, très dépouillée dont l'eau retomberait dans un bassin qui servirait aussi de vivier et de réservoir au mur agrandi qui pour l'instant a une autonomie d'arrosage de quinze jours leur permettant de partir l'esprit apaisé. Il a toujours de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles envies. Avec la maturité deviendra-t-il blasé ? Il espère que non.

Lucas se retourne et enlace Rémi. Cette sieste crapuleuse était agréable. Ô combien. Il se sent détendu, comblé, amoureux. Il caresse le corps moite et nu lové sur lui, pose les lèvres sur la pomme d'Adam, du bout de la langue, sous le goût un peu aigre de la moiteur, il perçoit, le long de la jugulaire, le pouls qui bat. Il fond d'amour pour celui qui est sa vie. Son mari resserre son étreinte. Il l'a réveillé. Encore.  
—  Déjà éveillé, mon cœur ?  
—  Depuis un moment.  
—  Alors cinéma, resto ou appart ?  
—  Ici. Si tu veux, on se fait livrer.  
—  Cela ne me pèse pas de cuisiner surtout si j'ai mon commis préféré à mes côtés, raille son mari. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères des pizzas à moitié froides ?  
Lucas secoue la tête, soupire de bien-être et blottit son visage dans son cou. Il désire paresser entre ses bras. Puis se détendre, vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de capoeira, affalé devant la télé ou dressé devant son mur vert à tailler, nettoyer ses plants. Il en a eu rarement l'occasion ces derniers temps. La rentrée est synonyme d'intense activité. Il va savourer cette soirée tranquille. Et oublier. Demain est un autre jour.

 

Claudia, Amaury, Erwan et Gaby ont décidé d'aller manger la pizza dédaignée par Lucas. Depuis leur arrivée, Gaby joue les guides et fait découvrir le quartier du Marais qu'il connaît comme sa poche. Il n'a pas l'intention d'emmener son petit groupe bien loin. Juste au début de la rue des archives, à cinq cents mètres des Perrière, au Caffè Vito. Il y a ses habitudes. Il n'est ni le seul élève, ni le seul danseur en ce cas. Il est certain qu'ils y seront traités en rois. Ses cinq condisciples lui emboîtent donc le pas vers le nirvana. Cinq ? Il a proposé à Driss de les accompagner ce que celui-ci a accepté immédiatement à son immense satisfaction. Il ne s'est pas trompé, semble-t-il, sur l'attrait qu'il suscite chez celui-ci. Puis Saverio s'est invité tout seul. Il n'émeut nullement Erwan mais il ne l'a pas réalisé ou il ne veut pas le voir. Ou il est simplement têtu. Jamais l'Italien ne s'est passionné pour un garçon ainsi. Il est plutôt un électron libre. On sort ensemble, on s'amuse et plus si affinités puis on demeure bons amis quand cela ne va plus. Tels Gino et lui par exemple.  
—  Bonsoir, Gino, lance-t-il joyeusement au serveur. Tu as une table pour nous ?  
—  Pas tout de suite, chéri. Une table pour six à la terrasse, pas avant une demi-heure. Par contre, il y a de la place au premier étage.  
—  Qui m'aime me suive, plaisante Erwan en s'éloignant vers l'escalier au fond de la salle.  
—  Mignon, commente Amaury avec un sourire moqueur et un regard éloquent vers la silhouette agréable qui va à la rencontre d'autres clients.  
—  Il te plaît ? Il est tout à toi. Il aime sortir, il est toujours de bonne humeur et il apprécie le sexe, détaille-t-il au Belge qui rit.  
—  Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas le genre de relation que je cherche, précise-t-il avec un clin d’œil.  
C'est à son tour de se marrer avec indulgence. Le grand amour. Il a le temps.  
—  Peut-être un jour.  
—  On ne choisit pas, assène Erwan.  
Prudemment, Gaby se tient coi. Il a entendu – écouté – une discussion qui ne lui était pas destinée entre le blond et Céline la niçoise qui a, elle aussi, un faible pour ce jeune homme qui ne toucherait pas une fille. Erwan a une idée très rigoureuse des relations amoureuses. Il a le jugement prompt et l'argumentation féroce.  
—  L'attirance est chose mystérieuse. Bien malin qui peut dire pourquoi un jour on est séduit, renchérit Amaury. Et souvent de la personne qu'il ne faut pas. J'adore l'expression canadienne "tomber en amour", elle résume tout.  
—  Einstein est parmi nous ! clame Gaby.  
—  Vous êtes bien trop sérieux, tous les trois, intervient Claudia en riant. Le fun, la fiesta et basta.  
Avec l'arrivée de Gino et les cartes, la conversation s'aiguille sur les différentes pizzas.  
—  Je prendrais volontiers des linguines alle vongole, suggère Amaury qui n'est pas contrariant pour un sou.  
—  N'hésite pas, elles sont bien relevées et l'assiette est copieuse. Tu ne le regretteras pas, conseille le serveur avec un chaud sourire.  
—  Nous si, raille Gaby. Tu vas refouler, mec. Il y a une tonne d'ail là dedans.  
—  Il y en a également dans la pizza aux gambas que tu dévores d'habitude, réplique Gino du tac au tac.  
—  Moi qui croyais que tu étais mon copain ! s'exclame Gaby.  
—  C'était le bon temps, mon coco, gouaille le commis. Avant que tu brises mon pauvre cœur.  
Peu de temps après, Gino apporte les boissons, ainsi que deux assiettes de tranches de baguettes grillées agrémentées d'un peu d'huile d'olive, des raviers remplis l'un de tapenade, l'autre d'une purée de tomates épicées. Les traditionnelles bruschetta qu'ils tartinent avec enthousiasme. En grignotant les antipasti, ils discutent des dernières leçons. Ils ont maintenant fait connaissance de tous les professeurs réguliers. Amaury et Erwan s'entendent sur un même sujet : Manuel Ineiro. Ils le trouvent exceptionnel. Son coté provocateur et anticonformiste les charme. Alors que Claudia et Saverio ne jurent que par Patrick. Gaby rit. Les écouter ainsi juger les hommes qu'il a appris à considérer en amis lui paraît étrange. Driss tente d'accorder tout le monde en proclamant que Lucas est le meilleur et n'est pas loin d'y parvenir. Seul Saverio semble un peu réticent. Du tandem des dirigeants, il considère que Sacha est le plus charismatique, le meilleur danseur, le... Il multiplie les superlatifs.  
—  Je suis convaincu que Lucas abonderait dans ton sens, se marre Gaby. Il est le premier fan de Sacha.  
—  On n'en doute pas, ajoute Claudia avec un clin d’œil suggestif.  
—  Ils se complètent, affirme Amaury. Le chorégraphe, c'est Lucas. Il aime ça. Il déborde d'idées. Sa forte empathie lui permet de cerner ses danseurs et de les valoriser. Il crée pour chacun en particulier et c'est un don extraordinaire. Sacha, en plus d'être un merveilleux danseur, a le don de l'organisation tout comme Rémi. Cela n'empêche pas Lucas de mettre la main à la pâte quand il faut mais c'est un aspect qu'il n'apprécie pas. Tous les trois voient l'intérêt des élèves et des danseurs. Ils construisent une structure solide, performante mais où le côté social n'est pas oublié. Je crois que le Béjart Ballet Paris et surtout Donn-Bayot sont uniques en leur genre. Des vestiges très modernes du passé. Nous avons de la chance, conclut-il. Je me demande quels rôles nous allons avoir dans notre ballet  ?  
Amaury surprend le regard d'Erwan sur lui. Il y a dans ses yeux bleus une étincelle d'amusement qui dit : « Je vois clair en ton jeu ». C'est vrai qu'il a essayé d'amener la conversation sur un sujet moins casse gueule que la relation entre les deux dirigeants. Il éprouve le besoin de les protéger, de préserver leur étroite harmonie. Le nouveau sujet les passionne. Avec Claudia qui rêve d'incarner Lara Croft, Gaby qui se voit en Cloud Strife et Driss en Altair, ils évoquent les grands jeux vidéos, supputant les douze qui seront repris. A peine prêtent-ils attention à ce qu'ils mangent. Quoique.  
—  C'est bon ? l'interroge Erwan.  
—  Franchement ? Très.  
—  Zelda, j'en suis persuadée, s'exclame Claudia entre deux bouchées, et certains rôles masculins seront tenus par des filles. Cela ne peut être autrement. Il n'y a pas assez d'héroïnes dans les jeux vidéos.  
—  Tu veux goûter pour une prochaine fois ? propose Amaury en désignant son assiette et en tendant à son vis-à-vis sa fourchette.  
—  C'est vrai, c'est bon.  
—  Tu finis ? s'enquiert Amaury avec un sourire.  
—  Mais...  
—  Je n'ai plus faim. C'était une platée digne de Gargantua.

Il regarde les dernières coquilles de palourdes s'échouer sur le bord de l'assiette avec un léger sourire. La gourmandise le poussant, il aurait bien terminé mais tout ce qui l'aide à établir un lien avec le fier Erwan est bon à prendre. Il est membre du groupe, s'amuse, discute, tout en ne livrant rien de lui-même. Il ne crée de rapprochement avec aucun. Il repousse les avances de Saverio avec gentillesse, rabroue plus souvent qu'à son tour Gaby qu'il juge immature. Il parle fréquemment avec Lucas, quelques mots par ci, quelques mots par là. Autant d'encouragements dont le boss n'est avare envers personne, mais qu'il prodigue à Erwan régulièrement. Entre ces deux là, il y a un secret. L'histoire fantaisiste que leur a servie Gaby racontant que son père le trouvait trop jeune pour quitter sa famille et a retardé d'un an son entrée à l'école est en totale contradiction avec le caractère du garçon, la scène qu'il a surprise le jour de son arrivée et la perpétuelle inquiétude de Lucas à son sujet.  
—  Amaury ! Tu restes avec nous ? l'interpelle sèchement Gaby.  
Interloqué, il le fixe avant de voir Gino qui attend une réponse à une question qu'il n'a pas entendue.  
—  Hum ? Excuse-moi. Je rêvais.  
—  Tu désires un dessert ? répète le serveur avec un sourire complice.  
—  Non, juste un café.  
—  Idem, précise Erwan qui paraît diverti par la scène.  
—  On va boire un cocktail à l'Open, annonce Gaby quand Gino apporte l'addition demandée.  
L'autre lui adresse un clin d’œil convenu. Leur avis semble superflu.

Ils sont donc installés à la terrasse d'un bar manifestement gay qui sert surtout des bières, des cocktails. Amaury fait la grimace devant les prix mais il ne s'étonne plus. Tout à Paris est deux fois plus cher qu'à Liège. Bon, les restos cinquante pour cents en plus. Malgré tout, ça grève le budget. Il ne pourra pas se permettre une sortie comme celle-ci chaque semaine.

Gino ne les retrouve que lorsqu'il a achevé son service, vers deux heures du matin. Il tient par la main un craquant blondinet qui répond au doux nom de Roméo. Les parents devraient réfléchir à l'avenir de leur môme quand ils choisissent un prénom désuet pour eux. Et tellement lourd de sens, pense Amaury le chevalier. Entre-temps, ils ont repris deux verres. S'ils en proposent un troisième, il prétextera qu'ils ont cours demain et il s'esquivera.  
—  Amaury ? l'interroge Erwan qui a remarqué son malaise.  
—  Rien, soupire-t-il.  
—  Nous sommes dans la même galère, tu sais. Nous irons nous inscrire au bureau des petits boulots demain. La moitié des élèves de seconde y sont. Inutile d'attendre que les fauchés de première s'y ajoutent.  
Il acquiesce de la tête. Un petit pas de plus.

La porte des Perrières se referme derrière eux à trois heures et demie. Trop tard. Il se traînera aux cours. Ils ont le premier avec Nicolas Le Riche, professeur invité, le second avec Manu, le troisième avec Sagamore Stevenin professeur extérieur. Il prévoit que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. La grande cour est belle sous les éclairages qui la baignent d'une clarté chaude. Elle semble un peu irréelle. Où sont les marquises et les gentilshommes d'antan que les phaétons ont déposés au pied du perron ? N'est-ce point leur reflet dans la pièce d'eau ? Quelle est cette ténue lumière qui se déplace derrière les fenêtres à meneaux de la salle Versailles ? Quel amant à la recherche de l'amour ? Il tressaille alors que Claudia passe son bras sous le sien, l'arrachant à sa rêverie.  
—  Il te plaît, note-t-elle en désignant Erwan de la tête.  
Son affirmation le met mal à l'aise.  
—  Il m'intrigue, rectifie-t-il prudemment.  
—  Tu n'es pas le seul, déclare-t-elle en le lâchant pour, à petits pas pressés, rejoindre Saverio.

 

Concentré, Lucas observe la répétition des élèves. Sacha, assis à ses côtés, la filme.  
—  Certains ont accompli de fameux progrès en quelques mois, constate ce dernier.  
La porte qui s'ouvre et se referme sans délicatesse attire l'attention de Lucas qui se retourne. A l'entrée de la salle, deux individus se dressent droits comme des piquets. Il n'a jamais eu affaire à la police pourtant il est persuadé que ce sont des flics. Allez savoir pourquoi. Ils ont cependant la décence de paraître embarrassés de leur intrusion. Il se lève et s'avance vers eux.  
—  Messieurs ?  
—  Police criminelle. Inspecteur Dermier, inspecteur Belens. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions ainsi qu'à Monsieur Ménier.  
—  Police criminelle ? s'étonne-t-il. Sashka ! Viens ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
—  Michel Denard a été assassiné cette nuit. Trois coups de couteau bien placés.  
Il en reste la bouche ouverte tel un ahuri. Rassurant, le bras de Sacha entoure ses épaules et le fait redescendre dans la réalité.  
—  Vous croyez que nous nous sommes transformés en ectoplasmes et sommes allés assassiner ce con dans sa cellule ? gronde-t-il, peu aimable.  
—  Le nœud de l'histoire est qu'il n'y était pas. Il avait été transféré deux jours auparavant à l'unité hospitalière sécurisée de la Pitié Salpêtrière pour une intoxication alimentaire. Il avait pourtant mangé la même chose que ses codétenus.  Nous devrions bientôt recevoir les résultats de l'autopsie.  
—  Cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi l'empoisonner, car c'est bien cela que vous sous-entendez avec votre autopsie, afin qu'il soit transféré, pour finalement le suriner ?  
—  Peut-être a-t-on voulu finir un travail raté afin d'encaisser le salaire promis ? glisse le policier.  
—  Je sens que même mort, il va encore trouver moyen de nous faire chier, grommelle Lucas en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.  
Derrière lui, il aperçoit Erwan, Amaury et Gaby qui ont quitté la répétition et se tiennent à un mètre d'eux au cas où. Il sourit.  
—  Pas de problème, les garçons. On en a pour un moment. Dites à Manu de continuer sans nous. On revient dès que possible. Ce n'est rien, Erwan, dit-il doucement à l'adolescent qui s'apprête à protester.  
—  D'accord, accepte-t-il non sans un regard peu amène aux perturbateurs.  
—  Allons dans notre bureau, nous serons mieux pour discuter.  
—  Nous devons interroger votre mari également, le prévient d'un air désabusé le plus âgé qui doit avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années en s'asseyant lourdement.  
—  Inutile de débarquer à notre restaurant. La presse fera assez de raffut sans ça. Je lui demande de venir, râle-t-il en saisissant le téléphone. Chéri ? J'ai ici deux inspecteurs de la criminelle qui désirent nous "poser quelques questions", ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ironiser.  
—  ...  
—  Oui. Assurément. Michel a été poignardé cette nuit. Il vient de suite, dit-il en faisant face aux inspecteurs.  
—  Nous sommes conscients que vous êtes des victimes de cet homme. C'est en même temps là que se situe le souci, vous aviez tous les trois de bons motifs de lui en vouloir, débite le premier d'un ton impersonnel.  
—  Exact, intervient Sacha. Mais aucune raison de gâcher notre vie. Nous voudrions juste oublier. Croyez-moi, c'est difficile. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls qu'il ait lésés, vendus, drogués, prostitués, fait chanter et violer. Et j'en passe. Vous devriez chercher dans le milieu parisien où il n'a pas que des amis. Nous n'avons, nous, nul contact de ce côté.  
—  Même pas Constantin Sifakis  ?  
—  Même pas, confirme Lucas. Il est devenu un client du Motus il y a environ quinze jours, nous ne l'avions jamais vu avant. Ensuite, il est revenu tous les jours. J'ai trouvé ça si louche aussi peu de temps avant le procès que j'ai engagé, il y a une semaine, un détective privé afin de se renseigner sur ce Constant qui tout à coup essayait de s'incruster dans notre entourage. Nous croyez vous assez bêtes pour nous afficher avec lui si nous complotions quoi que ce soit de louche ? Et lui ? Il a toujours été tellement prudent que vous n'avez jamais pu le coincer.  
—  Son but ?  
—  Si nous le savions, soupire-t-il.  
—  Je suppose que vous pouvez nous donner les coordonnées de ce détective ?  
—  Tout à fait, il vous aide régulièrement, il s'agit de Daniel Labroso, dit-il en inscrivant ses nom et numéro sur un petit papier.  
Il les voit échanger un bref coup d’œil.  
—  Pourriez-vous nous dire où vous étiez hier soir ?  
Sacha lève les yeux au ciel.  
—  Ne me dites pas que n'importe qui peut s'introduire dans une unité sécurisée comme dans un moulin.  
—  Le lundi est notre jour de congé, nous étions ici aux Perrière dans notre appartement. Toute la soirée et la nuit, s'interpose Rémi arrivé entre-temps.  
Il saisit son mari par la taille d'un geste possessif et protecteur, se foutant pas mal des observateurs curieux qui suivent ses mouvements. Lucas se trouve encadré par Sacha et Rémi.  
—  Monsieur Wiame ? Seuls ?  
—  Oui. Seuls, précise-t-il.  
—  Vous ? questionne le second.  
—  Tous les lundis, je sors, explique Sacha.  
—  Où ?  
—  ...  
—  Monsieur Ménier ?  
—  ...  
Sacha oppose aux policiers un silence têtu.  
—  Sashka ! Dis-leur, l'incite Lucas en serrant la main posée sur son épaule.  
Il sent celui-ci tressaillir. Il lui lance un regard indicible avant de se tourner vers eux.  
—  J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion, entame-t-il enfin. J'étais au sauna Paris Suncity. J'y suis resté jusqu'à plus de trois heures du matin. Inutile de vous dire que je ne demande pas aux rencontres que j'y fais leurs références, lâche-t-il d'un ton mordant. L'anonymat en ce genre de relations éphémères et purement physiques est de mise.  
Le plus jeune des policiers le contemple avec stupéfaction. A-t-il bien saisi ? Pareils débordements le sidèrent. Ce mec jeune et beau pourrait... Il ne comprend pas. Il les examine. Trois hommes, solidaires, bloc de granit micacé unique. Brillant et dur.  
—  Bien. C'est tout pour l'instant, conclut l'aîné.  
Lorsqu'ils sont partis, ils se dévisagent en silence un long moment.  
—  Ce n'est que le début. Même de sa tombe, ce salaud va nous persécuter, grogne Rémi ce qui fait rire nerveusement Lucas qui a exprimé la même idée peu de temps auparavant.

 

* * *

(1) : [L'adagietto de Malher dansé par Jorge Donn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCxs-AVKZbE).

 


	4. A la bouche de Saverio

 

 

 

  
La porte fenêtre de la salle Mozart s'est refermée sur Lucas, Sacha et les inspecteurs. Ils voient les quatre hommes s'éloigner vers les bâtiments administratifs. Amaury se détourne. Une main sur l'épaule d'Erwan, il lui indique de la tête leurs condisciples qui continuent à répéter. Que peuvent-ils faire de plus ? Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le groupe, l'inquiétude du regard de Manu le percute de plein fouet.  
— Policiers de la criminelle, lui souffle-t-il. Michel Denard a été assassiné.  
— Bon débarras ! s'exclame le professeur.  
Amaury sourit de cette irrévérencieuse oraison funèbre. Le visage de Manu demeure fermé. A coup sûr, comme lui, il voit l'avenir. Une enquête ne sera pas sans conséquences. La presse people va monter ça en épingle. Marris de ne pas couvrir le procès, de ne pouvoir explorer ses révélations scabreuses, vaporiser son parfum de scandale, les journaleux vont se rattraper en exploitant le moindre potin. La créant si nécessaire. C'est ainsi que certains conçoivent ce boulot. Tant pis si les victimes se retrouvent de l'autre côté de la barrière, ils n'hésiteront pas à sous entendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à la disparition du malfrat. Les réseaux sociaux feront le reste. La rumeur naîtra. Avec à la clef, beaucoup de souffrances. Ils oublieront la bête nuisible qu'était le proxénète pour accabler ceux qui ont réussi trop vite, trop bien et se tiennent fièrement face à eux. Il adresse une grimace à Manu qui répond d'un signe de tête.  
— C'est évident. Après ce qu'il leur a fait, ils seront soupçonnés. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils sont là, soupire Amaury.  
— Vu son lourd passif, ils ne sont, à mon avis, pas les seuls à le détester, abonde Erwan.  
— Je les connais. C'est à des centaines de lieues de leurs préoccupations, grommelle Gaby.  
— On le sait. Ils auront besoin qu'on le proclame haut et fort, renchérit Erwan perdant de vue que n'étant là que depuis deux semaines leur opinion n'aura nulle importance.

  
Persuadé que la nouvelle s'est propagée dans la classe, Lucas a tenu à revenir à la répétition et à prouver aux élèves qu'ils n'avaient rien à redouter. Non, ils n'ont été ni arrêtés ni même emmenés à fin d'interrogatoire. Pas encore, a-t-il envie de dire. Juste quelques questions. Il ne désire pourtant qu'être avec Rémi. Le chorégraphe a vu repartir son mari au Motus avec un pincement au cœur. Il a eu l'impression de l'abandonner. Rémi sera le plus visé. Pendant deux ans, il a, en compagnie de Michel, fréquenté un milieu très douteux. Cela fournira un argument de poids aux journalistes. Et il en est conscient. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, Lucas s'éclipsera. S'il ne peut changer le passé, il se doit d'être à ses côtés afin de le soutenir.

  
Sacha a été secoué aussi. Jamais justice ne lui sera rendue pour ce qu'il a enduré. L'unique aspect favorable des choses : il n'aura pas à revivre son calvaire, à le relater devant des étrangers, à le voir étalé dans les quotidiens, sur la toile. Il caresse sa nuque avec tendresse.  
— Je vais bien, mon Lucas, souffle-t-il. La vie continue. Il faut qu'on discute ce soir.  
— Je sais. Il y a ce briquet. Daniel n'a aucune raison de se taire. Il ne va pas risquer sa licence pour nous. Je ne vois toujours pas où Constant voulait en venir mais cet objet joue un rôle prépondérant dans l'histoire. Max : plus larges tes écartés et tes gestes doivent être ouverts, généreux. Very well, Eloïse. Anna ! Regarde les autres. Tu as un temps de retard. Un, deux, trois, quatre, posé, un...  
Sacha circule pareillement parmi les étudiants. Ils ont repris leur fonction. Les soucis sont là et serinent en sourdine une agaçante ritournelle. Ne se laissant pas occulter.

  
Le premier visage que Lucas aperçoit en arrivant au Motus est celui de Matte. Accoudé au zinc, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, il patiente. Ils savent déjà, comprend-il.  
—  Comment ? demande-t-il en l'embrassant.  
—  Les infos sur la seconde chaîne. Ils ont annoncé que Dennart avait été assassiné après avoir été victime d'une tentative d'empoisonnement quarante huit heures plus tôt. Tous ont fait le rapprochement avec la visite des flics à l'hôtel des Perrière. Le bouche à oreille a fait le reste.  
Lucas soupire et adresse une moue mécontente à Sacha qui le suit.  
—  Il fallait s'y attendre, grogne ce dernier.  
—  Ils ont été rapides. Oli ? Des réservations annulées ? Des tables manquantes ?  
—  Rien à signaler. Une seule table manquante de danseurs de l'Opéra. Joshua et sa bande.  
—  Les voilà, les informe Sacha en désignant des silhouettes qui se profilent à l'entrée. Je reconnaîtrais la tignasse rousse de Christa à cent mètres. Danseur de mon cœur, tu bouchonnes...  
Lucas a un petit rire moqueur.  
—  Allez vous asseoir, je vous rejoins dès que je peux.  
—  Rémi ? questionne Sacha.  
—  Tant qu'il travaille, ça ira. Après...  
Après, son ange subira le contrecoup de la nouvelle. Une soirée étonnante débute placée sous le signe de la fébrilité et de la solidarité. Les danseurs, certains élèves, des amis viennent, parfois brièvement, pour au moins prendre un verre. Ils montrent ainsi leur soutien autant à Sacha qu'à eux. Si lui s'en trouve revigoré, le personnel se retrouve vite débordé devant cette affluence inhabituelle un mardi.  
—  On va t'aider, décide Matte.  
Il se faufile derrière le comptoir ; Gaby lui emboîte le pas. Erwan et Claudia observent avec étonnement leur condisciple préparer avec diligence et précision les commandes qu'apportent les commis. Connaissant le job de vacances de Gaby, Amaury rit sous cape de la stupéfaction des autres.

  
Lucas sort du bar afin de servir en salle. Son téléphone sonne régulièrement et, comme il ne peut s'interrompre sans arrêt, il renvoie systématiquement les appels qui se multiplient. En passant, il le refile à Sacha qui acquiesce de la tête. D'accord, il s'en occupe.  
—  Oui, oncle René, tout le monde va bien. Si, ils sont venus nous interroger..., l'entend-il dire.  
Décidément, toute la France est au courant, peste-t-il en pensées.  
—  Vu-An ! lance Sacha un peu plus tard en fourrant, entre ses mains, le portable qui se manifeste bruyamment.  
Sa grimace est éloquente. Il ne décrochera pas. Lucas lève les yeux au ciel. Les relations entre ces deux là ne se sont jamais améliorées. Coopérer avec le directeur du ballet de Nice se révèle souvent ardu. Si dans un premier temps, la jalousie de "ses hommes", comme Eric les nomme, a amusé, voire flatté le quinquagénaire, cela n'a pas tardé à l'agacer. Ainsi que Sacha, il a un caractère bien trempé et des opinions qu'il aime mettre en avant. L'entente est toujours délicate. Lorsqu'ils iront au printemps donner, avec les danseurs du Ballet de Nice, "Les quatre fils Aymon" en Avignon, à Marseille, au théâtre de verdure de Nice ensuite, Sacha sera aussi face à Joaquin ce qui ne lui procurera aucun plaisir.  
—  Fais pas la gueule, souffle-t-il trente secondes plus tard en lui restituant le téléphone cellulaire.  
—  Si nous avons de réels ennuis, combien en restera-t-il ? Dis-moi, danseur.  
Lucas serre son épaule un instant. Geste de réconfort.  
—  Je sais, Sashka. Cela nous permettra d'effectuer un tri. Nous pouvons compter sur beaucoup, rétorque-t-il en désignant Ahmed, Patrick, Manu, Yvan, Jan, Benoît, John, Karol, Kei, Lisbeth, Sean et Alexeï... Ils ont traversé la première tempête avec nous. S'il y en a une deuxième, ils l'affronteront à nos côtés. Je ne me pardonne pas de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Si je n'avais pas tant tenu à toi, rien ne te serait arrivé. Je crois que je m'en voudrai ma vie entière de ce que tu as subi, murmure-t-il. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi.  
Il ne lui accorde pas la possibilité de protester et se dirige vers des clients qui l'attendent, quittant un Sacha tétanisé qui se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague.  
—  Sacha ? Un problème ?  
Il fixe son père qui se tient debout devant lui et rassemble ses idées avant de sourire.  
—  Pas en ce moment.  
—  Que désiraient exactement ces policiers ? Ils vous ont posé de nombreuses questions ?  
—  Justement, peu. Trop peu. Hormis s'informer sur notre emploi du temps d'hier, ils ne se sont intéressé à rien d'autre. C'est complètement idiot. Tu nous vois nous introduire dans une section pénitentiaire d'hôpital ?  
Il répond, raconte les derniers événements et tait les confidences reçues qui résonnent à ses oreilles tels des mots d'amour. Une fois encore le téléphone de Lucas sonne. Un numéro inconnu. Il décroche. La conversation est brève. Il adresse un coup d’œil soucieux à son père.  
—  C'est David, le collaborateur de Daniel. Il avait des recherches à faire pour son patron et devait en faire rapport rapidement. Il essaye de le joindre depuis deux jours sans succès. Sa femme n'a plus de contacts depuis quarante-huit heures. Sa voiture équipée d'un traceur GPS est garée non loin d'ici au parking Marais/Barbette. Il voulait savoir si nous l'avions vu. Dennard assassiné, Daniel envolé, les flics qui veulent connaître notre emploi du temps. Tout ça ne me dit rien de bon, grogne-t-il.  
—  Vous avez des alibis, je suppose.  
—  Je doute qu'ils les satisfassent. Lucas et Rémi étaient seuls chez eux et moi de sortie en un endroit discret.  
La figure de son père s'allonge.  
—  Qu'as-tu besoin de ce genre d'expédients, grommelle-t-il. Arrête tes imbécillités. Tu t'avilis. Trouve-toi un compagnon qui t'aime et te respecte.  
—  Cela m'a particulièrement réussi avec Matte, riposte-t-il.  
—  Matte est très jeune. Il a perdu ses illusions et commis des conneries mais il t'aime malgré tout. Tu le sais.  
—  Et moi, j'aime ailleurs, réplique-t-il agacé.  
—  Lucas a épousé Rémi. Il a décidé de construire sa vie avec lui. Sans toi, insiste-t-il. Tu y étais, tu te rappelles  ?  
Sacha tressaille. C'est la douche froide. Ça fait mal. Lucas n'avait pas osé lui proposer d'être témoin à son mariage. Il en avait été soulagé. C'est sa sœur qui avait rempli cet office et Oli pour Rémi. Pourtant, il avait assisté à la cérémonie et à la fête ensuite. Une journée interminable à contempler leur bonheur. Une soirée qui s'était plus mal déroulé encore. Le regard aimant de Lucas qui découvrait son chagrin devant la trahison de Matte l'avait empêché de sombrer. Construire sa vie sans lui  ? Non. Sûrement pas. "Je crois que je m'en voudrai ma vie entière de ce que tu as subi. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi." Il n'avait pas laissé à Sacha la possibilité de dire que le seul coupable était Dennard. Que Lucas avait été sa victime comme d'autres et lui un dommage collatéral.  
—  Sashka ? s'enquiert tendrement une voix inquiète.  
La poitrine de son danseur s'appuie sur son dos et le fait frémir. Lorsqu'il le voit mal dans sa peau, Lucas devient tactile pour le rassurer.  
—  Il y a du nouveau et pas du bon, j'en ai peur. On en parlera à l'appart.  
Lucas soupire, pose une seconde le front sur sa nuque avant de s'éloigner. Sacha fixe son paternel avec fierté et défi.  
—  J'aurais pu demander à Lucas de m'épouser. Crois-moi ou non, il aurait accepté et j'aurais causé notre malheur à tous les trois. J'ai choisi une autre voie. Une autre place. Dans sa vie, précise-t-il. Maintenant, on en reste là, lance-t-il sèchement à son père sidéré.  
Bien sûr, il y a des jours où ça ne suffit pas, il aimerait une union plus complète, le tenir entre ses bras, le faire sien, dormir en le serrant sur lui. Découvrir avec lui l'amour. Le véritable amour. Il a parfois une telle nécessité de lui. Remonte à sa mémoire l'image de Lucas reposant nu sur Rémi en une chambre d'hôtel de Bogota. Son corps magnifique luisant de l’excitation du plaisir lui avait retourné les sens. Il se serait damné afin d'occuper la place de l'autre. Puis, il y a renoncé. Volontairement. Serait-il fou ?

  
Lucas couve des yeux son chéri qui fume. Il a horreur de ça et pendant longtemps Rémi s'en est abstenu. Ce soir, désemparé, il renoue avec ses démons et, le regard vrillant la nuit, il aspire à grandes goulées la fumée de tabac. Ses gestes nerveux accusent son désarroi. Ils émeuvent l'âme de Lucas qui voudrait pouvoir l'emmener très loin de tout ce qui se prépare. Qu'il pressent. Qu'il redoute, aussi. Il sait son courage. Rémi ira de l'avant. Il l'a toujours fait. Pas sans souffrances.  
—  Vous avez remarqué le coup d’œil entendu que les flics ont échangé quand tu as mentionné le nom de Daniel ? À moi qui arrivais, leur connivence m'a sauté aux yeux. Ils étaient déjà au courant de son enquête sur Constantin Sifakis, lâche-t-il en se tournant vers eux.  
Lucas dépose sur la table leurs tasses de café et le Darjeeling de Sacha.  
—  J'ai simplement pensé qu'ils le connaissaient, commente ce dernier en se levant pour trifouiller dans le bocal posé sur le plan de travail.  
Il ajoute un troisième sucre dans son mug sous l’œil mécontent de Rémi.  
—  Cela te jouera des tours. Entre tes desserts et tes boissons, tu consommes trop de sucre, critique-t-il. Tu avais pourtant fait un effort.  
—  Là, nous avons besoin du moindre réconfort. Ce n'est pas toi qui me contrediras.  
Sans répondre Rémi revient à sa cigarette et à son observation des toits de Paris.  
—  L'oncle a téléphoné, poursuit Sacha. Les raisins sont à maturité. Le blanc a été récolté en beaucoup de domaines. Il a préféré attendre un peu dans le but d'obtenir un vin moelleux, plus enrobé, mais les jours prochains s'annoncent incertains. S'il fait mauvais temps avant qu'on ait fini, ce sera la catastrophe. Nous devons débuter les vendanges de la Roche Blanche immédiatement et dès que ce sera terminé attaquer les vignobles de la Pierre Plate et de Chamont.  
—  Putain ! s'exclame Rémi. Il a choisi le moment. En plus, on va avoir l'air de fuir.  
—  Mon ange, le tempère doucement Lucas.  
—  Tu ne comprends pas ? s'écrie son mari. Constant. L'histoire du briquet. L'assassinat en étapes, je n'ai pas encore tout déchiffré mais quelqu'un compte bien nous faire porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de Michel. Vanotti me paraît tout indiqué. Et si Daniel en a découvert trop, ils ne se sont pas gênés pour le faire disparaître également. D'autant qu'il est à l'origine de son arrestation. D'une pierre deux coups. Deux crimes inexpliqués. Deux morts qui ont un rapport avec nous.  
—  ...  
—  Comment fais-tu  ? Regarde-toi  ! On dirait que tu es insensible, s'emporte-t-il devant le mutisme de Lucas. Tu restes toujours calme dans les situations de crise comme si rien ne t'atteignait. Tu affrontes tout ça tel un véhicule blindé qui traverse un champ de bataille.  
L'air blessé de son amour fait retomber sa colère comme un soufflé mal cuit.  
—  Désolé, grommelle-t-il. Je sais que tu essayes de m'aider, de ne pas alourdir mon sentiment de culpabilité.  
—  Inutile de vous disputer pour savoir qui fait quoi, ou qui a le plus mal, intervient Sacha. Nous sommes dans la même galère. Prendre deux ou trois étudiants avec nous à Vosne-Romanée nous fera gagner plusieurs jours. Gaby était prévu. Amaury et Erwan se sont inscrits aux petits boulots, nous pourrions les emmener.  
—  C'est délicat. Pourquoi eux et pas d'autres ? interroge Lucas.  
—  C'est vrai. Simplement cette option semble être la plus sage.  
—  Leur attitude lors de la visite des policiers, constate son époux.  
Sacha acquiesce de la tête avec un rire moqueur.  
—  Vous m'expliquez ? intervient Rémi.  
—  Trouvant nos limiers louches et ignorant leur condition de flics, Gaby, Erwan et Amaury ont abandonné le cours pour nous prêter main forte au cas où. Postés un mètre derrière nous, nos gardes du corps improvisés guettaient le plus léger mouvement agressif.  
—  Quand ils ont saisi qui ils étaient, cela n'a nullement modifié leur comportement. Lucas a dû les rassurer et les renvoyer en répétition. S'il y a des problèmes en notre absence, avec la fougue de leur âge, ils n'hésiteront pas à nous défendre et à se foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou, complète Sacha.  
Rémi esquisse un sourire. C'est le premier rayon de soleil de cette fichue journée. En rentrant, ils ont visionné les actualités sur TF1. L'assassinat de Michel y était dénoncé dans les faits divers. Si son supposé empoisonnement était mentionné, le plus inquiétant était la conclusion : « Qui craignait les révélations que pouvait faire le truand et l'a fait trucider afin qu'il se taise ? ». C'est ridicule, il s'est senti montré du doigt. Les inspecteurs n'ont révélé que ce qui serait public le soir même. La partie émergée de l'iceberg. Ensuite, ils ont discuté de la disparition de Daniel, du rôle éventuel de ce briquet trop compromettant qui se balade, avec leurs empreintes, Dieu seul sait où.  
—  La cuisine peut se débrouiller sans moi, raisonne-t-il. C'est en principe une période calme. En principe... Ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas.  
—  Avec internet, nous serons au courant de tout. Vosne-Romanée n'est qu'à trois heures et demie de Paris. En cas d'urgence, tu peux toujours revenir, dit son chéri.  
—  Je ?  
—  Je. Tu. Nous. Selon les circonstances, précise Lucas avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne suis pas devin. Il va falloir agir en fonction des événements au fur et à mesure qu'ils se produisent.

  
C'est en fin de soirée qu'ils parviennent le lendemain en vue du domaine. La main posée sur sa cuisse, à son habitude, son mari sommeille. Un œil sur la route de campagne, Rémi repousse doucement la mèche foncée derrière son oreille dégageant son visage. Comme il a l'air désarmé ainsi son Lucas qui a oublié sa maladroite apostrophe d'hier sur son insensibilité pour le soutenir autant qu'il l'a pu. Ils ont vécu une journée chargée mais des plus banales, préparant chacun le départ en donnant les instructions indispensables, Lucas au Béjart Ballet Paris, lui au Motus où il faudra assurer les réservations déjà acceptées. En faisant les bagages. Pas le moindre incident inattendu, pas le moindre flic à l'horizon. Oui, une journée des plus banales. C'est bien, que Lucas se repose. Ils doivent se lever très tôt demain. Sacha suit au volant du touareg avec pour passagers les trois gamins. Erwan et Amaury étaient avec eux, ils ont changé de voiture sur le parking d'Auxerre afin de respecter le sommeil de Lucas.

  
Finalement, la maison. Il est content de la retrouver perchée au sommet de la colline couverte de vignes. Havre de paix espéré. Elle n'est pas immense, il est vrai, pourtant rénovée elle a fière allure. Un chemin carrossable, une cour pavée mènent aux dépendances et aux chais eux aussi remis en état. Des jardins, pelouse, potager et quelques arbres fruitiers, entourent les trois autres côtés. Un villageois retraité s'en occupe moyennant fruits, légumes, vin et une somme modique qui arrondissent sa pension. A l'arrière, une belle véranda, chère à Lucas, domine la vallée et ses coteaux. Lorsque le soleil se couche, le paysage est époustouflant.  
Avec ses deux vignobles, le domaine Wiame-Bayot est certainement le plus petit de la région. La production est en rapport. La moitié de celle-ci prend la direction de Paris et de la cave du Motus qui, hormis le restaurant "La petite auberge" est leur seul distributeur officiel. Pour leurs propres caves, des bouteilles sont vendues aux viticulteurs voisins qui leur cèdent leurs crus, les dernières se bonifient dans le chais.  
—  Tout va bien ?  
—  Oui. Il dort encore. Il était mort de fatigue, répond-il à Sacha qui se tient à côté de sa portière.  
Il le voit jeter un coup d’œil amoureux à Lucas.  
—  Tu es claqué, constate le danseur. Et il faut que les jeunes dorment. Excepté Gaby, ils n'ont qu'une vague idée de l'enfer qui les attend, ricane-t-il.  
—  On y va. Chéri ? Chéri !  
Lucas ouvre des yeux embrumés par les songes.  
—  Arrivés ? interroge-t-il.  
—  Oui.  
Il se relève et fixe la masse à peine visible des bâtiments avant de soupirer de satisfaction.  
—  Enfin.

  
La sonnerie d'un réveil inconnu fait sursauter Amaury. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser le lieu où il se trouve. Il jette un coup d’œil au lit voisin. Erwan se redresse sur un coude et lui adresse une mimique désespérée.  
—  Cinq heures du matin. Pourquoi si tôt ? gémit-il.  
—  L'oncle de Rémi dirige les manœuvres. Il va arriver.  
—  Un grand malade, grogne-t-il.  
—  Nous devons avoir fini avant le moment le plus chaud de la journée. Allez, debout.  
Sur la vaste table de la véranda trônent croissants, miches de pain, motte de beurre, confitures et fromages. Les autres sont déjà attablés, mangent et discutent avec entrain. Plusieurs figures étrangères. Un sexagénaire au visage taillé à la serpe et aux airs de chêne immuable, les regarde approcher d'un air bourru. L'oncle, sans l'ombre d'une erreur.  
—  Ici, tu as Amaury, explique Lucas une main sur son épaule, et là, Erwan. Ils ont beaucoup de talent et seront tous les deux d'extraordinaires danseurs, termine-t-il en les poussant vers des places libres en face de Gaby. Ce sont leurs premières vendanges.  
—  Bienvenue, les garçons, dit l'oncle d'une voix grave après les avoir dévisagés attentivement quelques instants pendant lesquels Amaury se sent tout petit. Bon, comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, Sacha, nous allons commencer par la Pierre Blanche. Miguel, tu amènes le camion et le matériel au point d'eau de la borne sud. N'oublie pas les chapeaux pour les parigots, sinon ils vont nous faire des insolations, ces mignons.  
Erwan bondit et se tourne vivement vers le vieillard qui l'observe avec un sourire moqueur.  
—  Teigneux, hein ? raille-t-il.  
Le rire joyeux de Lucas retentit. Malgré son ton bougon, le propriétaire de Chamont semble un être facétieux.  
—  On peut travailler dur, intervient Amaury.  
—  Je n'en doute pas. J'ai appris que sous une apparence fragile, les danseurs sont solides. Tenaces et courageux, ajoute-t-il en se levant et en assenant une grande tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sacha qui frotte machinalement celle-ci avec une grimace de douleur. Tu vas mourir de chaud, gamin, lance l'oncle René à Gaby qui a mis un tee-shirt à longues manches. Va te changer. Tu sais très bien te balader à moitié nu quand tu en as envie.  
—  Je vais attraper des coups de soleil et ressembler à un homard, proteste-t-il.  
—  Tu n'as qu'à mettre une de vos huiles solaires indice de protection 300+++... Rémi doit avoir ça dans son arsenal. Vas-y, on n'a pas toute la journée. C'est valable pour tout le monde. Dépêchez vous,on démarre.  
Rémi entraîne Gaby au premier étage.  
—  Pour la crème solaire, l'oncle a raison. Protégez-vous. Vous avez le nécessaire ? demande Lucas.  
Il adresse un coup d’œil interrogatif à Erwan qui secoue la tête.  
—  Venez, enjoint Sacha.  
Deux minutes plus tard, en gestes volontairement sensuels, Amaury tartine le dos nu d'Erwan d'un lait blanc parfumé, onctueux et certainement hors de prix. Voilà qui promet.

  
Bien qu'il sente le regard d'Erwan sur lui, il se laisse tomber sur le banc de manière peu élégante.  
—  Amaury ? s'inquiète Hervé.  
Il rouvre les yeux. Ils ont tendance à se fermer sans son autorisation. Pas question qu'il plonge la tête la première dans son assiette.  
—  J'ai mal au dos, chuchote-t-il à l'unique ouvrier viticole permanent du domaine Wiame-Bayot comme si parler à voix haute exigerait de lui un effort impossible. Dans l'ensemble ça va.  
En vérité, il est épuisé. C'est la fin du troisième jour d'un labeur éreintant. Plié en deux vers le sol, le sécateur en main, ils coupent pendant six heures les grappes. Lorsqu'un seau est rempli, ils le soulèvent et font glisser les raisins dans la hotte d'un porteur. Ensuite, ils retournent s'accroupir, sacrifiant sur l'autel de Bacchus leurs lombaires.

  
Après un déjeuner de pain craquant, d'un beurre jaune et fort en goût, d'une salade, de charcuteries dont un extraordinaire jambon persillé, de fromages et de fruits, ils trient les grappes et déversent celles-ci dans le fouloir mécanique. Terminé le côté folklorique de la patauge parmi les fruits dans l'énorme cuve de bois. Le jus du vin blanc a été séparé du reste, clarifié et mis en cuve par les ouvriers des deux propriétés sous l’œil vigilant de l'oncle. Demain, il ne demeurera que le pressurage du rouge dont ils ne s'occupent pas. Ils en ont fini avec les crus de la Roche Blanche et de la Pierre Plate. Dès le matin, ils attaqueront les vignobles de Chamont avec un effectif renforcé de trois saisonniers.

  
En fin de journée, tous se rassemblent autour d'un repas commun, ainsi que le veut la tradition des domaines anciens. Si celle-ci se perd de plus en plus, Rémi tient à la perpétuer et la grande table est dressée dans la véranda. La température est clémente ; l'odeur vespérale des jardins pénètre jusqu'à eux par les panneaux vitrés largement ouverts. Ils prennent un dîner copieux que cuisinent la vieille Lucie et sa nièce, des villageoises engagées pour la durée des vendanges. Confectionnés avec des produits du terroir, frais et goûteux, des légumes du potager, des fruits des vergers voisins, les mets sont simples mais savoureux. Ils sont treize à table et ça ne perturbe nullement ces paysans qui ont les pieds encrés dans la terre, craignant plus les vents et les éléments que les superstitions de bonne femme. Ce monde exclusivement masculin discute vins et crus. Les bouteilles sont remontées du chais et débouchées avec enthousiasme. Rémi et Lucas sont plus détendus ici qu'à Paris. Ils travaillent de la même façon et aussi dur qu'eux. Bien qu'ils soient les patrons, ils se mêlent aux ouvriers, aux saisonniers, plaisantent et rient beaucoup. Sacha, toujours à leurs côtés, n'est pas en reste.  
Hier soir, tous trois ont sillonné les environs en moto alors qu'eux avaient à peine la force de se traîner en haut des escaliers dans leur chambre et de s'écrouler sur leurs lits. Ils s'endorment les derniers, sont levés les premiers afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cette vie, bien que loin de la danse ou de la restauration, paraît leur convenir.

  
Depuis l'arrivée, ils n'ont aucune nouvelle de Paris. L'assassinat de Michel Dennard a été remisé aux oubliettes. Pourtant ce n'est qu'apparence. Lucas, Rémi et Sacha se ruent sur leur ordinateur et l'extérieur lorsqu'ils rentrent. Bien sûr, ils suivent attentivement le Motus et le Béjart Ballet Paris. Il n'y a pas que ça. Erwan et lui les entendent souvent chuchoter d'une voix pressante. Comme il se rendait à la salle de bain, il a surpris des bribes de conversation qui venaient de la chambre du boss  : «  Cinq jours sans nouvelles, c'est de plus en plus inquiétant... », râlait-il. « On ne peut rien faire. Juste patienter », a répondu Sacha. « Malheureusement il est de plus en plus évident qu'il était devenu gênant, ils l'ont éliminé c'est à peu près certain et Dieu seul sait où est maintenant cette saloperie... », a répliqué Rémi à son tour. De qui, de quoi parlaient-ils ?  
—  Essaye de finir ton flan, puis on montera roupiller.  
Il serre les dents devant la sollicitude d'Erwan. Il refuse d'avoir l'air faible une fois de plus. Il est celui qui supporte le moins ce labeur au grand air. Le rire moqueur de leur troisième compère signe la débâcle de son orgueil.  
—  Ne joue pas les crâneurs, Gaby, lance son compagnon. Je te rappelle que tu n'en menais pas large en fin de matinée.  
—  Cela ne te concerne pas, Erwan, riposte Gaby de ce ton sec qu'il utilise rarement et qui lui déplaît.  
Un peu étonné, Amaury les fixe. De quoi causent-ils ? Vont-ils commencer, eux aussi, à faire des cachotteries ? Machinalement, il termine son dessert. Dormir. Il ne veut que dormir. Il est vingt heures, il fait doux et il aimerait explorer le pays. Dénicher ce cours d'eau où François, un autre vigneron, a pêché les truites qu'ils ont mangées hier. Attraper les écrevisses dont il a parlé. Mais non. Ils vivent comme les poules. Debout avant l'aube, couchés à la tombée de la nuit. Oubliées les envies de conquête. Et l'espoir de moments de distraction. D'accord, ils sont là pour boulotter, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit crevant à ce point. Rémi semble avoir écouté ses muettes lamentations.  
—  Demain, vous ne travaillez pas l'après-midi, les informe-t-il. Nous nous consacrerons, nous, à mettre le vin de la Pierre Plate en cuve. Les ouvriers et les saisonniers seront eux aux chais du domaine de Chamont.  
—  Vous trois, vous vous distrayez un peu, renchérit Lucas.  
—  Il y a des vélos dans la grange si vous le désirez. Derrière le muret. Ils ne sont pas neufs, pas beaux mais ils roulent. Profitez-en et découvrez la région, suggère Rémi.  
Il soupire de satisfaction. Déjà, il se sent mieux. Erwan sourit. Amaury plonge dans les yeux bleus qui ne se détournent pas.

  
Gaby râle. Ils lui font quoi ces deux là ? Depuis qu'ils sont ici, il a le sentiment qu'ils font bande à part. Il leur a cédé la pièce dans laquelle il a séjourné avec sa sœur pendant les vacances passées en juillet et cohabite avec Sacha. Il ne s'en plaint pas, il adore la présence du blond et la chambre mansardée est superbe. Lucas voulait le mieux pour son ami. Amin l'a créé. Conçue pour que le couple Sacha-Matte ait son autonomie, elle fait quasi la surface de la maison et comporte un coin salon avec un canapé transformable qu'il occupe. Afin de conserver la façade intacte, le toit a été rehaussé à l'arrière, du côté de la vallée, dans le but de créer une large fenêtre qui forme un angle et remonte dans la toiture assurant une luminosité maximum. La vue sur les coteaux est exceptionnelle. Des panneaux coulissants translucides créent une cloison séparant le coin de repos et celui de détente procurant à chacun lumière et intimité illusoire. Une salle de bain avec une baignoire à remous et une douche italienne la complète. Pas grande à la base, la maison est fonctionnelle et malgré cela esthétiquement belle. L'imposante véranda, la chambre créée au second étage ont agrandi les volumes de façon impressionnante.

  
Gaby a donc tout pour être bien. Seulement voilà, ses copains sont perpétuellement ensemble et Sacha, à son habitude, très souvent avec Lucas et Rémi. Gaby se sent seul, le supporte mal. Et, tout d'un coup, ces enfoirés s'adressent des regards un peu trop affectueux à son goût. Le dépit est mauvais conseiller.  
—  Ne sont-ils pas mignons, les tourtereaux ? raille-t-il.  
Amaury lui lance un coup d’œil peiné, Erwan l'assassine. Si Lucas et Rémi ne l'ont pas entendu, Sacha si. Son expression n'est pas plus indulgente. Gaby est mal à l'aise. Un léger rire. Un clin d’œil. Vainement, il essaye de métamorphoser sa remarque acerbe en plaisanterie. Dès le début, il a noté l'entente particulière qui s'établissait entre Erwan et Amaury tous deux très à l'écoute des besoins de l'autre. Ils ont la même vision du couple, le même nécessité d'implication. Une future liaison ? Bien qu'ils aient chacun une expérience malheureuse dans leur vécu, ils sont sur le bon chemin.  
—  Driss te manque, constate Amaury calmement.  
—  Arrête de raconter des bêtises, le rembarre-t-il avec une brusquerie que rien ne justifie, tout en imaginant le plaisir qu'il aurait à voir son petit-ami assis à ses côtés.  
Petit-ami, c'est vite dit. Quelques baisers échangés avant leur départ impromptu pour Vosne-Romanée, c'est peu pour mériter ce qualificatif. Il souhaite qu'à son retour il soit là à l'attendre, mais ne devra pas lui en vouloir si ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a nul engagement entre eux. Pourtant il lui plaît, putain. Il lui plaît. Il apprécie sa présence enjouée. Son sourire. Son corps chaud sous ses mains. Son odeur légèrement musquée. Il se sent bien avec lui. Il a sans cesse envie de le toucher, d'être dans ses bras. De le tenir entre les siens. L'aimer ? Bien sûr que non. Pas question de s'attacher. Juste prendre du bon temps ensemble. Driss bouleverse ses sens, pas ses certitudes.

  
Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Chaque jour, ils perdent des minutes précieuses de clarté. L'aube pointera son nez lorsqu'ils arriveront au vignoble. Sacha s'affaire dans la cuisine. Il semble être le premier réveillé. Peu importe, il commence à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se sent bien. Autant lors du précédent séjour à Vosne-Romanée, vivre dans la proximité du couple Lucas et Rémi l'avait blessé, autant cette fois il savoure leur complicité. Ils font d'ailleurs tout pour cela. Décidément, leur relation évolue sans cesse. Il fouille dans le frigo. Où est le beurre ? Il n'en reste presque plus. Machinalement, il l'inscrit sur la liste épinglée sur un tableau de liège. Il rajoute des œufs, de la tomme des moines et ce chèvre fermier frais pour lequel il a un faible. Dès son arrivée, Lucie passera commande à la ferme des Maunes et l'un des gamins viendra livrer à vélo. Toute la Bourgogne vit à l'heure des vendanges. Des doigts câlins dans ses cheveux, un baiser sur sa tempe.  
—  Bonjour, mon amour, souffle Sacha.  
Il n'espère pas de réponse. Il sait qu'il n'y en aura pas. Seul le raidissement de son corps contre le sien prouve que Lucas l'a entendu. Il ne le serine pas à longueur de jour, de semaine, de mois. Seulement lorsqu'il éprouve le besoin de cette intimité aimante qu'il ne trouve qu'auprès de lui. Lucas le sait et ne proteste plus depuis longtemps. Cela ne changerait rien de toute façon. Lucas caresse sa taille avant de s'éloigner. C'est bon, cette tendresse.  
—  Ta main ? s'enquiert Sacha.  
—  Elle lance quand je la plie mais ça va aller, le rassure-t-il.  
—  Montre !  
Sacha effleure la paume autour de la large entaille qui suit la ligne de vie. C'est gonflé.  
—  Tu ne t'es pas raté, commente-t-il.  
—  La serpette était bien affûtée, admet-il. Heureusement, c'est la gauche.  
—  Il faut voir un médecin.  
—  Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Sacha sait qu'il doit chercher en son enfance la raison de cette haine viscérale des hôpitaux où séjournait trop souvent sa mère malade et où elle est morte. Obtenir qu'il se fasse examiner n'est pas une sinécure. Jusqu'à Giovanni qui lui inspire une certaine méfiance.  
—  Les docteurs soignent, Lucas. Ils ne torturent pas les patients à plaisir. Désinfecte régulièrement, conseille-t-il avec un soupir en voyant sa grimace. Rémi ?  
—  Ici. Continue ainsi et, si un jour tu veux te reconvertir, je t'engage au Motus, se moque-t-il alors qu'après avoir goûté les œufs brouillés qu'il a cuisinés, il le regarde trancher le pain.  
Le Motus, c'est Rémi et il est trop orgueilleux pour travailler sous ses ordres. Même maintenant alors qu'ils deviennent peu à peu bons amis. Même dans le but d'aider Lucas lors des périodes difficiles. Et puis, ce dernier l'admire. En tant que danseur et soliste. Sans parler de son sens de l'organisation qui est précieux autant au Béjart Ballet Paris qu'à l'école. Son chorégraphe sait son talon d'Achille : lui. C'est suffisant. Il ne veut pas se mettre en position d'infériorité en un domaine qu'il ne maîtrise pas. C'est peut-être idiot, mais voilà. Conscient de sa déraison, il rit comme il se doit à la plaisanterie.  
—  Tu ne m'as pas assez dans les pattes ? jette-t-il à l'autre.  
Sûr de lui, sûr de Lucas, Rémi sourit.

  
—  Tu as froid  ? s'étonne Erwan alors qu'il frissonne.  
—  Toujours lorsque je me réveille.  
Le blond sourit et frictionne ses épaules, le haut de ses bras pour le réchauffer. Le geste semble un peu plus qu'amical. Peut-être se fait-il des illusions ?

  
Dès le déjeuner avalé, ils ont été prendre les bicyclettes proposées par Rémi. Ils les ont dénichées remisées à côté des bolides de Rémi et Sacha, une kawasaki 500cc pour le premier, une Harley 750cc flambant neuve pour le second. Un regard d'envie, une caresse sur les chromes étincelants, Amaury est revenu à leurs propres machines bien plus modestes. Hormis les pneus un peu à plat, les vélos étaient en bon état. Il n'a pas fallu cinq minutes pour les regonfler. Sitôt fait, ils ont pédalé loin du domaine Wiame-Bayot. Las de contempler les lignes au cordeau des vignobles environnants, attiré par l'idée de cette rivière que François avait évoquée, Amaury en a demandé le chemin à des ouvriers agricoles et il a entraîné ses compagnons à sa suite. Situé à quelques kilomètres de là, le cours d'eau serpente sous le couvert des arbres puis ressurgit au soleil dans une large étendue herbeuse avant de retourner flirter avec les ombres des sous-bois. Insouciants, ils ont renoué avec leur enfance, ils ont pataugé dans l'onde miroitante, ont ôté leur tee-shirt et se sont éclaboussés à qui mieux mieux avec de grands éclats de rire, appréciant autant leur complicité que la fraîcheur de l'eau sur la peau échauffée par la course à vélo.  
Une fois lassés, ils se sont installés sous un saule et ont déballé les brioches que leur avait données Adeline. Repus, ivres de liberté, ils se sont endormis pour une sieste bien méritée. Un léger vent a éveillé Amaury. L'astre descend à l'horizon et le manque de ses rayons chauds le fait frémir. A moins que ce ne soit les sensuels massages des mains d'Erwan qui continuent à le réconforter. Tout au long de l'après-midi, Amaury a pris soin de ne jamais laisser Gabriel à l'écart. Leur ami exige perpétuellement beaucoup d'attention, Amaury a deviné que le soir précédent il s'est senti rejeté.  
—  Petite nature, se moque celui-ci en observant la scène.  
—  Jaloux ! le taquine-t-il. Il est déjà temps de rentrer, soupire-t-il.  
—  Nous sommes bien reposés, on pourrait flâner un peu dans l'arrière pays après le dîner ? suggère Erwan.  
—  Je vous laisse les errances dans le noir, répond Gabriel. Je préfère demeurer là à apprendre le vin et à écouter les histoires. C'est un peu comme les veillées d'autrefois. Si vous n'allez pas vous coucher tôt, profitez-en. L'ambiance est chouette.

  
Ils sont restés. Les vendanges sont terminées chez bon nombre de viticulteurs. Eux ont encore trois jours de cueillette avant de reprendre le chemin de Paris. D'autres propriétaires sont autour de la table et ont amené des bouteilles de leur production. Ils fêtent l'année 2015 dont l'été chaud et sec, idéalement arrosé en août, annonce un millésime exceptionnel. L'oncle a remonté les meilleurs flacons du chais Wiame-Bayot. Bouteilles poussiéreuses, joyaux de l'ancien vigneron. Tous les dégustent avec respect, les commentent avec passion. Ils ne se contentent pas de goûter, ils boivent sec. Même les boss. Même Erwan. Pareil nectar ne se gaspille pas. Seule la lie reste au fond du flacon.  
S'il a remarqué que Rémi tient bien l'alcool, métier oblige, Lucas y est plus sensible. La main nouée à celle de son mari, les yeux un peu dans le vague, il sourit aux anecdotes de François, le pêcheur de truites. Ici, Rémi est dans son élément, il connaît tout le monde, il est traité en enfant du pays, en héritier du vin. Ici, Lucas s'efface et l'admire. Amaury est étonné de le voir accepter ce second rôle. C'est un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité qu'il découvre. Un de plus. L'homme profondément épris de son époux.

  
Il est tard lorsqu'ils se décident à clore la soirée. Une fois les invités partis avec l'oncle de Rémi, ce dernier envisage son chéri d'un air amusé. Les joues rouges, l’œil égrillard, Lucas a un verre dans le nez. Même plusieurs. Sacha a bu tout autant et est en aussi piteux état. Rémi tire son mari par le bras, le serre sur sa hanche avant d'offrir la main à Sacha afin de le soutenir également. Amaury lance un coup d’œil explicite à Gaby vers eux, celui-ci hoche négativement la tête. Non, il ne s'en mêlera pas. Amaury renonce à comprendre.  
—  Erwan, souffle-t-il. On va dormir.  
—  J'arrive, marmonne-t-il sans bouger d'un centimètre.  
Il lui faut un bon moment avant de se lever. Le bras autour de sa taille, Amaury l'entraîne vers les escaliers. Ils font une pause sur le palier. Rémi descend du second, il a escorté Sacha jusqu'à sa chambre.  
—  Ça va vous deux ? interroge-t-il.  
—  Il est toujours très raisonnable. C'est la première fois que je le vois boire, déplore Amaury.  
—  Tout le monde a parfois besoin de fuir son passé. Ce n'est pas grave.  
Un passé inconnu sur lequel Erwan est très discret. Que Lucas sait et tait.

  
La porte de l'appartement se referme sur eux. Rémi lâche un grognement de soulagement. Il n'en peut plus. Il est levé depuis cinq heures du matin, il en est trois du jour suivant. Il n'a pas dormi depuis vingt deux heures.  
—  Fatigué, mon ange ? demande Lucas en l'enlaçant et en se pressant sur lui.  
Sans blague ? Ses lèvres dans son cou, ses doigts sur son corps, Lucas ne fait pas mystère de son désir. Si lui a dormi un long moment dans la voiture pendant qu'il conduisait, Rémi est harassé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Et bien qu'ils n'aient pas fait l'amour depuis une semaine, il veut dormir. Juste dormir.  
—  Désolé, mon tout-beau, chuchote-t-il.  
—  J'attendrai, déclare son Lucas avec tendresse.  
Il le guide vers l'escalier, puis vers le lit, le fait choir sur leur couche et entreprend de le déshabiller avec des gestes plein de ferveur, avant de se glisser tout contre lui et de les recouvrir de cette maudite couette trop chaude.  
—  Je t'aime, murmure Rémi.  
—  Moi aussi, répond-il en prenant sa position favorite, visage dans son cou, une jambe remontée sur son ventre, une main sur sa poitrine.  
Rémi pousse un soupir de bien-être. Ensuite, c'est le black-out.

  
Il s'étire sous la couverture, la repousse délicatement. Il tente de ne pas réveiller Lucas qui émet un léger bougonnement et se cramponne à lui. S'il en croit la hauteur du soleil, il est tard. Très tard. Treize heures vingt, dit sa montre bracelet. Le service de midi est quasi fini. Tant pis. Les choses sérieuses reprennent ce soir avec le début du week-end. Mais avant de rejoindre le Motus, il a un chéri à satisfaire.

  
Malgré sa lassitude, Amaury assiste à la répétition de la compagnie. La journée n'a pas été de tout repos. Ils ont, Erwan, Gaby et lui, manqué huit jours de préparation et se sentent quelque peu dépassés dans les tableaux d'ensemble déjà bien rodés. Ils vont devoir mettre les bouchées doubles.

  
Dans une semaine seulement, les premières représentations auront lieu à la salle Jorge Donn. Lucas a choisi de proposer des soirées différentes. Si Pop-Symphony est au programme de cinq dates sur sept, relayé par La quête, les ballets de Béjart sont eux différents presque chaque soir. En ouverture, c'est "Brel et Barbara" qui est à l'honneur. Jusqu'à présent, il n'a été donné qu'en Belgique. Lui l'a admiré à Liège. Comme beaucoup de Belges, sa mère est une inconditionnelle de Brel. En son enfance, il l'a vu, entendu dans des vidéos tournées à toutes les époques de sa carrière et Lucas l'incarne à merveille. Ses mimiques, ses excès, ses emportements, tout est là. Il ne l'imite pas. Il est Brel.  
Sur la scène dans "La solitude"  évoluent Lucas et Keisuke Nasuno. En l'absence de Jan et Fabrizio qui font répéter "Variations" l'un des quatre volets de "Concert de danses" à l'affiche le lendemain, Sacha les dirige. Bernard et Anissa rejoignent Lucas et Lisbeth sur "Litanies pour un retour". Puis c'est l'entrée d'Emily dans son rôle de l'amour-tentateur.  
—  Lucas !  
Les yeux de ce dernier se sont égarés vers les fauteuils des spectateurs et sa distraction lui a fait rater un enchaînement. Le rappel à l'ordre a retenti, sec. Le regard de Sacha suit celui du boss, il esquisse une grimace. Dans son dos, Amaury perçoit du bruit et se retourne. Deux hommes viennent de s’asseoir. Immédiatement, il reconnaît en eux les inspecteurs de la criminelle. Là-bas, sur la surface noire, Bernard, danseur puissant, soulève Anissa sans difficulté dans les nombreux portés de ce passage. Beaux et gracieux. Un pas de deux sensuel où le couple est accompagné de Lisbeth, Lucas et Emily qui servent de faire-valoir. Dès que le morceau est terminé, Lucas profite de ce que Lisbeth interprète seule "Ne me quitte pas" pour sauter de la scène et s'avancer vers eux. Il s'arrête à ses côtés et toise les policiers.  
—  Si vous voulez nous parler, c'est ailleurs qu'ici. Les répétitions doivent être respectées, déclare-t-il après leur avoir adressé un petit salut de la tête.  
—  Nous désirons interroger certains danseurs. Plutôt que de les convoquer tous au quai des Orfèvres, nous avons préféré venir ici. C'est rapide et aisé pour tout le monde. Si vous y apportez de la bonne volonté, évidemment.  
—  Je veux préserver notre travail, insiste Lucas fermement. Lorsqu'il manque un seul danseur dans un tableau, nous devons arrêter. Durant la matinée, je peux vous offrir d'occuper mon bureau. Il vous suffira de les appeler au fur et à mesure.  
Manifestement, sa coopération apparaît plus suspecte encore que son courroux. Ils échangent entre eux des coups d’œil hésitants. Amaury devine leur état d'esprit  : «  Bayot, ce n'est pas n'importe qui  ». Ils ont reçu ordre de le ménager.  
—  Un problème, mon Lucas ? s'enquiert Sacha qui, remplacé par Patrick, s'ajoute à l'équation.  
Le plus jeune inspecteur lui lance un coup d’œil méprisant et, à son immense surprise, l'arrivant lui en renvoie un narquois. Est-ce par provocation que Sacha entoure la taille de Lucas et s’appuie câlinement contre son flanc ? Si celui-ci ne veut pas désavouer sa muse, Amaury le voit se mordiller les lèvres nerveusement.  
—  Ils veulent questionner les danseurs. À cause des vendanges, nous sommes déjà tellement en retard, déplore Lucas.  
—  Le Béjart Ballet Paris, ambassadeur de la culture et de l'art moderne français à l'extérieur, est une institution renommée et protégée par le ministre de la culture et par madame le maire de Paris. La saison n'a pas encore débuté et nos spectacles sont sold out dans la plupart des grandes villes étrangères où nous sommes invités. Nous devons être prêts à relever le défi. Je suis sûr que ces messieurs le réalisent et auront à cœur de faciliter la préparation de nos ballets, débite le directeur artistique de la compagnie avec grandiloquence et d'un ton péremptoire. Et veilleront à ce que notre réputation ne soit pas entachée, rajoute-t-il après un bref silence.  
—  Nous serons là demain dès neuf heures, lâche l'aîné des flics avec un reniflement mécontent avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.  
A l'évidence, le quinquagénaire a peu apprécié la mercuriale du soliste de presque trente ans son cadet. Le second, sans un regard, lui emboîte le pas.  
—  Lucas. Cela ne sert à rien de te montrer conciliant avec eux. Ils cherchent à nous mettre la pression. Ils ne nous feront pas de cadeau. Mets des barrières, s'exclame Sacha dès qu'ils sont partis.  
—  Tu n'as rien obtenu de plus et tu les as humiliés ce qu'ils n'oublieront pas. Était-ce nécessaire ?  
—  ...  
—  Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Fous-toi de ce que pense ce petit homophobe. D'habitude, tu n'en fais pas tout un plat.  
—  Tu as vu comme ils nous envisageaient ? Comme des punaises...  
—  Je sais qui tu es.  
—  ...  
—  Un homme merveilleux et le plus courageux que je connaisse. Laisse tomber, Sashka.  
Avec un soupir, Sacha pose un baiser sur la tempe de Lucas avant de s'éloigner vers la scène. Amaury le sent blessé mais ignore pourquoi. Ils ont l'habitude du rejet de certains. Dès que leur orientation sexuelle a été connue, ils ont dû faire avec. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Sacha se sent-il diminué parce qu'il a été violé ?  
—  Ça va toi ? demande Lucas. Ne sois pas inquiet. C'est une mauvaise période qui passera. Comme tout. Tu as envie de danser ?  
—  Là ? Maintenant ?  
—  Sur la valse à mille temps. Il me manque des interprètes. La plupart répètent "Variations". Ainsi tu sauras remplacer la semaine prochaine s'il y a des malades ou des blessés.  
—  Mais...  
Déjà, il a tourné les talons. Il ne reste qu'à ôter son tricot, à chausser ses demi-pointes et à le suivre.

  
Lorsqu'il remonte à son pigeonnier de luxe, il trouve Erwan l'attendant appuyé contre son chambranle. A la fin des répétitions de "Games of Life", ce dernier a été prendre un verre avec Gaby, Driss et Claudia à l'Open Bar pour fêter leurs rôles dans le ballet. Excepté que lui ne sait pas encore quel incarnat lui est destiné. Oh, ils sont nombreux en ce cas, pourtant il a l'impression que Lucas hésite à son sujet et ça le préoccupe. Il a préféré s'abstenir. Ses finances sont au plus bas et il était éreinté. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé à travailler avec les danseurs de la compagnie. Un monde de contradictions.  
—  Tu n'étais pas fatigué, toi ?  
—  Je suis allé assister à la répétition de "Brel et Barbara" à la salle Jorge Donn.  
Erwan est mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Va savoir. Il s'efface pour lui permettre d'entrer. C'est la première fois qu'il reçoit quelqu'un dans son studio.  
—  Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
—  Coca, si tu as, autrement de l'eau, précise son invité surprise penché sur son unique plante en pot. C'est la même que dans le bureau de Sacha et Lucas, non ?  
—  Je l'ai admirée à mon arrivée. Les végétaux, c'est une des passions du boss. Il m'en a offert une bouture, le pot et les conseils qui vont avec, se moque-t-il.  
—  C'était bien, la répétition ?  
—  Mouvementée.  
Il lui raconte la visite des inspecteurs de la criminelle et la discussion entre Lucas et Sacha.  
—  Je ne comprends pas leur relation, murmure Erwan. Je les apprécie tous les trois, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.  
—  Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Ils semblent heureux de cette façon, c'est le principal.  
—  Tu as l'intention de dîner à l'extérieur ?  
—  Non.  
—  Moi non plus.  
Ils mettent leurs victuailles en commun et partagent une pizza surgelée, un plat du jour acheté à la cafétéria, un bout de fromage et deux oranges. Manifestement, ils ne cuisinent aucun des deux. La fin de la soirée est consacrée à rechercher des photos, des vidéos sur Nomad Soul, en effet, Erwan jouera les deux personnages qui correspondent à Bowie  : celui de Boz, un résistant et personnage-clé de l'aventure, mais aussi le chanteur des Dreamers, un groupe de musique que l'on peut écouter en concert dans le jeu.  
" «  J’ai beaucoup à te dire, mais le temps nous est compté… Je viens d’un univers parallèle, d’un monde qui a désespérément besoin de ton aide. TOI seul peux nous sauver.  » Répondant aux supplications d’un personnage inconnu venu d’une autre dimension, votre âme est projetée à Omikron, une ville de... "  
Côte à côte, ils explorent sur youtube les vidéos de David Bowie dans le jeu.  
—  Boz est un chef révolutionnaire dont l'esprit est enfermé dans un ordinateur. Je suis censé danser, moi, proteste Erwan.  
—  Ne te tracasse pas. Je suis sûr que Lucas t'as prévu une prestation d'enfer. En ce qui concerne les costumes, tu seras gâté. C'est du Bowie.  
—  Ça ne va pas cacher grand chose, s'exclame-t-il devant le look du chanteur des Dreamers.  
—  Dorian et Arnaud vont t'arranger ça.  
—  Tu essayes de me rassurer  ? Parce que c'est raté. J'ai l'impression qu'ils économisent le tissu autant qu'ils le peuvent.  
Amaury éclate de rire. C'est vrai que les tenues de la nouvelle collection du couturier qu'ils ont portées lors du shooting fait pour Dorian et Arnaud dans différents endroits de Paris étaient parfois osées. Il ouvre le dossier des clichés dont certains sont parus dans Vogue. Ils les passent en revue avec force plaisanteries, se rappelant les couacs de cette journée qui a débuté à l'aube devant la pyramide de verre du Louvre et s'est terminée en fin de soirée à la Défense. Ils passent un moment de complicité bien agréable et Erwan regagne son studio tard dans la nuit.

  
Lorsqu'il arrive à la cafétéria le lendemain pour déjeuner, un calme inhabituel s'établit à leur table. Erwan n'est pas là et Saverio mange avec Matte, son parrain. Voilà qui est singulier. Lorsque le blond s'installe à sa place habituelle, toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui. Que s'est-il donc passé hier qui fait que tous s'échangent des regards crispés voir indignés ?  
—  Tu me le dis ? propose Amaury.  
Son vis-à-vis émet un grognement inintelligible. D'accord. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
—  Au moins, tu seras sûr que la version ne sera pas tronquée.  
—  Amaury, reproche son vis-à-vis. N'insiste pas.  
Un peu déçu de son attitude, il décide d'aller se reposer une heure dans son studio. Sans en savoir plus il se rend ensuite en répétition.  
—  Erwan ? Viens. J'ai à te parler.  
Lucas n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Erwan le suit sans un mot, le visage sombre. Le va-et-vient entre la classe de Patrick et son propre bureau où siégeaient les deux flics de la criminelle n'a pas dû enchanter le chorégraphe. Ils ont interrogé les vingt-sept danseurs sans exception. Certains pendant quelques minutes à peine. Ils reviendront mardi pour les professeurs. Où veulent-ils en venir  ? Pourtant sa préoccupation immédiate, c'est Erwan.  
—  Tu m'expliques ? dit Amaury à Gaby.  
Celui-ci hésite. Claudia, non.  
—  Hier, Erwan était heureux d'avoir son premier rôle. Il semblait plus détendu, plus accessible que d'habitude et Saverio a tenté sa chance. Il l'a embrassé. Erwan a répondu au baiser et il avait l'air d'aimer ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, raille la jeune fille. C'était torride. Tout à coup, il s'est redressé et il l'a repoussé violemment au point de le faire tomber de sa chaise et balayer leurs consommations sur le sol. Il s'est levé et est sorti avec perte et fracas en bousculant le serveur qui alerté par le bruit accourrait à notre table. On ne l'a revu que cet après-midi à la cafet.

  
Amaury a cru que... S'est-il trompé ? Si Erwan désire Saverio pour petit-ami, que peut-il dire ? Et, si son cœur se serre à l'idée, il se garde de faire un commentaire. Pourquoi cette soirée à son studio ? En fait, peut-être ne voulait-il pas de ce rapprochement avec Saverio. Ses réactions le poussent à croire cette explication. Il a été pris par surprise et... Interrompant ses pensées, Lucas ramène Erwan qu'il tient par les épaules. Il aurait dû se douter que l'entretien, entre ces deux-là, serait plus fraternel que conflictuel.

  
—  Votre attention ! crie Lucas. Hier, je vous ai donné le scénario du ballet, l'ordre de passage des tableaux, continue-t-il lorsqu'il obtient le silence. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des musiques. Toutes ne sont pas composées par des David Bowie. Loin de là. On se demande dans quel obscur tiroir ils ont été en chercher certaines. Si la mélodie a influencé notre choix des jeux, cela n'était pas suffisant. Nous avons fait appel à un spécialiste. Vincent Gallois est musicien. Son instrument de prédilection  : le piano. Auteur-compositeur, il réalise des jingles pour des publicités, des soundtracks de courts-métrages. Il est grand amateur de jeux vidéos auxquels il consacre ses loisirs. Il a d'ailleurs collaboré sur plusieurs jeux pour Square Enix Europe. Il était tout indiqué pour nous compiler, sur base des musiques originales, une bande son extraordinaire. Vous en avez eu un léger aperçu lors des scènes d'ensemble au Meltdown Café. Je vous en ai envoyé la totalité via internet, ainsi que la liste des rôles distribués. Beaucoup d'entre vous cumuleront les emplois  : un rôle principal, parfois un second et de la figuration en plus. Chacun a une part importante. J'y ai veillé. Vous aviez des préférences – je sais toujours tout, se moque-t-il – et je n'en ai pas tenu compte. J'ai entendu que quelques uns étaient déçus. Dans l'intérêt du ballet, je me suis basé sur ce que vous pouvez apporter à votre personnage. On passe à la suite de notre liste d'incarnats. Dans "Prince of Persia", le rôle premier est pour toi Driss, tu seras aussi Illidan dans "World of Warcraft". Lara Croft  : Sophia. Ilham sera Tyrande une des elfes de la nuit de "World of Warcraft", Julita sera Maiev Chantelombre, même jeu. Le rôle de Arno Dorian, dans "Assassin's Creed Unity" : Amaury...  
Wouaw ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il connaît le jeu et...  
—  Amaury ! l'interpelle Lucas qui le devine. Reste encore avec nous deux minutes. Je ne doute pas que te plonger dans l'histoire de France soit urgent, mais je n'ai pas fini. Tu seras aussi le chat du Cheshire dans "Alice, retour au pays de la folie" aux côtés de Gaïa qui sera Alice et de Aaron qui incarnera le train. C'est un rôle difficile que tu devras énormément travailler, je sais que tu y seras bien. Céline sera "L'étranger" de Myst et la danseuse des Dreamers dans Nomad Soul. Dans The Witcher II, Sörös sera Geralt de Riem et Guillian dans...

  
Le reste de la liste, il ne l'entend pas. Il prend conscience qu'il a eu vraiment très peur que Lucas ne lui fasse pas confiance. Peur qui s'est envolée avec le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Dans Assassin's Creed Unity, Arno Dorian voyage à travers la révolution française, l'empire et même le moyen-âge et ses templiers. Qui fera l'ennemi et les rôles secondaires ? Il voudrait vérifier sur son ordi.  
—  Tu en as de la chance, s'extasie Gaby à ses côtés.  
—  Tu es le seul à avoir le rôle que tu désirais, raille-t-il.  
—  Tu as déjà vu le chat de Cheshire dans le jeu ? Tatouages tribaux, boucle d'oreille, rire sardonique, dégaine incroyable, je suis certain que les maquilleurs vont s'amuser. Sans oublier Arnaud, il va te fabriquer une queue d'enfer.  
Driss donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami afin de le faire taire tout en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Ils rient ensuite comme des baleines. Maudits esprits mal tournés. On dirait des collégiens. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers Lucas, il surprend les yeux d'Erwan sur lui. Il se détourne si rapidement qu'il se demande s'il a rêvé. Il faut que je règle ça, pense-t-il. Quoi qu'il espère, je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il se faufile vers lui.  
—  Tu as un second rôle ? interroge-t-il aussi naturellement que possible.  
—  Dans Myst, oui. La créature du temps que l'étranger rencontre.  
—  Je suis soulagé, avoue Amaury. J'ai eu peur que Lucas ne me fasse pas assez confiance.  
Erwan le contemple avec stupéfaction.  
—  Tu es fou. Tu te rappelles que hier Lucas t'a fait répéter avec la compagnie ? Tu danses magistralement. Tu arrives à traduire une émotion palpable en gestes sensuels, élégants. On sent ta joie, ton amour de la danse. Te regarder est un vrai bonheur dont on ne se lasse pas.  
C'est à son tour d'être ébahi.  
—  Quand ?  
—  Lorsque tu danses le matin, avant les cours. Amaury ?  
—  Oui ?  
—  Rien, grommelle-t-il.  
Depuis quand ce battant n'ose-t-il pas s'exprimer ? S'imposer ?  
—  Tu veux sortir avec Saverio ? ose-t-il questionner.  
—  Assurément non ! s'exclame-t-il. Sans trop de mal, je le tenais éloigné depuis trois semaines. Bien qu'il fasse mine de ne pas comprendre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il passe à l'acte. Il m'a embrassé, j'ai répondu. Une impulsion que j'ai regrettée immédiatement. Je crois que je suis seul depuis trop longtemps.  
—  Tu as dix-sept ans, murmure Amaury, c'est horrible de t'écouter dire ça.  
—  Sous son vernis extravagant, Saverio est un garçon agréable et gentil. Un peu têtu mais il n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer ma violence, reconnaît-il en soupirant.  
—  Excuse-toi, suggère-t-il. Eh oui, c'est difficile surtout si on a de l'orgueil. Plus noble que la fuite. Et rembourse les consommations renversées, les verres cassés, Gaby les a payés pour toi.  
Erwan l'observe avant de lever les yeux au ciel.  
—  On sort au Motus et en boîtes avec les boss  ?  
—  ...  
Amaury hésite. Il ne veut pas réclamer plus d'argent à sa mère afin de finir le mois. Avant son départ, il a défini un budget avec ses parents qui y contribuent pour moitié chacun. Son père a d'autres enfants, l'effort est considérable. Il a donc essayé d'être modéré en son estimation. Peut-être trop. La vie à Paris est chère et il n'a pas de disposition pour la vie d'ermite. Pourtant il désire éviter tout conflit. Sa maman a mal vécu la désertion de son mari, le divorce, son remariage rapide et, douze ans après, blâme toujours son ex-époux.  
—  Je te prête, si tu es fauché. Tu me rendras dès que tu auras reçu le salaire des vendanges. Ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu avec nous hier, monsieur-je-suis-trop-fatigué. Tu dis que je suis fier ? Et toi alors ?  
—  OK, accepte-t-il.  
Erwan sourit. Amaury lit de la tendresse en ses prunelles bleues. Il oublie le plaisir que l'autre a pris à la bouche de Saverio et ne retient que cette lueur.

  
Les coulisses, les loges de la salle Jorge Donn bruissent de conversations décousues, d'appels discrets ou pas, de rires, de courses de pied nus, de jurons saluant une bévue. Les danseurs sont en émoi. Ils veulent impressionner leurs spectateurs.  
Si Lucas ne danse pas Pop-Symphony, il est là dans les coulisses à encourager ses interprètes. Avec Sacha, ils vérifient les moindres détails.  
—  Prêt  ? demande Lucas à Matte qui fait l'ouverture.  
Celui-ci ferme les yeux en assentiment. La solitude de Matte touche Lucas. Il n'a jamais personne dans la salle, ni parents, ni amis, ni petit-ami. Il n'est pas le seul, mais voilà. Matte, c'est Matte.  
—  Va, mon beau diable. Sois toi-même. Éblouis-les tous comme tu sais si bien le faire, lui souffle Lucas en posant un baiser sur sa joue.  
Matte serre sa main avec force puis s'élance sur Fool's Overture de Supertramp. Conscient du malaise que ressent Sacha dès qu'il est là et, peut-être, se sentant coupable, Matte a pris ses distances avec eux. C'était inévitable.  
—  Ce n'est pas facile, confie-t-il à Rémi qui l'enlace.  
—  Tu ne peux rien y faire, chéri. Ne t'en mêle surtout pas.  
Le fil conducteur du ballet, proposé sous forme d'une discussion entre un fervent défenseur de la musique classique et un amoureux de la musique pop, est le Concerto n.1 op. 6 pour violon de Paganini qui offre une palette rare de rythmes très différents. Les musiques très dissemblables des quinze tableaux s'enchaînent harmonieusement : Dire Straits, Prince, Michael Jackson, Queen, The Beatles, The Rollings Stones, The Who, Van Halen, Pink Floyd, Elton John, Chris Isaak, Bon Jovi, Léonard Cohen. En cet instant, c'est une chorégraphie de Nathan qui débute par "Send me an Angel", cédant le relais à Mehdi sur une autre ballade de Scorpions, le succès planétaire : "I'm still loving you" qui devient un pas de deux infiniment sensuel qu'ils avaient présenté à Lucas lors de leur arrivée à l'école. Il avait dit que ça l'intéressait. Ils l'ont retravaillé dans le but de l'intégrer au ballet. À tout seigneur, tout honneur, Nathan est repris comme chorégraphe du passage sur les programmes, le site...

  
Lors du premier spectacle de la saison, les couacs s'accumulent souvent. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont eu à déplorer que quelques maladresses des danseurs en coulisses  : un flacon de parfum cassé, un porte bonheur égaré puis retrouvé, un popotin posé sur un tube de fond de teint qui traînait sur un fauteuil maintenant bien taché, un scratch arraché à un chausson et recousu en catastrophe,... Dorian lui-même supervise les costumes, l'équipe de Valéry épaule Caroline et Linda pour les grimages. C'est l'avantage d'être en représentation chez eux à Paris. Dès décembre, Linda va se consacrer à la tournée des élèves. En juillet, Valéry a déniché deux apprentis débrouillards, l'un assistera leur timide petite souris, l'autre accompagnera Linda. Games of Life va exiger beaucoup des costumiers et des maquilleurs. Les jeunes gens font leurs armes ce soir et semblent prendre leurs marques rapidement. Valentin ose même des initiatives. Il sera parfait pour booster Caroline.  
Lucas ne perd pas de vue son pas de deux. Non qu'il redoute des problèmes, au contraire. Il est perpétuellement séduit par la symbiose, la complicité, l'amour que traduisent les gestes de Nathan et Mehdi. Ils donnent envie d'aimer. Il s'alanguit contre Rémi qui resserre son étreinte.  
—  Ils sont merveilleux, murmure à ses côtés Emily.  
—  Vous êtes tous très bons, affirme Lucas d'un ton convaincu après quelques instants utilisés à observer John évoluer sur un mouvement de Paganini. Regarde Benoît en Michael Jackson, n'est-il pas fantastique ?  
Le medley du Roi de la Pop se termine par la séquence du cimetière de Thriller. La coordination est impeccable, les accoutrements étonnants, les maquillages réussis. Il en a fallu du travail pour obtenir ce résultat. Toute la troupe est derrière Benoît excepté Étienne et Camelia, Kevin et Asmaa ainsi que quatre élèves de deuxième année qui font à huit le prochain tableau. Lent, éthéré, il apporte une véritable cassure avec le précédent. Il ouvre le début de la seconde partie du ballet qui démontre que les musiques quelles qu'elles soient peuvent se rejoindre, se comprendre, s'épouser. Suivent des extraits de pop music interprétés par de célèbres orchestres de chambre, des extraits de musique classique joués avec des instruments électriques.  
—  Tu y es, Sashka  ?  
Nul autre que lui ne pouvait danser ce plaidoyer adressé à la vie qu'est Bohemian Rhapsody. C'est à chaque fois un moment très attendu par le public. Qu'ils apprécient ou pas Queen et Freddy Mercury, ils tombent en général d'accord pour reconnaître que ce morceau qui rassemble hard rock, balade et références lyriques dont Scaramouche, Figaro, Galileo Galilei est exceptionnel.  
C'est parti pour cinq minutes quarante pendant lesquelles Sacha, seul sur scène, se met à nu. En deux ans, il a fait d'énormes progrès en ce domaine. Il ne pleure plus sur "Jorge et la mort", il fait pleurer les autres. Il l'attire à lui lorsqu'il sort.  
—  Extraordinaire, murmure-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.  
Un autre temps fort est Hey Jude dont la version de l'orchestre symphonique de Londres répond à plusieurs reprises à celle des Beatles. Keisuke, avec ses attitudes gracieuses, son élégance surprenante, en est le soliste, soutenu par Lise, Maud, Anissa et Falila.  
Enfin, le final revient au tango Dance Me to the End of Love de Léonard Cohen (1). Nulle chanson n'était plus indiquée pour clôturer ce ballet. Sur l'écran géant derrière eux, des plans du chanteur que l'on dit malade d'un cancer. Trente deux couples mixtes, masculins ou féminins se croisent et se recroisent en mouvements très précis en cet espace limité. Leurs pieds se mélangent, s'imbriquent en gestes sensuels parfaitement mesurés dans cette danse d'amour qu'est le tango. Tout est calculé au centimètre près et la moindre erreur peut être catastrophique. Lucas retient son souffle. Tout se passe bien.  
Le rideau se baisse pour la première fois de la saison sur ce ballet qui a été encensé par les professionnels de la danse. Tout au moins de ce côté-ci de la Manche. Il les a propulsés parmi les grandes compagnies. Il en est fier. Sacha vient le chercher et l'entraîne devant les spectateurs. Il salue, puis de la main remercie ses danseurs qu'il fait avancer devant lui. Les applaudissements résonnent encore et encore. Après un entracte, ce sera Brel et Barbara. Il doit se mettre en condition. Puis il renouera avec Boléro. Cela lui a manqué. Tant.  
—  Tu rêves, danseur  ?  
—  J'ai envie de danser.  
—  Viens.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

(1). Dance Me To The End Of Love de Léonard Cohen

Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
_Fais-moi danser à ta beauté sur un air de violon se consumant_  
Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in  
_Fais-moi danser à travers la panique jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité_  
Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove  
_Soulève-moi comme un rameau d'olivier et sois la colombe me montrant mon chemin_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone  
_Oh, dévoile-moi ta beauté quand il n'y a plus de témoins_  
Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon  
_Laisse-moi te sentir bouger comme ils le font à Babylone_  
Show me slowly what I only know the limits of  
_Montre-moi doucement quelles sont ces limites que je ne fais qu'entrevoir_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on  
_Fais-moi danser pour le mariage d'aujourd'hui, fais-moi danser encore et encore_  
Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long  
F _ais-moi danser tendrement, et fais-moi danser pour longtemps_  
We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above  
_Nous sommes tout deux indignes de notre amour, nous sommes tout deux au delà_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the children who are asking to be born  
_Fais-moi danser pour les enfants qui ne demandent qu'à naître_  
Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn  
_Fais-moi danser à travers ces rideaux que nos baisers ont usé jusqu'à la corde_  
Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn  
_Dresse une tente pour nous abriter maintenant, même si chaque maille part en lambeaux_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
_Fais-moi danser à ta beauté sur un violon se consumant_  
Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in  
_Fais-moi danser à travers la panique jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité_  
Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove  
_Caresse-moi de ta main nue ou caresse-moi de ton gant_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the end of love  
F _ais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_  
Dance me to the end of love  
_Fais-moi danser jusqu'à la fin de l'amour_

 

A voir sur ce morceau de Léonard Cohen, ces danseurs professionnels argentins pour la précision de leurs mouvements lorsqu'ils évoluent ensemble. Habitués des concours de tango, ils ont été finalistes du championnat du monde de 2016 : [Dance Me to the End of Love](http://www.bluetangoproject.com/dance-me/)

 

 


	5. Bolchoï et Boléro

 

 

 

Le rideau est baissé. Derrière la toile noire sur laquelle danse la silhouette de Jorge Donn, une main serrée en celle de Sacha, l'autre en celle de Benoît, Lucas écoute son public qui trépigne. Ils ne reviendront pas. Ils ont déjà offert Boléro en rappel. Ils ramassent un gros bouquet de roses rouges, de nombreuses fleurs éparses, se glissent sur le devant de la scène et, les bras chargés de ces témoignages d'affection, saluent sous les acclamations. C'est le dernier soir à la salle Jorge Donn. Dans quatre jours, commence l'inconnu. Ils prendront l'avion pour Moscou. Les deux flics vont enfin leur foutre la paix.

Dès que Constantin Sifakis est rentré de son voyage asiatique, il a été appréhendé, mis en garde à vue et relâché après vingt quatre heures. Cela ne pouvait rien apporter. Tokyo est loin de Paris. Son alibi était forcément inattaquable. Peut-être trop. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas des leurs.

La suite des événements lui a donné raison. Deux jours plus tard, après avoir interrogé les danseurs, les professeurs, le personnel du Motus, la criminelle a choisi de faire une perquisition à leur domicile, puis chez Sacha. Il n'en a pas compris le motif. Pourquoi pas au Motus ou à l'école ? Ils n'ont saisi ni leurs téléphones ni leurs ordinateurs qui auraient pu les renseigner sur leurs divers contacts. S'ils sont à la recherche de l'arme du crime, les pensent-ils assez bêtes pour conserver ça chez eux ? Mettre la pression est la seule réponse qu'il ait trouvé à ses questionnements. Dans le but de pousser qui à quelle extrémité  ?  
Seule l'interpellation de Sifakis a été évoquée dans les quotidiens. D'eux, pas un mot. Ce n'est évidemment pas l'affaire du siècle et la crise migratoire européenne fait la une. Les yeux sont tournés vers la Hongrie qui achève de construire un mur à sa frontière avec la Roumanie afin d'endiguer les flots des migrants. Mur que certains nomment "le nouveau mur de la honte". Il y a aussi les scandales de la FIFA. Bref, jusqu'à présent, la presse a été étrangement silencieuse à leur sujet. Muselée par qui  ? Et pour combien de temps ? Il ne s'en plaint pas, il est vrai.

Pourtant, tout se sait. Internet est leur pire ami et leur meilleur ennemi. Les blogs n'ont pas ce genre de contrainte et s'en sont donné à cœur joie. Il suffit d'une conversation entendue au Motus ou au Caffè Vito pour qu'un des blogueurs sans cesse à l’affût soit au courant et l'information se répand à coups de Tweet et de messages. Si la plupart s'indignent de ce qu'ils appellent "un harcèlement inqualifiable", d'autres soupçonnent. "Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, n'est-ce pas  ? Ils doivent avoir des choses à cacher, c'est sûr." Depuis, le Motus a vu défiler des clients hétéroclites : des adolescents attirés par la rumeur, des blogueurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus alors que beaucoup sont devenus des réguliers avec qui ils discutent parfois et même un étudiant en criminologie, Sherlock Holmes en herbe, qui se targue de découvrir le coupable plus rapidement que la police. Heureusement, la clientèle fidèle n'a pas déserté le bar lounge et très peu de tables ont été décommandées. Pas plus que d'habitude. Il y a régulièrement quelques désistements dus aux imprévus de la vie, ils sont vite comblés par des réservations de dernière minute.

Lucas retrouve sa moitié pour le démaquiller. Un rituel auquel ils tiennent depuis la première représentation au Palais des Congrès il y a quatre ans. Poupée de chiffon, il s'abandonne sur lui, épuisé par ce qu'il a offert. C'est un moment précieux entre tous. Les lèvres de Rémi se posent sur son front. Encore cet amour, cette tendresse qu'il perçoit malgré sa colère. Depuis les perquisitions, il est ainsi. Enfermé en une colère froide.

Ils sont venus vers six heures trente du matin. Quatre policiers, menés par l'inspecteur Dermier, le plus jeune des deux. Il a demandé leur accord obligatoire puisqu'il s'agit d'une simple enquête préliminaire. Pouvaient-ils refuser ? En théorie, oui. En pratique, c'est moins évident. Courir le risque de se voir inculpés officiellement  ? Impensable. Ils ont signés ce maudit formulaire et assisté à l'investigation comme prévu par l'article 56 du Code de procédure pénale. De toute manière, il ne les aurait pas laissé seuls dans l'appartement.

S'il a détesté les voir trifouiller dans leurs effets personnels, tâter chaque coussin, retourner le matelas, sortir le contenu des armoires, du frigo, renverser sur le sol le panier à linge ou leur poubelle, saccager son mur végétal, pour son époux, cela a été vraiment plus loin. Lucas enserré dans une étreinte d'acier, comme s'il redoutait qu'ils le lui arrachent, Rémi les suivait d'un regard empli d'une haine palpable. La fouille lui avait semblé durer des heures. Contre lui, le corps raidi de son homme tressaillait lorsqu'ils repoussaient en boule les vêtements toujours si bien pliés, manipulaient sans douceur les électro-ménagers qui ne pouvaient pourtant rien renfermer les incriminant. Pendant tout ce temps, il a craint un acte inconsidéré. Quand la porte s'est refermée sur eux qui partaient sans avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit, il a senti ses muscles se relâcher. Ils sont restés enlacés contemplant le désordre qui régnait en maître.  
—  Où je te mène, a-t-il murmuré enfin.  
—  Tu n'es nullement responsable. Je t'aime, Rémi. Dans le meilleur et dans le pire, a-t-il dit en transformant un peu leur serment de mariage. Nous en avons pour des heures de rangement, a-t-il soupiré en examinant le living. Sacha  ?  
—  A droit au même traitement. Et il est seul. Viens. Ceci sera pour plus tard.

Ils se sont précipités. Assis dans le canapé au milieu de son studio, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, Sacha, impassible, les regardait s'affairer. L'antipathie entre l'investigateur et le soliste atteignait là son summum. Chez eux ils avaient fait preuve de retenue. Chez Sacha, ce n'était pas le cas.  
—  Joli ! s'est exclamé Lucas en arrivant. Si tu allais chercher la camera, chéri ? a-t-il suggéré à haute voix à Rémi. Cela vaut une immortalisation sur la toile. Et une plainte auprès de Madame le Maire. Elle qui admire tant Sacha ne va pas apprécier ce capharnaüm, prouvant un manque d'égards flagrant.  
Sans répondre, Rémi, avec son smartphone, avait obtempéré. Dermier avait fait volte face avec rage et avait agité devant eux des mains remplies de photos. L'agent le plus proche de lui hésitait à continuer et attendait.  
—  Vous m'expliquez ? avait questionné d'un ton brusque l'inspecteur en désignant les clichés et la grande enveloppe jaune qui les accompagnait.  
—  Ce n'est pas la première fois que Daniel Labroso travaille pour nous, je vous l'ai déjà dit, avait répliqué Lucas qui s'était posté derrière Sacha et avait posé une main sur son épaule que serrait le blond avec force. Il y a deux ans, il avait fait une enquête sur Michel Dennard qui l'avait mené, après plusieurs mois de recherches, à Vanotti et sa villa de Neuilly où le dealer se cachait. Le jour de la descente sur les lieux, pendant que la brigade cernait la propriété, Dennard a été prévenu par quelqu'un du parquet et s'est échappé – vous avez la photo de la voiture franchissant les grilles – sans en avertir son hôte qui a été arrêté, jugé et a pris dix ans de centrale pour proxénétisme aggravé, association de malfaiteurs, viol, coups et blessures et j'en omets certainement. Daniel et son équipe assuraient aussi la sécurité lors de notre première représentation ici à la salle Jorge Donn lorsque Michel a tenté de me tuer et que Sacha m'a sauvé la vie. Tout ça est consigné dans les comptes-rendus rédigés à l'époque. Si vous n'en avez pas connaissance, je suis persuadé que le commissaire Ledent les mettra volontiers à votre disposition.  
—  ...  
—  Je ne comprends pas. Vous vous obstinez à voir en nous des coupables alors que nous sommes les victimes.  
—  Pourquoi avoir engagé un détective privé afin de se renseigner sur Sifakis ? Il vous faisait chanter ?  
Lucas a jeté un coup d’œil effaré à son mari avant de s’esclaffer.  
—  Nous faire chanter ? À quel sujet ?  
—  A vous de me le dire.  
—  Sifakis ne nous faisait pas chanter. Si j'ai demandé à Daniel de m'en dire plus à son sujet c'est parce qu'il ne décollait plus du Motus. Il tentait de séduire mon mari. À cause de sa dégaine, de ses vêtements de grands couturiers, de ses bijoux hors de prix et enfin de son regard froid et calculateur, je l'ai soupçonné d'appartenir au milieu et trouvé sa présence louche, voire dangereuse. Surtout trois semaines avant le procès. Bien que je n'aie rien d'autre à lui reprocher je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Daniel m'a informé le samedi après-midi que Constant comme il se faisait appeler, était un employé de Vanotti. La nuit de samedi à dimanche, il s'est envolé vers Tokyo, nous ne l'avons pas revu. Daniel, non plus.  
Son ton était sec. Ce merdeux l’horripilait. Du coin de l’œil, il surveillait en même temps les allées et venues des policiers qui essayaient tant bien que mal de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le bordel qu'ils avaient foutu.  
—  Résultat ? Une brusque passion envers l'amour au masculin ? a raillé le condé d'un air dégoûté qui l'a excédé.  
—  Allez donc l'interroger.  
Sa réponse a fusé, agressive.  
—  On a terminé, inspecteur.  
—  Bien. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, a-t-il éructé. Nous nous reverrons prochainement.  
—  Pressez-vous. Nous partons en Russie dans deux jours. Nous dansons, ne vous déplaise, a-t-il lancé ironiquement.  
Il le voyait bouillir de rage. Ainsi le persiflage l'atteignait. C'était bon à savoir. Il a claqué la porte, oubliant ses subalternes dont un a levé les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre.  
Sacha est resté un instant prostré. La seule partie de son corps qui semblait vivante était sa main cramponnée à la sienne.  
—  Un café ? a-t-il proposé d'une voix sourde. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas balancé la machine à expresso.  
Ils ont consacré ce lundi de congé à ranger les appartements.  
Depuis, Rémi est en colère.

  
Sur la place devant le théâtre du Bolchoï, Lucas grelotte. Le mercure plonge dans le négatif. Quinze degrés de moins qu'à Paris. A l'escale à Riga en Lettonie, la différence était à peine marquée. Deux heures plus tard, alors que l'avion d'Air Baltic atterrissait à Moscou, il neigeait sur le tarmac. La navette de l'hôtel Aroom était en retard. Ils y sont finalement arrivés à vingt et une heures. Situé dans le nouveau quartier des affaires, Kitay-gorod, cet établissement de septante chambres offre plusieurs avantages : il a consenti des réductions très importantes, bien qu'il ne soit pas répertorié gay-friendly – c'est Moscou, pas Ibiza – il ferme les yeux sur les couples atypiques, il n'a que des studios équipés d'une minuscule kitchenette tout en ayant un restaurant qui sert notamment des petits-déjeuners compris dans les conditions négociées. Pour les étudiants de seconde année, c'est un plus certain. Ils ne sont pas obligés de manger à l'extérieur et peuvent faire des économies sur le forfait alloué aux repas. Ou pas. C'est leur choix. Ils ont passé une nuit confortable et tranquille. Le petit déjeuner était copieux. Rien à redire.

Devant eux se dresse l'un des plus beaux monuments de Moscou. Pourtant son esprit occupé le réalise à peine. La main captatrice de Rémi s'abat sur sa taille. Lucas s'alanguit contre lui avec un soupir las ou heureux, il ne sait. Un peu des deux. Rémi n'est pas facile à gérer en ce moment. Lucas caresse sa main, entremêle leurs doigts.  
Rémi tressaille lorsque Lucas soupire. Il sait qu'il se referme depuis leur intrusion chez eux. Même avec son mari, il est plus brusque, plus absent. Il fait l'amour de façon possessive, dominatrice. Cela leur va si mal. Cependant la crainte de tout perdre est là, il la gère comme il le peut. Il sent le soutien incessant de Lucas. Il n'a jamais autant dit qu'il l'aime. Il le dit, le répète. Encore et encore. Lucas se colle à lui, cherche sa tendresse. Son sourire est plein d'amour, il ne résiste pas et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il reçoit le regard méprisant d'une matrone russe qui les croise. Une fois de plus ils sont jugés. Il en a l'habitude. Son courroux ne vient pas de là.  
—  Attention, chéri. C'est Moscou.  
Il acquiesce distraitement. Le premier à qui il en veut, c'est lui-même. Il maudit son passé. Bien sûr, c'est trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Encore aujourd'hui, ses erreurs les conduisent au gouffre. Pas que lui, Lucas, Sacha, leurs amis, ses employés, les danseurs. Comment réagira son amour s'ils sont inculpés  ? Si la tournée est interrompue  ? Le Motus fermé  ? Si son ami est traîné dans la boue en même temps qu'eux  ? Le visage défait de Sacha après le carnage de la perquisition lui a rappelé le désarroi de Lucas lorsque son studio avait été saccagé par les sbires de Michel. La police a les mêmes manières d'intimider que les truands.

Daniel était un homme honnête et droit. Oui, il avait préféré un métier dangereux. Oui, il côtoyait autant la pègre que les forces de l'ordre. Oui, il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il n'avait pas demandé à mourir à cinquante ans. Il y a deux ans, il assistait à leurs noces avec sa compagne Sibylle, une charmante femme, rayonnante de joie de vivre, mère de deux filles nées d'une précédente union. Si la mort de Daniel n'est pas officielle, il n'en doute pas. Le détective a disparu maintenant depuis un mois. Il est évident que les policiers en savent plus qu'eux et c'est une raison de frustration supplémentaire.

Vanotti est pour quelque chose dans cette machination et le but de Constantin est de leur mettre ce meurtre sur le dos. Pourquoi eux ? L'éventualité la plus probable est la facilité. Une putain de facilité.  
—  Mon ange ? souffle Lucas.  
Devant eux, Sacha et Kei les patientent. Ils s'entendent bien ces deux là et ont décidé de partager la même chambre. Le statut de directeur artistique a rapproché Sacha de Lucas et l'a peu à peu éloigné des danseurs excepté des anciens de Lausanne dont le Japonnais.  
—  Je suis là, chéri. Pourquoi les opéras ont-ils tous la même gueule  ? grommelle-t-il en contemplant les colonnes, le char du dieu Apollon et le frontispice du bâtiment, sans remarquer l'air choqué des danseurs.  
—  C'est pourtant l'un des plus prestigieux avec la Scala en Italie et Covent Garden en Angleterre. Il fait la fierté de la Russie. C'est un vrai modèle de l’architecture russe.  
—  Si tu le dis, grogne Rémi.  
Il réalise enfin le silence qui règne autour d'eux. Étrange. La troupe de ces saltimbanques modernes est en général plutôt dissipée.  
—  Oui, chuchote Lucas qui l'observe. Ton humeur jette un froid. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Je m'inquiète également, néanmoins la vie suit son cours. Tu dois faire abstraction de ça. Tu ne vois plus rien, ni personne. Même pas moi, lance-t-il.  
Il sent l'amertume en sa voix.  
—  Pas ça, Lucas, proteste-t-il. Je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai peur de tout perdre. Toi. Toi, surtout.  
—  À ma demande, nous nous sommes mariés, tu crois que c'est pour te laisser aussitôt  ? Je vais te pourrir la vie encore longtemps, se moque tendrement Lucas qui le pousse vers l'entrée sur le côté gauche de l'édifice.  
—  Ceux qui se retrouveront dans la tourmente alors qu'ils n'ont rien à y voir, jugeront les choses d'un point de vue analogue ?  
—  La compagnie est toujours là. L'école, le Motus et nous aussi. Ils auraient du fouiller l'hôtel des Perrière, le restaurant, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Certainement, cela a été voulu afin de ne pas créer de scandale, de ne pas ternir leur réputation. Les questions posées aux danseurs l'ont été avec très peu de pugnacité. D'autres ont eu l'impression que c'était une simple formalité. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne peuvent nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. S'ils en doutaient, nous ne serions pas à l'étranger.  
—  Alors quoi  ?  
—  Donner à penser aux véritables coupables qu'ils sont à l'abri de leurs soupçons  ?  
—  Ton raisonnement est à la portée de tous.  
—  En effet, cependant nul ne sait ce qu'ils ont trouvé lors de la perquisition, juste qu'ils ne sont pas sortis les mains vides et que nous n'avons pas été inculpés. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, chéri, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Nous sommes loin de tout ça pour une semaine. C'est le premier déplacement où ces élèves de seconde année vont se produire et la Russie n'est pas la plus facile des destinations. Le Bolchoï est un temple de la danse classique depuis trois siècles. Il nous faut tous nos moyens, toute notre concentration, afin de toucher la "Doucha", l'âme russe. Arrête de dramatiser, de stresser tout le monde. Essaye au moins. Nos problèmes personnels n'ont rien à faire ici.  
Dramatiser  ? Oui, peut-être a-t-il tendance à voir tout en noir. Que tente de lui dire Lucas  ? Qu'il risque, lui, de nuire au Béjart Ballet Paris par son attitude ? Impossible.  Pourtant les danseurs semblent troublés.  
—  Je ne te quitterai pas, Rémi, quoi qu'il se passe nous l'affronterons ensemble, continue Lucas calmement. Je te connais plus combatif que ça. Te morfondre ne changera rien. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Reprends-toi, mon ange. Va de l'avant. J'ai besoin de toi.  
Besoin de lui ? Lui ferait-il défaut ? Rémi le fixe éperdument cherchant sur son visage la souffrance qu'éprouve son époux.  
—  Danseur ? l'interrompt Sacha. Le camion n'est pas arrivé.  
—  Où sont-ils ? s'exclame son chéri.  
—  Biélorussie. Ils ont attendu plus de quinze heures au poste frontière de Terespol entre la Pologne et la Biélorussie. Ils sont au péage de Kroupki. Quand ils auront franchi celui-ci, il reste huit heures de trajet, à condition de ne pas avoir d'ennuis à la douane russe ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas vu les accords entre les pays.  
—  Cela va laisser peu de temps pour monter les décors et les lumières, grogne Lucas. Et peu de mise au point possible.  
—  On y parviendra, Lucas, le rassure Sylvain. On va déjà faire les repérages.  
—  Natalia Ivanovna Khelov, attachée aux communications. Puis-je vous aider ?  
Une jeune femme souriante s'adresse à eux en un français à peine teinté d'un léger accent.  
—  Bonjour. Lucas Bayot. Nous venons répéter sur la scène de la salle 1. On nous a dit qu'elle serait libre à quinze heures. Mon ingénieur aimerait être guidé dans ses réglages. Et nous voudrions avoir accès aux loges.  
—  Le directeur, Monsieur Filine, précise-t-elle, m'a demandé de veiller à votre accueil et de vous piloter dans nos bâtiments. Il a mis à votre disposition des techniciens, ainsi que des ouvriers qui aideront au déchargement et à la mise en place des décors sur cintres. Il tient beaucoup à vous rencontrer et vous verra en fin de journée.

Il suit l'employée sans toutefois répondre. Il sait qu'il doit à Sergeï Filine, directeur artistique ouvert à la danse contemporaine, leur présence à Moscou. Le nouveau directeur du Bolshoï, Vladimir Ourine, a une conception bien plus rigoriste et le retour à la tradition se fait déjà sentir. Sergeï Filine a été remercié en juillet dernier, son contrat expirant en mars 2016 ne sera pas reconduit.

En 2013, il a pratiquement perdu la vue après avoir été agressé au vitriol par Pavel Dmitritchenko, condamné depuis à six ans de camp.  L'affaire avait révélé les rivalités féroces et les intimidations dont faisaient l'objet des éléments du Bolchoï. L'ancien directeur Anatoli Iksanov et le danseur étoile, Nikolay Tsiskaridzé, accusé presque ostensiblement par le premier d'être l'instigateur de l'attaque, avaient été licenciés. Ils côtoieront, dans quelques jours, Tsiskaridzé devenu recteur à l'académie Vaganova de Saint-Pétersbourg où ils sont invités. Considéré comme la star du Bolchoï, il est adulé par les Russes. Il l'a vu, en vidéo, interpréter Carmen et Paganini. Il est étonnant, extraordinaire. Un physique plaisant, une personnalité fantasque et un charisme surprenant complètent son portrait. On peut lui reprocher une fatuité certaine, des déclarations fracassantes. «  Le Bolchoï, c'est moi  », a-t-il affirmé lors d'une interview. Très familiarisé avec l'Europe – il a dansé à plusieurs reprises à l'opéra de Paris, à ceux de Londres et de Vienne – il a saisi l'occasion de leur venue et a renforcé sa ligne directive. Déjà, depuis un an, la célèbre académie russe a renoué avec l'extérieur en étant partenaire du grand prix de Lausanne et en participant à la compétition en 2015. Début de l'année prochaine, Nikolay Tsiskaridzé sera membre du jury du concours 2016. Les élèves de Donn-Bayot suivront pendant cinq jours son enseignement et seront logés à l'internat de l'académie. Cela fera de longues journées mais c'est une chance unique d'approcher la méthode d'Agrippina Vaganova.  
—  Notre semi-remorque n'est malheureusement pas arrivé. Après avoir été bloqué de nombreuses heures à la frontière entre la Pologne et la Biélorussie, il doit encore franchir celle entre ce pays et la Russie.  
—  Où sont-ils  ?  
—  Au péage de Kroupki.  
—  Je vais m'en charger. Voici les loges. Là, un local pour entreposer vos costumes. Il y a de quoi coudre également, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une vaste pièce équipée de deux machines à coudre, de penderies, d'étagères, de miroirs en pied, de mannequins de couture réglables.  
—  Ton antre, Arnaud. Inutile pour l'instant...  
—  Là, des loges pour les étoiles, continue-t-elle alors que Lucas pense qu'ils ne les utiliseront pas – chez eux pas de hiérarchie entre les danseurs – , un cabinet pour vos massages, un second pour votre physiothérapeute avec le matériel nécessaire, un salon de coiffure et esthétique avec éviers, coiffeuses, tables.  
—  Mazette, ils font bien les choses, s'exclame Samuel.  
—  Et enfin, ici, une cafétéria.  
Ce dernier lieu ressemble à une cantine avec des distributeurs. La couleur beige terne foutrait le bourdon à tout un lycée.  
—  Merci, intervient Sacha. Les sanitaires  ?  
—  Première porte à droite dans le couloir, suivez-moi. Il y a des douches pour les femmes, d'autres pour les hommes. Idem pour les toilettes. Tout est neuf.  
On sent la fierté derrière ces quelques paroles.  
Finalement, ils découvrent la scène. Sacha se baisse et tâte le sol avec un léger sourire. Il apprécie. La salle illuminée offre une magnificence exceptionnelle. Les stucs ont été peints à la feuille d'or comme les encadrements de miroirs. Les rideaux de la loge du tsar, ceux de l'avant-scène, d'un velours pourpre profond orné de passementerie en or contrastent avec le rouge vermillon des autres loges, recouvertes de damassé de soie. Le rideau de scène a, paraît-il, été entièrement rebrodé à la main au fil d'or. Un luxe inouï dans ce pays où plus de la moitié des Russes survivent sous le seuil de pauvreté.  
—  En tenue  ! Il est temps de prendre vos marques. Profitez de l'échauffement afin de mesurer la scène en pas, en sauts, en pirouettes. Il nous faudra occuper tout l'espace. On ne traîne pas. Il y a du boulot.

  
Ils répètent jusque tard. De Sergueï Filine pas l'ombre d'un signe. Ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi. Lucas salue son ouverture d'esprit qui leur a permis d'être là, néanmoins le scandale qui a éclaté il y a deux ans conserve trop de mystère et cela le mettrait mal à l'aise face à lui.  
Il est près de minuit lorsque le camion stationne dans le parking. Natalia surgit soudain de nulle part. Elle est accompagnée des six manutentionnaires qui déchargeront le semi-remorque. Lucas échange avec Patrick un coup d’œil stupéfait. Travailleront-ils la nuit  ?  
—  Ils vont acheminer les décors au sous-sol. Si vous pouvez m'indiquer au fur et à mesure l'endroit où ils doivent transporter le reste.  
—  Arnaud, Samuel, Sylvain, Ahmed, Caroline  ? Vous vous en chargez ? Vous vous installerez demain.  
—  Ils ne parlent que Russe, je vais traduire.  
De plus en plus étonnant. Elle était déjà là à leur arrivée. Elle n'aura pas terminé avant le petit matin. Les heures supplémentaires payées existent-elles au Bolchoï ? Il proposerait volontiers d'aider, pourtant s'ils sont rémunérés à l'heure c'est leur ôter une partie du salaire. Il se tait.  
—  On n'a pas encore dîné, je meurs de faim, grogne Sacha.  
Rémi ouvre un des sacs qu'il emporte partout et distribue le reliquat de ce qu'il avait préparé pour la journée. Il en offre aux Russes avec le sourire, les incitant à se servir copieusement de chocolats, de financiers, de meringues. Lucas après une brève discussion avec Patrick et Sacha décide de renvoyer les danseurs et les élèves. Il leur avait recommandé d'acheter des provisions au supermarché proche de l'hôtel, il espère qu'ils l'ont écouté. Dans l'avenir, ils s'organiseront mieux.  
—  Y-a-t-il des restaurants ouverts tard permettant de dîner après le spectacle  ? questionne-t-il.  
—  Il y a quelques établissements qui ont l'habitude de nos horaires. Je peux y réserver si vous le désirez, suggère-t-elle aimablement.  
—  Cuisine russe  ? interroge Rémi.  
—  Oui. Les prix ne sont pas chers, précise-t-elle.  
—  Parfait. Je vous communiquerai le nombre de couverts.  
L'interprète lui tend sa carte que Rémi empoche. Les ouvriers s'affairent, le matériel est directement amené dans les ateliers désignés.  
—  Ils vont monter l'écran géant maintenant. Vos ingénieurs auront le temps de faire les réglages et essais, les informe-t-elle quand tout est débarqué.  
—  Bien, nous allons rentrer. Reposez-vous, conseille Lucas à l'employée. Nous serons ici vers onze heures, pas avant.  
—  Vous avez des enfants  ? s'enquiert Rémi.  
—  Oui, deux filles.  
D'un geste, Rémi lui propose les pâtisseries restantes. La jeune femme les prend après une hésitation.  
—  Spasibo, dit-elle en retrouvant sa langue maternelle sous l'effet de la surprise.  
Ils sortent dans la nuit. La neige a disparu néanmoins il fait froid. Lucas presse le pas. Ils en ont pour trente minutes de marche à pied.

  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est à l'hôtel des Perrière, Amaury découvre la cafétéria aux trois quarts vide. Il grimace. Le silence est dérangeant.  
—  Amaury  ?  
—  C'est moche, constate-t-il.  
—  Oui. C'est toujours ainsi en leur absence, confirme Gaby.  
—  On a cours avec Laurent Hilaire, comment est-il ?  
—  Chouette. Exigeant, oui, cependant très patient. J'ai travaillé avec lui début août alors que Patrick était en congé.  
Trente élèves, c'est énorme. Aussi, dans la plupart des cours, ils sont répartis en deux groupes. Gaby et Claudia font partie du B qui a déjà eu Laurent Hilaire en danse classique le matin, Erwan, Driss et lui du A qui a suivi la danse contemporaine avec Yvan Yorgeff. De dix heures quarante cinq à midi quart, ce sera l'inverse.  
—  Pourquoi est-ce Laurent Hilaire qui remplace Patrick ? Stéphane Grandjean n'a pas ses étudiants de deuxième année, demande Claudia.  
—  Va savoir, dit Driss qui les a rejoints.  
—  J'ai entendu Lucas dire que c'était trop tôt pour se frotter à la méthode Balanchine, intervient Erwan, qu'il nous faut pour ça une bonne base classique. Laurent Hilaire est exceptionnel en ce rôle. Il a énormément à nous apprendre. Je pense que Lucas trouve brusque la façon qu'a Stéphane Grandjean d'interagir les élèves.  
—  Il accorde pourtant sa confiance à Manuel Ineiro, s'exclame la jeune fille.  
—  Ce n'est pas pareil du tout, juge Erwan.  
—  Manu est un mystificateur de première. Il veut jouer les méchants, provoque tant et plus afin de parvenir à ses fins, renchérit Amaury. C'est un gros nounours trivial qui au fond apprécie beaucoup ses élèves.  
—  Je te remercie de ton opinion, Amaury. Je n'en désirais pas tant, commente la voix basse du professeur. Encore un mot et je m'en vais te botter ces jolies petites fesses de bébé, le menace-t-il.  
D'abord gêné, Amaury récupère vite ses moyens et sourit.  
—  Je crois que tu te trompes, ton bébé, ce n'est pas moi, se moque le Liégeois avec un clin d’œil.  
Un instant interloqué, Manu le fixe avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir, une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
—  Eh ben, remarque Claudia. Il ne t'a pas engueulé.  
—  Tout est vrai.  
—  Et qui est son bébé ?  
—  Cela ne concerne qu'eux, raille-t-il.  
—  Compris, accepte-t-elle. Erwan et toi,vous êtes les mêmes. Secrets.  
Cette association lui fait plaisir. La main d'Erwan sur son épaule également.  
Ces derniers temps, ils ont organisé plusieurs soirées à deux chez lui. En amis bien sûr. Ils achètent un plat à la cafétéria ou de quoi faire des sandwichs. Erwan s'est essayé à faire des omelettes, un peu sèches, il faut l'avouer. Loin de celles baveuses à souhait de sa mère. Ensuite, ils discutent ou visionnent un film. Si le travail des vendanges était dur, il a été bien payé. Avec Gaby, Driss, Claudia et Mélissandre, ils ont été au cinéma et au resto. Ils ont tenté de rattraper la semaine passée en Bourgogne en répétant. Les samedis, ils sont sortis en compagnie des boss.  
—  On y va  ? suggère Erwan.  
Il lui emboîte le pas. Ils ont cours juste à côté, à la salle Jorge Donn.  
—  Le bébé  ? interroge le blond quand ils sont seuls.  
—  Le boss. Je les ai surpris ensemble avant le premier cours que Manu devait nous dispenser. Lucas lui recommandait de ne pas nous effrayer d'emblée. En l'appelant "mon bébé", Manu protestait qu'il nous traitait comme il le ferait de ses propres enfants, raconte Amaury. À cause de sa réputation, j'avais une peur bleue de lui, après ça je me suis senti à l'aise.  
—  Tu es quelqu'un d'émotif. Je t'ai toujours vu détendu avec l'ogre. Cela m'intriguait.  
—  Maintenant, tu sais. Dépêchons-nous. Après la danse classique, il y a l'atelier tango à la place de diététique, j'ai hâte d'y être. Rémi est chouette mais si sérieux.  
—  Tu verras, j'arriverai à faire une omelette correcte un jour grâce à lui, ironise Erwan. Il parle de la cuisine avec passion. La gastronomie, c'est un art aussi. Son site est rempli de recettes faciles qui nous sont destinées. Je suis certain qu'on peut en réaliser sans souci.  
—  Tu veux cuisiner ? s'étonne-t-il.  
—  Si tu manges mes plats, pourquoi pas.  
Amaury rit à cette perspective.  
—  Une nouvelle carrière s'offre à moi. Un métier dangereux et sans filet, se moque-t-il avec une tendresse dont il est inconscient.  
—  Bêta  ! On cherchera ce qui nous plaît ce soir et on fera les courses demain, chuchote Erwan.  
—  Silence. Vous mettez les barres là-bas !  
Ils en ont occulté Laurent Hilaire.

  
Gaby se morfond. Accompagnés d'autres élèves, Driss et lui boivent un verre à la terrasse du Blue Bell Bar. Ils sont rentrés de Vosne-Romanée depuis presque trois semaines. Depuis presque trois semaines, Driss est officiellement son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui converse avec Oliver, le seul canadien de l'école, au point de l'oublier, lui. Il est mignon et son accent si charmant, paraît-il. C'est tout au moins l'opinion de son chéri.  
—  Tu rêves ? Reste avec nous, mon cœur.  
Quoi ? Il se fout de lui ? Cependant la main de Driss se noue à la sienne, son pouce en caresse le dos sensuellement le ramenant à la seule nuit qu'ils ont vécue ensemble lorsque Erik le colocataire de Driss a découché chez Hardouin la veille de leur départ en tournée. Hier. Oui. C'était bien hier. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans les bras d'un homme. La première fois qu'il se sentait réellement en couple. Lié. Ce n'est pas particulièrement ce qu'il recherchait et il a hésité entre fuir et demeurer. Il a choisi la seconde solution et s'est réveillé au creux de sa chaleur ce matin. Et voilà que...  
—  Cela te dit  ?  
De quoi s'agit-il  ?  
—  Comme les boss sont en Russie, ils suggèrent de se rendre au Mix Club samedi soir.  
—  Pas question, Driss, s'exclame-t-il. Non merci. Le temps des soirées gay friendly y est révolu. Il y a assez de boîtes dans le Marais avec des ambiances différentes. Passer de l'une à l'autre y est facile, là nous serons coincés à Vaugirard. Une heure de marche pour rejoindre notre quartier.  
—  Les filles ne veulent pas de boîtes gays. Draguer un mec n'y est pas aisé, raille Driss.  
—  La musique au Mix Club est axée rap et RnB, précise Gaby avec une grimace. Il y a des établissements où la clientèle est très mélangée  : l'Opus 22, le Galaxy, le Bubble Gum, le Balance. Ce dernier est un peu cher, c'est vrai. Tu as envie de te retrouver dans un lieu comme l'Eden Club où avoir le moindre geste l'un envers l'autre est exclu  ? Les patrons sont des clients de Rémi et nous y allons de temps en temps. Lucas a horreur de sortir là. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place.  
Driss l'observe un bref instant avant de se retourner vers les autres qui discutent des derniers films à l'affiche.  
—  Pour samedi, ce sera sans nous, les interrompt-il. Gaby connaît le Marais. Il dit qu'il y a des endroits agréables fréquentés par des jeunes de toutes les tendances sexuelles. Ce n'est pas le cas du Mix Club.  
—  Ah  ! s'écrie Julien, alors très peu pour moi.  
—  Vous pourriez faire un effort, proteste Mélissandre.  
—  Non. Pourquoi aller là où nous serons dévisagés, tournés en ridicule peut-être, à peine tolérés en tout cas, alors que d'autres discothèques beaucoup plus ouvertes acceptent tout le monde. Tu aimes les rappeurs  ? Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être ton style.  
—  Elle a rencontré un garçon sur un forum et il lui a fixé rendez-vous là, explique sa copine. Elle ne veut pas y aller seule.  
—  Ce qui est sage. Invite-le, toi, ici, tu verras sa réaction.  
—  Déjà fait. Il dit que là c'est son milieu, qu'il y a ses copains qu'il désire me présenter. Et que le Marais, ce n'est pas son genre.  
—  Et les pédés non plus, on a saisi. Derrière un écran, on prétend être le prince William en personne. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui  ? Il est beau à l'image d'un dieu  ? Il a mis en photo de profil celle d'un mannequin inconnu et assure que c'est la sienne ? C'est courant. On doit veiller à la sécurité de la fille a qui on donne rencard. Oublie, assène Gabriel.  
—  Chaperon rouge dévorée par le vilain méchant loup, ricane Julien.  
—  Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Peut-être est-il sincère ? suggère-t-elle.  
—  Peut-être pas. Tu veux prendre le risque ?  
—  ...  
—  Fais à ton idée, conclut Gaby. Moi, j'y ai été une fois et ce sera la seule.  
—  Gaby n'a pas tort. Lui, il a l'habitude. Un peu de prudence ne fait pas de mal. Continue à correspondre avec lui et essaye de le voir en journée, intervient Claudia muette jusque là. S'il est clean, il viendra.  
Mélissandre fait la moue. Cela ne semble pas lui convenir. Gaby l'a mise en garde, le reste la regarde. Un bip sonore attire son attention. Un SMS.  
—  Ils sont enfin arrivés, les informe-t-il. Et il neige à Moscou. Vous imaginez  ? L'hôtel est chouette, paraît-il.  
—  C'est qui  ? Saverio  ?  
—  Non. Lucas et Sacha. Ils nous recommandent de nous appliquer en leur absence.  
Un silence succède à sa réponse.  
—  Tu es très proche d'eux, constate Oliver. Y compris du beau Sacha.  
—  Parce que Lucas est moche  ? raille Gabriel.  
—  Oh que non  ! À tomber, sexy en diable. Les clichés qui circulent sur les blogs, ceux parus dans Gala feraient fantasmer le pire des hétéros. Il est aussi vachement pris..., remarque Julien.  
Gabriel éclate de rire.  
—  Il n'y a pas que l'apparence. Il y a deux ans, ma grand-tante est décédée, se sent-il obligé de raconter. Nous occupions sa maison depuis longtemps, gratuitement depuis le départ de mon père. Notre cousin, son héritier, nous pressait de libérer les lieux. Où aller sans argent ? Nous avions peur de voir débarquer les services d'aide à l'enfance et d'être séparés. Chris débutait à la cafétéria. Ce soir là, il était en formation dans la cuisine auprès de Rémi. En larmes, j'ai atterri au Motus afin de le prévenir que Michael lassé d'attendre avait remplacé les serrures de notre logis, qu'il y avait des chiens de garde et que nous étions à la rue. Nous venions de tout perdre. Immédiatement, nous avons emménagé à l'hôtel des Perrière. Le lendemain, Lucas a organisé notre déménagement avec les danseurs. Après discussions, cet enfoiré de Michael nous a laissé quelques heures pour récupérer nos meubles, nos vêtements, nos objets familiers. C'est con hein  ? Voir sa vie basculer ainsi. Tous ont aidé. J'étais déboussolé. Tant de changements, d'émotions. La peur de l'inconnu. Je me suis glissé à la salle Mozart. Il n'y a que dans la danse que je pouvais oublier. Lucas, inquiet, m'a cherché. Intrigué par la musique, il m'a vu. Depuis, il ne m'a plus lâché. Pas plus que mon frère ou ma petite sœur qu'il gâte comme une pourrie pomme.  
—  J'ai vu qu'elle suit Lucas dès qu'elle le peut, confirme Driss.  
—  Clara était en vacances avec sa copine et ses parents. Elle est revenue directement aux Perrière. Elle n'avait connu que la maison de ma tante. Le domaine était encore en travaux. Pour que ce soit non pas un traumatisme mais malgré tout ça un souvenir heureux, Lucas a fait l'impossible. Il lui a offert un vélo parce que lui n'en avait jamais eu. Sur une idée de Sacha, ils lui ont donné la responsabilité de nourrir les canards, les paons et les poissons afin qu'elle s'intéresse au parc. Il est devenu son refuge. L'espace de jeu a été aménagé bien plus tôt que prévu. Comme elle réclamait un chat il y a eu Pattenrond. Rémi, Sacha et Lucas l'emmènent parfois en sortie, au cinéma, au cirque, à la foire du trône. A sa demande, elle apprend la danse avec l'un ou l'autre. Où qu'ils aillent en tournée, ils lui ramènent des cadeaux.  
—  À toi aussi  ?  
—  Oui, reconnaît Gaby. Et la porte de leurs appartements nous est perpétuellement ouverte.  
—  Tu as l'habitude de travailler au Motus, on a vu ça le jour de la première venue des flics.  
—  J'y gagne mon argent de poche pour toute l'année. Je ne suis pas le seul à être passé derrière le comptoir. Matte, Léonard, Nathan, Mehdi. Pour le moment, Breno, qui est en seconde, y est avec moi en été, aux fêtes et lors des week-ends de grosse affluence. C'est un gars discret et sympa.  
—  Pas moche du tout, complète Claudia.  
—  Et gay, précise Gaby qui rit en voyant son expression dépitée.  
—  Je voudrais savoir où va mener cette enquête, objecte Julien.  
—  Nulle part, rétorque Gaby avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout au moins en ce qui concerne Rémi, Lucas et Sacha. Crois-moi, ils ont d'autres préoccupations en tête que se venger de ce connard. Ils préfèrent construire plutôt que détruire. Avec la compagnie, l'école, le Motus et le domaine viticole, ils ont une vie très remplie.  
—  Sacha est toujours à leurs côtés.  
—  C'est leur choix.  
—  Tout le monde sait que Matte l'a quitté car Sacha est amoureux de Lucas.  
—  Tu es trop curieuse, Claudia, dit-il un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. On en reste là. Leur vie privée ne nous regarde en rien. Vois uniquement ce qu'ils font pour nous.  
—  Si on rentrait  ? On a cours demain, suggère Driss qui serre sa main doucement afin de le calmer.  
—  Surtout qu'on débute le matin avec Manuel, Amaury a beau prétendre le contraire, il est imbuvable, assène Claudia.  
Ce n'est pas possible, elle le fait exprès. Gaby soupire.  
—  Si ses manières de faire sont discutables, ses résultats eux sont brillants.  En cas de problème, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Hormis Stéphane Grandjean et Naïma Kalemba qui proviennent l'un du New-York City Ballet et l'autre du ballet de Nice, les professeurs de danse du Béjart Ballet Paris ont tous délaissé Lausanne pour suivre Lucas. Lionel et Manu ont été les premiers. Il m'a raconté que lorsque Lucas est entré au Béjart Ballet Lausanne, ils ne se supportaient pas. Peu à peu tous les deux se sont fait confiance ce qui inclut se dire ses quatre vérités en face si nécessaire. Quant à Amaury, c'est un garçon qui fait preuve d'énormément d'empathie. Il est gentil et loyal.  
—  Toi aussi, commente Driss.   
—  Moi aussi  ?  
—  La loyauté, se moque tendrement son chéri. Tu ne peux te retenir de les défendre.  
Gaby ne répond pas.  Le baiser de Driss sur sa tempe lui suffit.

  
Seul dans la salle Mozart, Amaury apprend son rôle. Un passage pose problème. Il n'y a plus eu de nouvel enregistrement fait. Il doit se contenter du dernier effectué par Rémi lors d'une ancienne répétition et ne voit pas ce que donnent ses progrès. S'il y en a. Fixer les miroirs tout en dansant lui ôte sa concentration. Bref, il n'en sort pas.  
—  Tu sais pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas  ?  
Étonné, il se tourne vers celui qui l'apostrophe.  
—  ...  
—  Repasse la vidéo de Lucas le dansant. Trois pirouettes complètes, la quatrième reste ouverte, cela te permet de recommencer immédiatement sur le pied gauche. Toi, tu la fermes, tu t'arrêtes et tu repars du droit.  
—  Mais une pirouette doit être fermée, riposte Amaury interloqué.  
—  En principe, oui. En maints ballets contemporains, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un effet qu'aime Lucas. Il l'emploie souvent.  
—  Cela fait des heures que je travaille là-dessus. On aurait pu me le dire, grogne-t-il.  
—  Je te le dis. Regarde.  
Manu s'élance et c'est simplement parfait.  
—  Lucas vous chorégraphie des ballets d'un excellent niveau. Il ne présente pas de spectacles simplistes. Ses élèves sont forcément les meilleurs, raille Manu. Pour autant, on ne s'attend pas à ce que vous sachiez tout. Alors demandez quand vous avez un souci plutôt que de perdre un temps précieux. Nous sommes là afin de vous épauler. Vous ai-je jamais refusé une explication, une aide quelconque  ?  
Amaury a l'impression qu'il parle à plusieurs personnes, il se retourne vers les gradins de pierre bleue. Merde. Erwan.  
—  Je te montre une fois lentement en décomposant. On le fait ensemble, maintenant. Voilà. Seul. Vas-y  ! Encore ! Bien. Tu as compris cette fois. Encore ! Tu t'attardes un peu trop. Cela doit être fluide. Il ne te reste qu'à le reprendre jusqu'à t'y sentir à l'aise. N'oublie pas que la danse est un art. Tu ne seras bon que si tu y prends du plaisir comme quand tu fais l'amour. Erwan  ? Toi, tu as des difficultés  ?  
—  Là, non. Cela viendra sûrement avec Nomad Soul et sa cage virtuelle. Sylvain ne m'ayant pas dit ce qu'il a fait, je n'imagine pas ce que ça va donner, explique-t-il en s'approchant. Quelles seront mes limites et comment les figurer.  
—  Tu verras ça à son retour. Répète ton rôle de l'étranger et celui du chanteur des Dreamers. Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire.  
Erwan lance un coup d’œil interrogatif à Amaury. Ainsi, il est venu le chercher. Il est prévu qu'ils cuisinent et dînent ensemble. La première recette réalisée il y a trois jours s'est révélée facile et goûteuse. Ils ont décidé de remettre ça avec un plat plus ambitieux  : un poulet à la provençale avec un riz pilaf.

  
—  De l'organisation. On prépare les ingrédients d'abord. Le poulet, les légumes, les oignons, l'ail, les épices, décrète Erwan en les posant. Un peu d'huile d'olive. Je rôtis les morceaux de poulet, tu coupes les oignons, les tomates, les poivrons, les champignons.  
—  De la méthode. Le plan de travail toujours dégagé et propre. J'entends la voix de Rémi qui nous souffle ce que nous devons faire, continue Amaury en riant alors qu'il jette les pelures d'oignons.  
Erwan lui adresse un clin d’œil complice.  
—  Tu as vu les photos qu'ils ont envoyées ? Superbes.  
—  Henri Menin et son photographe devaient les accompagner en Russie  ? questionne Amaury.  
—  Je ne crois pas. Gabriel dit que dès que Menin a un moment de libre il suit Lucas où qu'il aille. Il écrit un livre sur lui, paraît-il.  
—  Il pourra ajouter un chapitre heureux relatant le succès russe. Tu n'as pas l'air d'accord  ?  
—  Comme l'Angleterre, la Russie voit la danse à travers ses traditions. Presque tous leurs interprètes proviennent de l'académie Vaganova qui est considérée, avec l'école de ballet de l'opéra de Paris, comme la meilleure école d'Europe. Peu de compagnies extérieures ont été reçues au Bolchoï et encore moins de danse contemporaine. Lorsque le ballet de l'opéra de Paris y est allé il y a quatre ans, il n'avait plus vu le Bolchoï depuis vingt ans.  
—  Pourtant le Béjart Ballet Lausanne...  
—  S'est produit au Kremlin State Palace de Moscou qui est la plus vaste salle de Russie. Six mille places. Pas au Bolchoï qui se dispute depuis des millénaires avec le Mariinsky la place de la plus prestigieuse, ironise-t-il.  
—  Donc c'est un honneur fait au Béjart Ballet Paris, constate Amaury en regardant autour de lui d'un air désespéré.   
—  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a  ?  
—  J'ai perdu le petit couteau.  
—  Perdu  ?  
—  Il n'est nulle part.  
—  Tu es sûr  ? raille Erwan en fixant ostensiblement la poubelle.  
—  Mais non  ! Impossible  !  
—  Mais si, se marre Erwan. Tu l'auras jeté avec les déchets des légumes.  
—  Misère  ! dit-il en le retirant de là avec une grimace sous l’œil goguenard de son partenaire. Tu te fous de moi en plus, grogne-t-il en le lavant avec des gestes impatients.  
—  J'aime quand tu râles, se moque Erwan.  
Une main tendre et rassurante effleure sa nuque. Première caresse brève et néanmoins sensuelle qui le fait frémir. Il contemple le profil sérieux d'Erwan alors qu'il est à nouveau concentré sur ses morceaux de poulet qu'il retourne avec application.  
—  Il faut émincer les échalotes pour faire cuire le riz.  
Sa voix est un peu sèche comme s'il regrettait son geste. Parfois, Amaury s'y perd un peu. Il voudrait connaître ce passé que l'autre dissimule si efficacement. Machinalement, il saisit ses oignons.  
—  Pour reprendre notre conversation là où nous l'avons laissée, c'est un honneur oui mais qui peut se révéler un piège, développe Erwan. Lucas n'a pas fait de concession et, à l'encontre des conseils de Patrick, il a prévu "Boléro" ce dernier soir. La chorégraphie est très exigeante et sans nul doute, Sacha, Benoît et Lucas sont des danseurs extraordinaires. L'émotion qu'ils font ressentir est palpable, du grand art. Le problème est ailleurs. La connotation sexuelle qu'il y a apportée ne peut leur échapper. Elle n'échapperait à personne même au plus con. Je ne suis pas certain que les balletomanes et les chroniqueurs russes vont apprécier.  
—  Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Manu, non  ? s'exalte Amaury. Le directeur de l'opéra de Paris, Benjamin Millepied, dit la même chose. " _La danse, c'est un monde de sensations. Sensations d'espace. Sensations de temps. Sensations et échanges émotionnels avec ses partenaires. C'est comme quand on fait l'amour._ " (1) Béjart lui disait  : " _La chorégraphie se fait à deux comme l’amour. Il faut aimer les sculptures naturelles d’un corps pour aimer les monter._ "  La danse est un tout. Ils se doivent d'aimer.

  
Des coulisses, aux côtés de Rémi, Lucas regarde le final de "Pop symphony" présenté chaque soir. Ce dernier jour, le second ballet, ce sera "Concert de danses" qui met en valeur ses meilleurs interprètes. Et enfin "Boléro". Il est conscient de prendre un risque mais la vision du Béjart Ballet Paris serait-elle complète sans "Boléro" qui est à son origine  ?

Jusque maintenant, tout s'est bien passé. Très gros succès hier avec en deuxième ballet "Brel et Barbara" accompagné d' "Amsterdam" qu'il a chorégraphié en y introduisant des extraits de "Since Greybeards Inform Us that Youth Will Decay" la musique traditionnelle irlandaise dont s'était inspiré Beethoven qui lui avait servi de référence à Jacques Brel pourtant repris comme compositeur sur l'album Olympia 64. Sacha y a fait merveille. Ils ont terminé par une chorégraphie liant "Les bonbons" et "Les bonbons 67" sa suite qui parle brièvement d'homosexualité. Les sous-titres russes s'inscrivaient au fur et à mesure sur l'écran géant. Étienne et Noémie en sont les solistes. Il a recueilli une très belle ovation.

Etaient respectivement programmés lors des précédents spectacles : "Le voyage du maître" et "Les illuminations" en entier.  
Le rideau se ferme pour la première fois. Il doit se préparer pour Nomos Alpha.

  
—  Dépêche-toi  !  
—  J'arrive, Sashka.  
Rémi a regagné sa place VIP pour le voir danser "Boléro". A son habitude, Lucas a regardé son flamboyant vivre "La lettera amorosa". Il le pense toujours étonnement émouvant. Sacha saisit sa main et l'entraîne. Tels des gosses, en riant, ils courent dans les couloirs. Dans la loge commune, Benoît est déjà habillé et maquillé. Caroline et Valentin se précipitent autour d'eux, Samuel débute par Sacha, il éprouve plus de difficultés à lisser sa crinière bouclée.  
—  Relaxe-toi, lui enjoint Sacha en saisissant sa main.  
Lucas sourit. Il s’appuie contre le dossier, la tête en arrière, essayant de se détendre.  
—  Tu as décidé de rester toi-même et tu as raison. Une fois qu'on fait des concessions pour plaire aux uns et aux autres, on ne sait plus s'arrêter. C'est un engrenage.  
—  Patrick...  
—  Dicte la sagesse, l'interrompt Sacha. Veux-tu être sage  ? Si tu l'avais été le Béjart Ballet Paris n'existerait pas.  
—  Il sait où cela l'a mené de ne pas l'être, dit-il gravement.  
—  Le Bolchoï n’est qu'une étape parmi d'autres. Importante, c'est vrai. Londres l'était aussi et, si cela n'a pas été une réussite, nous n'en sommes pas morts. Monter "Les quatre fils Aymon" est plus hasardeux.  
—  Il y a tellement d'incertitudes dans nos vies.  
—  Et tant de certitudes, dit Sacha avec tendresse. Base-toi sur elles. Il y a toi et Rémi, il y a nous. Il y a ton talent, ta créativité. Il y a la compagnie, le Motus, les vignes. Quoiqu'il arrive je serai à tes côtés, tu le sais. Et, si tu réfléchis posément, sans te laisser envahir par l'inquiétude, tu verras que celle-ci est stupide. Ils n'ont rien à nous reprocher et ne trouveront rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver. C'est aussi simple que ça. Juste un moment désagréable à affronter.  
—  ...  
—  Rémi va mieux  ?  
—  Il s'en veut.  
—  Je sais. Je sais aussi pourquoi. Depuis longtemps.  
—  Mais...  
—  Daniel l'a découvert en enquêtant sur Michel Denard et, de son propre chef, il a fouillé jusqu'à son adolescence compliquée, la mort de son frère, son départ à Paris. À dix-huit ans, Rémi a fait de mauvais choix. Malgré eux, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien.  
Lucas serre sa main.  
—  Voilà, terminé, dit Samuel.  
Lucas surprend les yeux gris de Samuel sur eux. Si sûr de lui d'habitude – excepté devant Loïs – il a l'air hésitant. Mal à l'aise. On néglige souvent les maquilleurs, coiffeurs, manucures, on parle devant eux. Ils sont les confidents involontaires de bien des situations. Qu'en pensent-ils  ? Que savent-ils  ?  
—  Sam  ?  
—  Tu n'as pas le temps maintenant. On se voit après, au dîner, souffle-t-il.  
Il opine de la tête. Valentin finit son grimage. Bien que moins expérimenté, il le préfère à Caroline qui devant lui perd tous ses moyens. Elle est moins intimidée par Sacha.  
—  Tu n'es jamais aussi beau que lorsque tu vas danser "Boléro", murmure Sacha.  
—  Même pas en elfe ou en faune  ? l'interroge-t-il moqueur.  
Sacha lui adresse une mimique complice de ce rappel à leurs instants de tendresse. De faiblesse. Il y en a toujours un des deux pour rattraper l'autre au bord de l’abîme.  
—  Le rideau est baissé. C'est à vous, les informe Jan qui est déjà en tenue.  
En effet, il faut quarante garçons pour faire les rythmes, il n'en a que trente huit. Jan et Fabrizzio sont donc mis à contribution. Boléro ou pas, dans chaque spectacle, Lucas se débrouille et chorégraphie un passage qui met en valeur l'immense interprète qu'est son répétiteur. C'est le cas dans Pop-Symphony où il évolue avec son homme sur un pas de deux court et intense en sentiments.

Ils retrouvent les surfaces circulaires noires, les lumières s'éteignent. La scène est dans l'obscurité, les trois danseurs perçoivent le mouvement des lourdes étoffes qui s'écartent. Les premières notes, douces, à peine perceptibles, de Ravel s'égrènent. La main droite des solistes effleure leur poitrine en un geste sensuel suivie chacune par un halo lumineux bleu qui ensuite flirte avec les hanches du danseur qui oscille au rythme de la mélopée, puis remonte, découvre leur visage. Et enfin leur corps. Pendant quatorze minutes cinquante, parfaitement synchrones, ils offrent au public moscovite l'image de l'amour physique sublimé. Ils y mettent la sensualité, le cœur, les tripes. Crescendo, la musique les accompagne, les emporte, les transcende jusqu'à l'aboutissement du grand écart final. Et l'anéantissement dans la jouissance.

  
Dans la salle, de sa place VIP, Rémi contemple son mari, son amour. Lucas ne le voit pas, mais il sait son regard fixé sur lui. La caresse sur son alliance en début de prestation est un message précieux. Une promesse renouvelée.

Autour de lui, le silence est religieux. C'était le cas aussi lors des autres soirées. Des applaudissements fournis à l'ouverture du rideau, d'autres au baisser. Lorsque les solistes, aidés chacun par des danseurs, sautent avec souplesse de leur table respective, le silence règne. Épais. S'attarde. Interminable. Enfin, quand ils saluent, les réactions se révèlent. Une partie du public les applaudit debout, l'autre demeure coite boycottant cette œuvre dont la signification ne lui convient pas. Les bravos deviennent bruyantes acclamations agrandissant le fossé entre les deux coteries. Les prénoms des solistes sont scandés ; les bouquets s'échouent à leurs pieds. Certains restent sur les genoux de spectateurs transformés en statue de réprobation.

Lucas à son habitude désigne de la main Benoît et Sacha, puis fait avancer les danseurs du rythme. Les filles les rejoignent. Toute la troupe est sur scène. Rémi se lève et se faufile entre les gens dans le but d'atteindre les coulisses et les loges. Un adolescent l'agrippe par le bras.  
—  Ils sont merveilleux, dit-il en français avec un fort accent slave. Dites lui qu'ils n'ont rien compris. Engoncés qu'ils sont dans des principes désuets, ils sont incapables de sortir du classicisme de l'école russe. Qu'il visionne la chorégraphie de Leonid Lavrovsky, c'est ça le Boléro du Bolchoï.  
—  Vous êtes danseur ?  
—  Oui. Élève au Russian National Ballet. Je m'appelle Vassili Radchenko. On se verra à Paris en avril.  
Bousculé par la foule, Rémi perd le garçon de vue. Lucas l'attend. Il se précipite.

  
Ils sont installés dans le SAPSAN le train à grande vitesse qui relie Moscou à Saint-Pétersbourg. Trois heures trente cinq pour boucler les huit cents kilomètres qui les séparent. Pour la seconde fois, une vieille femme poussant un chariot avec des boissons et des friandises vient s'enquérir de leurs désirs. Natalia s'est occupée d'eux jusqu'au départ. Grâce à elle, ils ont été surclassés et voyagent en première classe et classe affaire. Repas, wi-fi gratuits et sièges confortables en cuir. Il y a tellement de distance entre eux qu'ils peuvent étendre les jambes sans problèmes. Malgré le semi échec du soir précédent, ils sont traités en hôtes de marque, pense Lucas avec un peu d'amertume. Cela ne semble avoir influencé leurs rapports en aucun façon. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Patrick. Ou peut-être pas. Vu le départ de Sergeï Filine et la ligne directrice de Vladimir Ourine qui prône un retour aux traditions, ils ont peu de chance de revoir jamais la scène du Bolchoï. Au moins, ils y auront laissé un souvenir frappant.  
—  Ma puce  ?  
—  Hum  ?  
Rémi lui raconte sa brève rencontre avec le jeune Radchenko.  
—  Radchenko  ? Ce serait le fils de Sergey Radchenko  ? Non. Il doit être trop âgé, calcule Sacha. Un petit-fils ou un petit-neveu probablement.  
—  Qui est-ce ton Sergey machin  ?  
—  Une étoile du Bolchoï. Il a souvent été le partenaire de Maya Plisetskaya qui a interprété Boléro sur la chorégraphie de Maurice Béjart qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle a dansé avec Jorge Donn aussi. Une merveilleuse danseuse. Très expressive. L'âge de la retraite venu, il y a une grosse vingtaine d'années, Sergey Radchenko et sa femme, Elena, également étoile au Bolchoï, ont créé le Russian National Ballet, compagnie de danse classique certes mais très ouverte à la danse contemporaine. Cela leur a permis de faire des tournées dans le monde entier. Ils ont, je crois, une cinquantaine de danseurs. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une école.  
—  Ils sont à Paris en avril  ? interroge Jan.  
—  Pas que je sache. Par contre, nous organisons nos sélections fin de ce mois-là, rappelle Patrick.  
—  Leonid Lavrovsky, grommelle Sacha en tapotant sur son ordinateur portable.  
—  ...  
—  Cela ne me dit rien. On devrait trouver quelque chose sur youtube. Ah ! Regarde, demande-t-il en tournant l'écran vers eux.  
Avec effarement, ils contemplent un enregistrement fait il y a quarante ans. Une espagnolade où une danseuse de flamenco joue tour à tour les dédaigneuses ou les aguicheuses devant plusieurs hommes qui se disputent les faveurs de la belle qui bat des cils et de l'éventail.  
—  Ils en ont fait un Paso doble. Misère, ça a mal vieilli, juge Lucas. Vraiment ringard. Ne me dis pas qu'ils le dansent encore ainsi  ?  
—  Aux antipodes de ce que tu fais, c'est certain, raille Patrick.Vois. Pas pour rien qu'il connaît, le petit emmerdeur.  
—  Sergey Radchenko, lit Rémi en dessous de la vidéo. Le conflit des générations.  
—  Il ressemble à quoi  ?  
—  Grand, pâle et très blond.  
—  Un second John  ? lance Lucas à voix très haute. Pas question de l'accepter aux auditions. On a assez d'un seul exemplaire. A moins de jeter le plus usagé  ?  
—  Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? s'exclame l'ancienne étoile de l'Opéra de Paris alors que Karol éclate de rire.  
Et malgré ses appréhensions quant à leur avenir, Lucas essaye de faire oublier la soirée d'hier en plaisantant avec ses danseurs.

 

 

(1).  Benjamin Millepied : [Histoire d'une création](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOkV27lgjBc)

 

Le Bolchoï :

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Le mot

 

Patrick de Bana

 

Leningrad. Premier contact. L'hôtel Station K43 semble agréable. Pas luxueux. Loin de là. Néanmoins, les pièces assez exiguës et à l'équipement restreint sont lumineuses. Sur un blanc dominant, une explosion de couleurs vives et modernes renforcent cette impression. Leur chambre a des murs bruts et immaculés, excepté celui à la tête du lit qui est orange, des rideaux fraises écrasées et chocolat tamisent la lumière, les oreillers et la couette sont jaune bouton d'or, le couvre-lit vert acidulé. Un placard blanc, une seule chaise complètent cet agencement. Tout est très propre. Ils ont été accueillis en anglais par un personnel dynamique et souriant.

Le temps de déposer leurs bagages et Sacha, Patrick, Rémi, Lucas retrouvent les élèves qui flânent ou prennent un verre au café voisin en les attendant et les escortent à l'académie Vaganova où les jeunes sont invités à loger. Durant cinq jours, ils y suivront les cours de danse, soit trois heures quotidiennement, ensuite ils se rendront au théâtre Mariinsky 2 où ils répéteront avant de se produire le soir. Des journées très remplies.  Peut-être trop. Lucas les allégera au besoin. C'est une occasion unique, d'accord, pas au détriment de leurs prestations sur scène. D'un geste machinal, il vérifie l'heure à son bracelet montre. Ils sont presque dans les temps. Le dirigeant de l'académie, Nikolay Maksimovich Tsiskaridze, les attend. Malgré une méfiance instinctive à cause de son rôle dans l'affaire Filine deux ans auparavant, Lucas est curieux de rencontrer ce personnage charismatique et narcissique et surtout danseur exceptionnel.

  
Pendant que deux éducateurs conduisent les étudiants à leurs logements, Julia Telepina, chargée des Relations internationales à l'Académie, avec qui ils ont été régulièrement en liaison, les introduit dans le somptueux bureau du principal. Il n'y est pas seul. Assise face à lui se trouve Brigitte Lefèvre à qui Lucas lance un coup d'oeil stupéfait. Il serre la main du recteur avant d'embrasser son professeur chaleureusement.  
—  Alors, mon chéri ? plaisante-t-elle, tu as une nouvelle fois fait parler de toi ? Bonjour les garçons, Patrick, continue-t-elle en les accolant tour à tour.  
—  Tu connais Boléro, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
—  Oui. Toi aussi.  
—  Sans le programmer, cela n'aurait pas été nous.  
—  Il y a pourtant des endroits où tu ne le danses pas. C'est ton côté provocateur qui t'a soufflé qu'à Moscou, c'était indispensable, raille-t-elle. Tu savais que tu tentais le diable. Et toi ? Tu l'en as pas empêché ?  
—  Non, répond tranquillement Sacha. Ce n'est pas une bêtise. Loin de là. Deux tiers de la salle ont acclamé Boléro comme ils ne l'avaient fait d'aucun des autres ballets. Même Pop Symphony. Une ovation interminable où debout les spectateurs scandaient nos noms. Alors oui, certains sont restés de marbre, cependant ils boycottaient non la chorégraphie, non l'exécution auxquelles ils ne pouvaient rien reprocher, mais le sens donné au morceau.  
—  Toujours en train de le défendre, se moque-t-elle.  
—  De toute manière, c'est une tête de mule. Tu lui en fais grief tout en sachant que ça ne changera rien, y compris ici. Boléro est annoncé au Mariinsky. Il sera dansé au Mariinsky, conclut Sacha.  
—  Désolée de cet aparté, Nikolay, s'excuse l'ancienne directrice de l'opéra de Paris.   
Cheveux d'ébène, yeux d'agate, quelques années de plus, quelques rondeurs acquises depuis le tournage des vidéos que Lucas a regardées, le directeur de Vaganova reste séduisant. Bien que son visage soit loin d'être parfait. Ses traits trop accusés, son nez un peu long, son menton carré, ses pommettes hautes dénoncent ses origines slaves autant qu'un caractère fort. Il se contente de leur adresser un sourire ravageur.   
—  Brigitte, nous nous retrouvons ce soir pour dîner. Je vais faire visiter l'école, le musée, l'internat à vos amis. Suivez-moi.

Leur guide parle un français châtié avec un fort accent, Julia Telepina prend le relais dès qu'il revient au russe agacé de sa propre lenteur à exprimer ses idées en cette langue qu'il a étudiée lors de son repos forcé en 2004 dû à une grave blessure le tenant éloigné des scènes pendant un an. Le bâtiment est immense, Donn-Bayot n'est que le petit Poucet en comparaison. Les couloirs sans fin sont clairs et élégants. Des portes de chêne massif s'ouvrent sur des classes dont le parquet blond est brillant comme un sou neuf. De larges fenêtres. Pas de stucages, de dorures, même dans le théâtre réservé aux répétitions. Une raffinement de bon aloi qui privilégie l'essentiel. Entre ses murs blancs, dans ses vitrines presque noires et ses cadres dorés, le musée retrace trois siècles de traditions. Fondée en 1738, l'école impériale de théâtre ne devint l'académie Vaganova qu'en 1957, six ans après la mort d'Agrippina Vaganova qui y avait officié pendant trente. Professeur audacieux, recteur magistral et éclairé, elle a développé un programme codifié et complet qui a révolutionné l'éducation à la danse classique. Sa méthode y est encore enseignée aux six cents élèves de dix à vingt ans qui poursuivent le cursus de huit ans menant à une licence. Tout est entièrement gratuit pour les Russes. Un stage d'un an est organisé pour les étudiants étrangers ayant entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Il coûte plus de quinze mille dollars, logement compris.  
—  Nous sommes un établissement d'état. Nous dispensons aux plus jeunes des cours généraux en parallèle : mathématiques, russe, langues, sciences, géographie, histoire... Il y a trois cents cinquante élèves. Le département d’enseignement supérieur formant des danseurs, des professeurs, des chorégraphes, des maîtres de ballets ou des chefs de chant destinés à la danse, ainsi que des futurs managers, des critiques, des historiens qui ont décidé de vouer leur vie à la danse en compte environ deux cents cinquante. Il y a des examens chaque année, comme à l’Opéra de Paris et un concours afin d'être admis dans le corps de ballet à la sortie. Vaganova est le vivier du Mariinsky. Quasi tous ses interprètes viennent de l'académie. Ils ont le choix de se présenter aux examens d'entrées du Bolchoï ou du Mariinsky ou de postuler à l'étranger où ils sont, bien entendu, reçus à bras ouverts, commente-t-il avec orgueil. Par le passé, ce n'était pas le cas, ils devaient rester en URSS. Les étudiants participent à de nombreux ballets au théâtre Mariinsky ou au théâtre de l'Hermitage, ils sont parfaitement préparés. De A à Z, ils réalisent deux spectacles par an : Casse Noisette et La Fée des poupées des frères Legat.  
—  Les mêmes ? questionne Sacha surpris.  
—  Oui, confirme-t-il. Nous tenons beaucoup à cet usage.  
—  Stupéfiant, déclare Sacha.  
—  Vous êtes une nouvelle compagnie, une nouvelle école, vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vous créer des observances connues et reconnues, dit le directeur avec un sourire.  
—  Nous avons surtout un chorégraphe maison qui créé autant pour les élèves que pour la compagnie. Voir deux nouveaux ballets à l'affiche, un du Béjart Ballet Paris, un de l'école Donn-Bayot n'est pas loin de devenir une coutume, expose Sacha en se tournant vers Lucas et en lui adressant un clin d’œil complice.  
—  Vous êtes très jeunes, constate Nikolay Tsiskaridze sans s'attarder plus sur cette évidence qui n'est pas, dans sa bouche, un compliment.  
Le bâtiment de l'internat est avenant et très abouti. Salles de musique, salles de musculation, de relaxation, de fitness avoisinent les salons TV, les coins cuisines, les lavoirs pourvus de machines et séchoirs. L'équipement des chambres est spartiate : deux lits, deux tables de nuit, un seul bureau, un fauteuil, une petite étagère, une unique garde-robe. Le tout dans un espace restreint d'une dizaine de mètres carré. Voilà qui va changer leurs élèves. Dans les divers salons rigoureusement ordonnés et propres, le design côtoie l'ancien, les pianos font face aux chaînes stéréo de dernière technologie, les canapés brochés de l'époque des tsars flirtent honteusement avec le matériel de fitness, les tapis précieux narguent les haltères. De ces étonnants voisinages se dégage une impression d'élégance, de discipline et pourtant de convivialité surprenante au vu de l'immensité des aîtres.  
—  Votre école est très agréable. On s'y sent bien. Belle, un peu hautaine et tout à la fois profondément humaine. Une grande dame, juge Lucas.  
—  Voulez-vous assister à la classe de pas de deux des terminales ? s'enquiert aimablement le recteur qu'il semble avoir séduit par sa conclusion.  
Lui qui croyait pouvoir profiter de la fin d'après-midi et découvrir la ville avec son époux fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et acquiesce. Ils emboîtent le pas au principal.

  
Le théâtre Mariinsky II est ultra moderne. Murs en pierre calcaire beige du Jura, façade de verre, toit de métal. Dès l'entrée, verre transparent, marbre blanc et escaliers sans contremarche, les accueillent. Un design simple et dépouillé qu'ont critiqué certains publiquement, dont Nikolay Tsiskaridze qui, méprisant, l'a comparé à une galerie marchande. Cela correspond bien au personnage. Le bâtiment couvre septante neuf mille cent quatorze mètres carré, s'étend sur sept étages dont un consacré aux projets éducatifs pour les enfants et adolescents et trois niveaux en sous-sol. Mille locaux divers, deux mille cinq cents employés.  
—  Tu vois qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas tous, souffle Lucas à son Rémi silencieux.  
La salle de spectacle en fer à cheval, à l’acoustique exceptionnelle, est entourée de trois balcons. La fosse de l’orchestre peut être couverte ou agrandie selon les besoins, la scène prend plusieurs niveaux afin d’accueillir des décors complexes. D'une capacité de deux mille fauteuils, la salle permet une réorganisation selon les circonstances. Rompant avec les traditionnelles dorures et étoffes cramoisies des salles à l'italienne, elle est faite de bois blonds, chêne et hêtre de diverses essences et nuances. Les larges fauteuils sont garnis de gris clair. Les lustres traditionnels ont été remplacés par des lames de cristal Swarovski. Un ensemble lumineux et raffiné n'en déplaise au recteur de Vaganova.

Le toit du bâtiment est surmonté d’un amphithéâtre consacré au festival des Nuits Blanches de Saint-Pétersbourg, d’un foyer et de salles de réceptions. Une passerelle franchissant le canal Kryukov relie le Mariinsky II à son grand frère. Elle facilite notamment le transport des décors d’envergure d’une salle à l’autre.  
—  Ils fournissent un GPS ? questionne Matte qui les dépasse et s'arrête au bord de la scène, contemplant la salle très éclairée.  
—  Et une voiturette de golf ? suggère Saverio.  
C'est vrai. C'est grand. Immense. Imposant.  
—  Ça te plaît, hein ? interroge-t-il son mari.  
—  Tu sais que oui, répond celui-ci.  
Rémi le couve d'un regard tendre. Il s'est remis en cause et fait de sérieux efforts afin de taire sa colère et cacher ses inquiétudes au plus profond de lui. Belle preuve d'amour. Et Lucas voudrait le serrer entre ses bras, l’embrasser, tenir sa main, le frôler à la rigueur. À Saint-Pétersbourg, comme à Moscou, ce serait imprudent. Ils gardent leurs gestes pour leur chambre.  
—  Il n'y a pas de pont. Les spots sont fixés sur des rails au plafond. Il va me falloir du temps pour explorer les possibilités offertes, grogne Sylvain.  
Cette fois c'est un traducteur d'un certain âge qui les pilote. Le camion arrivé hier vers vingt trois heures n'a pas encore été déchargé. Lucas expose les problèmes rencontrés. Aussitôt l'employé appelle avec son téléphone portable. Quatre hommes accourent rapidement. Devant eux, ils ont les responsables des services concernés et des traducteurs qui feront le relais avec leurs techniciens. Lucas soupire de soulagement.  
—  Voilà qui est réglé. Si vous voulez venir avec moi, je vous montre les coulisses, les loges, les commodités, le restaurant et enfin la salle de danse qui vous est réservée.  
Ils se retrouvent à la barre sous les ordres de Patrick. Un peu de normalité fait plaisir.

  
Amaury a vu son studio envahi dès la fin de la répétition. Gabriel a vite compris qu'Erwan passe du temps chez lui. Driss est en collocation, Gaby habite avec son frère et sa sœur, cela signifie peu d'intimité pour les amoureux. Une soirée entre copains leur permet d'être proches, voire très proches sans gêne. Ils les ont donc suivis tout en discutant, Claudia leur a emboîté le pas. Tant pis pour leur intimité à eux. De toute manière, ils ne sont pas en couple, n'est-ce pas ?  
—  On va chercher une pizza ? s'enquiert Gaby.  
Amaury lève les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient l'intention, Erwan et lui, d'aller boire un verre ensemble et au retour de prendre quelques plats à emporter dans un resto-traiteur vietnamien rue de la Verrerie. Les portions sont petites mais si peu chères qu'ils peuvent en acheter trois ou quatre sans se ruiner, les mettre en commun et composer un dîner varié. La salade du jour est à deux euros. Les nems, le porc au poivre, les brioches fourrées de viande cuites à la vapeur – il en a perdu le nom – sont délicieux. Au fur et à mesure, ils trouvent ainsi des adresses douces au portefeuille telle cette épicerie maghrébine que leur a renseignée Mehdi où les légumes et les fruits sont abordables et d'une fraîcheur irréprochable. Les danseurs partagent les bons plans, les endroits sympas. En un mois et demi, ils ont pris leurs marques. Le Marais est une petite ville dans la mégapole. Moins écrasante. Moins contraignante. Amaury s'y sent libre.  
—  Ce n'est que partie remise, lui souffle Erwan dans l'oreille alors que ses mains sont venues se poser sur ses épaules.  
Il acquiesce avec un léger sourire. Il surprend les yeux de Claudia sur eux. Cette fille a une âme de fouine. Elle est éternellement joyeuse, serviable pourtant le côté "enquêteur permanent" de sa personnalité lui déplaît souverainement. Au premier contact, il avait apprécié sa franchise, avant de s'apercevoir que celle-ci, brutale, est sans pitié envers ses interlocuteurs fussent-ils des amis. Peut-être est-il trop méfiant cependant sa complicité semble un peu forcée.

Ils ont commandé les pizzas. Elles seront livrées d'ici une bonne demi-heure a dit Georgina du Caffè Vito. Gabriel blotti contre Driss chuchote avec celui-ci. Il a l'air heureux. Et vachement accro, quoi qu'il en dise. On ne choisit pas, n'est-ce pas. Amaury se penche vers Erwan installé à ses côtés et absorbé par ses lectures sur internet.  
—  On parle beaucoup de la compagnie, grogne-t-il. Et pas qu'en bien.  
—  Il fallait s'y attendre, commente Amaury. Les Russes sont traditionalistes.  
—  Même les journalistes qui ont encensé les autres ballets remettent en cause "Boléro" qui les a choqués.  
—  Ce sont les critiques professionnels. À la rigueur les balletomanes. Ils n'ont pas reproché grand chose à la chorégraphie des autres ballets ou à l'exécution. Au contraire, ils sont élogieux. Seul "Boléro" s'attire leurs foudres. Les avis des néophytes, eux, sont très diversifiés sur le sujet, fait valoir Amaury.  
—  Patrick avait raison, il n'aurait pas du programmer "Boléro", lance Claudia qui suit une émission sur une chaîne allemande.  
—  Patrick a de l'expérience, il est vrai, néanmoins Lucas est le directeur du Béjart Ballet Paris et Sacha, en tant que directeur artistique, était d'accord.  
—  Comme s'il allait le contredire, raille leur copine.  
—  Vous vous créez énormément d'idées fausses, intervient Gabriel. Croyez-moi, Sacha ne se gêne jamais pour lui dire quand il a tort. Ils finissent par trouver un terrain d'entente et je vais certainement vous étonner en disant que Lucas se range plus souvent à l'avis de Sacha que le contraire. Sacha l'a amené à la danse, a fait l'impossible afin d'aider Lucas à réaliser ses projets. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de Béjart Ballet Paris, de Donn Bayot. Il est son guide, son pilier. Lucas en a toujours été conscient, continue-t-il en ignorant leurs mines stupéfaites qu'il note pourtant avec plaisir.  
Gabriel en a assez des suppositions parfois malsaines. Les sentiments de Lucas et Sacha l'un envers l'autre ne les regardent pas. Qu'ils voient simplement la réalité du tandem dans le domaine de la danse.  
—  Amaury. Ta mère, l'appelle Erwan en désignant une fenêtre de conversation ouverte sur l'écran.  
Il s'assied sur l'accoudoir du sofa un peu contre lui. Sa chaleur envahit sa cuisse. Il rédige une brève réponse expliquant qu'il a des copains chez lui et qu'il ne peut pas s'attarder. Un prénom apparaît, suivi d'un point d'interrogation.  
—  Erwan ?  
La question reste en suspens. Il jette un coup d’œil à l'intéressé. Un sourire amusé erre sur les lèvres du blond qui pique le clavier et répond par l'affirmative. Un petit cœur rouge percé d'une flèche, un smiley qui fait un clin d’œil apparaissent. Elle n'a pas fait ça ? Paniqué, Amaury lui arrache fébrilement le clavier et écrit qu'Erwan, à côté de lui, lit tout. Loin de sembler mal à l'aise, elle envoie un smiley qui rit auquel succède un immonde cochon tout rose, tout souriant, qui fait bonjour de la patte.  
—  Bonsoir, Madame, inscrit son voisin. Je ne suis pas le seul. Nous sommes quatre chez Amaury.  
Commence alors une discussion improbable entre Erwan et sa génitrice. Sujet principal : lui. Elle affiche le dernier cliché pris sur le quai de la gare lors de son départ. Si elle lui montre la photo qui a fait le tour de la famille où, à six mois, nu comme un ver, il tète ses pieds dans son lit-cage, il met tout le monde dehors et vit les vingt prochaines décennies en ermite.  
—  Calme-toi, souffle Erwan. Elle est chouette. Je suis content de voir ça.  
Il est content. D'accord. Dans ce cas, il se tait. Erwan ne lui a jamais parlé de ses parents. Instinctivement, Amaury n'a pas posé de questions. Peur de le blesser, de l'attrister. Peur de l'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle dit que son fils unique lui manque, Erwan rétorque que Paris n'est pas loin de Liège. Il hallucine. Déjà, ces deux là, en mode complice, évoquent une visite aux Perrière après le retour de Lausanne, juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Voilà qui le dépasse.  
—  Les pizzas ! s'exclame-t-il quand retentit la sonnerie de l'interphone.  
—  J'y vais.  
Erwan lui rend le clavier, ramasse l'argent rassemblé sur la table basse, précise au parlophone l'étage et le numéro de l'appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
—  C'est moi. Erwan est allé réceptionner les pizzas, signale-t-il.  
—  Il a l'air gentil.  
—  Oui.  
—  Je vous laisse souper. Dis bonsoir à Erwan de ma part.  
—  Merci. Maman ? Tu me manques aussi, tu sais, avoue-t-il.  
—  Va-vite. Je t'embrasse, chéri.  
Et un infâme porcelet fuchsia avec un gros nœud jaune entre les oreilles lui adresse des tonnes de bisous.

  
Lucas, installé sur les gradins de pierre, regarde les élèves de première année répéter. Il a retrouvé Paris avec un immense plaisir. Et pas mal d'appréhension. La création de ses ballets l'y attendait, il aime ça à la folie. Beaucoup moins les flics têtus qui leur collent aux basques. De l'enfer, Michel continue à pourrir leur quotidien. Sacha ne sait pas mettre le nez dehors sans être suivi par un poulet quelconque qui n'essaye même pas d'être invisible. Ils ont été jusqu'à l'épier au Sun City. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? Il l'ignore. Y-a-t-il seulement un motif ? Sacha, mal à l'aise, a décidé de ne plus y aller.

Il se rappelle les confidences de Samuel au sujet de Constant qui l'a approché lui avant Rémi. C'était en effet plus discret cependant le coiffeur très amoureux de Loïs l'a éconduit aussitôt. L'importun a alors changé de tactique disant qu'il se méprenait sur ses intentions et lui a demandé de remettre à Sacha, le moment venu, un petit cadeau, témoignage de l'admiration qu'il ressentait envers le soliste. Ceci en toute discrétion. La somme importante proposée pour cet innocent service a dérouté Samuel qui, méfiant, a immédiatement décliné l'offre sans toutefois éprouver la nécessité de l'en avertir. Pareille maladresse de la part du filleul du truand si prudent en temps normal a étonné Lucas. Voire choqué. Ensuite, Constant a fait son apparition au Motus où son attitude avec Rémi, puis avec Sacha au Vertical n'était pas moins inconsidérée. Que signifie ce briquet ? Pourquoi tenait-il absolument qu'il soit en leur possession. Oh, il a bien son idée. Il veut une certitude. Il a contacté le collaborateur de Daniel. Désireux de faire la lumière sur le sort de son patron, il semble aussi impatient de le rencontrer que lui, il dînera ce soir au Motus. Paumé dans sa rancœur, Lucas a perdu le fil du tableau exécuté.  
—  Où es-tu ? murmure son voisin.  
—  ...  
—  Danseur ?  
—  Je suis là, soupire Lucas. Je pensais à toi. Tu n'as plus aucune liberté, aucune intimité. Dès que tu sors, ils sont derrière toi. Que cherchent-ils, putain ?  
—  J'adore occuper tes pensées. Attention, cela vire à l'obsession, plaisante doucement Sacha.  
—  Sans raison, ils t'empêchent de vivre, proteste-t-il.  
—  Loin de là, mon Lucas. Ma vie, c'est toi et la danse. Tu es à mes côtés et la danse, je baigne dedans du matin au soir. Qu'ils m'accompagnent faire mon shopping ou calmer ma libido, c'est lourd, oui, néanmoins lorsque je suis aux Perrière, je les zappe complètement. Jeudi prochain, nous allons à Stuttgart, Hambourg, Berlin, puis Vienne où nous reverrons Manuel Legris, découvrirons Patrick de Bana pour les premières répétitions des Quatre fils Aymon. Trois semaines de tranquillité. On sortira ensemble. Nous avons découvert maints endroits agréables lors de nos précédents séjours. La Russie c'était chouette pour faire du tourisme, Saint-Pétersbourg est une ville magnifique, néanmoins on ne peut pas dire qu'on y a pris son pied.  
Lucas adresse à Sacha un regard entendu. Il vient de se trahir et d'admettre à mi-mots sa lassitude de se sentir persécuté par la criminelle.  
—  Trois semaines de tranquillité, hein ? Tu vois. Arrête de vouloir me rassurer à tes dépens, Sashka, chuchote-t-il.  
Son ami hausse les épaules.  
—  On ne sait rien y faire, insiste Sacha. Ils poursuivent un but. Ne leur fais pas le plaisir de craquer. Où est passé ton mental d'acier ? Ma situation te mine. Pas la tienne. La mienne. Parfois, tu es absent. Tu en perds de vue l'essentiel. Les danseurs, les élèves font des efforts incessants. Ils peinent afin de te satisfaire, toi et le public aussi bien sûr. Mais toi avant tout. Oublie, danseur. Ils ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi, souffle-t-il en caressant son poignet.  
Il se remémore le reproche adressé à Rémi devant le Bolchoï à Moscou, il ressemblait étrangement à celui-ci. Par amour, son mari s'est remis en question et il a retrouvé son battant à ses côtés. Sacha a toujours été son soutien. Pas le contraire. Est-il temps de lui rendre la pareille. Non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherche. Troublé, Lucas observe longuement les élèves qui sous les ordres de Tia, Naïma et Bernard, travaillent deux passages de The Games of Life, avant de se tourner vers son flamboyant.  
—  Je suis là, répète-t-il fermement en pressant sa main.

  
David est nettement plus jeune que son patron, Lucas lui met entre trente-cinq et quarante ans. Il se rappelle vaguement l'avoir vu lors de la tentative d'assassinat à la salle Jorge Donn où il escortait Daniel. Malgré un physique quelconque, habillé d'une tenue décontractée et cependant classe, coiffé avec soin dans la même optique, il a belle apparence. Ce n'est pas le sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres qui démentira cette impression. Sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il est en mode défiance. Voilà qui ne lui plaît guère.  
Un mardi, il y a peu de monde. Ils dînent paisiblement à quatre : Rémi, Sacha, David et lui. Une fois encore un policier est là qui les guette de derrière son journal. Peut-on faire plus cliché ?  
—  Damien ? Tu mets une bouteille de Pierre Plate ici ? enjoint-il gentiment au garçon.  
Ils ne sont pas bavards. Tous voient arriver le moment d'aborder le seul sujet qui les intéresse et en repoussent pourtant l'échéance. Quelle stupidité. C'est devant le café que Lucas décide de lancer le pavé dans la mare.  
—  Que savez-vous de la disparition de Daniel  ?  
—  Votre affaire était l'unique pouvant présenter un danger. Les autres n'étaient que broutilles. Après avoir compris que Michel avait été transporté d'urgence à l'unité hospitalière sécurisée et qu'il y était entre la vie et la mort, Daniel m'a demandé d'aller à la centrale de Vendin-le-Vieil voir ce qu'il était advenu de Vanotti, pendant que lui retraçait les mouvements de Constantin Sifakis. Ce fut notre dernier contact. J'ai essayé de refaire son parcours. Je ne pense pas que Sifakis soit responsable du meurtre de Denard. On l'y a impliqué. Dans l'après-midi du samedi, un des gardiens de prison lui a fait parvenir un briquet qui manque dans l'inventaire des biens listés à l'écrou de votre malfrat. Denard semblait y tenir énormément. Un Dupond gravé à son nom qui lui avait été laissé comme étant sans valeur malgré qu'il soit en or. Il s'est volatilisé de sa cellule après son transfert à la Pitié Salpêtrière.  
—  Pourquoi vous êtes vous préoccupé de cet objet en particulier ?  
—  Parce qu'il a été trouvé par la criminelle dans la voiture de Daniel, dissimulé sous le tapis.  
—  D'accord. C'est nous qui l'avons remis à Daniel, soupire Lucas. Il travaillait à découvrir ce que faisait Sifakis dans notre entourage. Nous sommes sortis ce samedi là au Vertical avec des danseurs et des clients du Motus. Constant, comme il se faisait appeler, s'était faufilé parmi eux. Alors qu'il dansait avec Sacha, il a glissé une chose brillante dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il s'agissait de ce briquet. À ma demande, Daniel est venu le dimanche à l'école des Perrière et il l'a emmené.  
Seul un hochement de tête de David lui répond. Manifestement, le détective s'en doutait déjà.  
—  Vanotti ? s'informe Rémi.  
—  Vanotti se fait vieux et sa santé n'est pas beau fixe. Il est pressé d'être libre et n'était certainement pas désireux de voir Michel révéler ses trafics qui, repris par des sous-fifres, prospèrent en son absence et seront ses seuls revenus à sa sortie. Petit à petit, Sifakis s'est mis à jouer les cavaliers seuls, s'est détaché du business du proxénète et attelé à faire de saines affaires en son nom propre avec pour base les fonds illégaux qu'il avait en dépôt. Il y a très bien réussi. Discrètement, l'argent change de main. Vanotti n'a pas dû apprécier et a convoqué son filleul. Ce qu'ils se sont dit ? Je l'ignore.  
—  En lui faisant envoyer le briquet, Vanotti a tenté de le compromettre, suggère Lucas.  
—  C'est un rappel à l'ordre, rectifie David. Vanotti a mis un contrat sur Dennart. Il a dévoilé son plan à Sifakis, lui faisant tenir un rôle essentiel. Une manière de l'obliger à marcher dans ses combines. La mort de Michel Dennard devrait renforcer l'influence de Vanotti qui montre là que, même derrière les barreaux, il a encore un pouvoir important dans le milieu. Votre vin est délicieux, dit-il à Rémi.  
—  Néanmoins il fallait dénicher un ou des moutons qui endosseraient le crime. Pourquoi pas trois victimes de ce traître de Dennard qui a provoqué son arrestation pour une vengeance personnelle ? Ils lui en veulent certainement assez pour ça. Si j'en crois les perquisitions subies et les argousins qui se pendent à nos basques, cela fonctionne, grogne celui-ci.  
—  Je n'en suis pas sûr, rétorque David. La surveillance est trop évidente. Ils ont d'autres moyens maintenant de vous avoir à l’œil que vous épier jour et nuit avec si peu de discrétion. Pas sûr du tout.  
—  Sybille ? s'enquiert-il.  
—  A renoncé à revoir Daniel vivant. Vanotti aura été ravi de faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
Lucas serre nerveusement le genou de Rémi.  
—  Nous avons choisi un métier à risques, poursuit David. Métier que Daniel aimait. Il n'aurait jamais pu se satisfaire de filatures et de clichés d'infidélité pour de vieilles rombières pleines aux as. Nous avons besoin de manger alors on en effectue parfois, ça paie bien pour peu de boulot, admet-il en haussant les épaules.  
—  Vous reprenez les affaires de Daniel ?  
—  La vôtre ?  
—  En général et la nôtre notamment.  
—  Je suis son plus ancien collaborateur. C'est lui qui m'a formé quand j'ai quitté la police il y a douze ans. En ce moment, je continue à gérer l'agence. Il est porté disparu pas décédé. Sa succession sera compliquée. Quant à vous, j'hésitais. Daniel vous estimait, il était devenu l'un de vos familiers. Moi, j'attendais de voir ce que vous me diriez du briquet.  
—  Nous avons réussi le test avec brio ? interroge Sacha moqueur.  
—  Vous avez été francs, reconnaît-il. Pourtant, s'il n'y avait pas le problème de Daniel, j'aurais évité de me lancer dans une histoire qui me paraît aussi limpide que casse-cou. Pour des raisons qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui, Vanotti a voulu faire taire Dennard et vous a élus comme boucs émissaires. Vous étiez parfaits dans le rôle. Cependant tout a tourné mal. L'empoisonnement a foiré, le gardien a parlé et Daniel s'est volatilisé. Plus qu'un patron, il était un ami.  
—  Limpide ? Pas pour tout le monde, grommelle Lucas en jetant un coup d’œil au policier qui n'a pas bougé.  
—  Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, ils ne vous filent pas mais vous protègent ?  
—  Nous protéger ? Vous n'avez pas vu mon appartement après leur visite, se récrie Sacha. Ils ont saccagé...  
—  Je connais Bellens, le coupe David. Jeune recrue, j'ai travaillé avec lui à la criminelle. Nous avons échangé nos visions des événements lorsque j'ai signalé l'absence anormale de Daniel. Croyez-moi, il est loin d'être bête. Il a de l'expérience. Quant à son équipier, Dermier, c'est un petit con imbu de lui-même et qui veut gravir les échelons en faisant du zèle. Un envieux. C'est son point faible. Pensez-y. Je vous contacterai dès que j'ai du nouveau, termine-t-il en se levant.

  
—  Monsieur Lucas, viens vite. Ils se battent dans le hall des apparts.  
Lucas raccroche l'interphone et, suivi de Rémi, se rue vers l'ascenseur. Ils piquent un sprint vers les logements. Lucas embrasse la scène d'un regard. Trois inconnus affrontent des élèves : Amaury, Erwan, Claudia et Anna. Appuyé contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, Julien essuie sa bouche d'où coule un filet de sang. Son œil gonflé est à moitié fermé. Son visage est crispé par la douleur. Mélissandre est accrochée à son épaule et sanglote contre lui.  
—  Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? beugle Lucas en immobilisant un grand gaillard nerveux qui teste ses poings sur Erwan qui se défend plutôt bien.  
Déjà d'une clef de bras, Rémi a maîtrisé le meneur qui essayait d'atteindre une fois encore Julien malgré l'opposition des deux filles. Amaury quant à lui s'occupe du troisième larron, utilisant plutôt maladroitement de ce qu'il a appris en capoeira.  
—  C'est ma meuf. Il ne la touche pas. Même s'il est pédé.  
_Elle a été me le chercher où cet Ostrogoth, s'interroge Lucas in petto._  
—  Je ne veux plus te voir ! clame Mélissandre. T'es vraiment un con.  
—  Et toi une pute si tous peuvent te peloter.  
—  Monsieur Lucas, la police est là, intervient Abdel.  
—  Bien.  
Comme s'il ne la voyait pas assez, la police. Il ne veut pas désavouer le concierge qui a cru bien réagir en l'appelant, il décoche un coup d’œil à Erwan et d'un mouvement de tête montre l'escalier. Le garçon disparaît.  
—  Un problème ? s'enquiert l'inspecteur Bellens qui surgit au même moment.  
—  Un rendez-vous amoureux qui a mal tourné.  
—  Danseur ?  
Manifestement, Erwan a été tirer Sacha du lit qui a mis un jean afin d'être décent avant de se précipiter.  
—  Rien de grave, Sashka. Tu demandes à Ahmed de soigner Julien ? Vous n'étiez pas loin, ironise-t-il en s'adressant à Bellens.  
—  En effet. Nous n'avions pas de raison d'interpeller ces trois là. Ils ont sonné, on leur a ouvert. Ils ne semblaient offrir aucun danger pour vous, votre mari ou Monsieur Ménier.  
_Tiens donc, songe-t-il._  
—  Je vous laisse les questionner. Ils ont besoin qu'on leur frotte les oreilles. Mon bureau ? raille-t-il.  
—  Ce n'est pas mon job, dit-il en secouant la tête. La BAC est prévenue et va prendre livraison de ces voyous. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont familiers à leurs services. Quant à toi, jeune fille, dit-il à Mélissandre d'un ton sévère, sois plus prudente à l'avenir. Ne reçois chez toi que les gens que tu connais. En dehors de l'écrin des néons et de la musique tonitruante des clubs, tout le monde n'est pas fréquentable. Bonne nuit, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs.  
_Excellentes déductions. Pas bête, en effet, pense Lucas en se remémorant le jugement de David._

  
—  Mon Lucas  ?  
Il sourit à l'arrivant, satisfait de sortir de sa paperasse. L'air sérieux de Sacha le fait redescendre de son nuage.  
—  Va sur le blog de Galatée, conseille celui-ci une main caressante posée sur sa nuque.  
—  Eh merde, grogne Lucas, se doutant de ce qu'il va y trouver.  
Après un récit détaillé de la soirée agitée qu'a vécue le domaine des Perrière, Galatée relate leur interposition immédiate et musclée, l'arrivée très rapide de l'inspecteur Bellens et de la BAC ensuite. Les soins donnés illico presto par le physiothérapeute maison dérangé en pleine nuit. Le discours tenu le matin suivant par le directeur, Lionel Archambeau, sur l'imprudence et l'insécurité qu'elle engendre.  
Penché sur son épaule, Sacha commente.  
—  Elle présente les choses correctement. Un seul problème, elle souligne un peu trop votre intervention très efficace et vous ressemblez, Rémi et toi, à des ninjas super entraînés au combat rapproché, se moque-t-il ce qui fait rire son complice. Dans les circonstances actuelles, on s'en serait bien passé. Il n'y avait que deux filles là en sus de Mélissandre : Claudia et Anna.  
—  On ne peut être certain que c'est une des deux. Les nouvelles ont dû circuler à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tous devaient être au courant à la fin du petit-déjeuner.  
—  Néanmoins, je verrais bien Claudia dans le rôle de Galatée. Elle est toujours en train d'observer, de fouiner.  
—  C'est vrai, oui. Si c'est le cas, que lui reprocher  ? Sur son blog, il n'y a aucun mensonge, même pas une exagération, répond-il en lisant le message qu'il vient de recevoir sur son téléphone. C'est le seul consacré à l'école, à la vie des élèves. Le seul à avoir des informations exclusives. Il est du coup très suivi. Évidemment, elle décrit l'actualité de la compagnie, cependant Donn Bayot est son cheval de bataille et pour cause. Rémi a terminé son cours. Nous allons déjeuner ?  
Le regard de Sacha se fait insistant, il s'attendrit.  
—  Possessif, raille-t-il. Benjamin. Il voudrait la salle Jorge Donn pour sa dernière création avec le L. A. Dance Project. Il demande les dates possibles en citant les siennes. Il faut vérifier nos possibilités. Il s'y prend tard.  
—  Envoie. Je vais m'en occuper. Il retrouvera de vieilles connaissances. Avec Laurent, Nicolas et Vu An qui ont chacun un spectacle chez nous cette année, il pourra créer un club des pensionnés de l'opéra de Paris.  
Lucas éclate de rire.  
—  Ces projets intimistes nous confèrent une crédibilité supplémentaire. Et une rentrée appréciable. Nous sommes très liés avec des étoiles de l'Opéra de Paris et non des moindres. Hervé Moreau qui remplacera Patrick lors de notre séjour en Allemagne et Autriche apportera énormément aux élèves, je crois. Il paraît se promener sur scène comme il respire. Tout est naturel, sans effort visible, c'est infiniment agréable. Il ajoute de la profondeur au plus petit de ses rôles. Le ressenti a plus d'importance à ses yeux que la perfection des gestes et pourtant les siens le sont parfaits. Nous savons le travail que ça exige. Le danseur me plaît beaucoup.  
—  Monsieur n'a pas quarante ans, il pense déjà à l'après, dit Sacha avec une grimace.  
—  Il a raison. Ce n'est pas parce que tu atteins quarante deux ans que la danse n'est plus ton univers. Regarde Patrick.  
—  Je crois qu'il s'imagine bien enseignant chez nous.  
—  Encore faut-il qu'il y ait de la place. Nous avons trois étoiles de l'opéra de Paris parmi nos professeurs, extérieurs ou pas. Parfois j'en tremble. Parfois, je me dis que ce que nous faisons doit correspondre à une envie lovée au plus profond d'eux et cela me rassure. Tu sais qu'Hervé a décidé de faire de la danse sa carrière après avoir vu Boléro dansé par Jorge Donn ? (1)  
—  Je l'ignorais. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Stéphane s'épanouisse chez nous.  
—  Laissons-lui le temps. Il a un contrat d'un an. On verra ça dans quelques mois. Ça a été, chéri ? s'informe-t-il auprès de son mari qui les rejoint.  
—  Ils étaient très dissipés ce matin. Ils chuchotaient et m'examinaient comme un extra-terrestre. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils me voulaient, grogne-t-il.  
Lucas se bidonne sous l’œil indigné de Rémi.  
—  Galatée a frappé, explique Sacha. Après l'intervention d'hier, elle vous a transformés Lucas et toi en ninjas de choc.  
—  Tu exagères, proteste Lucas.  
—  La réaction des gosses parle d'elle-même. Deux beaux guerriers sexy en diable qui font rêver ces demoiselles, plaisante Sacha avec une œillade adressée à Rémi qui, reléguant sa mauvaise humeur aux oubliettes, rit à son tour.  
Lucas sourit. Si Sacha n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer.

  
Amaury assiste à la répétition de la troupe que Patrick, Jan et Lucas dirigent. Dans deux jours, ils iront en Allemagne où ils resteront huit jours, puis douze en Autriche où se dérouleront les essais des quatre fils Aymon avec le ballet de l'Opéra d'État de Vienne. Après les cours, Amaury, harassé, admire les prouesses dont sont encore capables les danseurs en fin de journée. Il contemple Sacha et Lucas évoluant sur le passage qu'ils interprétaient il y a quelques jours dans la salle Versailles.  
—  Il n'y a rien à dire. Il y a une alchimie entre eux unique, souffle-t-il à son voisin.  
—  Ils prolongent sur scène leur entente dans la vie, répond à mi-voix Erwan. Entre amitié et amour. Je ne juge pas, se défend-il en apercevant les reproches dans les yeux du Liégeois. Je les aime tous les trois. Je dois énormément à Lucas.  
—  Pourquoi es-tu parti le soir de la bagarre avant l'arrivée du policier ? ose-t-il.  
Erwan le fixe avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres.  
—  Quand j'ai révélé mon homosexualité à mes parents, j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec eux. J'ai eu recours au juge des enfants pour me sortir de là. J'ai vécu presque un an en foyer. Je suis ici sous la responsabilité de Lucas qui n'a pas hésité un instant à se porter garant. Si je suis mêlé au plus petit truc louche, tout sera remis en question. Je préfère éviter. Pour l'histoire avec Saverio au café, je me suis fait sonner les cloches par Lucas. Sans le savoir, en payant la casse, Gaby m'a peut-être épargné de fameux ennuis.  
—  Voilà pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à Donn Bayot l'année passée, constate-t-il.  
—  J'étais quasi séquestré dans ma propre maison. Je n'avais que seize ans. J'ai été en galère jusqu'à mon installation ici après un silence d'un an. C'est Sacha qui m'a reçu. Lucas était allé chercher Fortunée à l'aéroport, on lui avait égaré ses valises, piqué son bagage à main avec portefeuille et ordinateur. Sacha m'a dit que Lucas se faisait beaucoup de soucis à mon sujet et qu'il allait être très heureux de me voir. Et j'ai été accueilli tel le fils prodigue. Une heure plus tard, après un repas copieux pris avec eux sur la terrasse de la cafétéria, j'explorais mon studio et je voyais l'avenir en rose. Cette nuit là, j'ai dormi en me sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois, avoue-t-il.  
—  Il t'encourage souvent, il est sans cesse attentif à ce que tu fais. On voit que tu as de l'importance pour lui.  
—  Il a tout du grand frère que je n'ai pas. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Seuls eux trois savent, ainsi que Manu et Yvan.  
—  Tu peux compter sur mon silence.  
Amaury ne trouve que ça à dire. Il aimerait en faire plus. Le serrer sur lui. Lui prendre la main au moins. Sans savoir comment il sera perçu, il n'en est pas question. Il est certain qu'il n'a pas tout dit. Cela viendra.  
—  Je le sais, dit Erwan avec un mince sourire. Je le sais.  
—  Les garçons ! Vous voulez danser ?  
—  Avec vous sur les quatre fils Aymon ? s'exclame Amaury.  
—  Non. Je vous envoie en stage en Chine comme les élèves de Rudra, se moque Lucas.  
—  Ils sont en Chine ? souffle Erwan alors qu'il enfile ses demi pointes.  
—  Non. À Bruxelles, pour le gala du concours Petipa. Ils ont été en Chine en 2013, en novembre, l'école chinoise sera à son tour à Lausanne.  
—  Quelles commères ! plaisante Sacha. Ils ne se taisent pas une seconde.  
Espiègle, Erwan tire la langue. Il saisit la main d'Amaury et le remorque vers la scène. Soulagé par sa confidence, il est bien. Tandis qu'Amaury ravi de son geste et d'évoluer avec la compagnie oublie sa lassitude et ses muscles douloureux.

La répétition finie, ils quittent la salle en un troupeau joyeux. Alors qu'Amaury et Erwan récupèrent leurs sac et chaussures, le premier heurte le second du coude et lui désigne les deux boss qui se dirigent vers la console. Une musique inconnue se fait entendre. Sacha danse seul exprimant la solitude, le désespoir d'une façon poignante avant d'apercevoir Lucas assis sur une chaise. Celui-ci s'élance subitement et l'invite au tango. Sacha fuit son invitation. Une main à plat sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur son épaule, Lucas le contraint à s'asseoir et, à son tour, extériorise ce qu'il ressent : la souffrance de l'absence, le besoin de sa présence. Ensuite, ensemble, ils dansent l'amour, la passion.  
—  Merveilleux, dit Amaury. Ils sont merveilleux.  
—  Qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchote Erwan visiblement ému.  
—  La Danza del Fuye, répond une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Raúl Garello a écrit ce tango pour Jorge qui l'a créé en février 1992 et dansé jusqu'en juillet ; il est décédé quatre mois plus tard. Nul autre ne l'avait interprété jusqu'il y a deux ans. À ma demande, Lucas en a revu la chorégraphie de Maurice et il en a fait un pas de deux. Il l'a dansé à Lausanne lors de la soirée en hommage à Jorge. J'étais son partenaire. Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils dans ce rôle. C'est vrai, ils sont magnifiques.  
—  Le matin, avant les cours, ils dansent souvent dans la salle Versailles, il y a une symbiose entre eux magique, réplique Amaury.  
Les hommes finissent le tango enlacés, front contre front. Ils restent ainsi avant de se désunir, la main de Sacha sur la taille de Lucas. Lionel pousse ses étudiants doucement vers la sortie. A-t-il lui aussi l'impression de violer ce qu'ils ont de plus intime ?

  
—  Mon âme  ?  
—  ...  
—  Mon ange  ?  
—  ...  
Depuis de longues minutes, Rémi, immobile, les yeux fermés, savoure les caresses, les mots d'amour que lui prodiguent son Lucas. Ses mains éveillent son corps, ses lèvres émeuvent sa peau. Ils ont eu peu de temps à se consacrer l'un à l'autre en Allemagne. Trois villes différentes, trois opéras différents, trois scènes différentes. Six représentations en huit jours avec en sus les déplacements. Deux mille trois cents kilomètres. Un marathon épuisant. Malgré qu'ils se soient relayés au volant du Touareg de Sacha, la fatigue était là surtout pour Lucas et leur ami qui n'ont pas accepté que Rémi conduise plus qu'eux.  
—  Je sais que tu es réveillé, emmerdeur, se moque son mari en le mordillant dans le cou. Arrête de jouer les bels au bois dormant, grogne-t-il en posant enfin sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Rémi le serre étroitement, puis, d'un coup de reins, inverse les positions. Lucas sous lui, il couvre son visage de mille baisers légers. Le rendez-vous avec Sacha pour déjeuner est fixé à treize heures. Ils ont du temps devant eux. Et pour tout ce qu'il a envie de lui faire subir, il lui en faudra.  
—  Je veux t'entendre crier grâce, mon ton beau, s'exalte-t-il.  
Et gueuler ton amour, pense-t-il.

  
À l'heure dite, ils ouvrent la porte du Vapiano au Moulin Rouge, non loin de l'opéra. Elégant, souriant Sacha les attend perché sur un tabouret de bar. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il est beau. Rémi lui trouve l'air épanoui de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre son pied. Il le voit échanger un regard complice avec Lucas avant que celui-ci l'embrasse avec tendresse. Son époux est déjà au courant de son escapade. Peut-être était-elle prévue. Lors de la première visite des flics, Lucas savait les incursions de son ami au sauna Sun City. Même le libertin qu'il a été peine à accepter qu'épris follement de Lucas, Sacha lui confie ces aventures d'un soir. Leur relation est tellement intense qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la jalouser. Néanmoins, eux ont fait l'amour, ce qui est bien éloigné d'une simple satisfaction du corps, Sacha le sait et est obligé de faire avec. Rémi l'accole amicalement sans un commentaire.

Le Vapiano est un concept particulier, un self-service à l'italienne. Une carte à puce remise à l'arrivée collecte les données des mets et boissons consommés tout au long du repas. Sur les tables un menu permet au client de choisir tranquillement ce qu'il veut. Tout en même temps ou au fur et à mesure de son appétit. Il passe la commande à chaque comptoir gérant les mets  : salades, entrées, pâtes, pizza, dessert, boissons. Pour les plats chauds, un bip bip le prévient où qu'il soit dans l'établissement que c'est prêt. On gère ses envies, le vide dans son estomac et son budget. On paye à la sortie.

Sur des surfaces de bois blond, des centres de table de formes cubiques en marbre blanc contenant des pots d'herbes aromatiques italiennes, des lampes qui font penser à des champignons futuristes, des services huile d'olive nature ou pimentée, vinaigre, sel et poivre en font un endroit soigné. Les éclairages indirects créent une ambiance chaude et feutrée. Ils discutent, rient, tout en dégustant l'entrée, puis les pâtes. Ce n'est pas de la fine cuisine, cependant c'est bon, pas cher et l'atmosphère est conviviale. Sans prise de tête. Ils y viennent régulièrement lorsqu'ils sont à Vienne. Parfois à trois comme ce midi, parfois avec les danseurs après le spectacle.  
—  Tu as une touche, Sashka, se moque Lucas. Il est mignon.  
—  Il a un look peu banal en tout cas, renchérit Rémi.  
Des mèches bleu électrique dans ses cheveux noirs. Un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Un serpent tatoué sur le poignet venant poser sa tête sur le dos de sa main. Installé avec des copains non loin d'eux, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années ne quitte pas Sacha des yeux. Qu'il a grands et beaux.  
—  Pas mal, en effet, apprécie Sacha après lui avoir accordé un bref coup d’œil tout en en adressant un autre suggestif et enflammé à Lucas qu'il envisage de haut en bas, question de lui prouver qu'il n'y a pas de comparaison possible. Que voulez-vous pour terminer  ?  
—  Une crema di Fragola aux framboises, s'empresse de répondre son Lucas avec une moue gourmande.  
—  Death by chocolate, voilà une façon plaisante de mourir, raille Rémi que le nom semble séduire.  
—  Moi, je verrai sur place, décide Sacha en se levant.  
Le regard admiratif du garçon le suit jusqu'à la gondole des desserts. Lucas sourit en voyant son manège très peu discret. Manifestement ses copains l'ont repéré aussi et le charrient. Il n'en a rien à foutre et persiste à mater Sacha sans vergogne. À son évidente déception, ils partent dès qu'ils ont finis. Ils ont répétition. Ensuite ils doivent voir Manuel Legris et rencontrer Patrick de Bana qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore.

  
Danseur émérite, chorégraphe talentueux et récompensé de plusieurs prix, il vénère Maurice Béjart dont il s'inspire. Il fut l'un de ses solistes principaux pendant cinq ans, dans Mozart-Tango notamment. Puis il fut premier danseur à la Compagnie Nationale de Danse d'Espagne durant dix, avant de fonder sa propre troupe Nafas Dance Company.

Il s'occupera de travailler ici à Vienne et à Grenade avec les danseurs qui participeront au ballet "Les quatre fils Aymon". Bien que sous ses ordres, lui qui aime les découvertes et qui a déclaré en interview  : «  Je crois à la nécessité de la fusion du théâtre et de la danse  » y trouvera certainement son compte. Le challenge devrait même le passionner. Espérons-le en tout cas.

Sans bouger de Vienne, ils ont quatre représentations sur douze jours, mais énormément de labeur en perspective. Pour ce soir  : "Pop Symphony", "Brel et Barbara" avec "Amsterdam" et le medley "Les bonbons". Demain, le second ballet sera "Mozart Tango" qui plaît particulièrement aux Viennois. Samedi "L'amour du poète" et enfin, le jeudi 12, "Les illuminations". En fin de répétition, Lucas essaye une fois de plus d'être en symbiose avec Étienne sur la "Cumparsita". Il n'y est pas arrivé jusque là, Manu lui manque. Étienne est pourtant un merveilleux interprète.  
—  Je ne suis pas Manu et je ne le serai jamais, jette son soliste. Tu le cherches en moi et c'est ça qui te bloque.  
—  Il a raison, danseur, il faut que tu dépasses ça, l'appuie Sacha quoique avec plus de douceur.  
Lucas ferme les yeux un court instant, fait le vide en son esprit. Dans la salle, Rémi caméra au poing ne loupe rien du malaise de son mari.  
—  Bonsoir, Rémi.  
—  Manuel, salue-t-il.  
—  Patrick de Bana, présente le directeur du ballet de Vienne en lui désignant un homme au beau visage altier.  
—  Bonsoir, fait celui-ci en lui adressant un sourire alors qu'il s'assied.  
—  Un problème  ? souffle Manuel.  
—  Petit problème d'harmonie. Depuis que Manu est devenu professeur, Lucas a prévu Mozart Tango uniquement à Paris dans le but de continuer à le danser avec lui.  
—  On reprend  !  
_Méphisto tente une âme, celle d’Étienne. Comment le séduire ? Comment le corrompre, l'amener à lui ? Fier, farouche, tel il est l'est. Quelle est sa faiblesse ?_  
—  Il m'étonne sans cesse. Il garde la chorégraphie et tout est différent. Il ne modifie pas la manière de faire de son soliste, il s'adapte à lui, murmure Manuel Legris alors que Méphisto, impérieux, marque l'âme gagnée du sceau du diable. Manu le voulait charnel, tentateur, roué et il était exceptionnel. Ici, il a complètement changé de registre, il est dominateur et sensuel et tout aussi excellent.  
—  Excellents, oui. Ils ne peuvent faire beaucoup mieux, remarque Patrick de Bana.  
—  Cela ne suffira pas à Lucas. Ils ont le temps demain, raille Rémi. Étienne est un des meilleurs stagiaires formés à Donn Bayot, précise Rémi qui voit la surprise dans le regard de son voisin. Lucas sait ce qu'il peut en attendre.  
—  Programmes libres ! crie celui-ci.  
Ensemble, ils plaisantent et rient des chansons, des extraits de ballets, souvent humoristiques choisis.  
—  Ah ! Lucas. Que nous a-t-il réservé ? "Mein Herr" de Cabaret, s'exclame Manuel égayé. Avec son compère habituel, renchérit-il en voyant Sacha rejoindre Lucas. Passages de sauts difficiles, enchaînements rapides et légers, provocation, séduction lascive. Jamais rien de simple avec eux.  
Sur le visage des amis s'inscrit la joie qu'ils ont à s'amuser.  
—  C'est le genre de défi qu'ils aiment relever, se moque Rémi.  
Un boa autour du cou, Lucas termine couché sur les genoux de Sacha la tête en arrière effleurant le sol. Il se relève sous les applaudissements de la compagnie entière. Une fois de plus, ils ont fait le show.  
—  Combien ? demande Sean qui s'approche de lui en faisant semblant de sortir un portefeuille et de compter des billets.  
Lucas éclate de rire en le repoussant avec des mouvements de capoeira vers Alexeï qui ceinture son chéri en le menaçant des pires maux pour sa tentative d'infidélité. Lucas n'a touché Sean à aucun moment.  
—  Capoeira, renseigne Rémi en constatant la perplexité de Manuel. Lucas est maître de la discipline. Il pratique depuis plus de douze ans. Tous les danseurs s'y sont mis, peu ou prou. Elle les aide à corriger l'un ou l'autre défaut. C'est l'art martial enseigné à l'école Donn-Bayot.

  
Installé dans une cave voûtée à l'éclairage chaud et discret, Lucas déguste avec entrain une cuisine typiquement autrichienne goûteuse et peu réputée pour sa légèreté. Enfin, après le repas, Lucas explique à Patrick de Bana sa perception des quatre fils Aymon.  
—  C'est un spectacle total racontant une légende héroïque mêlant révolte et merveilleux. Parfois le romantique et le comique. À la base, deux parties en douze tableaux. Des univers bien différents  : la forêt enchantée, un château féodal au cœur des Ardennes, la cour de Charlemagne. Il comporte des rôles déclamés, des combats, des divertissements, un pas de deux amoureux, une entrée de géants et une joute aux échecs dont les interprètes constituent les pièces blanches et noires évoluant sur un échiquier immense qu'avait créé Thierry Bosquet. Les personnages traditionnels sont là  : Maugis l’enchanteur, les fées et leur reine, les génies, une sorcière  et le diable, un bourreau, mais également la Reine de Saba et ses suivantes.  Le cheval Bayard qui portait les quatre frères vers leur destin était une structure en bois sur roulettes.

Nous avons peu d'éléments afin de le reproduire à l'originel tel qu'il a été chorégraphié d'abord par Maurice Béjart et Jeanine Charrat, puis revu par Paolo Bertoluzzi et Lorca Massine et mis en scène par Maurice Béjart. Il y a le texte de Herman Closson, les percussions de Fernand Schirren. Il a été créé dans sa première version au théâtre de la monnaie à Bruxelles, dans la seconde au festival d'Avignon en 1969 et enfin remanié à nouveau par Maurice Béjart et présenté sous chapiteau sur la Grand-Place de Bruxelles en quinze représentations exceptionnelles. Il y a peu de documents, peu d'images. J'aurais voulu voir Germinal Casado qui était à l'époque le compagnon de Maurice Béjart et qui a joué Maugis. Malheureusement, à quatre-vingt et un ans, il est très malade et ne peut recevoir personne. Grâce à Benjamin Millepied, Sacha et moi avons rencontré Micha Van Hoecke qui avait contribué en tant qu'acteur, Thierry Bosquet qui en avait fait les costumes. Je me suis imprégné du message de Maurice Béjart, cela ne veut pas dire que je vais le restituer d'une manière identique.  
—  Le contraire serait étonnant, dit Manuel Legris avec un léger rire.  
—  Tu radotes. Tu sais que tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé ? raille Lucas.  
—  Oui, mais les Patrick n'étaient pas là, se moque le directeur du ballet viennois en adressant une grimace à Patrick Dupond et Patrick de Bana.  
—  Je garde le concept de spectacle total. Je l'élargis, poursuit Lucas qui tend la main vers son verre dans le but de soulager sa gorge sèche.  
—  Quatre tableaux supplémentaires, le relaye immédiatement Sacha. Un à la cour de Charlemagne, deux au château des Ardennes, un dans la forêt enchantée. Combats, arts du cirque, danses folkloriques anciennes. Le ballet est scindé en trois parties au lieu de deux.  
—  Vous le donnerez où  ?  
—  Ici à Vienne d'abord, Grenade, Avignon, Marseille, Nice, Oslo, Baalbeck. L'an prochain à Bruxelles, Anvers, Paris, Tokyo et aux États-Unis. Peut-être Saint-Pétersbourg.  
—  Oh oh ! Tu t'es entendu avec Nikolay Tsiskaridze ? interroge Manuel.  
—  Plutôt, oui, s'exclame Lucas avec un clin d’œil. Brigitte Lefèvre qui était sur place comme juge d'un concours n'y est pas étrangère. Le succès obtenu par nos ballets non plus. Bien que Boléro ait provoqué la polémique autant à Saint-Pétersbourg qu'à Moscou. Par contre, c'est Yuri Fateyev qui a paru intéressé par les quatre fils Aymon, cependant je crois qu'il attendra de voir les réactions et ce qu'il saura en tirer comme avantages avant de nous ouvrir l'amphithéâtre de Mariinsky II lors des nuits blanches de Saint-Pétersbourg..  
—  Charmant, assène Patrick de Bana.  
—  Logique. La réputation du Mariinsky a souffert et on l'en juge responsable. Depuis sa nomination en 2008, il a ouvert le Mariinsky aux danseurs extérieurs à Vaganova. Il ne doit plus faire d'impair.  
—  Vous prenez des danseurs du lieu m'a dit Manuel ? s'enquiert le chorégraphe.  
—  Quand c'est possible, oui. À Avignon, Marseille et Nice, nous travaillerons avec le ballet de Nice. Nous avons l'habitude d’œuvrer avec Eric Vu An, grommelle Sacha avec une moue agacée qui amuse Rémi. À Oslo et Baalbeck, nous nous produirons avec la compagnie et les élèves de Donn Bayot au complet.  
—  Ils seront prêts ?  
—  C'est fin juillet, ils le seront. Cette année, il y en a qui sont exceptionnels, dit Lucas.  
—  Tu dis ça chaque saison, se marre Jan.  
—  Combien as-tu de danseurs ? demande Patrick de Bana.  
—  Quarante-trois. Trente étudiants de seconde qui sont en tournée avec nous. Tu les as vus sur scène ce soir. Avec mes élèves de première cela en fera cent et quatre.  
Patrick de Bana ne peut retenir une onomatopée de surprise.  
—  Plus que le Ballet du XXème siècle de Maurice ! J'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Autant ta propre création que "Brel et Barbara" bien que Gil fasse du Béjart et toi du Bayot. Tu as une personnalité trop forte pour ne pas estampiller de ton empreinte les ballets que tu présentes.  
—  L’œuvre de Béjart est immortelle, dit Lucas après un moment de silence. C'est un immense bonhomme qui a marqué l'art à tout jamais. Il l'a amené au grand public, aux néophytes. Il disait  : «  La danse n'a plus rien à raconter  : elle a beaucoup à dire  ». Penses-tu qu'elle a la même chose à clamer qu'il y a trente ou quarante ans. Que ces gens dehors ont la même sensibilité qu'en mai 68 ? Les mêmes mœurs  ? Les mêmes combats  ? Que les adolescents vivent de la même manière  ? Reproduire ce qu'il a fait est-ce suffisant pour marcher en ses traces  ? L'aurait-il conçu ainsi maintenant  ? Aller au devant des jeunes, c'est ma façon de continuer sa tâche. Je ne suis pas lui, c'est un fait, néanmoins j'espère aller dans le sens qu'il aurait choisi.  
—  Ce n'était pas une critique, rectifie de Bana. Plutôt un compliment.  
—  Ils sont à la fois semblables, intervient Patrick Dupond. Tu découvriras en Lucas bien des qualités de Maurice et quelques uns de ses défauts. Et différents. Maurice pouvait être cassant, presque méchant quand les choses n'allaient pas à son idée. Blessant en tout cas. Tu ne trouvais pas chez lui le côté profondément humain de Lucas. Il aime ses artistes, ne les tyrannise pas. Il cherche au tréfonds d'eux ce qu'ils ressentent. Passent-ils avant la réalisation ? Peut-être, admet-il en voyant Manuel Legris hocher la tête et confirmer l'hypothèse émise. Il partage tout avec eux. Il loge à l'hôtel avec eux. Il mange avec eux. Il suit les cours, danse, répète avec et autant qu'eux. Les Perrière est un univers créé pour eux. Le Béjart Ballet Paris est une vraie famille. Donn Bayot un cocon où les étudiants éclosent au chaud dans la danse alors qu'ailleurs une partie se seraient étiolé.  
—  Certains s'en vont  ?  
—  Oui. Comme partout.  
—  Le succès ne l'a pas changé. Les danseurs le portent aux nues, s'ils s'en vont, c'est parce qu'ils ne supportent pas sa cadence de création, dit Sacha. Plusieurs nouveaux ballets par saison. Et plus de cent représentations aux quatre coins du monde. C'est épuisant.  
—  Vous portent aux nues, précise le directeur de la danse en insistant sur le pronom. Vous êtes un tandem indissociable. Vous vous complétez.  
—  Point de vue travail, Lucas est encore plus exigeant pour lui-même que pour ses interprètes, débute Sacha. Il...  
—  Tu es pire, le coupe Lucas.  
—  Il est sans cesse à la recherche de la perfection, c'est une réalité, reprend Sacha avec un léger haussement d'épaules. Chaque rôle est créé pour un danseur, tenant compte de son caractère, de ses faiblesses. Qu'il soit chevronné ou élève. Le principal est qu'il serve notre art. Il est...  
—  Je vais prendre une mousse au chocolat, elles sont exceptionnelles ici, l'interrompt une fois de plus Lucas en lui faisant de gros yeux mécontents.  
—  Tu ne me feras pas taire, raille-t-il.  
—  Ça me met mal à l'aise et tu le sais. Je ne fais que le boulot que j'aime.  
—  Tu refuses qu'on le dise, proteste Jan. Jamais je ne serais remonté sur scène après mon accident si tu ne me créais pas des rôles sur mesure en fonction de mes difficultés.  
—  Ton courage ne connaît pas de limite, Jan. Et tu es un interprète merveilleux. Tout en grâce et en sensualité. En sensibilité. Pourquoi se priver de la beauté que tu apportes à une œuvre ? s'exclame-t-il alors que son répétiteur ému en demeure coi.  
—  Moi, je suis trop petit, renchérit Matte. Et je suis soliste depuis deux ans.  
—  Tu m'as fait confiance alors que j'étais noyé dans mes déboires sentimentaux et que je ne croyais plus en ce que je faisais, jette John avec un regard d'excuse vers Karol pour cette évocation du passé.  
Lucas lève les mains en guise de négation.  
—  Stop ! On va arrêter là votre auto-flagellation. Je ne suis pas l'Abbé Pierre. Vous avez en vous le feu de la danse et vous peinez afin d'y arriver. Nous accomplissons chacun notre part. Un chorégraphe n'est rien sans danseurs.  
—  C'est réciproque, juge Benoît.  
—  Pas nécessairement, se moque Lucas. Vous le démontrez dans les programmes libres. Bon. Ces desserts, on les commande ?  
Couvé par les regards amoureux de son mari et de Sacha, Lucas appelle le garçon.

  
Ce matin là, Gabriel se réveille entre les bras de Driss. Clara passe le week-end chez sa copine, il en a profité et a gardé son petit-ami entre ses draps. Il se blottit contre le flanc chaud perturbant le sommeil de son compagnon qui grommelle. Il sourit. Quand il aura lui-même terminé de paresser, il le cajolera de la plus sensuelle des manières. Il est certain que Driss en sera satisfait, il adore ça. Et Gabriel adore lui offrir de la volupté.

L'image inopportune d'Erwan déclarant « On ne choisit pas » vient le troubler. Vrai, il n'a pas choisi. Il s'est attaché bien plus qu'il ne le voulait au Casablancais. Oui, il est fou de son physique, ce qu'il a toujours vu chez ses ex éphémères. Son corps parfait, le contraste de sa peau brune avec la sienne, sa bouche qui se dessine avec tendresse, la lueur parfois canaille dans ses grands yeux noirs lorsqu'ils l'envisagent. Cependant Driss, c'est différent. Il y a le reste. Tout le reste. Il est intelligent et disert, attentif et empressé. Il a une façon de l'attirer à lui unique, possessive, protectrice. Driss joue à le rendre jaloux, testant son pouvoir sur lui et ça ne marche que trop bien. Shaitan. À d'autres moments, il semble fragile, lorsqu'il dort, lorsqu'il jouit, lorsqu'il dit qu'il l'aime. Aimer. Le mot est lâché. Muet, Gabriel alors le presse sur lui à l'étouffer. Et Driss rit. Shaitan.  
Du revers des doigts, il caresse l'épiderme tiède qui frémit sous l'attouchement. Dévoilant les courbes plaisantes, les muscles nerveux de danseur, il repousse la couette, tant et si bien qu'elle s'échoue sur le tapis. Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de la taille du corps tentant, sur le nombril. Puis lentement, il descend vers le pubis et l'objet de sa convoitise qui repose en un écrin de boucles serrées noires. La respiration de Driss se fait erratique. Son chéri s'éveille en un soupir. De plaisir.

Bien plus tard, après avoir récupéré de leur jouissance et avoir pris une longue douche à deux, ils s'installent autour de la table familiale. Driss lui a emprunté un fin pull qu'il met rarement, l'encolure bateau l'agace. Elle a un défaut identique sur Driss. Dès que son petit-ami fait un mouvement, elle s'écarte, glisse et révèle l'arrondi de l'épaule dénudée qui hypnotise Gabriel. Ils viennent de faire l'amour pourtant il a encore envie de lui. C'est ainsi. Le soir, lorsqu'ils se quittent, il lui manque déjà. Même dans la danse, il rêve encore et toujours à Driss. Cet envahissement est intolérable. Il se renfrogne, étale distraitement sa confiture et s'aperçoit que les regards de Chris et de Driss sont posés sur lui.  
—  Oui  ? demande-t-il.  
Son frère grogne une onomatopée de dépit.  
—  Je te prévenais que ce soir je ne serai pas là. J'emmène Justine manger un morceau, ensuite au cinéma, répète-t-il d'un air excédé.  
—  Ça devient du sérieux, constate Gaby gouailleur.  
—  Autant que Driss et toi, se moque son aîné.  
—  Non  ! s'exclame-t-il, c'est la seconde fois que tu sors avec elle, ce n'est pas pareil, nous, on s...  
Il s'interrompt brusquement, il a failli vendre la mèche. Les hommes en face de lui ont un petit sourire railleur. Rageusement, il mord dans sa tartine qui, malmenée, laisse échapper sa gelée de fruits rouges qui dégringole sur son tee shirt propre. Conscient de sa réaction puérile, il s'immobilise, indécis sur l'attitude à adopter. Chris se lève pour se resservir du café, la main de Driss caresse la sienne avec tendresse. Pourquoi Gabriel a-t-il tant de mal à accepter leur lien  ?  
—  Je suis impatient d'être au cours, lance Driss en consultant son bracelet-montre, j'aime Hervé Moreau. Il enseigne avec beaucoup de passion et patience. J'aime sa vision profonde de l'interprétation.  
Driss change de sujet de conversation lui offrant le temps de retrouver sa sérénité, Gabriel soupire. Aimer. Toujours aimer. Il a l'impression que ce verbe intervient cent fois dans les bavardages. Sans rime ni raison. Galvaudé. Bradé. Bien qu'ils se pressent vers la salle de danse, Gabriel est perdu dans ses pensées. Il empoigne le bras de Driss, l'oblige à s'arrêter.  
—  Je t'aime ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Je t'aime ! lui jette-t-il à la tête avant de se mettre à courir.  
Il ne verra pas le bonheur se peindre sur le visage de son amant qui aussitôt s'élance à sa poursuite.

 

* * *

 

 

**1\. Hervé Moreau**

 Hervé Moreau dans Roméo et Juliette (Incarne Roméo)

 

"Although I was born in Paris, I grew up in Bordeaux, and it was after being taken to a show for children that I wanted to learn to dance and act as they did. My two brothers were keen on tennis and judo which didn't appeal, but I was happy with my dance lessons and might have continued with it as just a hobby excepting that my parents took me to see Béjart's Ballet of the 20th Century. Jorge Donn dancing Boléro was a revelation, and he has been a point of reference for me ever since. Until then, I hadn't realized that I could dance for a living, and so at the age of 11, I auditioned for the Paris Opéra school, entering the company when I was 17."

  
Interview d'Hervé Moreau en 2008 par Patricia Boccadoro

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques photos :

L'académie Vaganova à Saint Pétersbourg :

 

Le Mariinsky II

 

Une vidéo de Nikolay Tsiskaridze interprétant les solos de Carmen (aussi bien masculins que féminins). Croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour... ^^ On y découvre tout le personnage.

[Carmen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTrsCcgFZLo)

 Par contre ses performances époustouflantes en tant que danseur sont mieux mises en évidence dans celle-ci :

[Tsiskaridze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3idYChTuD4g)

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Sparkling Wine

Lady Jane Beach

 

Après vingt jours à l'étranger, Rémi retrouve le Motus avec bonheur. Les absences de Nicolas qui est malade, de son frère qui fête l'anniversaire de sa dulcinée l'ont mené au comptoir avec son mari. Renouer avec leur entente, leur rôle d'antan comble Rémi. Presque six ans qu'il en est amoureux fou. Il se remémore leurs premiers soirs ensemble derrière le zinc. Quand il n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Il l'envisage de la tête au pied. L'adolescent craquant est devenu un homme séduisant, sûr de lui. Un pantalon noir moule ses hanches, une chemise d'une soie moirée grège suit ses mouvements empreints de charme, il ne faut à Rémi que peu d'imagination pour redessiner le corps familier qui s'offre à lui chaque nuit avec tout l'élan de l'amour. Le petit chignon de samouraï que Lucas affectionne en ce moment met en exergue son visage et dégage sa nuque. Il voudrait y déposer les lèvres. D'ailleurs, il voudrait tout. En passant à côté de lui, discrètement, il laisse traîner une main sur la taille souple. Il le sent frémir sous l'attouchement et devine son sourire tendre et indulgent, son envie de rendre la caresse.

Demain matin, ils arpenteront Rungis. Lucas aime ça. Il imagine la tête de Nikolaï Tsiskaridze s'il le voyait sillonner avec le chariot les différents pavillons et sélectionner attentivement la marchandise pour la cuisine du Motus, lui qui a lancé à Lucas qu'il devrait se consacrer entièrement à la danse afin d'atteindre l'excellence. En réponse, le directeur de Béjart Ballet Paris s'est contenté d'un léger rire. Le recteur de Vaganova semble n'avoir aucune vie privée. Son école, son art en tiennent lieu. Il ignore à quel point sa vie est incomplète. Bien que son attitude amuse Lucas, Rémi a peu goûté ce personnage narcissique et empli de fatuité qui, dès que sa conception des choses s'éloignait de la sienne, regardait son époux avec dédain.  
À la table 7, hormis leurs amis et les habitués, dîne Patrick de Bana venu en coup de vent prendre la température comme il dit. Anticonformiste, toujours de bonne humeur, doté d'un humour légèrement caustique, il est de plaisante compagnie. Lucas apprécie sa manière de travailler, ils ont la même façon de concevoir la danse, une recherche identique de la perfection. Il lui a très vite fait confiance. Patrick désirait découvrir les Perrière et la salle de spectacle, le fonctionnement de la compagnie, de l'école, il les a suivis et restera encore deux jours parmi eux pendant lesquels il donnera cours aux élèves de première année. Lui qui a créé pour le ballet de Chine, le Shangaï Ballet, le Bolchoï, l'opéra national de Vienne, l'opéra de Paris et bien des corps de ballet célèbres se passionne pour le projet des Quatre fils Aymon, ce qui ne plaît pas nécessairement à tout le monde. Il a pourtant su s'attirer la sympathie de Sacha en demeurant à l'écart de Lucas, contrairement à Eric Vu An qui a tenté de s'imposer à ses côtés sans y arriver. Lucas œuvre avec lui, sans plus. Peut-être moins car il ménage la jalousie de Sacha. Sur le plan sentimental, Rémi ne craint plus le quinquagénaire depuis belle lurette. Le côté danse ne le concerne pas. Néanmoins il est certain que Sacha n'a jamais été en danger.

Le séjour à Vienne a été agréable. Complices, ils sont sortis à plusieurs reprises tous les trois, heureux d'être libres sans flics aux basques. Fait incompréhensible. Si des malfrats voulaient leur nuire, ce n'est pas la distance entre Paris et Vienne qui les en dissuaderait. Leur ange gardien de ce soir non plus d'ailleurs. Bien que forcément plus âgé, il paraît avoir à peine vingt ans. Petit, fluet, un sac à dos posé à côté de lui, il ressemble à un étudiant. Tapotant distraitement sur son smartphone, il épie leur monde, surveille Sacha assis au bar avec Benjamin Millepied. La discussion entre les deux est animée. À l'évidence, le directeur de la danse de l'Opéra de Paris et le directeur artistique du Béjart Ballet Paris ne sont pas d'accord et, sous l’œil indulgent de Lucas, ils discourent avec véhémence.

Il surprend des bribes de la conversation lorsqu'à proximité il prépare des cafés gourmands.  
—  Tu as raison, il y a des éléments à changer, à moderniser, cependant tu brûles les étapes et ça va te péter à la gueule, assène Sacha.  
Ils parlent danse bien entendu. Lucas et Sacha pensent que Benjamin ne sera pas longtemps à la tête du prestigieux ballet de l'opéra. (1) Non qu'il soit incompétent quoi qu'en disent les envieux mais parce qu'il est trop novateur. Il veut mettre en avant chaque danseur qu'il soit étoile ou coryphée, à l'opéra, c'est utopique. On ne sait révolutionner une institution aussi marquée par la tradition d'un coup de baguette magique. Il faut du temps, de l’opiniâtreté, de la patience pour amener des réformes. La saison passée, il avait hérité du programme mis au point par Brigitte Lefèvre, c'est la première fois qu'il établit le sien. Il a choisi pour interpréter des rôles importants deux très jeunes danseurs, une fille, un garçon, qui ne sont encore qu'au début de leur ascension dans la hiérarchie bien définie, cela a déjà soulevé un tollé général. Début décembre sortira le film intitulé "Relève. Histoire d'une création" qui lui est consacré et qui retrace l'élaboration du spectacle d'ouverture "Clear, Loud, Bright, Forward" qu'ils ont été admirer en VIP. En projection privée, ils ont visionné le documentaire très bien fait. Benjamin évoque entre les scènes de répétition, les extraits du ballet, sa conception de son travail à l'opéra, l'objectif qu'il s'est fixé et quelques idées osées qui seront sans aucun doute jugées iconoclastes.  
—  La médecine de la danse en France n'existe pas, tu le sais puisque vous y paillez comme vous pouvez pour vos danseurs et vos élèves. La santé, la nutrition sont essentielles et...  
Ce n'est pas lui qui va le contredire. Il n'en saura pas plus, il doit repartir vers ses clients à l'autre bout du zinc.  
—  Je voudrais un Perrier, s'il vous plaît.  
Le policier timide ou mal à l'aise a fait cette demande à mi-voix comme s'il s'excusait d'être là. On est loin de l'agressivité de Dermier qu'ils n'ont plus revu depuis leur plainte au maire de Paris à la suite de la perquisition musclée chez Sacha. Rémi ne cherche pas à faire ami-ami, loin de là, néanmoins un brin de courtoisie ne nuit à personne.  
—  Voilà. Cadeau de la maison, lui lance-t-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger rapidement vers un vieil habitué.  
Peu à peu le restaurant se vide, le bar et la salle de dégustation de vins sont toujours animés pourtant ils ne nécessitent plus leur présence. Une main possessive sur la taille de Lucas, il rejoint la table 7. D'un coup d’œil, il estime le nombre de dîneurs qui ont attendu afin de manger avec eux. Fatigués par les quatorze heures de route du jour précédent et la reprise dès ce matin des leçons et répétitions, les danseurs, contents de retrouver leur chez eux, sont rares. Il y a Lisbeth, Kei et Sacha auxquels s'ajoute Patrick de Bana. D'autres, des étudiants principalement, traînent là bien qu'ils aient terminé leur repas.  
Lorsqu'il revient de la cuisine, Sacha, Kei et son Lucas sont penchés sur l'écran du portable du premier.  
—  Friedman a transmis les photos qu'il a prises. Il y en a de très réussies. Tu devrais les envoyer à Arno, suggère son mari à Sacha.  
—  Pas question ! Tu penses qu'il ne m'a pas collé assez ? Après le spectacle du jeudi quand il est venu avec Beth nous féliciter dans les loges ? Et ensuite en sortie. Regarde moi ça, râle le blond en lui désignant une des photos où l'on voit un jeune homme avec des mèches bleu électrique se frotter sur lui alors qu'il danse.

Rémi ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il est vrai que les avances du jeune Autrichien n'étaient pas discrètes. Lorsqu'ils sont à Vienne, ils revoient les artistes qui ont travaillé sur la neuvième symphonie. Ceux-ci leur ont fait découvrir des restaurants, des bars, des clubs de la ville où ils vivent et certains avec qui ils ont tissé des liens amicaux continuent à les y accompagner : Beth, Friedman, Johann, Freddie, Simon, Amber notamment. Des établissements leur plaisent particulièrement : le bar Felixx, les clubs Why Not et Queer:Beat. Ceux-ci sont, depuis quelques années, des incontournables de la vie nocturne gay viennoise. Ils s'en sont donné à cœur joie, sortant plusieurs nuits jusqu'à l'aube. Quoi de plus naturel que rencontrer là le jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu une première fois au Vapiano et qui avait craqué sur Sacha au point de venir le voir danser à l'opéra. Mis au courant de leur sortie par son amie Beth, ils l'avaient vu surgir devant eux tel un diable de sa boîte lors de leur ultime soir. Il était beau et tentant pourtant Sacha l'avait fui comme la peste. Il l'avait vu discuter dans un coin avec Lucas. Que se disaient-ils ? Rémi l'ignore. À l'évidence, Sacha s'énervait et son chéri avait renoncé, serrant son ami contre lui avec tendresse.

Afin de ne pas blesser et humilier le jeune Arno devant ses amis, Sacha avait accepté l'échange de leurs numéros de téléphone et de leurs adresses mail, sans avoir la moindre intention de s'en servir.  
—  Il est mignon, déclare Gaby qui s'est penché vers eux. Grand, un corps délié, des traits fins, des cheveux presque noirs et des yeux magnifiques. Il te ressemble un peu, Lucas.  
—  Non !  
La réplique a fusé, sèche. Sacha lance un coup d’œil furibond à Gabriel qui, surpris de la rebuffade, demeure sans réaction. Rémi ne trouve pas non plus une forte concordance entre les deux. Juste des points communs au peu de pourcentage de la population mondiale ayant les cheveux foncés et les iris bleus. Et encore il y a tant de nuances de bleu. Mais pourquoi s'indigner ? Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
—  Tu as raison, Lucas est unique, confirme cependant Rémi en adressant un clin d’œil au soliste.  
Ce dernier sourit. Ils sont d'accord.

 

Avec un plaisir infini, Gaby se blottit contre ce corps dont il s'était inconsciemment éloigné dans le sommeil. La peau en est chaude et souple. Seuls dans l'appartement, ils ont fait l'amour avant de s'endormir enlacés. Ce précieux instant d'intimité va se terminer. Chris est allé faire des achats avec Clara qui a poussé comme une mauvaise herbe et doit absolument se rhabiller pour l'hiver, ils ne vont pas tarder. Cette sieste leur a fait du bien. Ce jour de détente leur fait du bien. Depuis le retour de Lucas et Sacha, ils ont mis les bouchées doubles. Quatre jours de travail intensif sous leur direction. Il reste un mois afin d'être prêts au déplacement à Lausanne.  
—  Je t'aime, lui murmure Driss.  
—  Moi aussi, avoue Gabriel. Moi aussi.  
" _On ne choisit pas_ ". Satané Erwan. Que vient-il s'inviter là ? Pour que ce moment soit parfait, il tait son léger agacement. Du revers des doigts, il caresse le flanc de son amant, écarte la couette dans le but de contempler ses doigts pâles sur la peau bistre. Cela bouleverse ses sens. Un frémissement le parcourt au vu de ses formes, de son sexe au repos. Il y pose la main avec l'envie de le voir plus enthousiaste, avant de la retirer en soupirant. Ils n'ont plus le temps.  
—  On va manger à l'extérieur ? s'enquiert-il auprès de son compagnon.  
Hardouin est rentré après une absence de trois semaines, Driss a laissé l'usage du studio à Erik. C'est leur premier jour de congé et ils ont des tonnes de câlins en retard.  
—  Tu sais ce qu'ont prévu Amaury et Erwan ?  
—  Aucune idée. Ils ne sont pas au Motus, c'est sûr. Lucas, Rémi et Sacha ne sont jamais là le lundi, répond Gaby.  
Driss pianote sur son téléphone portable.  
—  Ils ne sortent pas, ils veulent aller au cinéma mercredi visionner "Docteur Frankenstein" en avant-première. Ce soir, ils ont décidé de prendre des plats chez un traiteur vietnamien et de dîner devant la télé.  
—  De vieux mariés, raille Gaby en levant les yeux au ciel.  
—  Ils finiront ensemble, tu le sais. Ils sont si amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est la crainte de souffrir qui les retient et peut-être, chez Amaury, l'incertitude quant aux sentiments d'Erwan. Inquiétude ridicule, dit Driss. Dès qu'Amaury tourne la tête et ne le voit pas, Erwan le zieute telle la huitième merveille du monde.  
—  Avec un air niais, achève Gaby avec une grimace.  
—  Je suis certain que c'est pour ça qu'au début, il s'est tenu loin de Saverio et qu'il l'a repoussé ensuite, continue Driss sans relever le sarcasme de son petit-ami. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est un mec super. Sous des dehors grincheux, il a un cœur immense. Il a du cran aussi. Je n'aurais pas pu aller m'excuser auprès de Saverio en public comme il l'a fait. Dans la foulée, malgré qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or, il t'a remboursé la casse à l'Open Bar qu'il ne t'avait pas demandé de payer. Amaury, quant à lui, n'est que gentillesse. Il a des valeurs. Et il est très mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien. Ils feront un beau couple.  
—  Je ne sais pas qui est Erwan et ça me gêne. Il a réussi les sélections en 2014 et il est entré seulement cette année, grommelle Gaby. Tu crois franchement à la version des parents protecteurs ayant trouvé leur fils trop jeune pour quitter le nid ? Moi pas. Cela ne cadre ni avec son caractère, ni avec le fait que Lucas et Sacha le couvent à longueur de temps ainsi qu'un objet fragile et précieux. Ce qu'il n'est manifestement pas.  
—  Et ça, ça ne te plaît pas, se moque son petit-ami. On voit dans ses regards qu'il en a bavé, il n'a pourtant que dix sept ans. C'est vrai, il ne se livre pas. Est-ce nécessaire de connaître les aléas de sa vie ?  
—  ...  
—  Chacun a droit à ses secrets. Tu as les tiens, j'ai les miens. Accorde lui les siens. Si tu veux garder l'amitié de ton Liégeois, il faudra que tu t'entendes avec Erwan.  
Gabriel lui adresse une moue dépitée. Il n'a que dix-huit ans. Il aimait sa liberté, son insouciance. Il agissait à sa guise et n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. "On ne choisit pas". Il en veut à Erwan comme s'il était responsable de sa dépendance, de son amour envers Driss. C'est stupide. Il sait sa déraison, se morigène parfois, quoi qu'il fasse la petite phrase reste là, dans un coin de sa tête.  
—  Viens-là, enjoint avec tendresse son chéri en le serrant contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il approfondit le baiser avec délectation. C'est vrai qu'il est bien entre ses bras. Alors  ?  
—  Tu ne me dis pas tout ? questionne-t-il gravement.  
—  Ce qui concerne notre vie ici, si. Mon passé, ma famille, non. Pas encore, ajoute Driss après un court silence. À eux non plus. Ils ignorent que je suis gay. Peut-être s'en doutent-ils néanmoins ce ne sera jamais ouvertement dit. Depuis toujours, je sais qu'il y aura ma vie ailleurs et les apparences là-bas. Ce n'est pas l'Europe. Ça bouge mais tellement lentement.  
—  Je ne...  
—  C'est ainsi. L'homosexualité est illégale. Si ce n'est pas le cas au Maroc, dans certains pays musulmans, elle est punie de mort, le coupe-t-il.  
Le ton est péremptoire. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui le réduit au silence mais la souffrance qu'il a lue en ses yeux. Il attendra d'en savoir plus pour, au moment propice, aborder le sujet à nouveau. De ses lèvres, il couvre sa bouche doucement, amoureusement, il lui fera oublier.

 

En Autriche, en bande, ils ont été dîner pour les vingt-neuf ans de Rémi. Ce fut convivial, animé. Ils sont allés ensuite en discothèques et avaient fêté au champagne son anniversaire. En plus de son cadeau, une montre bracelet noire que Rémi avait admirée lors d'une sortie shopping, Lucas s'était promis de lui offrir une soirée en tête-à-tête. Il avait hésité entre le Palais Royal et Frédéric Simonin Restaurant. Les prix ne pouvaient le guider. Ils sont au coude à coude. Cent cinquante euros environ le menu dégustation. Pas bon marché, c'est sûr. L'occasion est spéciale et Rémi le vaut bien. Sur le site du second, les dressages délicats et harmonieux l'ont séduit cependant, avec la vue sur les parcs du Palais Royal, l'atmosphère feutrée et classe faite de bois blond, de rotin et d'éclairages indirects, le premier avait tout pour plaire à Rémi. Pour une soirée en couple, il semblait idéal. De Vienne, il y a donc réservé une table par internet.

Le second conviendra mieux pour un dîner en commun avec Sacha qui devrait en apprécier tout particulièrement le design noir et blanc, épuré et luxueux. En Russie, en Autriche, ils ont fait des sorties à trois qui se sont révélées agréables. La première heure est un peu guindée, chacun y mettant du sien, ils parviennent vite à occulter leurs situations respectives. Ils limitent les gestes d'amour les uns envers les autres, se cantonnent à la tendresse et privilégient une ambiance légère ainsi qu'ils l'ont fait en Bourgogne pendant les vendanges. Le séjour de Sacha aux États-Unis les a marqués. Même Rémi a réalisé la place qu'occupe l'autre dans leur vie. Il aura fallu presque quatre ans pour en arriver là.  
À pas rapides, ils se dirigent vers le Palais Royal. Un vent à décorner le diable terrasse Paris. Dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils se glissent dans la galerie de Valois. Sous les arcades du passage, ils sont plus ou moins protégés de la bourrasque. Les illuminations chaudes des vitrines des boutiques de luxe participent à l'impression de réchauffement.

Enfin l'établissement. Assis à une table un peu à l'écart et située devant une large fenêtre, leur regard plonge dans les jardins. Quelle que soit la saison, de jour comme de nuit, avec leur péristyle, ils sont superbes. Un des plus beaux lieux historiques de la capitale.  
Le menu dégustation débute par "L’œuf de mon enfance". Si Lucas n'apprécie guère, Rémi ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la cuisson impeccable de la sphère soufflée, croustillante et dorée qui abrite un jaune coulant et sur l'alliance jouissive de la tomate, du miel de thym et des épices cajuns. Le visage satisfait de son jeune chef le fait sourire intérieurement. Rémi ne vivrait pas sans la cuisine, comme lui sans la danse. Est-ce la passion de son métier qui l'a tiré vers la lumière durant la "période Michel" ? Comment avait-il perdu l'envie de l'innovation, du perfectionnement avant qu'ils soient ensemble ?  
—  Tu as l'air heureux, constate-t-il.  
—  Mais, s'étonne Rémi, je le suis.  
—  ...  
—  Je ne voudrais pas d'une vie différente, ma puce.  
Rémi effleure légèrement sa main du bout des doigts avant de se consacrer aux assiettes que dépose le garçon de salle devant eux. Elles contiennent chacune une fine tartelette garnie d'un buisson de petites feuilles émeraude saupoudrées de minuscules nuages laiteux qui font penser à des flocons de neige. Vu l'intitulé du plat, les morilles doivent se cacher sous la fine verdure artistiquement dressée.  
—  Tu as très bien choisi, mon cœur, déclare son mari alors qu'il savoure la troisième entrée. C'est un sans faute jusque maintenant. Malgré la jeunesse du chef, tout est remarquablement maîtrisé.  
Lucas sourit. A quelques mois près, Philip Chronopoulos a le même âge que Rémi. Il est à la tête de la cuisine du Palais Royal depuis sa réouverture après avoir fait ses classes dans les grands restaurants étoilés, celui de Joël Robuchon notamment qui l'a estimé assez que pour le nommer chef exécutif de son atelier.  
—  Tout vous plaît ?  
—  C'est excellent, approuve Rémi. Nous désirerions changer de vin pour la suite.  
Le directeur adresse un signe discret à son sommelier qui accourt calmement.  
—  Que nous conseillez vous avec le poisson ? reprend son mari.  
—  Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous conseiller ? se permet l'homme avec un léger rire amusé. Vous êtes viticulteurs et je goûte régulièrement chez vous les meilleurs crus de Vosne-Romanée. Des vins uniques. Votre Roche-Blanche est unique, souligne-t-il.  
—  Merci, répond Rémi visiblement touché. Mais justement nous aimerions faire des découvertes.  
—  Un vin jaune d'Arbois ? suggère-t-il alors. Il exhaussera votre met et vous y reviendrez plus tard en accompagnement d'un fromage affiné.  
—  Parfait.  
Lucas le suit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne. Il lui semble en effet l'avoir déjà vu au Motus. Il discute avec le directeur qui jette un coup d’œil vers eux avant de se rendre en cuisine. Bien qu'aucun fromage ne soit prévu dans le menu de dégustation, ils ont la surprise en fin de repas de voir le commis poser devant eux une ardoise avec au centre trois petits fromages : un cendré à la pâte ivoire, un carré blanc à la texture ferme, un autre très jaune en forme de bouchon. Ils sont en train d'y faire honneur lorsqu'un chef d'une trentaine d'années en tenue leur donne les noms des fromages en les désignant.  
—  Ce sont trois fromages de mon pays, précise Philip Chronopoulos qui se tient à côté de leur table, ce qu'ils avaient déjà compris à l'énoncé des noms à consonance grecque. Un de chèvre, un de laits de brebis et chèvre mélangés, le troisième de vache. J'espère que vous avez bien mangé ?  
—  D'excellentes propositions, dit-il, j'attends l'apothéose : le dessert.  
—  Toi et le sucre, se moque Rémi. Un bel équilibre de chaque réalisation. Des associations harmonieuses, des cuissons irréprochables, un dressage sobre et classe. Bien que nous ayons peu l'occasion de dîner à l'extérieur à Paris, vous nous reverrez sans aucun doute, termine-t-il.  
Le jardin du Palais Royal est clos, ils aboutissent dans la rue de Valois.  
—  On rentre à pieds? Ou on prend un taxi ?  
—  Le vent s'est calmé, on en profite et on marche un peu ?  
Ils traversent le quartier des Halles dans le but de rejoindre le Marais. Ils sont restés à bavarder avec Philip Chronopoulos et il est tard. Il y a peu de monde en rue. À leurs pas s'attache l'ombre qui les surveille, les protège. Rémi se retourne, agacé, avant de l'interroger.  
—  Ils ont laissé Sacha seul ?  
—  Il est aux Perrière, il ne sortait pas.  
—  ...  
—  Je ne saisis pas l'intérêt qu'aurait Vanotti à nous descendre, grogne Lucas.  
—  Peut-être n'en avait-il pas l'intention. Imaginons. Vanotti lance un contrat sur Michel et implique Sifakis qui remet le briquet de Michel à Sacha dans le but de lui attribuer un crime vengeur, perpétré avec notre aide éventuelle. Néanmoins, tout a mal tourné. Leurs comparses ont parlé, Sifakis a été on ne peut plus imprudent et la criminelle a vite saisi son rôle. Lui si méticuleux d'habitude a accumulé les erreurs. Ce n'est pas un homme de terrain. Son domaine, c'est le négoce, la comptabilité, la fiscalité. Pourtant les inspecteurs n'ont pas de preuve. En l'état actuel des choses, ils ne peuvent impliquer Vanotti dans l'assassinat. Ils ont un macchabée sur les bras, un vol dans les objets d'un détenu et le fait que le briquet dérobé a été remis à Sifakis. Mais pourquoi ? Les policiers doivent avoir des éléments solides afin d'obliger Sifakis à coopérer. S'il est inculpé en tant que commanditaire du meurtre ou à la rigueur pour complicité, il sera trop content de conclure un discret accord : l'immunité contre le démantèlement de l'organisation de son parrain. Un beau coup de filet en perspective pour la crim. Ils l'ont mis deux fois en garde à vue en invoquant des raisons différentes, ils ont questionné sa femme, ses gardes du corps pour lui mettre la pression. Nous faisons partie du plan.  
—  Nous serions la chèvre liée à un piquet pour attirer le grand méchant loup ? Cela ne cadre pas avec la surveillance ou la protection ostentatoire qu'ils exercent.  
—  Ce ne sont que des suppositions, chéri, je n'ai pas accès aux dossiers, raille son mari.  
—  Pourquoi Sacha plus que nous ?  
—  C'est à lui qu'il a remis le briquet. Il ignore certainement que la police l'a déjà en sa possession. Il y a aussi la disparition de Daniel. Les policiers sont à ce sujet d'une discrétion exemplaire, ricane Rémi. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison à leur silence. Au vu de ce que nous savons du bonhomme, je crois qu'ils se trompent et que Sifakis ne bougera pas. Cependant il y a de fortes chances pour que des données nous manquent.  
—  D'accord, soupire-t-il. Il est arrivé aux mêmes déductions.  
—  Sacha ?  
—  Oui.  
—  Tu cherchais confirmation ? grommelle-t-il mécontent.  
—  Non. Je trouve logique de demander son avis à mon mari, de débattre de notre situation. Une petite rechute de la maladie de jalousie, mon amour ? dit-il en se serrant contre lui.  
— Non. Tu as raison. Nous sommes tous trois dans la même galère, répond-il en l'enlaçant.  
Le bras de Rémi autour de la taille, ils rentrent lentement, s'arrêtant devant l'une ou l'autre vitrine. Les rues redeviennent familières. Ils passent devant le Motus où tout semble calme et parviennent chez eux. Le domaine des Perrière est tranquille. Il reste peu de fenêtres éclairées, celles du logis de Sacha sont noires, il dort sans doute. Dès la porte de l'appartement refermée sur eux, leurs manteaux ôtés, il tire son mari vers le canapé. Il finira la soirée lové sur lui. Habillé ou nu ? C'est la seule inconnue.

 

Amaury ne quitte pas des yeux Erwan qui évolue enfermé dans la cage virtuelle représentant le réseau. Boz, le Rider, est le chef des Éveillés et commande ceux-ci dans la lutte contre les Trusts, l'état et les démons. L'être se déplace comme bon lui semble dans les serveurs, dans les circuits imprimés des terminaux informatiques, entre les lignes des programmes. Il a accès à toutes les informations, tous les rapports, tous les secrets. Les distances, le temps, cela n'a plus aucun sens. Coincé, Boz se débat contre son destin qui a fait de lui l'entité d'Omikron et fuit Astaroth et ses démons lancés à ses trousses. Ix s'est aperçu de la présence d'une forme de vie parasite dans ses programmes, il a créé plusieurs milliers de virus pour la supprimer. Traqué de tous côtés, Boz le pirate doit continuer la lutte, il est impossible de revenir en arrière.  
Le raisonnement de Lucas est évident. Une fois son coming out fait, Erwan n'a plus eu la possibilité de faire demi-tour et s'est trouvé à seize ans affrontant un monde de prédateurs auquel il n'était pas préparé. Il s'est senti piégé, perpétuellement agressé, en danger. C'est dans sa propre existence qu'il doit puiser l'émotion nécessaire à son interprétation. Au départ, ce n'était pas gagné. Erwan avait compris où le boss voulait en venir et se bloquait. Pas question de se dévoiler. En voyant cela, Lucas a longtemps discuté seul à seul avec lui devant un coca à la cafet. Le résultat a été bluffant. Le blond s'est lâché, y a soudain mis son cœur et ses tripes. Amaury a alors découvert un danseur infiniment charismatique, expressif de toute sa luminosité. Sans oublier la technique et la rapidité d'exécution indispensable en ce solo. Oui, il est magnifique. Sa danse est magnifique et il ne se lasse pas de la contempler. Bien sûr, il y a ses sentiments qui le poussent à l'indulgence pour ne pas dire plus, cependant les regards pleinement satisfaits qu'échangeaient Lucas et Sacha l'avaient conforté dans son opinion. Depuis Erwan n'a pas cessé de progresser dans ses rôles : Boz et le chanteur des Dreamers dans Nomad Soul, la créature du temps de Myst.  
Erwan se laisse tomber à ses côtés. Il lui offre la bouteille d'eau qui est à ses pieds.  
—  Exceptionnel.  
—  Tu n'es pas impartial, Amaury, se moque son ami avec une chaude tendresse qui l'émeut une fois de plus. C'est à ton tour d'aller nous accomplir des prouesses. Sacha t'attend.  
—  Pourquoi dirige-t-il la répétition ? Où est Lucas ? Pourquoi Rémi a-t-il annulé ses cours ?  
—  Ne traîne pas. Tu vas voir, il n'est pas d'humeur, précise Erwan après un haussement d'épaules signifiant qu'il n'a pas de réponse à ses interrogations.  
Pourtant il lit une certaine inquiétude en ses yeux. Avec l'histoire du meurtre du proxénète, cette absence est préoccupante. Sacha met à profit le break qu'il lui offre et pianote sur son ordinateur portable d'un air soucieux avant de se tourner vers lui.  
—  Amaury. Le chat du Cheshire. Tu reprends dès le début. Je voudrais que ta démarche soit plus souple, tes sauts plus félins. Il est persifleur, sardonique et énigmatique, il ne manque pas d'humour, tu exprimes cela parfaitement, mais avant tout tu es un animal, un fauve et ça je veux le ressentir jusqu'au bout de tes griffes. Je te montre.  
Amaury reste coi devant la prestation de Sacha. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il mérite la place de soliste principal. Il ne sait où il va puiser cette félinité. Jamais il n'y arrivera.  
—  Béjart disait : « Oubliez que vous êtes un homme, devenez le chat et le serpent et la tortue, devenez l'aigle et trouvez le soleil. Arrêtez de penser. Arrêtez de chercher et vous le trouverez. Dansez ! Volez, mourez et renaissez en dansant ! ». Essaye.  
—  ...  
—  Non ! Non ! Trois entrechats d'affilée puis...  
—  ...  
—  Regarde. Ce geste doit être ample et souple, comme ça. Tends le bras, ouvre toi.  
—  ...  
—  Bon sang, Amaury ! Tu n'y es pas ! On dirait un gosse qui prend sa première leçon de danse ! lance-t-il mécontent alors qu'il n'en mène pas large. C'est étriqué, trop lent.  
—  ...  
—  Tu as un problème ? demande-t-il en se rappelant qu'Amaury perd tous ses moyens lorsqu'il est houspillé.  
Déjà Erwan s'approche à grands pas. C'est le bouquet.  
—  Ils ont été arrêtés ? s'inquiète Amaury.  
—  Arrêtés ? Qui ? Lucas, Rémi ? s'exclame Sacha qui réalise ce qu'ils supposent au vu de l'absence des boss. Bien sûr que non.  
—  ...  
—  L'oncle René a été hospitalisé à cause d'une pneumonie bactérienne, commence Sacha en constatant qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le lâcher avant d'en savoir plus. Il était malade depuis quinze jours et n'a pas jugé bon d'en informer Rémi. Il s'est soigné à sa manière, avec des remèdes de bonne femme. Une pleurésie s'est déclarée et, il y a une semaine, il a été transporté à l'hôpital. Il sort aujourd'hui. Afin d'éviter qu'il se retrouve seul au domaine de Chamont et fasse des imprudences, son médecin a décidé d’enfin prévenir Rémi qu'il connaît depuis l'enfance. Ils sont allés le chercher. Toutefois, le convaincre de venir vivre à Paris jusqu'à sa guérison s'avère difficile. Ils seront là ce soir. Avec ou sans lui.  
—  Oh ! Un géant terrassé, déplore Amaury. Lui si énergique. Si fier.  
Sacha serre l'épaule du jeune Liégeois.  
—  Il va s'en remettre, ne te tracasse pas.  
—  Vous allez en Australie dans cinq jours, objecte Erwan.  
—  Je sais, soupire Sacha. Oli et Zineb prendront la relève pendant notre absence. Amaury, on y retourne. Le temps presse. Ah, Erwan, fait-il alors qu'il pousse déjà son étudiant vers le centre de la salle, je n'allais pas le dévorer tout cru, ton Amaury. C'était inutile de te précipiter pour jouer les chevaliers.  
Le garçon lui assène un regard de la mort qui tue avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner. En riant, Sacha adresse un clin d’œil à Amaury qui sourit enfin.  
—  Arrêtés ! Quelle idée ! le gourmande-t-il. Vas-y ! Je veux un beau félin sardonique en diable.  
—  Tu étais à fond dedans cette fois, complimente Erwan plus tard quand il revient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ton chat était vraiment déjanté. Fou et mystérieux. Je suis impatient de te voir en costume.  
—  On n'a pas été cons, hein ?  
—  Non, nous n'avons pas été cons. Dans les circonstances actuelles, c'était une possibilité.  
—  ...  
—  Amaury. Que me caches-tu ?  
Il entreprend de raconter à Erwan les quelques bribes de conversation surprises chez Rémi et Lucas à Vosnes-Romanée.  
—  Tu les soupçonnes de quoi exactement, s'indigne Erwan qu'il voit déçu de ce qu'il croit être son incertitude.  
—  De rien, rétorque-t-il fermement. Nous ne voyons que la partie immergée de l'iceberg et manifestement ça ne se limite pas à l'assassinat d'un taulard.  
—  Ils semblaient redouter qu'un second crime ait eu lieu, confirme Erwan avec une grimace. Quant à la "saloperie", cela peut être n'importe quoi. N'imaginons pas le pire.  
—  Cela paraissait énormément affecter Rémi.  
—  Vu son passé, il doit mieux réaliser la situation et être le plus concerné, cependant unis comme ils le sont, si l'un est atteint, les autres le sont aussi. Bon, nous avons terminé pour l'instant, on va boire un chocolat avant de répéter l'attaque des hordes démoniaques ?  
Côte à côte, la main d'Erwan posée sur la nuque, ils prennent la direction de la cafétéria. Amaury, heureux de ces gestes familiers trahissant de plus en plus fréquemment la tendresse de son ami, s'approche de lui jusqu'à percevoir sa chaleur. Sa hanche frôle la sienne à chaque pas. Bien qu'Erwan n'y fasse pas attention lui est bouleversé par cette proximité. Et voilà qu'un sourire amusé courbe légèrement ses lèvres, que les longs doigts taquinent sensuellement ses cheveux courts dans son cou. Peut-être est-il plus conscient des choses qu'il ne le pensait. Néanmoins rien ne sera dit. Dès leur première rencontre, il a été séduit par Erwan. Par sa prestance, son air crâneur, son audace. Ce qu'il a deviné de courage, de combativité. Il s'est rapproché de lui autant qu'il l'a pu. Ce qu'il a découvert ne l'a pas déçu. Ils s'entendent bien et passent beaucoup de temps tous les deux. De plus en plus. Depuis longtemps Pierre n'est plus qu'un souvenir délavé. Est-ce pareil pour Mathieu l'ancien copain d'Erwan dont il a vu la photo sur son profil Facebook ? Il est persuadé qu'il ne le laisse pas indifférent, pourtant ils en sont au même point trois mois plus tard.  
—  Tu es dans la lune. Que veux-tu ?  
—  ...  
Il se contente de sourire et ose lui adresser un coup d’œil suggestif à la mode Sacha.  
—  Boire, précise Erwan avec un petit rire moqueur.  
Cela marche nettement moins bien qu'avec Lucas qui, sans jamais se lasser, répond au blond par une caresse, songe Amaury.  
—  Je vais augmenter ma ration quotidienne de légumes, un bol de soupe maison, raille-t-il.  
—  Lorenzo. Deux soupes, s'il te plaît. Viens.  
Ils s'asseyent près de la large baie vitrée. Le soleil est couché et la pièce d'eau reflète les lumières des lampadaires extérieurs designs. Malgré leur ligne épurée, ils ont un air de lanterne japonaise cubique en noir et blanc. Tout a été soigneusement choisi pour créer une atmosphère classe et chaude à la fois. Un peu féerique. Amaury rêvasse en observant les allées et venues des étudiants, de Christophe et Clara qui rentrent chez eux à pas pressés des sacs de provisions à la main et Pattenrond sur les talons. En sourdine leur parviennent les différentes musiques des ballets répétés par les élèves, les danseurs de la troupe dans les deux salles voisines. Bien qu'il n'épargne pas sa peine, il se sent bien ici. Dans deux ans, où sera-t-il ? Et Erwan ? La carrière de danseur est incertaine. Souvent ils sont obligés de partir dans des compagnies étrangères et peuvent se retrouver aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, à moins que Lucas...  
—  Amaury ?  
—  Désolé, soupire-t-il.  
—  Cafard ?  
—  Juste un peu de vague à l'âme.  
—  On va dîner dehors pour te changer les idées ?  
—  On verra ça quand on aura fini la répétition.  
—  Je reste avec toi de toute manière.  
Erwan a posé sa main sur la sienne un instant. Bref geste de réconfort.  
—  Pourquoi ? interroge enfin Amaury en le fixant dans les yeux.  
Il n'a pas besoin d'expliquer, l'autre a compris.  
—  Je dois me reconstruire. J'avance grâce à toi, grâce à Lucas. Une aventure comme celle là laisse des traces.  
Sans un mot, Amaury retourne à son observation de l'extérieur. Erwan ne veut rien promettre. Il est amoureux de son vis-à-vis. Prisonnier de son charme. Il a les qualités qu'il recherche chez un homme. Côté physique également. Son corps, son odeur, il en rêve. Il en crève. Cent fois par jour, il a envie de le serrer sur lui. Il sait que Julien et Soren, un Belge de seconde année, ont demandé à sortir avec lui et qu'il a refusé. Il voit le regard de Lance le suivre, il ne tardera pas aussi à se positionner en potentiel petit-ami. Lui hésite encore et toujours de peur de voir leur entente évoluer. De peur de le perdre, ce qu'il ne supporterait pas. Sans le réaliser, il maintient son poignet. Attends-moi...  
—  Tu veux un coca ? souffle-t-il en le lâchant.  
—  Volontiers. Après, il sera temps d'y aller. Driss, Ilham et Julita doivent avoir terminé le pas de trois de "World of Warcraft". Sacha est capable de me faire reprendre le chat avec Gaïa, Aaron et le rythme cette fois. Ils ont certainement fini le tableau d'ensemble avec Naïma.  
—  Nous y allons. Demain, nous pourrions rendre visite à l'oncle de Rémi.  
—  Oui. Pourquoi pas. Putain, il pleut des cordes. Viens !  
Amaury saisit la main d'Erwan et ils courent sous la pluie dans le parc des Perrière.

 

Les hôtels, les restaurants sont très chers à Sydney. Ils ont choisi de louer des appartements à deux chambres pour quatre à six personnes. Ils envisagent d'un regard critique le domaine qui leur est dévolu pour les six prochains jours.  
—  C'est propre, clair, moderne, peut-être un peu juste comme surface. On s’y habitue vite, lui lance Sylvain qui est là depuis quatre jours avec son équipe de techniciens.  
Leur matériel a été acheminé par avion cargo plus tôt que la compagnie. Ils devaient être là pour le réceptionner.  
—  Bien qu'il soit en pleine ville l'endroit est tranquille. Vers la droite il y a Haymarket, le chinatown local et ses petites échoppes de street-food, vers la gauche un supermarché WoolWorths. Le ménage est fait tous les matins après neuf heures.  
—  Lave-vaisselle, lave-linge, four à micro-ondes en plus de la plaque de cuisson et du frigo indispensables, constate Lucas qui ouvre les armoires et vérifie les casseroles et la vaisselle. L'équipement semble correct et pratiquement neuf. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
—  Aurait-il mille ans qu'il serait préférable à notre superbe appartement envahi par un vieil ours bourguignon qui s'ennuie loin de ses vignes, grogne son mari ce qui déclenche un fou rire chez Sacha.  
Il est vrai que l'oncle René n'est pas facile à vivre en ce moment. Il a pourtant de la compagnie. Sacha s'est montré très présent, ils jouent aux échecs souvent. Erwan et Amaury sont venus le saluer. Gabriel lui a présenté Driss. Clara passe après l'école et les devoirs. Cela n'occupe jamais que la fin de journée. Il n'est pas du genre à flemmarder devant la télévision. Bien sûr, de la porte fenêtre, il voit le parc des Perrière et les toits de Paris et non les vignes de Vosnes-Romanée à perte de vue. Bien sûr, on ne mange pas à Paris comme à la campagne. Les légumes ne proviennent pas du jardin, les poissons de la rivière voisine, la viande, le beurre et le fromage de la ferme d'à côté et les reproches à ce sujet agacent Rémi. Il sélectionne toujours avec soin les produits qu'ils consomment, privilégiant la qualité et la fraîcheur.  
—  Ta cuisine est exceptionnelle, le rassure Sacha qui a entendu plusieurs piques lancées par l'oncle. Ne te laisse pas avoir, il le fait exprès pour te punir de l'avoir amené à Paris. Tu le sais. La cuisine de Zineb va le changer de la tienne, raille-t-il. Elle confectionne des plats essentiellement maghrébins assez relevés. Voilà qui ne va pas lui convenir.  
—  Il serait temps d'aller faire des provisions. Avec le décalage horaire, ici, il est presque dix-huit heures, intervient Kei.  
—  Nous étions hier à Charles de Gaulle à quatre heures du matin. Depuis on n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un lit. Pas question de préparer un dîner ce soir après plus de vingt heures passées dans ces maudits avions, sans compter quatre heures trente d'escale dans l'aéroport de Hong-Kong à tourner en rond et les formalités interminables à l'arrivée, grommelle Rémi. On ira dîner dehors. Sylvain, tu connais un endroit pas trop cher ?  
Le jeune ingénieur sourit d'un air taquin et satisfait, celui qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est fier de lui exhiber un effet visuel particulièrement réussi.  
—  Qui m'aime me suive !  
Si l'hébergement est dispendieux, la location de voiture l'est beaucoup moins et ils ont été nombreux à se cotiser dans le but de louer des véhicules. Pour la durée du séjour quatre-vingts euros pour une voiture cinq places avec deux conducteurs. Pour ceux qui veulent visiter un peu ce pays que très peu parmi eux ont vu, seize euros pour avoir une mobilité appréciable c'est donné. À condition de s'accorder avec les partenaires quant aux destinations. Eux ont choisi tel Sylvain, ou Jan et Benoît, Giovanni et Ahmed, Manu et Yvan, que Lucas retrouve en tournée avec une immense satisfaction, un minibus neuf places qui leur permettra d'emmener les plus jeunes et les élèves désargentés. Impossible de louer une voiture si on a moins de vingt et un ans et le tarif n'est pas le même pour les moins de vingt-cinq ans, c'est à dire pour la majorité d'entre eux. Ce soir, ils sont une bonne trentaine répartis dans trois minibus et deux voitures à suivre Sylvain qui s'éloigne un peu du centre ville.  
—  Où nous emmène-t-il ?  
—  Plage de Bondi, les informe Matte qui les accompagne avec Kei, Fortunée, Breno et Hardouin. D'après Mathias, son assistant, ils ont été manger deux fois déjà au club North Bondi RSL. La terrasse offre une vue splendide sur l'océan et le soleil se couche dans une heure. A quelques mètres, il y a un club de sports nautiques avec des piscines d'eau de mer et des cours de surf.  
Lucas sourit. C'est là qu'il a réservé des heures de cours pour chaque matin. Il s'en réjouit déjà. Depuis un long moment ils n'avaient plus goûté aux plaisirs des plages.  
—  Il fait chaud, râle Sacha en lâchant le volant pour essuyer son front d'un geste impatient.  
—  On est passé de huit degrés à trente-deux en vingt quatre heures, raille Breno. Moi, j'aime, ça me rappelle le Brésil.  
Pourtant à cette évocation, une expression de souffrance s'est peinte sur son visage. Breno a laissé Juan, son jeune frère, là-bas à Rocinha, le plus grand bidonville de Rio de Janeiro et ne se le pardonne pas. Il envoie de l'argent régulièrement pour son éducation mais cela ne peut remplacer sa présence auprès de l'orphelin.  
—  Le Brésil. Mon rêve. Tu as déjà fait du surf ? l'interroge Hardouin.  
—  Non. Je n'en avais pas les moyens. Pas le temps non plus, répond-il brièvement.  
—  Quelqu'un ici en a déjà fait ? reprend le même.  
—  Un peu, il y a deux ans à Maresias, répond Matte. Nous avons passé trois jours dans une pousada.  
Il voit Sacha lancer un bref coup d’œil à Matte via le rétroviseur. A cette époque, sa muse était en couple avec John et Matte n'était pour lui qu'un gamin encombrant.  
—  Nous sommes arrivés. Sylvain cherche à se garer.  
Quand ils sortent de la voiture, l'air marin les assaille. Un agréable alizé tempère la chaleur. Lucas attire à lui Rémi par la taille et pose une main tendre sur la nuque de Sacha tout en contemplant l'océan.  
—  Magnifique, murmure ce dernier. Tu as réservé au club de surf ?  
Lucas se contente d'un léger rire et, complice, Sacha sourit en retour.  
—  Vous y êtes les lambins ? questionne Sylvain.  
Mathias a raison, la vue depuis la terrasse du restaurant est exceptionnelle. Le choix de plats est hétéroclite : des pizzas, des hamburgers, des fish & chips, des salades dont la niçoise, des steaks de bœuf ou de kangourou, des schnitzels, des meat pie et autres sausage roll mais aussi des huîtres de Kangaroo Island sur glace pilée, des plateaux de fruits de mer ou de charcuterie.  
—  Il n'y a que deux desserts, s'exclame Lucas avec dépit ce qui fait rire ses voisins.  
—  Il y a encore pas mal de monde sur la plage, fait remarquer Hardouin.  
—  Moins qu'ici, raille Matte.  
—  On n'a pas attendu, proteste Fortunée.  
—  Dès que j'ai su combien nous serions, j'ai téléphoné pour qu'ils nous gardent les tables qui se libéraient, précise Sylvain.  
Ils admirent l'astre qui peu à peu descend et se pose sur la ligne orange de l'horizon. Sombre, la silhouette parfaite d'un jeune surfeur avec sa planche se découpe un moment sur la boule de feu d'un blanc fulgurant auréolée de safran, celle d'une jeune naïade marchant sur la plage lui succède, ombres chinoises naturelles. Puis plus étonnante, celle d'un enfant à bicyclette. Hardouin prend des photos qu'il envoie au fur et à mesure à Erik grâce au wi-fi du restaurant. À ses côtés, Rémi filme la terrasse, leurs tablées avec à l'arrière plan le paysage.  
—  Danseur ?  
—  Je suis crevé, avoue-t-il avec une grimace.  
—  On rentre quand tu veux, ma puce, intervient son époux immédiatement.  
—  En même temps, je suis divinement bien et je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, soupire-t-il. L'océan m'avait manqué.  
Il est tard lorsqu'ils regagnent les véhicules. C'est Rémi qui conduit. Lucas s'endort, la main posée sur sa cuisse et l'épaule contre celle de Sacha.

Le théâtre Joan Sutherland est la deuxième salle de l'opéra de Sydney et occupe la seconde coquille du bâtiment célèbre dans le monde entier pour son architecture novatrice. D'une capacité de mille cinq cents places, elle est le fief de l'Australian Ballet pourtant basé à Melbourne. Dès l'arrivée, ils sont accueillis en anglais par une hôtesse charmante et pilotés vers l'un des cinq studios de répétition. Un opéra a été chanté hier sur la scène, elle ne sera libre que vers treize heures ce qui ne fait pas leur affaire. Cependant les répétitions commencent aussitôt. Leur premier spectacle a lieu ce soir.  
—  Ils n'ont pas changé. C'est pire qu'avant dirait-on.  
Matte se tient debout à ses côtés, observant Sacha qui répète le solo de Mercutio sous la direction de Lucas.  
—  Matte, j'ai l'impression que tu es très proche de Saverio, dit doucement Rémi en désignant celui-ci qui danse un pas de deux de la longue errance avec Lise sous l’œil attentif de Jan, tandis que plus loin Manu dirige le trio Hardouin, Bernard et Emily.  
—  Comment admets-tu cette entente, cette intimité en marge de la vôtre ?  
—  Je sais les sentiments de Lucas. Il a choisi de faire sa vie avec moi, déclare sereinement Rémi. Bien sûr Sacha n'est jamais loin et leur lien s'est resserré lorsque vous vous êtes séparés.  
—  ...  
—  Sacha t'aimait à sa manière, Matte. Différente de son amour pour Lucas. Tu lui manques pourtant il ne peut pas pardonner ce qu'il nomme ta trahison. Ou il ne veut pas. Il est incapable de te rendre sa confiance, c'est pourquoi il a préféré une séparation. Tout ça tu le sais. Ni les mois, ni son séjour à New-York n'ont rien modifié. Un an après, il en est toujours au même point. Tu dois aller de l'avant.  
—  Tu le défends, s'étonne-t-il amer. Ou donc s'est enfuie ta jalousie ?  
—  Je constate les choses. Au fil des ans, j'ai appris à apprécier Sacha, lui à respecter notre union. Les circonstances font que nous sommes devenus amis peu à peu. Nous sortons en club, nous allons dîner ou au cinéma à trois ou plus.  
—  Je l'ai compris à Vienne.  
—  C'est auprès de nous qu'il trouve la tendresse que tu lui apportais, auprès d'aventures d'un soir qu'il calme son désir ce qu'il faisait déjà avant sa rencontre avec Lucas. Le meurtre de Dennard, l'enquête, les soupçons que nous endurons nous ont fortement soudés. Néanmoins, je protège notre couple et nous nous réservons du temps juste pour nous deux dès que nous en éprouvons l'envie, c'est à dire souvent, raille-t-il.  
—  Ils dansent régulièrement ensemble en dehors des ballets, des répétitions, ce sont des moments qu'ils s'octroient à deux aussi. Des moments de profonde communion dont tu es exclu.  
—  Ne cherche pas à provoquer une dispute, Matte. Tu n'y parviendras pas. La méchanceté te va si mal, beau diable. Je sais l'intensité, la solidité de leur attachement. J'ai surpris bien des dialogues où ils l'affirmaient, bien des gestes par lesquels ils le proclamaient mais, chaque fois, Lucas lui exprime également son amour pour moi. Nous sommes un couple uni. C'est à toi, je crois, termine-t-il en lui montrant Manu qui l'appelle.  
Alors que Matte s'éloigne, il le voit jeter un coup d’œil vers Sacha qui plaisante avec Lucas et Benoît avec qui il va répéter Boléro. Qu'arrive-t-il au Milanais ? Le regard de Saverio suit son parrain. Un regard empli de désirs. De passion. Où était-il hier soir pendant que Matte était avec eux ?  
—  Un problème ?  
—  Non, ma puce. Une ultime tentative de Matte avant de renoncer à Sacha.  
—  Saverio.  
—  Je pense, oui.  
—  J'espère qu'il ne va pas blesser le gamin.  
—  Saverio n'a que quatre ans de moins que toi. Matte n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui d'ailleurs.  
—  J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a une génération voire plus entre les élèves et moi, dit-il alors que Rémi l'attire à lui et pose un instant la tête dans son cou.  
Son homme a besoin de son amour. Lucas le sent. Que lui a dit Matte qui l'a mis en cet état ? Eux, évidemment. Sacha et lui. Il ne veut pas d'un retour en arrière. La situation actuelle lui convient. Il serre Rémi sur lui et murmure qu'il l'aime avant de s'en détacher. Ils sont en pleine répétition, tous les élèves sont là, des danseurs du ballet australien, des musiciens qui se produiront ce soir dans la plus grande salle et font un break. Ce n'est pas le temps des câlins.  
—  Danseur ?  
—  J'arrive.  
—  Qu'y-a-t-il ? chuchote Sacha. Rémi est contrarié.  
—  Matte.  
Sacha lance un regard peu amène à son ancien compagnon.  
—  J'ai été interdit de le voir sortir avec nous. Et sans Saverio, ajoute-t-il. Un ennui ?  
—  Rémi croit qu'il va se décider à passer à autre chose, lâche Lucas en observant la réaction de Sacha.  
—  Il a raison, assène ce dernier sèchement. On y va ?  
La musique de Boléro s'élève. Sous l’œil impitoyable d'Yvan, ils répètent sans les tables noires qui sont au théâtre Joan Sutherland.

 

—  Cela t'a plu ? demande Erwan.  
—  Oui. Bien que le Frankenstein pataud habituel soit très différent de celui-là.  
—  L'armée de créatures, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, critique-t-il. Et un thème vu et revu.  
—  Par contre la musique est superbe.  
—  Particulièrement celle des Doors, confirme Erwan.  
—  Tu connais, s'étonne Amaury.  
—  Mon paternel était fan de Morrison.  
Sa réponse est brève et n'invite pas au développement. Amaury en reste là. Les spectateurs se dirigent ensemble vers l'extérieur. Bien entendu ça bouchonne, Amaury fait la grimace. En lui adressant une œillade, deux jeunes excitées tentent de le dépasser en se frottant sur lui. Où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir. Aussitôt le bras d'Erwan se tend vers lui, sa main attrape la sienne et le tire. Dans le mouvement, il bouscule les écervelées dont une pousse une onomatopée de dépit. Erwan la foudroie.

Amaury n'a nullement nécessité d'un garde du corps afin de le protéger. Encore moins en ces circonstances. Cependant il accepte avec le sourire l'intervention d'Erwan.  
—  Petites connes, bougonne Erwan.  
—  Laisse tomber, dit-il en haussant les épaules. On va prendre un verre ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.  
—  Le Motus ?  
—  Sans les boss ? Bof.  
—  La cave ?  
Il hésite. Il apprécie l'intimité du bar gay niché dans une cave voûtée d'un ancien hôtel de maître, c'est vraiment son point fort. La décontraction également. Le point négatif, le prix. Six euros un soft, douze un cocktail. Ils travailleront pour la période des fêtes et d'après Gabriel ce sera très bien payé sans oublier les pourboires, néanmoins l'argent gagné aux vendanges n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir.  
—  Trop cher.  
—  Bon. Alors "Le Venise" ?  
Il y a peu de monde dans ce petit café de quartier et plutôt des habitués. Le vieux barman les salue en anciennes pratiques alors qu'ils n'y sont venus qu'une fois avec Gabriel et Driss. Il a une sacrée mémoire. Ils savourent lentement un expresso couronné d'une crème mousseuse. L'endroit n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Le décor est vieillot mais chaud. Une fresque représentant le Grand Canal à Venise occupe tout un pan de mur et lui a donné son nom.  
—  Tu as déjà été en Italie ?  
—  Oui. À Rome. J'étais adolescent. L'architecture, les musées me tentaient très peu. Saint-Pierre, la chapelle Sixtine, bof... Moi, je voulais la plage et les divertissements qui vont avec, raille Erwan. Et toi ?  
—  Non. Mon père et sa compagne aiment l'Espagne, ma mère la côte belge. Elle m'a une année traîné en Grèce à Athènes. En tant que professeur d'histoire, elle manque singulièrement d'imagination, se moque-t-il gentiment. On sera prêt, tu crois ?  
Erwan éclate de rire devant son changement radical de sujet.  
— Oui, on le sera. Tu es fantastique dans le rôle d'Arno dans "Assassin's Creed Unity". Si le chat du Cheshire te convient à merveille, j'ai un faible pour le premier. Je te retrouve moins dans "Alice, retour au pays de la folie".  
—  Tu sais que c'est un compliment ? Je dois être chat, m'a dit Sacha, pas Amaury. Demain, essayage des costumes. Je suis impatient de voir ce que ça va donner.  
—  Ouais. Moi, beaucoup moins, grogne Erwan.  
—  Tu as un petit côté provocateur qui y trouvera son compte. Ce sera parfait.  
—  Provocateur ?  
—  À la rentrée, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais campé face au staff et, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tu défiais par ton attitude, par ton regard. Inconsciemment peut-être. Tu semblais proclamer : "J'y suis arrivé envers et contre tous. Je suis là. Personne ne m'en fera bouger." Tu as sauté pour rattraper le discours chiffonné qu'avait lancé Lucas et tu l'as brandi dans ton poing fermé. Tu étais fier de sa rébellion, elle répondait à la tienne. Tu étais magnifique. C'est pourquoi je t'ai abordé, révèle-t-il jouant le tout pour le tout.  
Immobiles, ils sont là à se fixer.  
—  Tu es trop franc pour ton bien, Amaury, soupire Erwan.  
—  J'ai confiance.  
—  ...  
Ils se dirigent à pas lents vers les Perrière.  
—  Il fait de plus en plus froid. Quel temps fait-il en Australie ? grommelle Amaury.  
—  Hier 33 °. Aujourd'hui 24 seulement, raille Erwan. C'était leur première représentation. Tout s'est passé à merveille. Ils ont été ovationnés. Boléro y compris.  
—  Ils sont bien installés ?  
—  Ils logent dans des appartements. Ils sont quatre ou six. Comme c'est assez abordable, ils se sont cotisés pour louer des voitures. Cela leur revient à deux euros cinquante par jour par personne auxquels il faut ajouter l'essence bien entendu. Ils s'arrangent entre eux pour les destinations. Là-bas il est neuf heures du matin. Dans une heure, ils feront du surf avec les boss. Hardouin envoie une tonne de clichés à Erik.  
—  Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de partir en tournée.  
—  Ce ne sera pas les kangourous pour nous, le taquine-t-il.  
—  Attends, le midi de la France, l'Espagne, l'Italie, le Liban, ce n'est pas rien. On dit que c'est un pays extraordinaire. Ma mère a un ami d'enfance qui a travaillé là-bas plusieurs années en tant que coopérant. Il est tombé amoureux de la contrée. Malheureusement la guerre civile interminable, l'instabilité du pouvoir rétabli ont fait fuir les Européens. Il est revenu en Belgique il y a une vingtaine d'années. Encore maintenant lorsqu'il évoque cette période, les ruines, les atrocités vécues par la population, tu sens son émotion. Tu en as ? Des photos ?  
—  Quelques unes de leur première soirée dans un resto en bord de l'océan avec un coucher de soleil splendide, d'autres des répétitions au théâtre Joan Sutherland. Je te les montre quand nous serons installés bien au chaud chez toi.

 

—  Je suis rentré, clame Sacha qui est allé chercher le pain et les croissants. Tu es seul ? s'étonne-t-il en trouvant Rémi penché sur la taque de cuisson.  
—  Lucas traîne à la douche et Kei est en conversation sur internet.  
—  Hmmm ! Bon ! apprécie le blond en goûtant les œufs brouillés au bacon. Danseur ! J'ai faim. Presse-toi, fait-il en s'appuyant contre la porte de la salle de bain afin de se faire entendre. Oui, oui, j'ai ton gâteau à la banane. Tu veux que je le coupe et le toaste ? C'est ainsi qu'ils le mangent ? Tu rigoles ? Il semblerait que non, dit-il à Rémi qui lève les yeux au ciel.  
Il arbore une moue agacée alors qu'au fond il éprouve du plaisir à ce simple geste, préparer le petit déjeuner de Lucas.  
—  Tu ne t'es pas contenté d'acheter du pain, constate Kei en fouillant dans le sac qu'il a ramené, : nutella, confiture aux agrumes, fromage, lait, beurre, café, jus d'orange, deux sortes de thé, cite-t-il au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Tu as songé à tout. Et ça ? demande-t-il en désignant deux boîtes en carton venant d'une pâtisserie.  
—  Desserts, se moque Sacha grillant minutieusement ses tranches de banana bread.  
Kei se marre.  
—  Si Lucas ne sait plus revêtir ses costumes, tu en seras responsable, l'accuse Rémi.  
—  Prendre des forces est nécessaire pour aller surfer, répond-il avec mauvaise fois.  
Car dès qu'ils auront terminé, ils se dirigeront vers la plage de Bondi et le club de surf. Lucas sort de la salle de bain, torse nu, les cheveux humides. La large serviette nouée sur ses hanches dénude le nombril et laisse entrevoir le début de la ligne pileuse sombre qui mène à sa virilité. Il est sexy en diable et Sacha voudrait le dévorer. Il le suit des yeux jusqu'à sa disparition dans la chambre et revient à son occupation. Se faisant, il croise le regard de Rémi empli de désir pour son mari. Un désir légitime contrairement au sien. Il serre les dents. Il y a un moment qu'il n'a pas baisé. À Paris, à cause de la surveillance policière, il ne sort plus. Ici, il est en terrain inconnu et n'en a pas eu la possibilité. La vie à quatre en cet appartement où la chaleur qui règne les dévêt, où ils se côtoient perpétuellement sans avoir un instant d'intimité autre que la douche puisqu'il dort dans une chambre avec Kei, met sa libido à rude épreuve. Il n'a rien d'un obsédé, son envie ne s'adresse ni à à ce dernier, ni à Rémi, mais à l'homme qu'il aime. Cela augmente la tension sexuelle entre Lucas et lui. L'image d'Arno surgit. Il était mignon, attachant. Oui, il s'est retenu. Il n'est pas prêt à commettre la même erreur qu'avec John ou Matte. Avec en plus un handicap de mille kilomètres de distance. Sans la satisfaction du corps, que resterait-il ? On oublie. Et puis, et puis. Lucas. Lucas, il l'aime.  
—  Sashka ? souffle justement celui-ci dans son dos.  
Plongé en ses pensées, il ne l'a pas vu revenir.  
—  C'est prêt, déclare-t-il en essayant de ne pas trahir son désarroi.  
Peine perdue.  
—  Sashka, insiste-t-il.  
Il se retourne, presque à regret.  
—  Je t'aime.  
—  Tu sais, murmure Lucas sans le quitter des yeux.  
Oui. Il sait. Et parfois, sa décision de l'épargner paraît bien vaine. Comme ce matin où il a besoin de lui entre ses bras. Cependant, tôt ou tard, ils se seraient déchirés. Et vivre sans lui. Impossible. Il soupire et son danseur qui le devine caresse son épaule avec tendresse.  
—  Viens à table, mon Sashka.  
Oui, Sacha est à lui. Corps et âme.

 

The Ivy. L'oasis glamour, ainsi qu'il se désigne sur les publicités du web. Trois restaurants et quatre espaces consacrés aux soirées ou événements uniques comme des nuits mousse ou gays spécifiques. Huit bars et discothèques dont Le Pacha Sydney et ses extraordinaires soirées du samedi et l'Iconic Sydney Club avec piscine située sur le toit. Pour le After-Work gratuit du jeudi, ils ont emmené une bonne partie de la compagnie. Les élèves peuvent profiter de l'occasion et découvrir la boîte de nuit la plus réputée de la ville. La salle principale est organisée autour d'une cour intérieure, des balcons sur plusieurs étages permettent de contempler les spectacles ou les clubbeurs.  
Appuyé sur la rambarde du second étage, Lucas observe l'animation en bas. Il y a un monde dingue. Pourtant le club est gigantesque.  
—  House ? Hip-Hop ? Latino ? Electro ? crie Rémi.  
—  On va aller d'une ambiance à l'autre, non ? interroge-t-il.  
Son mari acquiesce du chef. Le son est tonitruant et il est difficile de se faire comprendre. Lucas attire l'attention de Sacha en posant une main sur son avant-bras.  
—  Je ne te lâche pas, articule soigneusement ce dernier.  
La plupart se sont égayés dans les aîtres, d'autres plus timorés les suivent alors qu'escortés de leurs complices habituels, ils se dirigent vers la première piste de danse.

Il est deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils décident de faire un break et de s'installer autour de la piscine et d'un en-cas. Il n'y a pas foule dans l'eau. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils sont une quinzaine à avoir envahi les canapés disposés autour de tables basses dans ce que Lucas qualifierait d'alcôves. Sans vergogne les étudiants se sont affalés sur de bas fauteuils en rotin qu'ils ont piqué à droite ou à gauche. À cette heure le choix de mets est restreint : pizzas, pâtes, steak tartare, huîtres ou plateau de fruits de mer. Le personnel de la cuisine également puisqu'on annonce un temps d'attente de trois quarts d'heure. Autant les passer agréablement.  
Lucas a recommandé à tous de se munir d'un maillot de bain. Mauve au centre alors qu'elle est fuchsia ou bleue sur les bords, turquoise dans les remous qui taquinent un impressionnant palmier, l'eau est délicieusement tiède. Les lumières sont tamisées et l'atmosphère reste cosy malgré leur apport exubérant. Si certains paressent sur les vastes bouées ou les animaux géants gonflables, la plupart retrouvent des souvenirs d'enfance turbulente et s'ébattent bruyamment. Leur groupe est rarement discret. Lucas et Rémi occupent une grosse grenouille flottante aux yeux globuleux, tandis que Sacha, Hardouin, Lisbeth et Breno chahutent et s'éclaboussent non loin.  
—  Tu es silencieux, mon ange.  
—  Je suis bien. J'arrive.  
Lucas le regarde s'éloigner vers les toilettes. Il est crevé. Garder les yeux ouverts devient compliqué.  
—  Viens dans l'eau, tu vas t'endormir.  
Rien ne lui échappe. Il sourit et se laisse glisser entre les bras que Sacha lui tend.  
—  Tu t'amuses ?  
—  Très belle soirée. Bien que tu sois un peu loin, rajoute Sacha.  
—  Je suis un peu loin ? questionne-t-il en insistant sur le pronom. Ni ici, ni au théâtre, nous n'avons dansé ensemble. Cela m'a manqué.  
—  Nous ne sommes jamais seuls, constate Sacha. Impossible même de discuter.  
—  Pas besoin. Je te sais sur le bout des doigts. Tu es ressorti hier après le verre pris au Colombien.  
—  Vraiment aucune importance. Juste un bon coup au Sydney Sauna. Déjà oublié.  
Dans l'eau, la main de sa muse saisit la sienne. Il la caresse sans le quitter des yeux. Quelques mots parfois font du bien. Soudain, Sacha serre ses phalanges de façon compulsive, sa mine incrédule reflète l'étonnement alors qu'il fixe un point derrière lui.  
—  Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce con ?  
Lucas se retourne. Un homme, la trentaine, les dévisage un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Grand, mince, brun, un visage fin, un peu hautain. Tout ce qu'aime Sacha.  
—  Je vois, raille Lucas qui en a de suite tiré les conclusions qui s'imposent. À mon avis, un deuxième round pareillement bon ne lui déplairait pas.  
—  Danseur, grogne Sacha.  
—  Un problème ? intervient Rémi.  
—  Non. Nous allons manger ? répond Lucas à sa place.  
—  On te suit.  
Ils n'avaient pas assez faim pour une pizza ou des pâtes, aussi ont-ils choisi un plateau de fruits de mer et des huîtres qu'ils se partagent. Plusieurs les ont imités. Le sparkling wine, le "champagne" australien circule. À l'évidence, Manu et Yvan sont un peu éméchés. Sacha en commande deux nouvelles bouteilles.  
—  Un cépage Chardonnay, commente Rémi en examinant l'étiquette. Il est bon et moins cher que le français. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas porter l’appellation champagne mais il devrait intéresser des clients pour des anniversaires, des fêtes d'entreprises.  
Sacha tourne la bouteille, la prend en photo sous tous les angles.  
—  Voilà. Tous les renseignements nécessaires. Le design du flacon est beau. Très moderne. Tu as encore demain pour trouver un négociant. Après c'est le week-end.  
—  La France n'importe que peu de vins australiens. Que peu de vins étrangers tout court. Tu es sûr de toi ? s'immisce Lucas.  
—  On vend régulièrement le chianti Montalbano et les vins marocains du Cellier de Meknès que nous avons dégustés lors de nos déplacements là-bas, puis acquis régulièrement. Je ne vais pas en acheter pour des milles et des cents, chéri. On va faire un essai prudent. Il faut étoffer notre cave. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit le sommelier du restaurant du Palais Royal, il déguste chez nous des Romanée Saint-Vivant exceptionnels. Il n'a parlé que des Vosne-Romanée. Nous acquérons auprès de nos voisins vignerons les meilleures bouteilles, c'est exact et les domaines les plus renommés nous cèdent des grands crus. Notre réputation est basée là-dessus. Nous pouvons nous spécialiser dans les vins de Bourgogne, pas nous en contenter.  
—  Vous êtes trop sérieux. Venez vous amuser, oublier. Viens, danseur.  
Des couples évoluent au bord de la piscine, Sacha l'y entraîne pour une bossa-nova. Lucas renoue avec leur complicité, le plaisir de leur harmonie. Son léger soupir de satisfaction courbe les lèvres de son partenaire. Rémi les a rejoints et guide Victoire. Le jeune Guadeloupéen s'est épanoui depuis deux ans qu'il est avec eux. Au début si timide, il a acquis une sûreté impressionnante. La saison prochaine, il sera le plus jeune des danseurs nommés. Sacha le ramène à lui en resserrant son étreinte, Lucas rit.  
—  Possessif, lui lance-t-il.  
Encore une samba avant qu'il regagne les bras de Rémi. Peu à peu, élèves et danseurs se rassemblent. Longtemps ils dansent entre eux. Le soleil se lève sur Sydney, dans quatre heures ils sont attendus à l'école de surf. Le bras autour de la taille de Rémi, Lucas contemple la ville qui émerge de l'obscurité. Il jette un coup d’œil autour de lui. Où est Sacha ? Il l'aperçoit discutant avec son amant éphémère. Leurs yeux se croisent. Oui, il arrive.  
—  On y va ? demande Lucas lorsqu'il les rejoint.  
—  Oui. Demain, on sera foutu.  
—  Tantôt, rectifie Rémi. Tout le monde est là ?

 

C'est leur dernier jour à Sydney. Les sacs sont bouclés, ils quittent l'hôtel-appart Anam ce matin. Surf, déjeuner, répétitions, spectacle. À la fin de celui-ci, ils iront dîner puis se rendront à l'aéroport. Le temps de retourner les voitures à l'agence de location, d'enregistrer les bagages, il sera pratiquement l'heure de décoller. Lucas se serre contre Rémi. Il frôle en arabesques légères la peau dénudée. Depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils dorment nus sous un fin drap. Il fait déjà vingt cinq degrés.  
—  Tu n'en as pas eu assez cette nuit ? se moque son mari en refermant l'anneau de ses bras.  
—  Je voulais juste un moment de tendresse. Je te réveillais en douceur, chuchote-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il est sept heures. Nous devons libérer la chambre avant dix heures et je voudrais profiter de ce dernier jour.  
—  Tu aimes le surf.  
—  Pas que. J'aime l'océan, l'air que l'on y respire. La sensation du surf me plaît, oui. Elle est synonyme de liberté. Mais sans, j'aimerais tout autant. Aujourd’hui tu es de corvée pain et viennoiseries. On ne mangera pas tant que tu n'es pas rentré. Debout paresseux, le taquine-t-il en embrassant son visage, son cou, ses épaules.  
Rémi sourit, d'un mouvement du bassin, il inverse les positions. Couché sur Lucas, ses mains immobilisant les siennes de part et d'autre de sa tête, il appuie sa bouche sur la sienne avec force, avec une certaine violence exprimant son trop plein d'amour, avant de rouler vers la ruelle et de se lever.  
—  J'ai aimé ce séjour. Toi pas ?  
—  Si. Nous sommes beaucoup sortis, débute Lucas prudemment. Nous n'avons dîné que deux fois ici.  
—  Trop ? s'étonne son ange. J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu as apprécié autant la nuit au Ivy que celle au Hugo's Lounge, que le dîner et la soirée au Argyle.  
—  Trop ? Non. Et oui, j'ai aimé. Tout comme toi. Sydney sait s'amuser. Par contre, nous avons traîné dans notre sillage les élèves et, avouons-le, cela nous a ruinés. Les emmener sur les plages de Harbour et Lady Jane Beach ne nous a pas coûté un dollar australien. Ils s'y sont plu.  
—  Et tu as trouvé malin de danser avec Sacha sur la seconde, entraînant à votre suite quelques imprudents dont Victoire et Breno, Sean et Alexeï et évidemment Matte et Saverio qui n'allaient pas rater une occasion pareille de déconner. Sur une plage gay, raille-t-il. Les smartphones, les appareils photo ont subitement émergé des sacs afin d'immortaliser l'événement. Vous allez à nouveau faire la une des blogs.  
—  C'était le matin, il y avait peu de monde. Nous étions sagement habillés, nous, proteste Lucas. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous.  
—  Logique. C'est en partie nudiste. Le kizomba est tout sauf sage, chéri.  
—  Tu cherches la dispute ?  
—  La dispute ? Mais non. Viens-là. Tu aurais pu attendre que nous soyons à Paris pour me reprocher encore mon côté cigale, soupire-t-il en caressant son nez du sien.  
—  Je ne râlais pas. J'ai provoqué la situation autant que toi, que Sacha qui a, lui aussi, dépensé énormément. Il faut qu'on en discute, mon amour. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Aller en boîte avec des élèves, oui. Une soirée par déplacement, c'est gérable. Pas trois. Les jeunes payent leur entrée, parfois un verre. C'est leur maximum. Et plus de champagne, même australien, précise-t-il d'un ton sévère.  
Rémi lève les yeux au ciel. Lucas aime les bulles. Il essaye de lui faire plaisir et bien entendu Sacha suit et même le précède. Son chéri est plus fourmi que cigale et le blâme un peu trop souvent de ses achats de vêtements, de chaussures, de parfums, de colifichets. L'appartement est à eux, tout au moins le sera lorsque le prêt sera terminé, ils ont la maison de Vosne-Romanée, des moyens conséquents, ils peuvent se permettre des extras. Peut-être pas chaque fois. Peut-être ont-ils été un peu loin. Lucas l'embrasse longuement avant de murmurer qu'il l'aime sa cigale et de le diriger vers les vêtements mis en dehors de la valise hier soir en prévision. Il a réussi à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans déclencher la guerre, il est content. Rémi sourit intérieurement. Il l'adore, son petit mari.

 

A présent, ils parviennent à surfer sur des vagues moyennes. Les tubes ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais ils sont sur la bonne voie. Il lui faudra même un certain temps, pense Lucas. C'est vrai, il n'est pas le meilleur. Loin de là. De leur trio, il est le moins habile. Néanmoins il est têtu. Lui, le maître en capoeira, devrait avoir plus de facilités qu'aucun d'eux. Il regarde son mari slalomer sur la crête d'une grosse déferlante. Rémi se laisse porter, plie les jambes dans le but d'équilibrer la planche et puis retombe avec élégance repérant déjà des yeux la vague suivante. Dans sa combinaison de surf qui moule son corps, le sourire aux lèvres, il est magnifique.  
—  Ne cherche pas, lance une voix moqueuse, il devait être dauphin dans une vie antérieure. Là, en voilà un pour nous, s'écrie Sacha, en désignant un long rouleau nettement moins puissant et haut que celui affronté par Rémi. Lucas jette un ultime coup d’œil à ce dernier avant de s'élancer sur les traces du blond.  
Les pieds nus dans le sable, ils paressent à la terrasse du Taiki Club. Une silhouette que Lucas commence à trouver encombrante s'interpose entre le soleil et lui. Sacha, à ses côtés, pousse un grognement agacé.  
—  J'arrive.  
Il entraîne le gêneur vers le bar.  
—  Qui est-ce ? interroge Rémi.  
—  Un bon coup rencontré au Sydney Sauna. Bon mais aussi collant que de la glu.  
—  Comment le connais-tu ?  
—  Il était à l'Iconic Sydney Club quand nous sommes sortis jeudi.  
—  Et que fait-il ici ?  
—  Sacha a dû lui dire qu'il faisait du surf, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
—  Ce n'est pas le seul club de Sydney. Loin de là.  
—  Je n'en sais pas plus, conclut-il.  
Et soudain le voilà qui s'inquiète. Il ne quitte pas des yeux Sacha qui paraît répondre sèchement à son interlocuteur. Il a, en tout cas, son visage des mauvais jours.  
—  Reste tranquille, conseille Rémi, tu n'as là aucune raison de t'en mêler.  
—  Tant qu'ils sont là, non. S'il veut s'éloigner, je le mettrai en garde.  
—  Il ne le fera pas. Il n'est pas idiot, ma puce.  
—  N'empêche, il a la cote, se moque Lucas. Après Arno.  
—  Sacha est un très beau garçon. Il a également du charisme. On a rarement les deux associés.  
Lucas lance un un coup d’œil étonné à son mari. Il n'est pas habitué à l'entendre chanter les louanges de sa muse.  
—  Nier l'évidence est stupide, poursuit Rémi. "De tous les dangers, le plus grand est de sous-estimer son ennemi." (2), cite-t-il avec un léger rire.  
—  Nous en sommes encore là ? se récrie Lucas.  
—  Calme-toi, je plaisantais.  
Plantant là l'Australien, Sacha revient vers eux en longues enjambées qui lui sont inhabituelles. Il râle.  
—  Comment a-t-il su où te dénicher ? s'enquiert Lucas dès qu'il se rassied sur le transat voisin.  
—  J'ai fait la connerie de le lui dire, maugrée Sacha. Jeudi, afin de l'éconduire sans le vexer, je lui ai dit que le matin j'étais ici, qu'ensuite je travaillais et n'avais pas de temps libre.  
—  Il a du mal comprendre, raille Lucas.  
—  Il sait qui tu es ? questionne Rémi.  
—  Malheureusement, oui. Et forcément vous également, reconnaît-il.  
—  Calme-toi, Sashka, murmure Lucas. Ce n'est pas grave. Que cela ne nous gâche pas notre fin de séjour. On va faire un tour ?  
Les pieds léchés par l'eau, ils marchent le long de la plage pendant un moment, avant de s'arrêter face au Pacifique.  
—  J'aime cet endroit, dit rêveur Lucas.  
—  Tu le reverras dans deux ans, danseur. Le contrat de dix représentations ici et à Melbourne est déjà signé.  
Il opine de la tête.

 

* * *

  
  
1\. Benjamin Millepied : En décembre 2015, Canal+ diffuse le documentaire "Relève. Histoire d'une création", réalisé par Thierry Demaizière et Alban Teurlai. Ce documentaire est consacré à la création du spectacle Clear, Loud, Bright, Forward, dans lequel Millepied évoque la conception de son nouveau travail. Il sort en salles en septembre 2016.  
Le 4 février 2016, le chorégraphe annonce qu'il démissionne de ses fonctions à l'Opéra de Paris pour pouvoir se consacrer à la création artistique. Il reste toutefois officiellement en poste jusqu'au 15 juillet 2016 date à laquelle Aurélie Dupont le remplace.  
La rumeur a couru que cette démission lui avait été "conseillée" par la direction de l'opéra de Paris.

  
2\. "De tous les dangers, le plus grand est de sous-estimer son ennemi."  
Pearl Buck, Impératrice de Chine.

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques photos :

 

La plage de Bondi :

 

 

 

Opéra de Sydney

 

 

The Ivy : Pacha Club

 

 

The Ivy : The Iconic Sydney Club

 

 

 

 

La plage de Tamara

 

 

La plage d'Harbour

 

 

 


	8. Le chat, le serpent et la tortue

 

 

Le mandarin merveilleux par le Béjart Ballet Lausanne

Soliste : Julien Favreau -  Photo : Philippe Pache

 

  
  
Les boss sont rentrés et l'atmosphère des Perrière en est bouleversée. Allégée. Les élèves vont travailler deux fois plus en une ambiance survoltée mais plaisante. La cafet a recouvré son animation. Amaury lance un sourire heureux à Erwan. Lucas se chamaille en riant avec Sean et Matte tandis que Sacha est au comptoir. Lorsque celui-ci ramène les boissons, il pose un baiser sur la joue de Lucas avant d'aller s'entretenir avec son père et les professeurs. Peu de temps après, Rémi fait son apparition, il salue son monde d'un signe de tête, tapote l'épaule de Sacha amicalement et rejoint Lucas qu'il saisit d'un geste possessif par la taille. Rien ne change et c'est bien.

Ceux de seconde racontent le séjour en Australie. Les soirées en boîte, aux restos, le champagne, les répétitions, le surf, les acclamations. S'interpellant à coup de souvenirs, ils mélangent tout : les plages, les appartements, les quartiers de la ville, la réserve naturelle, les ovations du public, la piscine sur le toit du club où ils ont été finir une des nuits. Eux essayent de trier les informations. Leur enthousiasme les étourdit. Très vite les photos circulent. Les smartphones passent de main en main. Eux échangent des regards envieux et pensent que ce sera bientôt leur tour. Dans une semaine, ils iront à Lausanne pour les premières représentations et, à défaut d'Océanie, c'est déjà l'aventure.

La raison leur souffle que Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour. Pourtant c'est plus fort qu'eux, ils reviennent aux clichés. Erwan lui désigne un coucher de soleil. Sur l'astre d'un blanc fulgurant entouré de feu écarlate se découpent trois silhouettes tournées vers le large : Rémi, Lucas, Sacha.  
—  À mon avis, l'une de mes plus belles. C'est le dernier soir, précise Saverio. Nous avons été dîner dans un resto sur la plage. Lucas aime l'océan, le soleil, le surf, il avait un peu le bourdon de quitter ça. J'ai entendu Sacha lui dire qu'ils y retourneraient dans deux ans.  
—  Ce ne sera pas pour nous de toute manière, grogne Amaury.  
—  Tu crois que Lucas va te laisser partir ? raille Erwan. Je t'assure que non.  
—  On verra. Eh ! Et celles-là ? s'exclame le Belge.  
—  Lady Jane Beach, une plage essentiellement gay. Tôt, nous avions été acheter des viennoiseries à une boulangerie française et les avons mangées là-bas, assis sur le sable. Il faut profiter des heures matinales avant les répétitions et des heures tardives après les spectacles. C'est crevant. Ils sont sortis presque chaque jour, dit Saverio en regardant Sacha qui familièrement discute avec Lucas et Rémi. Comment tiennent-ils le coup ?  
—  Quand nous sommes allés aux vendanges, ils allaient rouler en moto le soir alors que nous avions à peine la force de nous traîner jusqu'à notre lit. Ils se levaient à l'aube et faisaient les petits déjeuners avant de trimer aussi dur que nous.  
—  Oh oh ! se moque Erwan en montrant Victoire qui danse colle-serré avec Breno. Un nouveau couple ?  
—  Non, se marre Saverio. Kizomba. Il y a de la musique sur les plages dès le matin. Nathan a une vidéo de nous. Et sûrement Rémi, pourtant je ne me risquerai pas à la lui demander.  
—  Vous ? interroge Erwan.  
—  Lucas avec Sacha, Victoire avec Breno, Sean et Alexeï, Matte et moi, termine-t-il en lançant une œillade brûlante à son parrain.  
Amaury ne peut s'empêcher de songer que le jeune Italien s'éprend des mauvaises personnes. Après Erwan, Matte encore amoureux de Sacha. Le Milanais revient avec le portable de Nathan qui y a transféré ses vidéos, ses photos. Il se penche par dessus l'épaule d'Erwan. C'est chaud, provocant. On voit en arrière plan quelques hommes très peu vêtus en train de filmer la scène. Ils visionnent là une chose qui ne doit pas circuler sur le web. Ils ont été vachement imprudents.  
—  Tu ferais mieux de boucler ça, Nath, lance-t-il avant que ça se retrouve sur les blogs. Fais attention à Galathée.  
Le stagiaire lui adresse un geste de connivence et récupère son ordinateur tout en cherchant Claudia. Elle examine les clichés pris par Hardouin. La rumeur qu'elle est Galathée court, enfle peu à peu. Amaury ne fait aucune remarque cependant il a une idée différente. Il est évident que ce blog est tenu par un élève de première année. Néanmoins pourquoi supposer que c'est une fille ? Un pseudo sert à cacher une identité. On perçoit au fil des billets de Galathée une admiration envers Manuel Ineiro que Claudia ne supporte pas. Et puis non, les articles ne trahissent pas le caractère fort et tranché de la jeune Autrichienne mais un autre plus délicat, plus artiste.  
—  Tu veux un coca ? s'enquiert Erwan.  
Il hésite. Il n'aime pas que le blond paye parce qu'il le sait fauché.  
—  Ça veut dire oui, décide ce dernier.  
—  Non. Ça veut dire non.  
—  Quelle importance ? Tu prendras la relève lorsque je serai dans le rouge.  
Le grand blond se dirige vers le comptoir. Et Amaury ne le quitte pas des yeux.

 

—  On reprend ! crie Lucas.  
Il les observe un long moment, notant sur son carnet l'une ou l'autre erreur. Il en débattra avec les répétiteurs. Avec Sacha qui filme. Avec les élèves eux-mêmes. Dans l'ensemble, il est content. Il laisse Tia s'occuper du tableau de WoW et passe à la salle voisine. Erwan répète le rôle du chanteur des Dreamers sur la musique de Bowie, évidemment. Il a énormément avancé en interprétation. Il se découvre lui-même. Il a toujours eu un potentiel fou, dont il n'était pas conscient.  
—  Il est bon, dit Lionel qui s'est arrêté à côté de lui.  
Il aurait pu utiliser : magnifique, talentueux, fabuleux, merveilleux. Il n'est pas Aganno. "Bon", dans la bouche du directeur de l'école Donn-Bayot, c'est un immense compliment. Aucun superlatif n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ce simple mot.  
—  Je crois qu'il est le plus doué que nous ayons eu depuis l'ouverture de l'école, confirme Lucas.  
—  Gabriel et Amaury le suivent de près. Peut-être même le dépasseront-ils. À toi de sélectionner leurs emplois. Gabriel en Cloud est parfait. Amaury a travaillé intensivement avec Sacha. Il est bien dans le rôle d'Arno mais en chat dans Alice, il est particulier, dit-il après une hésitation quant au choix du terme ce qui intrigue Lucas. Il faut que tu le vois.  
Lucas en est impatient.  
—  Parmi les filles, Julita, Mélissandre et Alba promettent également, poursuit Lionel. Elles ont fait d'énormes progrès. Julita est la plus assidue et la plus audacieuse, la plus charismatique. Elle met en exergue le personnage de Maiev Chantelombre de World of Warcraft pourtant secondaire, elle aurait mérité un rôle étoffé. À toi de la mettre en évidence.  
Il opine de la tête. D'accord. Il verra ça.  
—  Erwan ? Viens.  
Il a interpellé celui-ci alors qu'il s'éloigne vers les gradins de pierre où patientent Amaury, Gaby et Driss et le félicite .  
—  Amaury ? À toi pour le chat de Cheshire.  
Machinalement, il pose une main amicale sur la nuque d'Erwan à ses côtés et regarde le Liégeois se positionner au milieu de la surface brillante. Il leur tourne le dos. Dès que la musique retentit, il assiste à une véritable métamorphose. Il n'a pas encore fait un pas qu'il est déjà le félin sardonique et facétieux.  
—  Putain, grogne-t-il inconsciemment.  
Fier de son ami, Erwan rit sous cape.  
—  Il s'est beaucoup investi. Sacha lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus voir Amaury mais un félin des oreilles aux bouts des griffes. Il lui a cité une phrase de Béjart qu'Amaury a recherchée sur internet et recopiée, je la connais maintenant par cœur tant il me l'a répétée. « Oubliez que vous êtes un homme, devenez le chat et le serpent et la tortue, devenez l'aigle et trouvez le soleil. Arrêtez de penser. Arrêtez de chercher et vous le trouverez. Dansez ! Volez, mourez et renaissez en dansant ! ».  
Il n'a pas quitté des yeux Amaury. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il n'espérait pas ça. Un bras entoure ses épaules dont il reconnaît l'étreinte.  
—  C'est comme le vin, chuchote Lucas, il y a des années exceptionnelles.  
Sacha rit.  
—  Avec Erwan, Gaby, Amaury et, paraît-il, Julita, nous sommes comblés, achève-t-il.  
—  Ne néglige pas Mélissandre. Elle a des difficultés à s'affirmer, cependant si elle arrive à se libérer de ses incertitudes elle fera une soliste d'une belle sensibilité, expose Sacha.  
—  Erwan ? Va me le chercher, dit Lucas avec un signe de tête vers Amaury.  
Il accole ce dernier avec force.  
—  Tu seras un très grand interprète, Amaury, déclare-t-il au Liégeois qui le fixe des étoiles plein les yeux noisette. Deux ou trois petits détails. Quand tu... Non, tout compte fait, nous verrons ça au débriefing. Le temps pour moi de visionner la vidéo. J'ai faim, soupire-t-il.  
—  Pareil, grommelle Amaury qui se tortille une fois de plus en songeant que son intervention est déplacée.  
—  On fait une pause, décide Sacha en lui adressant un clin d’œil. On n'a guère terminé. Il ne nous reste que peu de jours afin d'être au point. Quatre puisque lundi c'est congé, mardi la répétition générale. Une demi heure de break ! crie-t-il. Ensuite on reprend.

 

Lucas et Sacha poussent enfin la porte du Motus. Lorsqu'ils ont achevé avec les élèves, ils ont continué avec les danseurs auxquels ils se consacreront le lendemain après le débriefing avec les étudiants. Avant de rentrer, danser "L'amour du poète" les a détendus. Ils avaient besoin de cette complicité, de réaffirmer ce lien entre eux. L'ombre qui les suivait s'installe sur un des tabourets du comptoir, derrière lequel officie Rémi.  
—  Fatigué, ma puce ? s'inquiète-t-il.  
—  Ce n'est que le début d'une période très dense, dit Lucas en observant la réaction de son mari, où j'aurai malheureusement fini tard. Où je t'aiderais peu.  
—  Une semaine infernale. Où tu seras nerveux, épuisé, stressé, bien que tu tenteras de le cacher. Je sais, chéri, se moque Rémi en l'enlaçant. Je te confectionnerai des mousses au chocolat, des bavarois aux fruits exotiques ou aux agrumes, des meringues garnies de chantilly et de framboises qui adouciront ton humeur, promet-il avec tendresse tout contre son oreille. Et je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tes soucis.  
Lucas l'enlace, l'embrasse avant de poser un instant la tête dans son cou.  
—  Je t'aime aussi, murmure-t-il.  
—  Allons manger, demain tu te lèves tôt.  
—  Toi pas ? raille Lucas en jetant un coup d’œil vers la table 7.  
L'oncle René charrie Sacha qui, à son habitude, doit répliquer du tac au tac. Ils ont du répondant et prennent plaisir à ces joutes oratoires amusantes à suivre. Cela semble être l'avis d'Amaury et Erwan qui les écoutent le sourire aux lèvres. Avec Gaby, ils sont les étudiants les plus proches d'eux. Toujours à traîner dans leurs pattes dès qu'ils sont à Paris et Lucas adore ça. Pas question de les laisser s'éloigner ces deux là. Non seulement ils seront des danseurs exceptionnels mais il s'est énormément attaché à eux.  
Il y a plusieurs mois, ils ont intercalé entre les tables 7 et 8 une petite qui était dans la réserve comblant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait. Elle a permis d'en faire une longue et d'ajouter quatre couverts. Elle n'est jamais repartie dans la cave. Le staff en son entièreté est là. Lucas a déjà constaté que c'est le cas lorsqu'ils sortent un nouveau ballet. Quelques jours avant la première représentation, ils font bloc. Il en est ému et, malgré qu'ils en soient sidérés, il les bisouille tour à tour. Excepté Sacha. Il n'aimerait pas ça. Pas de merci entre eux. Ils accomplissent le chemin ensemble.

 

Les yeux dans le vague, Lucas termine lentement son café. Le débriefing avec les élèves n'a pas été agréable. Avoir bien travaillé, ne signifie pas avoir atteint la perfection et beaucoup, vite satisfaits d'eux-mêmes, ont été déçus, voire outrés, de ses remarques.

C'est valable pareillement pour les deux répétitrices. Naïma en fin de grossesse a de plus en plus de difficultés à montrer les gestes, les attitudes correctes aux étudiants. Ne parlons pas des enchaînements. Elle en est consciente. Est-ce cela qui l'a poussée au fil des jours à s'affirmer de manière ostentatoire ? Ou n'est-elle simplement pas faite pour être professeur ? Ses observations l'ont blessée plus qu'il ne le redoutait. Il y a pourtant mis les formes et évité les allusions ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec son état. Ses remarques portaient sur sa façon d'apprendre aux jeunes certains rôles selon sa propre conception en contradiction avec la sienne. Sur sa mésentente flagrante avec Manu qui, voyant des lacunes évidentes, a pris, avec la bénédiction de Patrick, directeur de la danse, de Lionel, directeur de l'école, le taureau par les cornes. Ses enseignants doivent marcher main dans la main vers un but commun. Ce n'est pas le cas. Chacun a des choses à apporter aux étudiants, des choses différentes. Blâmer publiquement ses collègues et leurs méthodes, la direction et ses décisions est contre productif. Si, à l'école, ce problème est du ressort de Lionel ou de Vera, lorsqu'il s'agit de ses ballets, c'est le sien. Heureusement, en tant que danseuse, dès le retour de Lausanne, elle bénéficiera du congé pathologique commençant deux semaines avant le congé de maternité.

—  Cela va s'arranger, déclare Sacha dont il sent le regard sur lui depuis un moment.  
—  Ne tente pas de me rassurer, ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais. Tia est chez nous depuis deux ans, elle a eu le temps de se faire à nos méthodes, à ce que j'attends. C'est à elle de guider Naïma qui débute et non le contraire. Elles se montent le bourrichon l'une l'autre et l'atmosphère aux répétitions se dégrade de plus en plus. Je ne validerai pas le renouvellement de son contrat.  
—  Mon père sera d'accord, Maman non. Tu le sais.  
—  ...  
—  Danseur, je ne dis pas que tu as tort, loin de là. Juste que tu vas à ton tour entrer en conflit avec la directrice artistique de l'école.  
—  Ce ne sera pas la première fois.  
—  Tia est son amie.  
—  Peut-être justement compte-t-elle un peu trop sur son appui. Si tu as une solution miracle, je l'adopte avec joie, grogne-t-il.  
—  En principe, Naïma sera absente jusqu'à la rentrée 2016-2017. Sa compagne voudrait qu'elle prolonge son repos afin d'élever leur fille. Elles en aimeraient un second sans trop tarder. Fanny désire le porter mais leur situation financière ne le permettra pas. Je ne crois pas que Naïma recommencera. On va voir ce qui va se passer avec Tiago.  
—  Comment l'as-tu connu ?  
Sacha se marre.  
—  Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me poser cette question qui te brûle les lèvres depuis que je me suis occupé de son engagement, se moque-t-il. Il est arrivé à Rudra à vingt ans, la limite d'âge, il en a trois de plus que moi. Nous avons fait nos années ensemble. Il est ensuite demeuré deux saisons au Béjart Ballet Lausanne en tant que stagiaire avant d’émigrer au Ballet royal suédois pour suivre son compagnon. Après cinq ans de vie commune là-bas et même un mariage, ils se sont séparés après de catastrophiques vacances qui devaient booster un couple devenu branlant.  
—  ...  
—  Bernard est son ami et m'a suggéré de lui proposer la place. Tiago a sauté sur l'occasion de renouer avec Béjart et de s'éloigner de son ex. Sans parler de ta réputation. Il était ravi. Je n'en sais pas plus, nous n'avons jamais été proches. C'est un garçon, calme et peu bavard. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'entend avec notre taiseux Belge ? Sans être séduisant, il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder, d'une élégance irréprochable et d'une humeur égale, ce qui lui vaut d'être souvent entouré.  
Lucas fait la grimace, Sacha le contemple avec amusement.  
—  C'est par la danse qu'il s'exprime. Il devrait convenir, continue-t-il.  
—  Espérons-le.  
—  Jaloux ?  
—  Non, se récrie-t-il.  
—  Alors tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
Stupéfait, il fixe son directeur artistique qui insiste.  
—  Confiance ? Sashka, murmure-t-il avec une moue empreinte de tendresse. Je me demande simplement pourquoi il a accepté d'être répétiteur. S'il s'exprime par la danse comme tu le dis, tôt ou tard, la scène lui manquera.  
—  C'est un contrat de huit mois. Peut-être, aspire-t-il à être en retrait parce qu'il se sent mal dans sa peau. On verra. Donc pas jaloux, répète-t-il d'un air dubitatif qui fait lever les yeux au ciel à Lucas.  
—  ...  
—  On y va ?  
Dès qu'il est debout, Sacha entoure ses épaules de son bras et l'entraîne vers la salle Jorge Donn.

 

C'est décidément un de ces jours où l'on regrette de s'être levé. Lucas lance un regard interrogatif à Giovanni qui lui répond d'un signe négatif de la tête.  
—  Une belle entorse. La deuxième en peu de temps. C'est beaucoup. C'est trop. Je t'amène à la clinique Drouot faire des examens complémentaires dans le but de vérifier l'état des tendons, dit-il au danseur. Pour Lausanne, tu es out.  
—  Non ! explose Sven en repoussant le physiothérapeute accroupi devant lui et qui, sans l'intervention de Lucas, aurait terminé le cul par terre.  
—  Il faut reposer ta cheville. Un repos total, persiste Giovanni malgré la colère du soliste.  
—  Je t'emmène avec nous à Lausanne parce que je sais ce que tu éprouverais en restant ici après avoir tant travaillé pour "Les nuits Béjart", pourtant tu ne danseras pas, tranche Lucas. C'est ton intérêt, Sven. Tu vas faire une radio, une échographie. La compagnie prend tous les examens nécessaires en charge. Giovanni va t'accompagner. Ainsi que prévu en cas de problème, Anh, tu vas jouer son rôle dans "La longue errance" et dans "L'amour du poète", Breno, dans "Roméo et Juliette" et Johan tu remplaces Anh dans "La longue errance". Tu récupéreras tes emplois dès que tu seras guéri, Sven. Complètement guéri, précise-t-il en posant une main encourageante sur son épaule. Pas question de commettre d'imprudence. Pense à ton avenir. Tu n'es qu'au début d'une carrière prometteuse, ne fais pas le con.

Ils ont repris la répétition. Assis à côté de lui, Breno visionne pour la dixième fois au moins les passages de "Roméo et Juliette" qu'interprète Sven d'habitude. Anh bataille avec "L'amour du poète" guidé par Jan. Il se débrouille pas mal du tout. Il y a des doublures prévues pour chaque rôle, chaque tableau cependant ils ont eu peu l'occasion de répéter. Le temps est leur ennemi. À quelques jours du départ à Lausanne, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. Un message de Giovanni sur son portable le sort de ses réflexions : « Juste de la fatigue ». Il pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
Il est plus de vingt et une heures lorsqu'il est libre.  
—  Où es-tu ? demande-t-il au téléphone.  
—  Salle Mozart. Toi ?  
—  Nouvelle. Allons à la salle Jorge Donn les élèves ont terminé.

 

—  Viens-là ! s'exclame-t-il.  
—  Matte, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour...  
—  C'est désert.  
Afin de le faire taire, Matte l'a cloué au mur, bâillonnant sa bouche de ses lèvres. La protestation de Saverio est symbolique. Ils en ont autant envie l'un que l'autre. Ils n'espèrent rien que du sexe intense, passionné. Ils se veulent, ils ne s'aiment pas. Pas encore. Depuis un bon moment ils se tournent autour. Très souvent, ils dansent ensemble, s'envisagent, se frôlent, s'effleurent du bout des doigts. Et le désir enfle, devient peu à peu feu dévorant.

Voyant qu'il s'apprête à rouspéter à nouveau, sur la pointe des pieds, les bras passés autour de son cou, Matte lui roule le patin du siècle. Saverio inverse les positions, il se retrouve entre le mur et le grand corps finement musclé de son filleul qui se presse sur le sien. Déjà, les mains audacieuses du plus jeune explorent sa peau, caressent ses fesses sur le tissu qui les couvre, repoussent enfin l'élastique de son pantalon de danse, massent sa virilité à travers le boxer. C'est rapide mais ils attendent ça depuis si longtemps. Viendra ensuite la tendresse. Haletant, il se tend vers lui, son pubis écrasant le sien. Il cherche sa bouche, encore et encore. Il embrasse comme un dieu, ce mec. L'arrière de la tête posé contre la surface froide du mur, les yeux clos afin de profiter du moment, Matte gémit lorsque les doigts chauds franchissent enfin le bord du sous-vêtement et se referment sur son sexe.  
Une porte claque bruyamment les sortant en sursaut de leur délire. L’indésirable spectateur s'est éclipsé.

 

Lucas a tiré Sacha à lui et fermé la porte, masquant la vision de son ex-compagnon prenant du plaisir avec un autre. Par la main, il l'entraîne vers la salle Versailles, la déverrouille grâce au code et l'y pousse.  
—  Eh, danseur, dit son flamboyant en l'attirant à lui, calme-toi. Il y a plus d'un an que nous nous sommes quittés. Il n'a pas été fidèle alors que nous étions en couple, il ne va pas se faire moine maintenant.  
Sacha l'enveloppe de son étreinte, quoi qu'il en dise, il doit être bouleversé. Ils restent unis pendant de longues minutes.  
—  Viens danser.  
Sacha glisse une clef dans le lecteur. Sans surprise, il a choisi Les illuminations. Ils terminent à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, les fronts se touchant. Les regards noués. Sacha caresse sa joue du pouce.  
—  J'ai tourné la page, mon Lucas. Je sais que dans le but de ne pas me blesser, tu t'es éloigné de Matte que tu appréciais.  
—  Oui et non. Cela s'est fait seul. Certainement m'en veut-il de la place que j'occupe dans ta vie. Que j'occupais dans la vôtre. Peut-être est-il mal à l'aise en notre présence. Je dois avouer que moi je le suis lorsque vous êtes tous les deux en face de moi. Je t'ai souvent recommandé de ne pas lui faire mal, cependant cela a toujours été clair en moi. Ton bonheur d'abord. Viens. On rentre, décide-t-il.  
Matte retient Saverio par le poignet lui montrant de la tête Lucas et Sacha qui se dirigent lentement vers la poterne de droite et la sortie. Était-ce eux à la salle ? Probablement. Ils plaisantent. Le rire de Sacha résonne. S'il l'a vu avec un autre, il n'en a manifestement rien à foutre. Le cœur serré, il largue au vent glacé ses dernières illusions.  
—  Viens. Je t'invite à dîner, lance-t-il à son filleul. Et beaucoup plus si affinités.  
Tout est consommé.

 

Vu le nombre de danseurs, d'élèves et d'accompagnants, un second car était indispensable. Jean-Pierre Pastori a solutionné le problème en leur envoyant le grand bus du BBL dont les danseurs participent aux nuits Béjart au Palais Beaulieu et ne bougent pas de Lausanne. Ils démarreront vers dix heures. En attendant, les chauffeurs sont installés à la cafétéria devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Rémi et Lucas partiront dans le Touareg de Sacha avec Patrick et l'oncle René qu'ils doivent déposer chez lui. Rémi jette un coup d’œil vers le jardin. Le viticulteur est penché sur le paonneau blanc qui s'est meurtri la patte et qu'il soigne tandis que Clara le maintient.

Dès qu'il n'a plus été confiné, l'oncle a passé beaucoup de temps avec l'enfant à laquelle il s'est attaché. Le vieil ours devant les yeux limpides de Clara rend les armes. Il va la rechercher à l'école, l'emmène se balader au parc lorsque la météo est favorable ou déguster une glace, un chocolat chaud. Il lui a promis de nouvelles vacances à Vosne-Romanée. Avec Gabriel et éventuellement Driss si celui-ci est encore dans la vie du garçon. Rémi n'a pas protesté. À quoi bon ? Il sait qu'ils feront les vendanges vertes avec Sacha que Lucas n'abandonnera pas à Paris. Que Clara et Gaby n'auront d'autres possibilités de dépaysement que ce séjour dans les vignes bourguignonnes. Que Driss s'il part au Maroc manquera à son amoureux, que s'il reste à Paris, il fera partie du groupe sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et, après tout, ils y vivent tous ensemble de bons moments.

 

—  C'est beau, non ? admire Amaury embrassant du regard les lumières de Lausanne qui s'étale à leurs pieds.  
—  Oui, s'amuse Erwan qui contemple bien plus le visage excité de son compagnon de chambre que le paysage.  
—  L'hôtel est chouette. Pas luxueux mais confortable. Les chambres sont spacieuses, très propres. Il y a un coin télé-bureau, une douche italienne, des petits plus comme la grande télé murale, le frigo, la machine à expresso. Et la vue est superbe, conclut-il sans quitter la ville des yeux.  
—  Et  ?  
—  Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'imagine perpétuellement le pire, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
—  Pourtant tu as entendu les récits d'Hardouin et de Saverio. Les hôtels sont agréables. Parfois même ce sont des quatre étoiles. Louer à des périodes creuses et autant doit permettre d'obtenir des offres très intéressantes. Et en fin de compte, les hôtels miteux ne sont pas nécessairement les moins chers.  
—  Je suis irrécupérable, avoue Amaury avec une moue qu'Erwan trouve délicieuse. En réponse à ma demande de logement aux Perrière, on m'a proposé par mail un petit studio mansardé situé au cinquième étage. Mon paternel m'a dit que les loyers dans la capitale sont à un prix exorbitant. Ce n'était pas le cas. Aussitôt mon esprit a battu la campagne. Forcément, il s'agissait d'un studio de neuf mètres carrés avec une misérable lucarne en guise de fenêtre et caché en une aile de l'hôtel dépourvue d'ascenseur. Je me voyais déjà endosser le rôle de Gavroche. Néanmoins, vu le prix, j'ai accepté et craint le résultat durant des mois. La surprise était plutôt excellente, raille-t-il avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
Erwan éclate de rire avant de redevenir sérieux, voire grave.  
—  Adolescent, Lucas a vécu, pendant trois ans, avec sa mère malade d'un cancer. À son décès, il s'est retrouvé seul. Il avait quinze ans. Il a appris à se débrouiller sans personne. Lorsqu'il a eu dix-huit ans, son père a renoncé l'appartement et l'a mis à la porte du lieu qu'il occupait depuis son enfance. Il a connu ce que tu redoutais : un immeuble sans ascenseur, une chambre de bonne insalubre, sans chauffage et envahie de cafards dont il a gardé la phobie. Il subsistait grâce à un boulot d'étudiant à son club de sport que lui avait obtenu Jonas, qui était à cette époque son prof de capoeira. Lucas est le seul du trio à avoir affronté une situation précaire, à savoir ce que signifie un frigo et un ventre vides. Il le refuse pour nous. C'est ainsi qu'on a un service social, des aides dès qu'on en a besoin, le système des petits boulots. Et un boss toujours à notre écoute.  
—  Voilà qui éclaire pas mal d'éléments. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? interroge-t-il étonné.  
—  Matte. Ils formaient un quatuor très uni avant qu'il déconne.  
—  Il ne voulait pas de la seconde place, rectifie Amaury. C'est humain. Je n'en voudrais pas plus.  
—  Il y avait d'autres façons de régler les choses que tromper Sacha pendant des mois, termine Erwan en grimaçant.  
—  De toute façon, c'est leur passé. Bon, où sont les autres ? Il est temps d'aller manger.  
—  Si on les oubliait, pour une fois ? Les anciens de Rudra m'ont refilé des adresses de restos pas chers.  
—  OK, s'empresse-t-il d'acquiescer.  
La main qu'Erwan pose sur son dos le fait frémir.  
—  On défait les valises d'abord ?  
Il rit de l'air horrifié du grand blond.  
—  Demain, tranche ce dernier. Il est déjà tard. Une douche et on y va.  
Ensemble sous la douche ? Manifestement il lui faudra patienter, pense Amaury avec dépit en fixant la porte qui vient de se refermer. Il a parfaitement compris le message d'Erwan qui ne se sent pas prêt. Amaury surprend des intonations, des regards tendres prometteurs. Ils sont souvent tous les deux. Certains supposent qu'ils sont en couple, d'autres tel Lance n'y croient pas. Lance, craquant, gentil et persévérant. S'il n'était pas épris d'Erwan, il lui plairait bien. Il commence à se lasser d'attendre. Trop d'occasions. De corps à moitié dénudés qui se frôlent. De couples d'élèves qui ne se cachent pas et se câlinent sans vergogne. La moyenne d'âge aux Perrière est de dix-neuf ans. Avec les stagiaires et les tout jeunes danseurs, plus de quatre vingt dix garçons et filles manipulés par leurs hormones. Depuis quand n'a-t-il plus baisé ? Six mois ? Peut-être plus. Et Erwan, si tentant. Il ferme les yeux, imagine son dos cambré sous l'eau qui ruisselle. Déjà, son sexe s'éveille.  
—  Amaury ?  
—  Je rêvais.  
La vue d'Erwan, le bassin emmailloté dans sa serviette de bain, ne l'aide pas à diminuer la pression, au contraire. Corps nerveux et finement musclé. Tétons saillants grainés de brun sur une poitrine imberbe. Des gouttelettes cristallines dévalent ses pectoraux vers le nombril ou le tatouage sur la hanche qui s'enfouit sous le linge. La chaleur l'envahit. Il empoigne vêtements, serviettes, trousse et disparaît dans la salle de bain à son tour. Il a quelque chose à y faire d'urgent.

 

Rémi gare enfin le 4 x 4 dans la propriété de Lionel à côté de la berline d'Helmut. Ils se sont un peu attardés en Bourgogne. Ils ont déjeuné à "La petite auberge", sont allés ensuite à la maison heureux d'y passer ne fut-ce qu'une heure. Ils en ont profité pour sélectionner de bonnes bouteilles qu'ils amènent à leurs amis. A ses côtés, Lucas dort, tout comme Patrick et Sacha à l'arrière. Ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, la semaine a été éprouvante. Ils ont travaillé tels des forçats se satisfaisant de peu d'heures de repos par nuit. Chaque changement de programmation entraîne cette période de stress et d'enthousiasme mélangés. De bonheur intense quand la nouvelle création recueille l'approbation du public. Rémi a appris à gérer les humeurs de son mari qui réclame, plus encore que d'habitude, attention et tendresse. Il lui lance un bref coup d’œil. Il a mis le pull bleu en cachemire qu'il lui a offert pour la sortie du samedi à laquelle ils ont renoncé. Après le service, ils se sont contentés de prendre un verre dans un bar gay. Lucas était épuisé.

C'est que le Motus a aussi réclamé la présence de ses patrons. La décoration de Noël ne s'est pas faite seule et si, au grand dam de Lucas, ils ont dû commandé les montages et bouquets floraux à l'extérieur pour l'épargner, il a tenu, comme chaque année, à s'occuper des illuminations, des ornementations, des sapins, l'un au rez-de-chaussée, l'autre dans la salle de dégustation de vins, pendant que lui téléphonait aux fournisseurs, courait récupérer les menus chez l'imprimeur, renouveler ses stocks d'arômes, de papiers transferts, de feuilles d'or pour les desserts chez les grossistes spécialisés avant leur départ pour Lausanne. Mardi en rentrant, ils iront à Rungis. Ils devront y retourner jeudi, le jour du réveillon afin d'avoir des produits de première fraîcheur.  
—  Mon cœur ? appelle-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts sa joue.  
—  Hmm ?  
—  Patrick ? Sacha ? Nous sommes à bon port.  
—  Je ne devais pas te relayer par hasard ? questionne ce dernier.  
—  Tu avais besoin de repos. Demain, je n'ai que deux cours à donner, ensuite je peux dormir, si je le veux, jusqu'à la représentation. Vous pas.  
—  Comme si tu allais le faire, se moque-t-il en déchargeant la voiture.  
Dans le salon patientent Lionel et Helmut.  
—  Tu as l'air fatigué, mon poussin.  
—  Demain tout ira mieux, soupire Lucas.  
Tout au moins l'espère-t-il.

 

Impossible. La représentation de ce soir est primordiale. Deux de ses meilleurs élèves ne sont pas concentrés. Ils semblent au plus bas de leur potentiel. Ces inséparables en méforme au même moment et alors qu'ils logent ensemble, voilà qui est louche.  
—  Un problème, Erwan ? s'enquiert-il en s'installant à côté de lui tandis qu'Amaury répète un tableau.  
Le garçon secoue la tête sans vraiment le convaincre. Son air désabusé ne tromperait pas un aveugle.  
—  Tu t'es disputé avec Amaury ?  
—  Pas que je sache, grogne Erwan.  
Lucas rit doucement.  
—  Pourtant ?  
—  Je ne sais pas. À Paris, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent, qu'il me fallait du temps pour me reconstruire. Là, il me fait la gueule. J'ignore pourquoi. Cette distance que tout à coup il met entre nous me fait chier, jette-t-il amer.  
—  Ça va s'arranger, va. Quand cela a-t-il débuté ?  
—  Hier. Lorsque nous sommes sortis.  
—  Bon. Alors réfléchis. Qu'est il arrivé d'anormal avant ?  
—  Rien.  
—  Si. Forcément. Amaury est la gentillesse, l'indulgence personnifiée. Il parvient à supporter Gaby à fortes doses, c'est dire, plaisante-t-il. Donc ce n'est pas là que tu dois chercher.  
—  On a un peu discuté devant le paysage de la ville. Il m'a raconté son emménagement aux Perrière. Nous avons décidé d'aller manger seuls tous les deux. J'ai pris ma douche, puis lui la sienne. Nous sommes sortis. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas attendre, chuchote-t-il. Lance court après et parfois Amaury le matte, termine-t-il en se détournant vers lui qui danse.  
—  D'accord. Amaury tient à toi néanmoins il a dix-huit ans, Erwan.  
—  ...  
Manifestement, ce n'est pas clair.  
—  Pendant une dizaine de jours vous êtes dans une chambre unique. Tu sors de la douche à moitié nu, lui aussi. Vous vous déshabillez, vous dormez dans des lits voisins, vous vous réveillez l'un à côté de l'autre. Cette intimité est sûrement difficile à contrôler pour lui. Voilà la raison de son éloignement. Il respecte ta volonté.  
L'autre le fixe comme une carpe sortie de l'eau. Que c'est compliqué de jouer les psy.  
—  Le désir est humain, achève Lucas.  
—  Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui, s'indigne-t-il. Tous les jours, toutes les heures.  
—  Si tu préfères attendre, c'est que tu t'en sens capable. Tu ne lui as pas demandé son avis. Il gère comme il peut. Alors tu vas oublier ce petit différent et danser. J'ai besoin de vous ce soir. Au top de votre forme. C'est important pour vous, pour la renommée de l'école aussi.  
Déjà dans les yeux qui sont rivés aux siens, il lit l'inquiétude qui étreint Erwan. Il a bien peur que ça ne concerne nullement "The Games of Life". Amaury va-t-il aller voir ailleurs ? C'est sans aucun doute l'essentielle question qui soudain lui taraude le cœur. Lucas soupire intérieurement.  
—  Écoute-moi. Nous devons donner cours aux élèves de Rudra et de Donn-Bayot. Allez vous détendre à la cafétéria ou dans ma salle de danse. C'est la troisième porte à gauche après le bureau de Gil Roman. Règle le problème, Erwan. La tendresse aplanit bien des choses, conseille-t-il avant de le laisser.

 

—  Viens !  
Erwan a saisi sa main et l'entraîne à travers Rudra.  
—  On a cours, proteste Amaury. Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
—  Surprise.  
Bureau de Gil Roman, une porte, deux. Avec le code de Lucas, Erwan déverrouille la troisième qui s'ouvre sur une vaste salle inconnue. À gauche, plusieurs larges portes-fenêtres révèlent la promenade du bois de Beaulieu. À droite, un balcon court le long de la salle, destiné à d'éventuels spectateurs. Dans un coin, le matériel de Lucas posé sur une table, c'est vers lui que se dirige Erwan qui prend une clef USB dans sa poche et l'introduit dans le lecteur.  
—  Où sommes-nous ?  
—  C'est la salle de danse réservée à Lucas.  
—  Pas banale, commente Amaury en observant autour de lui. Parquet très foncé, murs blancs, largement ouverte sur le sous-bois. En été, elle doit être lumineuse et très agréable pour travailler. Le paysage est en tout cas magnifique.  
Si certains arbres ont les branches complètement dénudées, quelques autres au vert persistant contrastent de façon saisissante avec les feuilles rousses, ocres et carmin qui jonchent le sol et se disputent le territoire avec une herbe fine aux reflets émeraudes. Explosion de couleurs automnales rompue ça et là par une claire villa isolée.  
—  C'est ici qu'il a commencé à créer, tu crois ? reprend-il.  
—  Non. C'est dans une petite salle. Je ne sais pas si on la verra. Seul Lucas l'utilise à son gré avec l'accord de Lionel. C'est la salle où se réfugiait Jorge Donn. Plus personne n'y allait depuis sa mort. Béjart l'avait interdit. À sa disparition, Lionel a pris la relève et fait une exception pour le boss.  
—  Tu sais beaucoup de choses.  
—  Je sais surtout écouter. Viens, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.  
Amaury reconnaît l'introduction du tango qui clôture "Pop Symphony", "Dance Me to the End of Love" de Léonard Cohen. Il baisse les paupières, paravent de son âme pathétique bouleversée, son corps suit son cavalier.  
—  Regarde-moi, souffle celui-ci.  
Les yeux dans les yeux, ils partagent le tango. Ils l'ont appris afin de servir de doublure. Là, c'est tellement différent. L'un pour l'autre, l'un par l'autre. Un instant, il pose la tête sur l'épaule d'Erwan qui resserre son étreinte. Il saisit ce que cherchent, ce qu'obtiennent Lucas et Sacha quand ils évoluent en harmonie. Même sans se toucher. Une communion unique. Une intimité particulière. Il demeure entre les bras d'Erwan pour un deuxième morceau qui lui semble vaguement familier.  
—  Libertango, chuchote Erwan contre son oreille ce qui le fait frissonner. Aussi célèbre que la Cumparsita dans Mozart Tango.  
Puis un troisième qu'il n'a jamais entendu. Lorsque la musique se tait, ils restent enlacés un moment, incapables de s'éloigner de l'autre après cette symbiose découverte, ils s'asseyent en tailleur sur le sol. Le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, Amaury se sent bien dans leur bulle de silence. Apaisé.  
—  Je comprends enfin Lucas et Sacha, murmure-t-il. Tout au moins la raison pour laquelle ils dansent tous les jours ensemble.  
—  Des couples le font souvent : Nathan et Mehdi, Étienne et Kevin, Katherine et Maude, Léonard et Emily.  
Des couples, oui, songe Amaury, Lucas et Sacha n'en forment pas un. Ils s'offrent à travers la danse tout ce qu'ils éprouvent. Sagement, il se tait et change de sujet.  
—  Je me demande pourquoi une partie des élèves de seconde, les répétiteurs et nous sommes dans un autre hôtel. Le Tulip Inn est grand.  
—  Pas assez je suppose. Il est l'hôtel le plus proche du Palais Beaulieu et très demandé. Loger cent vingt personnes au détriment des touristes qui eux payent le prix fort est pour eux un manque à gagner. Le Crystal est un hôtel familial, l'atmosphère y est douillette et agréable. La terrasse où nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner révèle une vue superbe sur la ville avec les montagnes en toile de fond. Une véritable carte postale. Nous avons les mêmes avantages qu'au Tulip Inn. Le personnel est jeune, sympa et aux petits soins pour nous qui occupons plus de la moitié de l'hôtel. Le chemin pour atteindre Rudra est plus long, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas un drame. Si ?  
—  Non ! reconnaît-il.  
—  Ce soir, réception officielle, soupire Erwan.  
—  Considérons que l'on fête notre entrée dans les ballets Béjart. Ça vaut le coup, dit Amaury avec un sourire complice.

 

La cafétéria est quasi déserte. Amaury y pénètre sans hésitation. Aurait-elle été bondée, il n'en aurait pas eu plus. Il a ce matin la force d'un titan. L'endroit est clair. Du blanc partout, soutaché de bleu. Le portrait de Maurice Béjart contemple l'intrusion des élèves de cette école qu'il n'a pas connue et qui inculque sa manière de concevoir la danse. Pas de comptoir frigo. Juste de gros gastronomes fermés posés dans des bain-marie. Amaury adresse une mimique interrogative à Erwan.  
—  Prenons toujours un coca, suggère celui-ci.  
Seuls, ils s'installent à une longue table qui peut recevoir vingt convives. Il y en a quatre pareilles et, perpendiculaires, des tables de cinq appuyées contre les murs. Les étudiants de Rudra présents leur jettent en catimini des coups d’œil curieux. Que font ils là alors que les autres travaillent ? Amaury aimerait le savoir. La discussion entre Lucas et Erwan pendant la répétition ne doit pas être étrangère à la chose. Erwan lui a-t-il parlé d'eux ?  
Du brouhaha annonce l'arrivée des "parisiens" qui ont fini la mise en condition avec Lionel, Jan, Stéphane et Fabrizio. Il est 12 heures 45. Patrick, Lucas, Sacha, Yvan, Manu et Benoît enseignent aux élèves de première année de Rudra et de Donn-Bayot réunis jusque 14 heures 15, moment où les danseurs reprendront la répétition de "La grande errance" et de "Roméo et Juliette". Ainsi la cafétéria les accueillera tous successivement. Les danseurs s'asseyent, vite rejoints par ceux de Lausanne. Les retrouvailles sont amicales et ça papote à qui mieux mieux. Si le staff de Paris est au complet excepté les boss et certains profs occupés, celui de Lausanne brille par son absence. Matte, Saverio sont en face d'eux, Hardouin à ses côtés.  
—  Que faites-vous là tous les deux ? s'enquiert le premier.  
—  Lucas nous a trouvés fatigués et pas très en forme, nous avons quartier libre, rétorque Erwan brièvement.  
—  Eh, eh, il couvent ses stars, se moque Matte avec un clin d’œil.  
—  C'est une place que tu as aimée, non ? le taquine Amaury.  
—  Que j'apprécie encore, raille le Milanais. Vous ne déjeunez pas ?  
—  On attendait de voir comment ça se passe.  
—  Moins de choix que chez nous, résume Matte. Plat du jour, salade du jour ou pâtes du jour et enfin dessert...  
—  Du jour, l'interrompt Saverio en se marrant.  
Matte lève les yeux au ciel et sourit avec tendresse. La relation entre ceux là a changé.  
—  Matte ?  
Trois élèves de Lausanne demandent debout la permission de s'asseoir à la table. C'est le monde à l'envers. Ils écoutent les nouvelles et anecdotes. L'impression qu'Amaury en retire est que c'est nettement plus joyeux à Paris.  
—  Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'exclame Rémi qui entre à peine et semblait en effet chercher quelqu'un. Cet après-midi, vous allez en répétition avec les danseurs. Vous assurerez deux tableaux d'ensemble sur "La longue errance" et le final de "Pop Symphony" dimanche.  
Il est déjà reparti. Ils échangent un regard stupéfait.  
—  Bon. Que veux-tu manger ? interroge Erwan.  
Amaury se tourne vers la table derrière eux où quelques uns sont servis.  
—  Fricassée de poulet, gratin de cardons, riz, lance une jeune fille en notant son intérêt.  
—  Cornettes à la viande et aux légumes, renchérit son voisin. Tarte au citron ou crème brûlée. La salade, je ne sais pas mais il y a toujours des assiettes prêtes sur le passe à droite.  
—  Merci ! dit-il aux danseurs obligeants.  
Impatient, le grand blond se lève et devance Amaury étonné. Hardouin éclate de rire.  
—  Il s'est décidé ? souffle-t-il.  
Amaury n'a pas de réponse à sa question. Un pas de géant a été fait qu'il garde précieusement par devers lui. Il hausse les épaules et rattrape Erwan.

 

Les nuits Béjart débutent par une chorégraphie de Michel Gascard dont le talent n'est plus à démontrer. Bien dans l'esprit du maître, sur des musiques de Nino Rota, le ballet est intitulé "Fellini's" et se veut un hommage au réalisateur italien, comme l'avait fait en son temps, Maurice Béjart dans "Ciao Federico" et Gil Roman dans "Echographie d'une baleine". De la Dolce Vita à La strada en passant par Huit et demi et Fellini Roma, Michel évoque son œuvre. Les costumes, les maquillages sont entièrement en accord avec l'univers "fellinien" parfois triste, parfois fantasmagorique, voire baroque. Les applaudissements sont très chaleureux autant pour les étudiants que pour le directeur lorsqu'il va s'incliner.  
—  J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait, affirme Lucas lorsqu'il revient. Tu as merveilleusement allié une façon de d'évoluer très moderne et l'esprit Béjart qui voulait des artistes complets. Et Fellini, bien sûr. On voit que tes élèves y prennent du plaisir. Tu dois le produire ailleurs.  
—  Si on m'en donne la possibilité, grogne-t-il.  
—  Toujours aussi tyrannique ? se moque Sacha.  
—  Après l'histoire de Matte, Gil s'est calmé de peur de voir le dossier de 2008 (1) ressortir. S'il a été blanchi des accusations portées, il en est resté très marqué. Néanmoins il a des colères que craignent ses interprètes. Heureusement, Julio Arozarena lui tient tête et arrive souvent à le modérer.  
—  Tu es le directeur de l'école. Si, comme tous, tu as des comptes à rendre à la fondation, tu n'en as pas à la direction du BBL.  
—  Il y a un problème. Le palais Beaulieu est cher et un spectacle d'élèves ne remplira pas une salle de cette capacité.  
—  Viens le présenter à la salle Jorge Donn, les portes t'en sont grand ouvertes. Gratuitement, cela va de soi. Si ça t'intéresse, j'en parle avec Pastori et nous organisons ça.  
—  Tu ne manques jamais d'assurance, énonce le directeur de Rudra avec un sourire amusé.  
—  Dans notre salle, nous avons des spectacles chorégraphiés par les grands de la danse : Benjamin Millepied, Nicolas Le Riche, Eric Vu An, Patrick de Bana, Laurent Hilaire. Tu les connais ; tu as dansé avec eux. Crois-tu franchement que Pastori, qui a écrit des livres sur certains, peut mépriser ça ?  
Impérieuse, la main de Rémi se referme sur sa taille.  
—  D'accord, chéri. Arrête de me martyriser, je me tais, raille-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  
Ce qui fait rire Sacha et le directeur de Rudra.  
—  Voyons ce que tu nous as fait de tes première année, déclare Michel Gascard alors que le rideau s'ouvre sur le Meltdown Café.  
Il ne quitte pas des yeux ses étudiants. Peu à peu, il se détend. Ils lui offrent une grosse heure de bonheur. Oh, il y a quelques couacs cependant rien d'important.  
—  Merci les enfants, murmure-t-il pour lui-même lorsqu'ils se retirent.  
Entouré de Lionel et Vera, il va saluer à son tour le public, attirant ses élèves avec lui sur le devant de la scène.  
—  Un grand merci à Sylvain Latour et sa régie pour les effets spéciaux. Tes réalisations m'étonnent chaque jour, dit-il au micro à son ingénieur qu'applaudissent les élèves, les spectateurs.  
Il retrouve les coulisses porté en triomphe par les plus jeunes. Voilà qui va encore faire clabauder.  
—  Je peux t'adresser le même compliment, constate Michel Gascard. Vous avez parmi eux de futures étoiles.  
Ils poursuivent le programme par deux ballets de Béjart. "Le mandarin merveilleux" pour le BBL et "Roméo et Juliette" pour eux. Si les étudiants interprètent les mêmes œuvres les quatre soirées, chaque nuit sera différente pour les danseurs. Vendredi : "Tombées de la dernière pluie" de Gil et "La longue errance". Samedi  : "Le chant du compagnon errant" et "Les illuminations", de Maurice Béjart. Dimanche : "Là où sont les oiseaux" de Gil et "Pop Symphony" qui terminera cet hommage à l'univers de Béjart. Qu'en aurait-il dit ?  
—  Danseur ? Il est temps.  
—  Oui, rétorque-t-il en embrassant Rémi qui va rejoindre sa place VIP pour le voir danser. Qu'en aurait-il dit ? Toi qui l'as connu, dis-moi, reprend-il.  
À son habitude, Sacha ne demande pas d'explications, il l'a compris.  
—  Je l'ignore, mon Lucas. Je n'ai connu qu'un vieillard, diminué par la maladie. Il laissait les responsabilités à Gil qui était depuis 1993 directeur-adjoint. Il y avait des moments où il était mieux. On pouvait alors deviner celui qu'il avait été. J'aimais ses œuvres, nettement moins l'homme exigeant et lunatique qu'il était devenu, avoue Sacha. Il débutait la répétition, changeait ce qui avait été fait, puis abandonnait tout le monde en plein boulot. La fois suivante, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait décidé et modifiait à nouveau. Je sais qu'il était mal, pourtant c'était difficile à vivre. Parfois il était prévu qu'il vienne diriger, nous patientions pendant une bonne heure avant que Eiji qui lui servait de cuisinier, d’intendant, de confident, d’ami et vivait avec lui depuis vingt cinq ans prévienne qu'il s'en sentait incapable. Alors Gil prenait le relais. (2)  
—  En 1993 ?  
—  Oui, quelques mois après le décès de Jorge, Gil a pris sa place de directeur artistique, mais en réalité, sans en avoir le titre, il l'assumait déjà alors qu'il était malade. Tu as là la raison de l'antipathie qu'éprouve envers lui mon père.  
—  Et Béjart ?  
—  Jorge et lui se sont aimés bien avant qu'il connaisse papa.  
—  Je sais. " Mon grand amour a été Jorge Donn, c'était un amour extraordinaire, il me manque, il est irremplaçable." a-t-il déclaré peu après sa mort.  
—  Malgré cela tous les deux ont eu d'autres passions, d'autres amants. En 1976, Jorge est parti aux États-Unis au New York City Ballet. Quatre ans plus tard, il était directeur artistique du Ballet du XXème siècle aux côtés de Béjart. Tout en gardant un pied à Bruxelles, Jorge s'en est encore éloigné et a dansé pour d'autres compagnies internationales avant de revenir. Il a rencontré mon père engagé depuis peu. Du côté de Maurice, il y a eu Eiji, qu'était-il réellement pour lui ? (3) Je n'en sais pas plus sur la vie de Jorge avant qu'il soit avec mon père et pas beaucoup plus sur la leur en tant que couple. Il est très secret. Tu es prêt ?  
—  Oui.  
Leur "Roméo et Juliette" a clôturé cette nuit Béjart. Lucas s'avance les doigts unis à ceux de Sacha. La récompense du travail est là, devant eux. Le public debout les acclame. Ils reviennent saluer une fois encore élèves des deux écoles, danseurs du BBL et du BBP mélangés. Les directeurs côte à côte. Dans sa main, une autre sèche et réticente, celle de Gil Roman qui ne lui a plus dit un mot depuis presque trois ans et qui le lâche dès qu'il le peut.

 

Légèrement euphoriques, Claudia, Julien, Erwan, Amaury, Gabriel et Driss rejoignent au deuxième étage la salle Saint-Moritz du Palais Beaulieu. Le succès les a enivrés et ils voient cette réception officielle avec nettement plus d'indulgence. Ils restent cois à l'entrée. La salle semble immense. Il est vrai qu'avec les grosses légumes, il y a plus de trois cents convives attendus. Elle a été divisée en trois modules. L'un tout en longueur contient le bar, le deuxième, le plus grand, presque carré, est occupé par une trentaine de tables rondes dressées de nappes immaculées soulignées de serviettes carmin, enfin dans le troisième sur la droite trône le buffet dressé sur de longues tables qui forment un U délimité du côté bar par de hautes plantes que l'on retrouve aussi dans les coins et à l'entrée.  
—  Wouaw ! s'exclame Amaury.  
—  Vous avez vu l'écran géant ? Et Sylvain que fait-il ? souffle Erwan en désignant l'ingénieur qui s'active à une console avec Georges son assistant et deux inconnus.  
—  Aucune idée.  
—  Où se met-on ? interroge Gaby.  
—  Il y a des cartons sur certaines tables, chuchote Amaury.  
—  Ce sont les places des personnalités, précise leur directeur qui arrive avec Helmut. N'y pensez pas et essayez de vous amuser. Lucas vous a préparé une surprise.  
Elle ne sera pas la seule. Et Lucas en est une nouvelle fois responsable. La salle s'est peu à peu remplie. Daniel Brélaz, le syndic de la ville, y va de sa petite allocution, Jean-Pierre Pastori prend ensuite le relais. De son discours, ils ne retiennent que peu de choses : les nuits Béjart se dérouleront chaque année, des troupes extérieures seront invitées à y participer, elles auront lieu à tour de rôle à Paris et à Lausanne.  
—  Je voudrais chaudement remercier Lucas Bayot à qui nous devons cette belle initiative, son équipe pour son implication dans cette première aventure où les deux compagnies Béjart ont œuvré main dans la main.  
Amaury adresse aux autres une mimique étonnée. Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de tout ça.  
—  Tous les ballets présentés ont été et seront enregistrés par les cameramen de Zodiak Media et diffusés dans leur intégralité sur une chaîne suisse et une chaîne française pendant la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Lucas, à toi.

Il parle peu et pas des nuits Béjart. Il décrit le travail des danseurs, des élèves, des professeurs et des répétiteurs, de ceux qu'on ne voit pas sur scène et qui n'en sont pas moins là à leurs côtés. Les films comprennent un making-of et seront téléchargeables sur nos sites respectifs à un prix très abordable, spécifie-t-il. Il explique que c'est là une façon de plus d'amener les jeunes à la danse et que l'argent récolté sera reversé à la fondation. Ils vont en visionner quelques rushs ce soir. Il termine en remerciant avec chaleur ses collaborateurs, ses danseurs et ses élèves du chemin accompli.

Ils n'en ont pas fini, Gil Roman lui succède. Gaby lève les yeux au ciel. Il faut avouer que rares sont les "parisiens" qui ont envie d'écouter le directeur du Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Si Lucas discute très souvent et familièrement avec les danseurs de Lausanne, avec José Arozarena et Michel Gascard, Gil Roman est très distant avec tout qui vient de Paris. Lucas a dépeint avec une tendresse perceptible ses danseurs, ses élèves, leurs projets, Gil Roman, lui, évoque la tradition. Amaury sourit. C'est ce qui distingue en effet les deux compagnies et Gil souligne le fait de manière détournée. Il est l'héritier désigné par le Maître ; Lucas n'est qu'un usurpateur. Bien entendu, à aucun moment, de tels mots ne sont prononcés. C'est toutefois le vague sentiment que laisse son message. Il n'a pas tort sur le fond.

Lucas adapte les ballets, les modernise. Boléro est un parfait exemple de cette évolution. La musique de Ravel est là, on y retrouve les gestes Béjartiens, l'âme de Jorge Donn qu'admire tant Lucas, néanmoins il a modifié la signification, la chorégraphie, l'atmosphère, les tables, les lumières, même la couleur des collants de danse, vêture pourtant minimaliste. Amaury apprécie beaucoup les costumes de Dorian. Aussi novateur que celui pour lequel il crée, ses créations ressemblent très peu à celles réalisées il y a parfois plus de cinquante ans. Les tenues de Dorian et Arnaud pour Roméo et Juliette, histoire intemporelle, sont très différentes de celles voulues en son temps par Maurice Béjart qui en avait désiré des simples faisant abstraction d'une quelconque notion d'époque. La recherche des matières et des tissus, la coupe des modèles des couturiers du BBP font irrésistiblement penser à la Renaissance italienne et sont donc plus proches du chef d’œuvre de Shakespeare.  
—  Connard, grommelle Erwan à ses côtés.  
—  Il semblerait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, confirme Amaury.  
—  À ses débuts, Lucas s'est opposé à Gil lorsqu'il a pris Matte malgré son refus. Quand Kei a choisi de quitter Lausanne pour Paris, Gil l'en a jugé responsable et lui en a voulu, souffle Nathan. (4) Il y a eu également une histoire avec Vu-An au sujet de la neuvième symphonie que les deux compagnies ont dansé la même saison, cependant je n'en sais pas plus.  
—  C'est tout le Béjart Ballet Paris qu'il n'admet pas, intervient Mehdi. Et surtout son succès. Lausanne a des difficultés à dénicher les cent dates nécessaires à l'équilibre de son budget. Paris a une troupe, une direction jeune et dynamique soutenue par des grands noms de la danse qui font jouer leurs relations. Son ascension a été fulgurante. Le résultat ce sont de nouvelles œuvres tous les ans, des professeurs de danse qu'envieraient les plus célèbres écoles du monde et des contrats signés deux ans à l'avance. Et surtout, nous avons une salle de spectacle ce qui manque cruellement au BBL qui doit payer le Palais Beaulieu pour les accueillir. C'est un gros problème financier pour eux. Roman a tant travaillé pour la compagnie, tant sacrifié, il est humain d'être un peu amer.  
—  Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Pastori, les nuits Béjart sont une idée de Lucas.  
—  Manifestement, oui. Il n'a pas protesté et c'est peut-être une raison de plus au malaise de Gil Roman, car elles ont été présentées comme l'événement de la fin 2015.  
Par politesse, ils applaudissent Gil Roman qui se rassied. Le buffet est enfin ouvert. Ils laissent les officiels se servir d'abord et se contentent d'aller chercher un verre au bar.  
—  Tu es fatigué, constate Erwan.  
—  Comme toi, se moque Amaury.  
À force de répéter leur ballet mais aussi avec la compagnie, il s'endurcit peu à peu.  
—  On devrait aller s'approvisionner avant la projection. Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils attendent.  
En effet, dès qu'il estime que tous ont été au buffet une première fois, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, voisin de Patrick Dupond, fait un signe aux techniciens.  
—  Qui est-ce ? chuchote Claudia.  
—  Un ancien du ballet du XXème siècle, Yan le Gac, ami de Patrick et ensuite de Lucas. Il s'est reconverti dans l'audiovisuel. Il est concepteur de jeux et de programmes artistiques pour Zodiac Media une société indépendante qui vend ses productions aux chaînes comme TF1, FR3, FR4. Il s'occupe de toutes les vidéos ou films tournés aux Perrière, les informe Matte.  
Ils commencent par des extraits de "Fellini's". Les élèves de Rudra y sont brillants.  
—  Ceux de seconde année qui ne sont pas partis en tournée sont mélangés aux étudiants de première année, commente Nathan.  
Amaury, du coin de l’œil, voit Lucas et Sacha discuter avec Yan le Gac, Patrick Dupond, Michel Gascard et Julio Arozarena, puis avec Jean-Pierre Pastori.  
—  Que se passe-t-il ?  
—  Tout va bien, le rassure Erwan à mi-voix. Tu veux du vin ? s'enquiert-il en désignant les bouteilles qui sont déposées sur les tables.  
Il n'attend pas pour remplir son verre.

 

Ils sont rentrés à l'hôtel Crystal à plus de quatre heures du matin, aussi Gaby grogne-t-il quand le réveil sonne, il n'a pas envie de se lever, encore moins de quitter les bras de Driss.  
—  Il faut y aller chéri. Nous allons rater le petit-déjeuner.  
—  Je suis crevé.  
—  Tu le seras plus encore si tu ne manges pas.  
Il pousse un gémissement tout en lançant un regard en coin à son petit-ami qui se marre doucement.  
—  Toi tu veux un câlin, raille-t-il. Viens chéri, viens.  
Driss saisit ses poignets, les remontent au-dessus de la tête de Gaby et, installé sur son corps, s'empare de sa bouche. Les autres attendront.

Ils retrouvent sur la terrasse fermée au vent froid de décembre la quasi totalité des élèves. Bien entendu en principal sujet de conversation, la soirée du jour avant qui s'est prolongée pour ceux qui le désiraient en discothèques.  
—  Où sont Erwan et Amaury ? interroge Gaby en s'adressant à Lance.  
—  Aucune idée, répond celui-ci d'un ton rogue.  
Manifestement, il n'est pas de bonne humeur. Oui, bon, il s'est pris un râteau cette nuit. Était-il le seul à ne pas remarquer ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là ? Julien lève les yeux au ciel et lance au couple un regard de reproche. Peut-être, en effet, Gaby n'a-t-il pas été très diplomate en lui remémorant son échec auprès d'Amaury.  
—  Ils sont allés faire des emplettes pour Noël. Amaury voulait dénicher ici le cadeau idéal pour sa mère, précise Claudia.  
—  Le chevalier Amaury et la reine douairière, se moque gentiment Baptiste.  
—  Elle semble très chouette, commente Driss. Telle mère, tel fils. Elle doit venir à Paris au Nouvel-An, je crois. Et vous ? Vous rentrez chez les parents ?  
Pour chacun, la situation est différente. Certains, habitant loin, ne peuvent se permettre un aller-retour en avion malgré le besoin qu'ils en ont. Tout à l'opposé, ceux qui vivent bien plus près et pourraient voir leur famille préfèrent rester sur Paris pour faire la fête. Quelques uns vont travailler au Motus, chez Helmut ou dans d'autres établissements. Certains se sont créé des attaches. Ainsi Gino le serveur du Caffè Vito a oublié son Roméo au profit de Sörös qui sera à ses côtés pendant toute la période des fêtes. Grâce à son petit-ami, mieux choisi que le précédent, Mélissandre a trouvé un emploi d'étudiante dans un magasin de friandises et chocolats. Finalement peu vont reprendre la direction de la maison.  
—  Vous ?  
—  Nous serons au Motus huit jours sur les quinze. Comme d'autres parmi nous d'ailleurs, raille Driss.  
—  Rémi est comment en patron ? questionne Claudia.  
—  Exigeant mais respectueux. En salle, c'est à Lucas qu'on aura affaire et c'est pareil. De longues heures stressantes. On sera bien payé et crois-moi, on l'aura mérité, résume Gaby.  
—  Nous serons combien ?  
—  Neuf de première année, deux de seconde : Fortunée et Monsieur Breno himself, plaisante-t-il en adressant un clin d’œil au Brésilien qui rigole.  
—  Ah ouais ! ça fait du monde ! s'exclame Julien.  
—  Il faudra bien ça. L'année dernière nous étions six renforts en salle, deux en cuisine. Franchement trop peu. En plus, Lucas a horreur quand on court, ricane-t-il. Là, nous serons huit extras en salle et quatre en cuisine.  
—  Heu... ça fait douze non ? dit Breno en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts.  
—  Le douzième est Maxime, un jeune métis que tu as déjà vu de temps en temps. Le frère de Sébastien et Damien.  
Breno acquiesce. Oui, Maxime vient souvent boire un verre avec une bande de copains après la salle de sport.  
—  Qui vient en cuisine ? demande Claudia.  
Trois mains se lèvent dont la sienne, les autres appartiennent à Lance, Youness.  
—  L'absente est Fortunée, les renseigne Gaby.  
—  En salle ?  
Breno, Driss, Gabriel, Julien, Baptiste se manifestent.  
—  Je suppose que les deux manquants sont Erwan et Amaury ?  
—  Gagné, grogne Lance.

 

Erwan clôt les paupières, puis se retourne brusquement. Ce parfum. Il le connaît. Il l'aime. Celui que porte Amaury. Il regarde se fondre dans les chalands du centre commercial helvétique la silhouette massive qui a peu de points communs avec son Liégeois. Le garçon n'a ni son corps parfait, ni son élégance décontractée. L'odeur l'a percuté au passage. Amaury. Dont il est amoureux.

Quatre mois qu'ils sont aux Perrière et il n'a pas encore osé lui demander d'être son petit-ami. Ils passent énormément de temps ensemble et il apprécie leur relation. De l'amitié à l'amour. Mais ne s'en satisfait plus. Il voudrait, comme il l'a confié à Lucas, le prendre entre ses bras, l'embrasser, le caresser. Le posséder. Cependant la peur est là qui le taraude. De l'amitié à l'amour. Si la vie de couple les séparait au lieu de les rapprocher ? Le perdre ? Impensable.

Amaury est craquant, séduisant. Il sait discuter, il a un charisme dont il n'est pas conscient ce qui ajoute à son charme. Erwan voit le désir de certains. Plusieurs ont déjà fait des propositions à son ami. Sans succès. Après sa discussion avec Lucas, il a tremblé hier en attendant la réaction d'Amaury à celle de Lance. Ils avaient bu un peu trop et, rétrospectivement, il s'interroge sur sa réaction si Amaury avait accepté. Il l'a fixé lui avant de dire non du bout des lèvres. C'est le dernier que je refuse semblaient prévenir ses yeux. Il se rappelle la mise en garde du boss. En continuant à hésiter, il va le perdre à coup sûr.  
—  Tu rêves  ?  
—  Oui, avoue-t-il. Tu as trouvé le cadeau pour ta mère ?  
La réponse se noie dans le geste qu'il ose, l'attirer par la taille contre lui, effleurer sa tempe des lèvres. Tout naturellement, Amaury pose un baiser léger sur sa bouche d'un air heureux. Ouf. Erwan le serre sur lui. Main dans la main, ils parcourent le quai d'Ouchy, admirant le lac Leman. Assis sur un banc, ils contemplent les manœuvres du Général-Guisan qui accoste. Il accomplit la liaison Lausanne-Thonon toute la journée.  
—  Ce serait bien, suggère Amaury.  
—  Il y a peut-être un départ le matin qui nous arrangerait. On va vérifier ça en partant, termine Erwan en désignant une pancarte avec les horaires.  
Ils demeurent là paisiblement, échangeant leurs impressions sur la nuit précédente. Lorsqu'ils sortent à Paris, Rémi sert toujours de guide, il connaît le Marais et ses établissements comme sa poche, à Lausanne, Didier, Yun et William, trois danseurs du BBL, ont servi de cicérones leur faisant découvrir le Vénus et The Mad deux clubs récents que ne connaissait pas Sacha.  
—  Si j'ai bien compris, Yun est l'ex de Sacha, note Amaury.  
—  Oui. Après il y a eu John et Matte, il ne s'attache à personne d'autre qu'à Lucas dont il est fou amoureux. S'il n'y avait pas eu Rémi, ils seraient en couple sans l'ombre d'un doute.  
—  C'est vrai. Mais Lucas a aimé Rémi avant de rencontrer Sacha. Ils s'entendent à la perfection à travers la danse, à travers la direction de la compagnie qu'ils partagent. Ils forment un tandem parfait. Peut-être ne s'accorderaient-ils pas dans la vie de tous les jours. C'est ce que tu crains ?  
—  Oui, lâche Erwan à contrecœur.  
—  On dit de moi que j'ai énormément de patience et d'empathie, dit-il avec un rire tendre.  
—  Je ne veux pas que tu me supportes mais que tu sois heureux, grogne Erwan.  
—  Calme-toi. Je te taquinais. J'ai beaucoup aimé le Club The Mad. Tu as remarqué ? La cagnotte a duré très longtemps.  
—  Oui. On a bu toute la soirée avec notre apport minime. Les boss ont mis dedans bien plus que nous et pas qu'eux : Lionel, Helmut, Julio, Patrick et Yan également. Vachement sympa d'ailleurs. Évidemment, ils en ont les moyens ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Attends, fait-il en voyant sur lui le regard étonné voire choqué d'Amaury. Ils savent qu'on ne peut pas suivre. Ils le font comme des parents ou des grands frères, selon leur âge, le feraient. Crois-moi ceux de Lausanne ne bénéficient pas des mêmes attentions. Les quelques étudiants de Rudra présents dans notre groupe hier n'en sont pas encore revenus, se marre-t-il. Surtout quand ils ont vu les boss danser collé-serré avec nous sur les rythmes latino. Leurs têtes étaient trop comiques. On voit qu'il y a plus qu'un rapport directeurs ou professeurs-élèves entre nous. Et lorsque Manu, un peu éméché, a soulevé Lucas en l'appelant "mon bébé" pour tournoyer ensuite avec lui et le bisouiller au coin de la bouche, ils en sont restés pétrifiés. Rémi et Sacha étaient pliés en deux alors qu'Yvan filmait la scène. Même Arozarena avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.  
—  Pas autant que lorsque Keisuke a fait la danse du ventre avec les chaussures à talons de Lisbeth, la taille nue et le foulard de Rémi noué autour du bassin comme les danseuses orientales.  
—  Je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il était devenu plus fou qu'eux.  
—  Il n'a pas vu la vidéo du kizomba. Donn-Bayot est unique, raille Amaury avec un clin d’œil. Moi, je m'y sens bien.  
Erwan sourit et caresse sa main. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à son bracelet-montre, il tire Amaury vers l'embarcadère de la société des bateaux du lac Léman.  
—  Lausanne-Thonon. Plus de cinquante francs suisses, constate Amaury avec une grimace.  
—  La traversée vers Évian est plus courte et donc moins chère. C'est cool Évian.  
—  Trente six francs suisses, ce n'est pas donné, rétorque Amaury pourtant très emballé par l'idée de cette expédition à deux ce que perçoit Erwan.  
—  On n'a quasi rien dépensé. Je t'y emmène.  
—  Erwan...  
—  Chut. Lausanne-Évian, départ à 09h25, arrivée à 10h00. Soit on repart de suite, soit on passe presque deux heures à Évian et on rejoint le bateau à 11h45, on sera ici à 12h20. Tout dépend des heures des répétitions. Par contre, ce sont des bateaux moins romantiques que les "belle époque" à aubes.  
—  Peu importe.  
—  Il y a la possibilité de prendre le précédent et manger un petit-déjeuner à Évian. Juste des croissants devant le lac par exemple, précise-t-il. On verra ça selon nos horaires. Il est grand temps d'y aller.  
Amaury entoure la taille d'Erwan de son bras. Leurs lèvres se joignent chastement. Émoi des premiers gestes amoureux. Aucun des deux ne veut brusquer l'autre. Ils prennent la direction de Rudra.

 

Les ballets des élèves, puis "Tombées de la dernière pluie" de Gil ont eu énormément de succès. C'est à eux. Lucas a pris beaucoup de risques cette saison avec ce spectacle qui met en scène Ulysse et raconte ses dix ans de voyage. Si pour "Fleur de R'âge", "La quête" et "Pop Symphony", il avait imaginé le scénario et la chorégraphie, pour "La longue errance" il suit la narration d'Homère. Jean-Claude Gallotta, danseur et chorégraphe grenoblois, a, en 1981, créé le ballet contemporain "Ulysse", sur une partition d'Henry Torgue. Il l'a remanié à trois reprises déjà. Considéré comme une des œuvres maîtresses de la nouvelle danse française, il a été repris, sous l'impulsion de Brigitte Lefèvre, au répertoire de l'opéra de Paris. Sa version en est toute différente mais la comparaison sera de mise.  
À son habitude pour composer la bande son, il a choisi des musiques de compositeurs classiques : Aram Khatchatourian, Claude Debussy, Niccolò Paganini. Et de groupes pop. Oui. Il a mélangé la mythologie grecque, The Who et Pink Floyd. Vincent Gallois a réalisé avec Sylvain le montage. Il est de plus en plus souvent de leurs collaborateurs réguliers, comme Claude Piène, professeur au cours Florent, qui peaufine les rôles déclamés du Prince de la nuit et de Messire Robechon l’Ardennais dans les "Quatre fils Aymon". Le premier sera tenu par Sagamore Stevenin à Paris, dans le midi de la France et au Liban, le second par lui-même. Manu et Yvan s'en chargeront en Espagne et des acteurs autrichiens à Vienne.  
Mais chaque chose en son temps, là, il y a "La longue errance". Il étreint Sacha qui joue Ulysse et va entrer sur scène.  
—  Tu es magnifique en cette maturité, souffle-t-il. Va ! Éblouis-les !  
—  T'éblouir toi me suffira amplement, chuchote-t-il en lui rendant son embrassement.

Sacha lui adresse un long regard avant de s'élancer. Lucas soupire et croise les doigts. Deviendrait-il superstitieux ? Comme l'indique le titre, le ballet conte le retour du héros vers Ithaque à la fin de la guerre de Troie. L'histoire de Télémaque, la vengeance d'Ulysse occupant chacune un tiers du poème épique d'Homère ne sont évoquées que succinctement à la fin. Lucas s'est concentré sur la partie centrale du poème, le Nostos d'Ulysse et ses épisodes merveilleux. Les mains moites, il suit le déroulement du ballet, ne voit que des erreurs minimes qui devraient passer inaperçues des spectateurs. Si le héros est masculin, il y a maints emplois féminins importants en ce récit. De très beaux costumes de Dorian et Arnaud. Des effets spéciaux soignés. Des tableaux d'ensemble somptueux. Avec ses soixante-treize interprètes, il a la possibilité de mettre au point des œuvres riches en personnages.

Sacha retrouve son fils Télémaque qui, après vingt ans d'absence, ne le reconnaît pas. C'est un moment essentiel qui s'achève par un serment entre le père et le fils de protéger la reine et de se venger des soupirants de celle-ci qui, sous prétexte de la courtiser, ont abusé de son hospitalité pendant des années s'imposant à Pénélope qu'ils veulent contraindre à prendre un époux. Après le concours de tir à l'arc désignant le prétendant élu par la reine, vient la réunion de Pénélope et son époux. Le pas de deux dansé, sous l’œil bienveillant d’Athéna, par Sacha et Lisbeth est émouvant tant par les sentiments exprimés que par la sensualité qui se dégage de leurs gestes amoureux, ils sont rejoints par la cour d'Ithaque et là se clôture le ballet. Ses danseurs saluent. Il attend anxieux le verdict. Si les allusions aux situations actuelles de par le monde sont nombreuses, il craint que son public ne soit déstabilisé par son incursion inhabituelle dans un lointain passé. Très vite, il est comblé par les applaudissements nourris. Il peut enfin respirer.  
—  Viens !  
Sacha l'a saisi par la main. Étonné de la sentir tremblante et humide de son angoisse, il l'enlace, le serre un court instant, lui insufflant sa force lui qui vient pourtant de se produire sur scène pendant plus d'une heure. Sans un mot. Lucas s'y cramponne. Puis, le devant de la scène la main soudée à la sienne. Les acclamations. Les fleurs. Et immédiatement après les bras de son mari qui a réussi à se faufiler des places VIP aux coulisses. Il est devenu très fort à ce jeu.

Lucas s'attarde dans les loges, félicitant tous ses danseurs dont Gabriel, Erwan et Amaury qui ont participé à deux mouvements d'ensemble, Julita qui a joué les prêtresses de la déesse Athéna. Il échange des remarques avec Patrick, avec Jan, remercie les maquilleurs et coiffeurs, ramasse une paire de chaussons qui traîne, rebouche un flacon de démaquillant qui n'avait rien demandé, bref, il tourne en rond sous l’œil goguenard de Rémi qui sait à quel point il a horreur des mondanités.  
—  Lucas ! le rappelle à l'ordre Sacha avec un petit rire amusé.  
—  J'y vais, grommelle-t-il. J'y vais...  
—  J'arrive dès que j'ai terminé, le rassure sa muse.  
Lorsqu'ils y pénètrent, le foyer est très animé, à croire que tout Lausanne s'y est donné rendez-vous. Dans un coin, Gil Roman, Julien Favreau sont très entourés. Plus loin Lionel discute avec Jean-Pierre Pastori, Michel Gascard et un inconnu d'une bonne soixantaine d'années. Un danseur, au vu de son maintien. Lucas salue des admirateurs, adresse quelques mots à des journalistes, accole Henri Menin qui n'a pas manqué cet événement et le suit dans sa périlleuse traversée de la salle vers le bar. La main de Rémi dans son dos lui apporte soutien et encouragement.  
—  J'en suis sorti vivant, constate-t-il avec dérision en lui souriant tendrement.  
—  Lucas ? Je voudrais te présenter Jean-Claude Gallotta qui a tenu à découvrir ton Ulysse.  
Ah. Jean-Pierre Pastori se tient devant lui accompagné du sexagénaire. L'homme l'envisage sans un sourire. Il est vrai qu'il ne doit pas être joyeux. Le 31 décembre, Jean-Claude Gallotta quittera la direction du Centre Chorégraphique national de Grenoble qu'il a porté à bout de bras pendant trente ans. Il poursuivra sa route avec sa compagnie le Groupe Émile Dubois. Lucas a visionné sa version d'Ulysse et d'autres pièces comme "La Légende de Roméo et Juliette", "Daphnis é Chloé", "L'homme à la tête de chou". Ainsi que la dernière en date "My Rock" qu'il donne au théâtre du rond-point à Paris. Il a aimé beaucoup de choses dans ce qu'il a vu et comprend qu'il soit considéré comme un important novateur. Une lui a déplu, les corps dévoilés. La nudité banalisée, étalée n'est pas histoire de danse quel que soit le message à faire passer. Telle est son opinion et cette erreur n'enlève rien au talent de l'homme.  
—  Vous avez, mon jeune ami, une façon de concevoir la danse très personnelle. Vous faites du spectacle total, dit-il un peu condescendant.  
—  En effet, Maurice Béjart voulait des artistes complets. Il serait malheureux de ne pas utiliser ce pourquoi ils peinent tant.  
—  Au détriment de la danse ?  
—  En complément, rectifie-t-il. Chaque chorégraphe a sa façon de percevoir celle-ci. Heureusement. Gil Roman est la pérennité, il transmet l'héritage du maître tel qu'il l'a reçu – il a travaillé avec lui – et c'est très bien. Indispensable même. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Néanmoins, je respecte infiniment l’enseignement de Maurice Béjart et je crée en espérant qu'il aurait approuvé ma vision des choses, lui qui disait : « j’aime des spectacles qui soient non pas des « œuvres d’art» mais des fêtes, des événements, des explosions… » (5) Julien ? s'enquiert-il surpris de voir le soliste à ses côtés, essayant d'attirer son attention.  
—  Interview pour la télévision romande dans une demi-heure.  
—  C'était prévu ? s'étonne-t-il.  
—  Non, répond Favreau en le fixant. Je dois avouer que c'est moi qui ai accepté.  
Il lui adresse un signe de tête. S'il a pris cette initiative c'est qu'il l'a jugée nécessaire. Il en discutera avec lui dès qu'ils seront au calme. Le solaire Julien Favreau ainsi le surnomme la presse. Voilà qui lui va comme un gant. Il aime ce grand interprète, trop modeste d'habitude. Presque effacé en dehors de la scène.  
—  Je serai là, confirme-t-il.  
—  Tout va bien ? Henri. Content de te voir, dit Sacha qui accole le journaliste.  
Lucas lui présente Jean-Claude Gallotta, toujours aussi morose et leur conversation reprend. Il perçoit à travers le ton et les dires du sexagénaire qu'il n'aime pas sa manière de voir la danse. En fait, il n'apprécie pas du tout ses ballets. Tant pis. On ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Depuis longtemps il a admis ça. Il subit sans broncher la mercuriale du sexagénaire.  
—  Vous estimez que la nudité fait partie de la danse ? Quand vous exhibez le sexe fripé de quelques uns de vos danseurs d'un âge certain, les seins plats de vos interprètes féminines, êtes vous persuadé de respecter la danse ?  
Jean-Claude Gallotta fixe Sacha qui vient de l'apostropher d'un air ahuri. L'attaque l'a stupéfait.  
—  Dans Boléro, vous...  
—  Dans Boléro, nous sublimons l'amour physique, il est vrai. Nous suggérons. Nous ne montrons pas. Tout est question d'équilibre. Comme la danse. Nostalgique de votre gloire d'antan, vous recherchez l'avant-gardisme à tout prix, il n'est pas une excuse à ces débordements. Vous vous égarez. Le ridicule n'est pas loin. Vous êtes un bon chorégraphe et un piètre metteur en scène.  
Il a posé la main sur l'épaule de Sacha qui cependant a continué sur sa lancée jusqu'à asséner le coup final.  
—  Sashka, souffle-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.  
—  Quoi ? Tu vas accepter ses critiques sans répliquer ? Moi qui suis ton directeur artistique, je ne les accepte pas. Aucun parmi nous ne les accepterait. Les danseurs qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ta façon de voir la danse nous ont quittés. Ils ont bien fait. Autour de nous, il reste une équipe soudée. C'est cette équipe dans son entièreté qu'il réprouve. Ce sont tous les élèves de Donn Bayot, tous ces jeunes danseurs qui rêvent de travailler avec toi, tous les grands de la danse qui cautionnent ce que nous faisons. Et surtout, ce public qui, debout, nous a ovationnés.  
Il sourit avec tendresse devant l'emportement de son ami.  
—  Je constate que vous savez provoquer le dévouement, assène l'homme d'un ton déplaisant. Il est vrai que Ménier vous l'a prouvé au mépris de sa vie.  
—  En effet, réplique Lucas. J'en ferais autant pour lui. Nous sommes indissociables. Je suis désolé, nous avons une interview avec les dirigeants de Lausanne. Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré.  
Son ton railleur dément ces paroles aimables. Il cherche des yeux Julien Favreau qui discute avec Julio Arozarena et Keisuke. La main sur la taille de Rémi, Lucas le pousse doucement vers le groupe. Il sait que son ange a été atteint par la remarque acide de cet enfoiré. Et par sa propre réponse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Gallotta a beau être considéré comme un grand de la danse moderne, il n'est pas un grand homme.

 

—  Tu offrirais ta vie pour Sacha ? demande son mari alors que blotti contre lui il s'apprête à dormir.  
Il avait espéré ne pas avoir à débattre de cette question. Il ne supporte pas mentir. Encore moins à Rémi. Il voudrait ne pas avoir à le blesser.  
—  Je l'ignore, déclare-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas dans la situation. Je suppose que oui.  
Rémi le serre contre lui très fort. Il sent sa crainte pourtant s'il avait dit le contraire, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il lit dans ses yeux sa colère. Son dépit.  
—  ...  
—  Je t'aime. Je le ferais dix fois, cent fois pour toi s'il le fallait, murmure Lucas avec ferveur tandis que Rémi resserre encore son étreinte, la joue contre la sienne, leurs membres imbriqués.  
Il n'a jamais été aussi sincère.

 

* * *

 

1\. « Graves accusations contre Gil Roman, le directeur du Béjart Ballet de Lausanne  
La ville, saisie par des danseurs qui dénoncent un harcèlement moral, traitera l'affaire en septembre.  
... Ces accusations ont entraîné une mise au point de la ville de Lausanne qui subventionne la compagnie depuis 1987. La responsable de la culture, Silvia Zamora, a déjà reçu des lettres de trois danseurs de la compagnie, dont les contrats se terminent en juillet, dénonçant les conditions de travail.

Ces trois danseurs se plaignent d'être maltraités, méprisés, d'avoir des relations invivables avec Gil Roman, explique Silvia Zamora. Un bilan de la compagnie était prévu en 2009, mais la date a été accélérée en raison des événements. Il aura lieu en septembre - c'est le mois pendant lequel les danseurs travaillent à Lausanne - afin de clarifier la situation.  
Cet audit est attendu avec impatience par des anciens danseurs et collaborateurs du Béjart Ballet pour témoigner de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Pour l'instant, ils gardent l'anonymat. Selon eux, la liste des danseurs qui ont démissionné à cause du comportement de Gil Roman est de plus en plus longue. "Ça fait du bien que l'affaire éclate enfin", reconnaît un danseur. »  
Article de Rosita Boisseau LE MONDE 17.07.2008

2\. Béjart Si Dieu le veut de Michel Robert, paru aux Editions Racine.

3\. Malgré la rumeur qui qualifiait la relation entre Maurice Béjart et Eiji Mihara d'amoureuse et donnait à ce dernier la qualité d'amant, malgré les autorités vaudoises qui refusèrent l'adoption posthume, il obtint gain de cause en appel après un long procès en 2013. Il devint ainsi son fils adoptif et son héritier. Arrêt 5A_126/2013.  
Il réclama ensuite la succession de Maurice Béjart à la tête de la compagnie et de l'école Rudra-Béjart : « - Mais quelles sont vos intentions, Eiji Berger? - Je viens de jouer dans un film de Ron Howard; je travaille avec John Malkovich. Mais je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour me consacrer à l’œuvre de Béjart. Je veux assurer un avenir au BBL, à l’Ecole-Atelier Rudra-Béjart. Je suis convaincu que la compagnie pourrait tourner aux Etats-Unis où elle n’est plus allée depuis très longtemps. L’argent? Secondaire, jure l’héritier. Les gens imaginent des choses. Mais, vous, vous trouvez que j’ai la tête du diable? » Interview par Alexandre Demidoff dans Le temps, juin 2013.

Maurice Béjart avait pris d'autres dispositions qui furent respectées.

4\. Keisuke Nasuno est devenu cette saison directeur artistique adjoint du Béjart Ballet Lausanne aux côtés de Gil Roman.

5\. […] Le public, je ne cherche pas le succès, mais j’aime sa joie, j’aime des spectacles qui soient non pas des «  œuvres d’art » mais des fêtes, des événements, des explosions… oui  fête, le mot est juste, mon métier c’est d’organiser des fêtes et on en a tellement besoin dans un monde où le plaisir permanent et dirigé (diarrhée audiovisuelle) a tué la fête exceptionnelle. […]  
Lettres de Maurice Béjart à un jeune danseur, Actes sud, 2001

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
